Die Geschichte der Volturi
by SulpiciaVolturi94
Summary: Hier ist die Geschichte der Volturi. Jede einzelne Geschichte wird erzählt; wie jedes einzelne Mitglied zu den Volturi kam. Von Aro bis Santiago, Athenodora bis Sulpicia. Von Italien um 1000 v. Chr. bis London im 18. Jahrhundert ...
1. Chapter 1

Die Geschichte der Volturi

Prolog

_Geschichten._

_Sie waren etwas, das man sich erzählte, noch über Jahre hinweg. Seien sie es mündlich, seien sie es schriftlich, doch es gab Geschichten, die man selbst über Jahrtausende nicht vergaß. Doch anders als normale Geschichten, werde ich euch von welchen erzählen, die von Personen berichten, die anders waren als alle anderen. Andere waren voll Leben und Wärme, doch sie hatten kein Leben, welches sich jeder Mensch wünschte. Keinen Frieden, keine Liebe._

_Doch auch für sie hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, in der sie gerettet wurden. Man konnte sich darüber streiten, ob diese Rettungen nun gut waren oder eher nicht. Ob sie es wert waren, zu kämpfen, zu weinen, zu hoffen auch wenn die Hoffnung längst verblasst war oder ob man nicht doch lieber dem Tode entgegengesehen hätte._

_Doch wenn ich mich zurückerinnere an Zeiten vor tausenden von Jahren, verblassen diese so menschlichen Erinnerungen und ich bereue es bis heute nicht, diese Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Denn so vielen Menschen hatten wir das Leben gerettet. Sie eingebettet in eine Welt voll Respekt, Freundschaft, Mut und Aussicht auf Frieden. Dennoch hatte diese Welt einiges zu tragen, doch wenn man diesen Namen trug, erschien nichts mehr wertlos. Man war etwas Besonderes. Von staubigen Straßen und schmutzigen Seitengassen heraus wurden wir gefunden und zusammengetragen, wurden ausgebildet und geliebt bis heute hin. Man war etwas, das man vorher nicht war._

_Man war jemand._

_So viele Geschichten sammelten sich. Man hörte sie … wispernde, flüsternde Stimmen im Gang, im prunkvollen Gang, von Säulen unterstütz, die so wunderschön verziert waren, dass es im Herzen schmerzte. Wenn man diese Gänge entlang schritt, fühlte man sich so jung und unerfahren und der leise, fast stumme Chor, der durch die Wände drang, die Portraits an der Seite, die Fackeln an den Wänden, die dein Herz belebten. Bebende Stimmen aus den Räumen. Sie alle erzählten Geschichten. Wir waren in Gedanken so weit entfernt, in anderen Zeiten und doch alle im Herzen gleich. Wo noch bei einem das Herz seit hunderten von Jahren nicht mehr schlug, tat es das bei anderen seit tausenden nicht mehr. Man hatte sich viel zu erzählen, wenn man hier war und die Geschichten schienen niemals enden zu wollen. Noch vor dreitausend Jahren begann unser Geschichte._

_Und diese will ich euch hier erzählen …_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1**

Exorsus

**Gemächer der Meister:**

„So, fertig!", rief eine glockenhelle Stimme aus dem Umkleideraum heraus. Die Stimme war so überirdisch schön und doch so teilnahmslos und unglücklich, als hätte man das ungute Gefühl, dass diese Frau gefährlich war. War sie auch, doch nur, wenn man sie nicht kannte. Athenodora Volturi.  
Langsam und gemächlich kam sie aus dem hellen Raum geschwebt und blieb direkt vor einer weißhaarigen Person stehen, drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse und lachte auf, als sie deren Gesicht sah. „Ach Caius, sei nicht wütend. Was kann ich dafür, dass Marcus morgen seinen 3034 Geburtstag feiert." Langsam wurde ihre Stimme ungeduldiger. „Du könntest auch mal etwas gegen deine schlechte Laune tun, mein lieber Gatte!"  
Caius blickte weiter auf, seufzte und sprach:„Athenodora, meine Süße, ich weiß, wie wichtig es dir ist, dass du Marcus wieder beglückt siehst, aber es bringt nichts so zürnen. Aro wird nicht begeistert sein." Das war Caius, an einem seiner guten Tage. Ja, in der Tat, bei Caius konnte es immer schlimmer kommen. Er war ein Menschenkenner sonders gleichen und trotzdem konnte sie ihm seine kleinen Sticheleien nicht wirklich böse nehmen. Caius war eine schöner Mann, obwohl schön wohl etwas untertrieben wäre. Trotz seiner stolzen 3036 Jahren auf dem Buckel, war er ein Charmeur. Er hatte schneeweißes Haar, schneeweiße Haut und blutrote Augen, die trotzallem ein klein wenig milchig zum Rand wurden. Die Haare fielen ihm schulterlang auf seinen muskulösen Körper.

Sein perfektes Gesicht lächelte sie an und er stand auf, um ihr näher zu treten.  
Athenodora beugte sich weit hoch, um ihn auf die Backe zu küssen. „So, mehr bekommst du noch nicht. Du weißt ja, ... immer geduldig sein." Sie lachte in strahlend an und selbst Caius konnte bei diesem Lächeln nicht still bleiben. Er stimmt mit seiner wundervollen Bassstimme mit ein. „Ja leider, aber…."  
Die Tür öffnete sich und ein schwarzhaariger Mann schwebte hinein. Vorsichtig, wie aus Geisterhand, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm. Ob er sie selbst geschlossen hatte, oder ob es einer der Wachen war, das werden wir wohl nie wissen. Genau wie Caius hatte man bei diesem Mann das Gefühl, dass er schwebte...  
Aro.  
Mit einer wispernden Stimme sprach er Athenodora an. „Atheno, du siehst großartig aus. Marcus wird sich sehr freuen, wie die Frauen sich heute alle schön machen, nur für ihn!" Man konnte immer wieder den fast schon verrückten Enthusiasmus in seiner Stimme hören. „Nun kommt. Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa zu spät kommen. Und…. Atheno? Wieso hast du denn schon dein Kleid an. Hast du etwa vergessen, dass Heidi bald zurückkehrt?" Er war so fröhlich, als wäre er ein kleines Kind, welches gerade ein neues Spielzeug bekam, doch sosehr es auffallen mag, niemand bemerkte es noch. Nach so vielen Jahren in Dunkelheit, in Traurigkeit, im Blutdurst gefangen, denkt man über solche Sachen nicht mehr nach…... Wenn irgendwann einmal die Einsamkeit einen einholt, obwohl man nicht allein ist, denn man ist niemals allein in so einer Welt. Mal angenommen, man würde auf die Straße gehen, es würde dich keiner beachten. Du könntest fröhlich sein, in einen Laden gehen. Du könntest sagen: „Hey in zwei Minuten in der Eisdiele!" Die letzten drei Sätze sind für Vampire tabu. Das ist die schreckliche Sucht, nach der so viele Vampire streben, doch wenn man sich erst einmal unter die Menschen gemischt hat, dann gibt es kein Zurück.  
Warum?  
Weil sie dann kommen. Die, die keiner von Nahem sehen will. Sie sind anders als alles. Tot und doch lebendig. So schrecklich traurig und doch liebenswürdig. Wenn man Wesen bewundern sollte, sind es Vampire.  
Genau dieses ist auch die Aufgabe der Volturi, sie töten, um zu leben. Sie machen nichts anderes. Doch sieht man mal hinter diese Wesen unter den pechschwarzen Kapuzen, sieht man Liebe. Tote Liebe, trotzdem wahrhaftig Liebe. Man kann es nicht verstehen, wenn man es nicht mit eigenen Augen sah. Natürlich ist es töricht zu sagen, es wäre normal. Das ist ja auch nicht. Wie können solche Wesen leben? Wie können Bestien in Menschengestalt, die sich nur von Blut ernähren, überleben? Genau diese Frage haben die Volturi aufgegeben sich zu stellen. Man könnte annehmen, sie seien kaltblütige Mörder, die Vampire töten, die Regeln überschreiten, aber so ist es nicht. Gäbe es heute keine Polizei, was würden die Menschen dann tun? Töten? Einfach die Regeln brechen? Genau das würden sie tun, weil sie kein Recht kennen. Sie würden einfach alles tun….  
„Ach übrigens siehst du wirklich großartig aus Atheno. Ich meinte nur, dass naja…Damit ich auch einmal meiner Frau sagen kann, wie gut sie aussieht! " Caius lächelte und hatte Aro schon fast wieder ignoriert, dass er überhaupt den Raum betreten hatte. Es war im fast immer egal. Auf Marcus hörte sowieso immer keiner und er hasste es sich Aros Meinungen anzuschließen. Man könnte Caius so einschätzen, er war nicht wirklich.....nett. Aber, wenn man ihn kannte und wusste, was ihn bedrückt, konnte er durchaus Humor besitzen und auch phasenweise Erotik..... Man durfte ihn nur nicht an das erinnern. Genauer an den 23. April 1406. An diesem Tag wurde er von einem echten "Kind der Nacht" angegriffen, oder wie man sie heute nennt: Von einem Werwolf..... Er wäre beinahe getötet worden, wenn Marcus ihm nicht zu Hilfe gekommen wäre....  
Athenodora lachte laut auf und legte einen Arm um seine Taille. „Jaja, ich weiß schon Caius. Es ist ja nur gut gemeint, stimmt's?" Sie drehte nun den Kopf in Aros Richtung und musterte ihn. Er war ebenfalls ein Gott. Anders konnte man es nicht sagen. Ebenso wie Caius, hatte er dieselben durchdringenden, milchig roten Augen, welche dir das Gefühl gaben, dass sie dich immer beobachten. Er hatte sehr langes schwarzes Haar, das ihm fast bis zur Taille ging.  
Er ging um Caius herum und schaute ihn streng an. „Atheno, kann ich dir deinen Gatten für ein paar winzige Minuten entführen?" Er flüsterte es so leise, sodass Athenodora es schon wusste. Sie ahnte es zumindest. Sie hätte es sich denken können. Wenn Aro einem zu viel Komplimente machte, wollte er einfach, dass du schnell verschwindest. Allerdings war ihr der Grund nicht bekannt. Sie befolgte aber den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und konnte nicht anders, als Caius einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben und den Raum zu verlassen.  
Athenodora ging den Marmorgang entlang und betete inständig, dass Aros Freude nicht irgendetwas zu verdecken vermag. Normalerweise durften die Frauen stets anwesend sein, wenn etwas vorgefallen war.  
Warum kann er es nicht vor mir sagen? , fragte sie sich. Ist es so wichtig, dass er es nicht sagen kann? Vielleicht weiß Sulpicia etwas darüber? Ich sollte sie fragen. Aber, wenn sie es nun nicht weiß? Naja…..  
Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sie stehen geblieben war und ihre Arme verschränkt hatte; wie sie in Gedanken versunken war. Sie hatte ebenfalls nicht bemerkt, wie sich eine kleine Gestalt eines Jungen ihr näherte.  
Alec Volturi.  
Man kannte ihn auch unter dem Namen Hexenzwilling. Und was an Zwillingen so besonders ist? Sie sind zu zweit. Natürlich hatte er ein Geschwisterchen, obwohl diese Versüßlichung des Wortes "Geschwisterchen" , so gar nicht zu Jane passte. Jane war die Zwillingschwester von Alec und sie war ein Monster...  
Anders konnte man dieses Mädchen nicht beschreiben. Sie war weitaus klüger, als man es ihr ansah. Eine Frau, verdammt dazu, für immer in einem Mädchenkörper zu hausen und niemals erwachsen zu werden. Sie sah alles und sie hatte eine Gabe. Eine, die man nicht mit ihr teilen will. Mit nur einem Blick, konnte sie Schmerzen erzeugen, wie wir sie uns nicht in unseren kühnsten Träumen vorstellen können... Allerdings finden diese Schmerze nur im Kopf statt. Eine simple Einbildung. Künstlicher Schmerz.....

Ihr Bruder dagegen konnte etwas ... wie sollte man es beschreiben ... er konnte die Sinne beeinflussen. Dich so lenken, dass du weder Dinge hören, noch sehen, noch riechen, ja auch nicht irgendwie wahrnehmen kannst. Manchmal setzen die Volturi seine Gabe ein, um es den Opfern erträglich zu machen. Ihnen den Schmerz des Todes zu nehmen, allerdings nur, wenn sie gnädig gestimmt waren.  
Meistens war derjenige, der für die Folterungen oder Hinrichtungen zuständig war, Caius.  
Die Hexenzwillinge waren zusammen eine Pracht. Alec war im Vergleich zu Jane, noch recht nett. Doch Jane hatte ihr ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes gesehen, als Schmerz.  
Schmerz.  
Tot.  
Verderben.  
Kann man es ihr übel nehmen? Wohl kaum..... Wie ich schon erwähnte waren diese beiden Todesengel. Wo auch immer sie auftauchten, hatten alle Vampire nur Angst vor IHNEN. Sie waren die Perlen, die einzigartigen Sammlerstücke von Aro. Überhaupt liebte er es besondere Dinge zu sammeln. Seien es Bücher..., besondere, unglaubliche Edelsteine (Aro liebte glänzende Dinge) oder gar Menschen. Nichts war ihm zu schade.

Athenodora drehte sich zu Alec um und sah ein wundervolles Engelsgesicht, das Ebenbild seiner begehrten Schwester. Natürlich war Jane nicht viel begehrter als er.  
Athenodora mochte ihn sehr. Immer kam er ihr vor, wie ihr eigener Sohn...Ein Trost für ihren unfruchtbaren Körper... eine Blume in der blutigen Wüste....  
"Meine Meisterin, kann ich ihnen helfen? Sie sehen so aus, als würden sie anstreben jemanden zu suchen, oder etwas." Alec hatte ein bestimmtes Gespür dafür, Menschen zu durchschauen. Sofort erkannte er, ob man sich gut fühlte, oder schlecht, sogar vor dem Selbstmord hatte er schon viele Menschen gerettet. Wie zum Beispiel Afton, welcher sich selbst töten wollte und dies nur, um einmal im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Einsamer, kleiner Kerl.....  
"Nein, nein Alec, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte mich nur gefragt, worüber Aro mit meinem Gatten so dringen reden wollte. Nichts Besonderes..... Ach und, du kommst doch heute Abend auch?" Sie kam näher auf ihn zu, um ihm über seine blassbraunen Haare zu streichen. "Oder etwa nicht?", vollendete sie ihren Satz. Alec schüttelte langsam und desinteressiert den Kopf und antwortete: "Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aro sagte, dass wir, also meine Schwester und ich, Wache halten müssen, da alle anderen unbedingt auf den Ball wollen, meine Herrin"

Athenodora hatte plötzlich Mitleid für ihn. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum ausgerechnet die beiden, wo sie doch so wichtig waren, Wache schieben mussten. " Aber das kann er doch nicht machen. Hast du ihn etwa verärgert? Oder Caius? Du weißt, wie sie darauf reagieren, seine Wünsche frei auszusprechen", erwiderte sie ruhig. Sie wartete auf eine kleine Reaktion einer Antwort, aber Alec rannte, wie von der Tarantel gestochen davon. Seine überirdisch schnellen Schritte hallten fast lautlos über den Steinboden, welcher mit feinen Fresken aus Athenodoras und Sulpicias Zeitalter stammten.  
"Alec!!", rief sie ihm nach, erzürnt darüber, dass er seiner Herrin keine Antwort gegeben hatte. Sie gab es auf, heute noch irgendjemandem hinterher zu laufen, sie wollte nur dieses Fest so schnell, wie nur möglich hinter sich bringen. Natürlich liebte sie Marcus, als ein Bruder, doch er schien von Tag zu Tag, von Jahrhundert zu Jahrhundert immer trauriger zu werden. Es war schrecklich mit ihm.  
Damals, als das mit Didyme noch nicht geschehen war, war er ein wundervoller Tänzer und Sänger gewesen. Er und die beiden anderen Männer. Sogar in Rom war er mit ihr aufgetreten. Aro, Caius und er liebten es Gregorianik zu singen. Ihre wundervollen Bassstimmen ließen eine Frau nach der anderen dahinschmelzen. Doch diese Männer waren schon vergeben gewesen. Aros Frau Sulpicia, war eine hervorragende Dichterin und Sängerin im Mezzo - Sopran. Sie bewunderte ihre Cousine deshalb, weil sie immer wusste, ob Aro die Dinge, die er sagte ernst meinte, oder nicht. Aro war unsterblich in sie verliebt, auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, man konnte es fühlen. Sulpicia war genau wie Athenodora 150 n. Chr. geboren. Sie hatte wunderschöne, leicht gelockte, dunkelblonde Haare, fast hellbraun bis unter die Schultern. Meistens mit einer typisch leicht hochgesteckten, römischen Frisur geschmückt. Sie beide waren nicht aus einem zu großen, adeligem Hause, doch die beiden, Aro und Caius, hatten sich sofort in Sulpicia und sie verliebt. Sie waren überwältigt von ihnen... seit dem Tag, an dem sie sie das erste Mal gesehen hatten....

150 n. Chr., Rom, Regierungszeit: Antonius Pius:

"Bist du dir sicher, dass er das sagte? Ich meine, es kann ja sein, dass du dich irrest.", fragte Sulpicia mich zaghaft. Wir saßen auf einem großen weißen Sofa vor der Therme von Victoria, einem kleinen Teil Roms. Nebenan war der Dom von Victoria, heute weiß allerdings keiner mehr, das er noch steht, denn bei einer schweren Schlacht des Kaisers wurde er 30 Jahre später zerstört. Die großen Türen des kleinen Doms waren geöffnet und man konnte deutlich hören, dass ein paar Männer zusammen mit einem Frauenchor ein gregorianisches Klagelied sangen, welches wir nicht zu übersetzten vermochten.  
Sie sangen nun schon den ganzen Tag immer das gleiche Lied, es war das Lieblingslied meiner Mutter gewesen und es trieb jedesmal neue Tränen in die Augen, wenn sie es erneut sangen.

Sulpicia schnappte griff sich schnell eine der roten Weintrauben, die vor ihr in einer schön verzierten Schale lagen und aß sie genüsslich, nahm sich daraufhin noch eine und seufzte: "Natürlich irre ich mich nicht, meine liebe Atheno. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Morgen spätestens macht er mir einen Heiratsantrag.", schwärmte sie vor sich hin. Plötzlich stieß sie in ihrer Hektik die Schale vom Tisch und umarmte mich vor lauter Freude. "Oh Atheno, ich kann mein Glück gar nicht fassen Es ist so toll. Wie soll ich es nur beschreiben? Soll ich dir sagen, wie er mit mir geredet hatte? Wo soll ich anfangen?" Sie wurde immer lauter und hektischer.  
"Am besten von vorn. Aber rede nicht so laut. Du kennst deinen Vater. Wenn wir wieder zu laut werden, müssen wir wieder zwei Stunden am Stück Griechisch lernen! Also sei still." Manchmal konnte mir Sulpicia wirklich auf die Nerven gehen. Eigentlich war ich immer bekannt als das Nervenbündel in Person, aber seitdem Alexander de Victorius, dessen Eltern die Begründer dieses kleinen Dorfes waren, ihr fast einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatten, war sie anders. Sie war viel zu angespannt und hecktisch. Ganz und gar nicht ihre Art. Normalerweise...  
"Ach Picia, du verstehest das nicht. Außerdem, wieso müssen wir Griechisch lernen, wenn Kaiser Antonius sie sowieso bald ausrotten wird. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Also entspann dich."  
"Ich entspann mich schon lange!", konterte ich.

"Nein das tust du nicht.", erwiderte Sulpicia immer wieder. So ging es hin und her, bis wir lachen mussten.  
"Nun ja …", ergriff schließlich Sulpicia das Wort, als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten. Heute Abend ist ja der Geburtstag von Alexander. Dort müssen wir hin, Atheno. Stelle dir nur vor, wie es sein wird, wenn er mich den ganzen wichtigen Leuten vorstellt!!! Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Kaiser und ich bin zufrieden." Bei dem letzten Satz hatte selbst sie lachen müssen. Es war so normal für sie gewesen ...

Den ganzen Nachmittag verbrachten wir beide mit umziehen. Wir zogen die schönste Tuniken aus unseren Schränken, gaben uns gegenseitig Vorschläge, was am besten aussah und lachten ausgelassen. Es würde ein prächtiges Fest werden, da waren wir uns sicher … Doch hätten wir gewusst, dass auch ein paar nicht geladene Gäste kommen würden, deren Anwesenheit nicht erwünscht ist, hätten sie sich sicher nicht gefreut …

Das Fest war in vollem Gange und alle sangen und tanzten. Wenn auch mit Bedacht, denn die Trauer um Lavinia Anicia ( Athenodoras Mutter ) war immer noch nicht verheilt gewesen.  
Auf einer großen Wiese, an einem See ganz in der Nähe des kleinen Anwesens der Tullicer wurde die große, typisch römische Feier ausgetragen. Natürlich stand Alexander de Victoria im Mittelpunkt.....  
Wieso konnte ich ihn nicht leiden? Wieso hasste ich ihn so dafür, dass er mir Sulpicia stahl? Meine Cousine, meine beste und einzige Freundin? Ich durfte dieses allerdings auf gar keinen Fall aussprechen, denn dann hätte ich so viel Ärger bekommen, wie ich ihn noch niemals im meinem ganzen Leben erlebt hatte. Zu viele Schläge an einem Tag.  
Noch eine Frage brannte mir auf den Lippen. Wieso ließ sie sich denn so einfach um den Finger wickeln?  
"Entschuldigung?", sprach eine zarte Männerstimme ganz leise hinter mir. Ich drehte mich schnell um, damit ich demjenigen sagen könne, er solle mich doch bitte in Ruhe lassen. Konkret, sich verziehen!  
"Ja?", fragte ich etwas gereizt. Als sich endlich meine Halbdrehung vollendet hatte sah ich ihn. Diesen arroganten, diesen blöden.... Alexander de Victoria "Guten Abend. Ja? Wie kann ich euch helfen?", antwortete ich ihm auf die seltsame Frage: Entschuldigung? Ich hasste diese Frage..... Natürlich musste ich höflich bleiben, doch in Gedanken wollte ich ihn erwürgen.  
"Ihr seit wohl die Tochter von Flavius de Anicia Secundus? Ich habe schon viel von eurer Schönheit gehört. Doch ich strebe ein anderes Ziel an. Möget ihr mir wohl bekannt geben, wo eure werte Cousine zu gegen ist?", fragte er nochmals höflich und mir blieb die Luft weg. Ich hatte noch niemals so viel Schönheit auf einem Fleck gesehen. Sein pechschwarzes Haar glänzte in der Abendsonne und seine perlweißen Zähne glitzerten. Seine breiten Schultern ließen mich ihn ansehen, wie eine fremde Kreatur aus dem Circus Maximus. Nur unter Mühe bekam ich eine Antwort auf die wohlbedachten Wörter seiner vorherigen Frage. Mir war klar gewesen, dass so eine Schönheit auch eine andere "echte" Schönheit suchte und nicht eine die meinen.  
"Ja richtig, die bin ich, aber leider kann ich euch nicht genau sagen, wo sich meine Cousine befindet....." Trottelig wie ich damals war, wurde aus den letzten drei Worten nur noch eine seichte Lippenbewegung.  
"Das ist aber Schade. Nun denn.... Es war sehr erfreulich eure Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, werte Athenodora.", beendete er das Gespräch mit seinen bedachten Worten, ging langsam die Stufen zum Pavillon hinauf und ließ mich mit der Tatsache den schönsten Menschen der Welt gesehen zu haben, zurück.  
Verwirrt schaute ich ihm nach, machte mich aber dann dennoch auf die Suche nach meiner Cousine. Sie musste doch hier irgendwo sein? Wo hatte ich sie denn als letztes gesehen. Ein großer Mann mit Maske hüpfte an mir vorbei. Wohl einer der vielen Gaukler, welche versuchten, die Gäste zu unterhalten.  
Er drehte sich um und lachte ein gruseliges Lachen. Seine Maske bestand ausschließlich aus reinem Gold, natürlich konnte es auch vergoldet sein, und zwei kleinen Schlitzen, damit er auch genügend sehen konnte. Also nichts Besonderes.  
Ich ließ den Artist hinter mir zurück und kämpfte mich mutig voran, durch die Menge der Tanzenden. Das ganze war wie ein riesiges Labyrinth. Nur aus Menschen gemacht. Die Stimmen wurden plötzlich dumpfer. Leiser...  
Nur noch ein Seufzen.  
Die bunte Menge tanzte um mich herum, und das Letze, was ich gesehen hatte, waren drei unscheinbare Gestalten, welche reglos, wie Steine in der Nähe der Mauer standen und zu mir sahen. Keiner konnte sie sonst sehen, da sie so weit weg standen und sich nicht bewegten.  
Immer noch reglos standen sie da und beobachteten mich. Ich merkte nichts mehr. Die Platzangst überkam mich. All jene Tänzer … die bunten Gesichter … Sie alle umkreisten mich. Immer, wenn Leute, zu viele Leute um mich herum waren, kam sie. Die Platzangst.  
Ich hätte schwören können, dass sich die Statuen bewegt hatten, bevor ich umgefallen war und nur Stille mich umgab.  
Stille, Kälte und der Klang eines dumpfen schmerzhaften Aufschlags in meinen Ohren ….


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2**

Cedere Fortunae

"Athenodora!!??", rief ich aus voller Kehle. Meine Stimme halte in dem großen Haus wider. Die Marmorwände mit den Fresken lachten mich aus, so hatte ich das Gefühl. Ich suchte sie nun schon seit mehreren Stunden, doch es gab kein Zeichen meiner Cousine. Im Haus hatte ich schon überall gesucht, in jedem Eck, aber Nichts und Niemanden gefunden.  
Wo habe ich sie zuletzt gesehen? , fragte ich mich in Gedanken. Es kann doch nicht sein. Wenn sie nach Hause gegangen wäre, hätte sie es mir doch wohl gesagt, oder etwa nicht? Das ist nicht ihre Art. Vielleicht sollte ich im Garten suchen?  
Gedacht, getan. Ich schlenderte durch den mit Fackeln gesäumten Garten und sang leise vor mich hin, um die Angst zu vertreiben, welche in mir aufkam. Ich hatte Furch um meine Cousine. Was, wenn ihr tatsächlich etwas passiert war? Was war dann? Dann würde ihr Vater mir nie mehr unter die Augen treten. Weder meiner, noch Athenodoras Vater. Was sollte sie nur tun? Warten bis sie wieder kam? ..... Nein..... Das war zu gefährlich. Sie konnte zwischen ein paar grausame Straßendiebe gelangen und dabei getötet werden!!!  
Nein, nein, nein, nein und nein!!  
Das durfte nicht sein.  
So ging ich weiter bis zu dem kleinen Brunnen, welcher einen silbernen Engel auf seinem höchsten Punkt darstellte. Er war mit schönen Mustern verziert und hatte für uns beide immer schon sehr einladend ausgesehen. Das Wasser plätscherte schnell und gleichmäßig die Säule hinunter und hatte einen beruhigenden Ton. Unten sammelte sich das Wasser, aber nur um von Neuem durch ein kleines Schaufelrat, das erst vor kurzer Zeit ein schlauer Erfinder erfunden hatte, wieder hoch geschaufelt zu werden. Der Kreis des Schicksals, welcher niemals endete. Wie das Leben, geht es immer wieder von vorn los. Kinder werden geboren. Sie wachsen, sie leben, sie bekommen selbst Kinder, sie sterben und das ganze Übel geht von vorne los.  
Während ich mich bereits am Rand des Brunnens niederließ, hatte ich wohl nicht gemerkt, wie sich eine kleine Gruppe von Männern sich mir näherte.  
Ich fing an zu weinen und fluchte Dinge vor mich hin, für die ich eine satte Prügelstrafe eingeheimst hätte, wenn mein Vater sie gehört hätte. Alles war plötzlich unwichtig. Selbst der ach so tolle Alexander de Victoria war nun nicht mehr, als Erinnerung. Schließlich ging es um meine Cousine, um Athenodora, um meine beste Freundin. Wie konnte ich nur so gemein zu ihr sein. Ich habe ihr nie richtig zugehört und mich für sie interessiert. Und das wahrscheinlich nur, weil sie nicht, aus so hohen Kreisen stammt wie ich. Aber ist mir eigentlich klar, wenn sie tot ist, es dann meine Schuld sein wird? Nein, ist es nicht.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort gesessen habe, aber es durfte nicht allzu lange gewesen sein, denn schon nach ein paar Sekunden hörte ich eine raue Stimme hinter mir flüstern und ich spürte den heißen Atem der Person, als sie mir mit der Hand den Mund plötzlich zuhielt und seinen Mund näher an meinen Kopf presste.

Ich versuchte zu schreien, doch alles war viel zu schnell gegangen. "Gib mir dein Geld, Schöne! Gib es mir und dir wird nichts geschehen!"  
Ich war unfähig mich zu wehren und strampelte wild um mich herum. Ich versuchte zu schreien und zu treten, aber all das half nichts. Als ich dann auch noch die anderen vier Männer sah, wurde mir fast übel. Ich hätte es mir denken können, dass es hier in der Gegend unseres Festes ein paar Gauner gab, die sich auf das Grundstück geschlichen hatten um etwas Geld zu stehlen. Ich war verloren. Hätte ich nur auf meine Mutter gehört, die mir vorher noch geraten hatte, doch zu so später Stunde nicht mehr nach Draußen zu gehen. Aber ich war jetzt schon 28. Und eigentlich müsste ich schon lange verheiratet sein, aber meine Mutter sagte immer, alles zu seiner Zeit. Wie töricht von ihr!  
Mein Herz schlug so schnell, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Der eine Mann hielt mich fest, während ein anderer mich durchsuchte. Sie rissen mir meine Tunika auf und hatten mich schon fast ausgezogen, als dem ganz in schwarz gekleideten Mann ein harter Stoß verpasst wurde, sodass er einen anderen mit umgestoßen hatte und beide laut keuchend im Kies landeten.  
"Ja bist du nicht mehr ganz bei Trost?", herrschte ihn der umgestoßenen Mann wild und barsch an. Doch er bekam keine Antwort auf diese rhetorische Frage.  
Plötzlich war alles totenstill.

Grausam still.  
Man hatte jeden Atemzug hören können. Selbst die beiden Männer, welche sich an mir vergriffen hatten, sahen nun auf und stockten.  
Das ist meine Gelegenheit! , schoss es mir schnell durch den Kopf. Ich hatte zwar keine Chance gegen fünf ausgewachsene Männer, die allesamt fast einen halben Meter größer waren als ich, aber dennoch entriss ich mich dem Mann und rannte so schnell ich konnte den Kiesweg entlang, so gut, wie es meine hohen Sandalen nur zuließen. Seltsamerweise machte keiner sich die Mühe, mich aufzuhalten. Also rannte ich weiter... An den ersten paar Fackeln vorbei.

Alles war mir egal.  
Doch gegen meinen Willen und auf einen Anflug von Neugier hielt ich an, um zu sehen warum diese Männer so plötzlich innegehalten hatten. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Wieso sollten sie eine einigermaßen reiche Frau, die noch nicht verheiratet war, so einfach laufen lassen? Wer hatte sie nur daran gehindert?  
Ich machte eine abrupte Bremsung und wäre beinahe hingefallen. Wieso machte ich nur immer so dumme Sachen? So undefinierbare Dinge?..... ich stolperte hinter einen Busch, um zu beobachten, was sich dort hinten tat. Der Weg wurde von den wenigen Fackeln nur spärlich beleuchtet, aber dennoch sah man noch die Männer bei der Bank. Mittlerweile hatte sich einer der Männer wieder gefasst und sagte etwas zu seinen Kollegen, was ich fast nicht verstand:  
"Was ist denn los mit ihm? Habt ihr irgendetwas bemerkt? Zum Teufel nochmal, wieso habt ihr sie laufen lassen?", herrschte er die anderen an. Man konnte deutlich hören, dass er der Chef dieser Gaunergruppe war.  
"Aber du hast doch gesagt, wenn etwas passiert, oder jemand kommt, sollen wir sie loslassen....", versuchte der offensichtlich Jüngste sich und die andere zu rechtfertigen.  
"Hab ich dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt? Diese Frau war Athenodora Anicia. Ist dir das klar? Sie ist die Nichte von Tullicus, du Narr!" Der Boss ließ sich nicht von den anderen unterkriegen und hob langsam und drohend die Fäuste. "Wenn sich einer von euch gegen mich stellt, der soll nur herkommen, ich habe keine Angst vor euch."  
Wieder sprach der Jüngere und schien von der Gewaltdrohung ablenken zu wollen. "Aber sie ist doch nur seine Nichte? Wieso nehmen wir uns nicht seine Tochter vor?"  
"Weil sie nicht da ist, du Schwachkopf!", mischte sich nun ein anderer, ebenfalls sehr muskulöser Mann ein.  
Ich verstand nichts mehr. Sie denken wohl, ich bin die Nichte von meinem Vater. Also glauben sie, das ich Atheno bin? Und es hätte eigentlich sie erwischen sollen und nicht mich!!! Oh Gott, wie schrecklich! Ich konzentrierte mich darauf, alles von dem Streit mitzubekommen, doch ich wurde abgelenkt.  
Der jüngste Mann, der sich vorhin mit dem Anführer angelegt hatte, bückte sich um den Niergeschlagenen umzudrehen.  
Das niemand vorher schon auf die Idee gekommen war?  
Tatsächlich hatte sich der Mann seit eben nicht mehr gerührt.....  
Am liebsten hätte ich laut aufgeschrien, als der Junge ihn vollständig umgedreht hatte. Ich hielt mir Mund und Nase zu, damit ich mich nicht übergeben musste und stöhnte leicht auf.  
Er war tot. So tot, wie die Rosen im Mutters Garten, wenn sie sie zu früh schnitt. So tot war er....

"Oh mein Gott! Das darf doch nicht war sein! Was ist.... Wer hat?" Die Stimme des Anführers überschlug sich. Der Jüngling ließ den Leichname fallen so schnell es nur ging. Doch alle hatten es gesehen. Das große, klaffende Loch, welches sich in seinem Bauch befand und am anderen Ende, am Rücken wieder hinauskam. Es sah einfach nur schrecklich aus. Wie ein Albtraum. Als hätte jemand etwas durch den gesamten Körper des Mannes gestoßen.  
Die Männer stritten sich nun heftiger, als zuvor, schlugen und traten sich. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von dem blutigen Mann abwenden, neben dem ich noch vor ein paar Sekunden gestanden hatte.  
Plötzlich pfiff einer der Männer laut auf und bat so die andern, die Kampfszene, die nun schon mit Schwertern verlief, abzubrechen. Wiederwillig ließen sie die Waffen sinken und hörten zu, ebenso wie ich: "Hört meine Brüder, lasst uns nicht so zürnen, es bringt uns sowieso nichts! Ich sage euch, das Mädchen hat Octavian getötet. Sie allein. Sie ist eine Hexe... eine Hure! Sie verdient es weder ausgeraubt, noch misshandelt zu werden. Sie verdient den Tod!" Einstimmiges Kopfnicken und lautes Grölen bestätigten mir, dass ich mich nun schleunigst beeilen sollte, oder ich war tot.  
"Diese Weiber!", schrie einer.... "Die sind alle gleich!!"  
Auf einmal drang eine so schöne und dunkle Stimme an mein Ohr, wie ich sie noch niemals vernommen hatte. Sie klang so rein und hold... so wunderschön... dafür gab es keine Worte. Langsam und überirdisch schritt diese Person über den Kies und es war wie Musik in meinen Ohren: "Ist dies etwa die Art, heutzutage einer Frau zu zeigen, wie wichtig sie ist? Ich denke nicht. Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet, ich muss dem hier und jetzt ein Ende machen. Ihr Dreckskerle lasst mir ja keine andere Wahl....."  
Ich stockte...Noch niemals in meinem Leben..... Nein Sulpicia, du musst gehen... es ist zu gefährlich!!!, herrschte ich mich in Gedanken an. Doch ich wollte dorthin zurück, wollte diesen Menschen sehen, dem diese fantastische Stimme gehörte. Doch ich durfte und KONNTE nicht. Also nahm ich meine Beine in die Hand, hob meine kaputte Tunika hoch und rannte um mein Leben. Ich bog ab, in den kleinen Wald, der sich direkt hinter uns befand. Langsam kullerten mir die Tränen der Todesangst die Wangen hinunter. Ich verspürte plötzlich Schmerzen, die ich vorher nicht gespürt hatte. Ich dachte an Atheno. An meine Mutter.. an alle, die mir teuer waren.... Wie Recht sie doch alle gehabt hatten!  
Ein fürchterlicher Schrei ertönte und ich blieb wieder stehen. Doch diesmal nicht aus Neugier, sondern aus Angst. Ich drehte mich um, doch der Wald war bereits zu dicht geworden. Laute, grausame Schreie drangen an mein Ohr und ließen mich bei jedem zusammenzucken. Die ganze schöne Stille des Anwesens wurde mit den Schreien gefüllt. Dort muss es ein Gemetzel geben!!!, schoss es mir panisch durch den Kopf. Es waren zwar nur männliche Schreie, doch ich hatte noch niemals so viel Angst und Furcht in einem Schrei gehört. Jeder endete mit einem langsamen Schluchzen, verstummte schließlich ganz und dann war nichts als Stille zu hören. Nur der Wald, das Pochen meines Herzens und mein Atem.  
Lange bleib ich stehen und dachte darüber nach, was ich nun tun sollte.  
Athenodora?  
Die Schreie?  
Ich war überfordert, konnte nicht mehr denken. Ich fing an in Strömen zu weinen und mich auf die Knie fallen zu lassen, vor lauter Verzweiflung. Ich befand mich auf einer kleine Lichtung, welche schön und romantisch vom Mond beschienen wurde.  
"Keine Sorge, meine Kleine. Sie sind weg. Sie werden dir nichts mehr tun. Du kannst dich umdrehen.... Aber wie unhöflich von mir, mich nicht vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Aro Volturi...", wisperte dieselbe Stimme hinter mir, welche ich nur vor 10 Sekunden dort drüben bei den Männern gehört hatte.

Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah in die Augen.... Sah in _seine_ Augen. In die schönsten, rötesten und geheimnisvollsten Augen der Welt sah ich hinein. Seine perlweißen Zähne blendeten mich und er hielt mir die Hand stilvoll hin. Sein Körper wurde komplett von einem schwarzen Umhang umhüllt, die Kapuze fast bis ins Gesicht gezogen. Doch trotz des Umhangs wusste man, dass dieser Körper perfekt war. Mehr als Perfekt. Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass Alexander schön sei? Selbst in einem alten Kartoffelsack sähe dieser Mann schöner aus, als Alexander es jemals wäre. Nur unter Mühe bekam ich ein einziges Wort heraus.  
"Aro...? Tut mir leid, aber der Name ist mir nicht bekannt …", schluchzte ich immer noch unter Tränen. Meine Tunika - Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wie sie nun aussah - hatte sich ganz verheddert, sodass mein Versuch aufzustehen, komplett und kläglich gescheitert war.  
Der gewisse Aro trat näher und griff mir unachtsam um die Taille. Das hatte sich für einen „Vir vere Romanus", wie man sie lächerlicherweise nannte, nicht gehört, für einen echten Römer. Doch mir war es gleich. Ich sah in seine Augen und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Ich stockte. Sie waren nicht normal. Nicht normal braun, blau oder grün. Nein... ein tiefes Blutrot säumte den Rand um die Pupille. Und doch musste ich aufstöhnen bei so viel Schönheit auf einem Fleck.  
"Ja Aro, meine Liebe Sulpicia....", lachte er erheitert.  
Wie kann er nur jetzt lachen? Woher weiß er meinen Namen, eigentlich? Wer ist dieser Herr? , fragte ich mich im Stillen.  
"Nun ja. Ich lache gerne.", antwortete er mir, wie als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört.  
Ich wich zurück.

"Wer seid ihr?", fragte ich ihn ängstlich.  
"Deine Erlösung. Dein Engel. Der, der dich retten wird aus dem blutigen Meer deiner traurigen Gedanken. Dein ewiger Schatz in Treue vereint.", antwortete dieser. Ich konnte nur hören, was er sagte, aber verstehen konnte ich nichts.  
"Könnt ihr Gedanken lesen, oder was?", fügte ich nun patzig hinzu. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, von Männern verführt zu werden, die ich nicht einmal kenne. Zwar war mir klar, dass ich bei diesem hier gerne eine kleine Ausnahme gemacht hätte, aber dennoch. Er schien sich seiner Schönheit bewusst zu sein, dass konnte man sehen. Aber ich war Jungfrau und werde es auch längere Zeit bleiben!  
Wieder lachte er, doch diesmal antwortete er nicht auf meine Frage. "Komm mit uns und wir werden dir ein Leben geben, welches du niemals vergisst. Ein Leben in der Unendlichkeit. In Erfolg und Eifer. Mit einem Ziel: Die Erhaltung."  
Ich verstand nur Käsekuchen, aber ich entriss mich plötzlich seinem leichten Griff und fragte nochmal lauter eine andere Frage, die mir auf der Zunge brannte. "Was habt ihr mit denen gemacht? Und vor allem. Wo ist Athenodora? Ich weiß, dass ihr etwas damit zutun habt. Ich WEIß es!", schrie ich ihn an. Und musste gleich darauf wieder in Strömen weinen.  
"Keine Sorge meine Liebe, deiner Cousine geht es gut. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir helfen euch. Sie ist nicht allein. Meine Brüder und meine Schwester sind bei ihr. Die Männer dort haben ihre Strafe bekommen, oder willst du sie etwa in Schutz nehmen? Wer weiß, was sie mit dir angestellt hätten, wenn Caius nicht eingegriffen hätte? Also, wieso denn alles verpassen, Sulpicia? Komm mit mir. Ich werde dir nichts tun... folge mir bis ans Ende..."  
Caius? Wer ist das denn schon wieder? Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihm zu folgen. Sachte nahm er meine Hand und führte mich in den immer tiefer werdenden Wald, der nun garantiert nicht mehr zu unserem Grundstück gehörte. Sein Umhang wehte kaum hörbar, sachte im Wind. Er schritt neben mir her und führte mich irgendwo hin.

Er war anders, als alle die anderen. _Darin_ war ich mir sicher …


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 3**

Cruentus diei Festus

"Caius, ich weiß, dass in ihr etwas steckt. Ich weiß es einfach. Ich wusste es schon, als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah. Beim Fest hast du mir nicht geglaubt, aber ich bin mir sicher. Ehrlich!", summte eine wunderschöne, dunkle Stimme über mir. Ich bekam nichts mit, denn mein Kopf tat so fürchterlich weh. Er brummte immer noch und als ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen, sah ich nur ein seltsames Flimmern vieler bunter Farben herumschwirren. Also ließ ich meine Augen geschlossen. Ich wusste nicht, ob mich die Männer, welche sich anscheinend im Raum befanden, gesehen hatten, dass ich die Augen geöffnet hatte. Ich hoffte es. Der Aufprall war hart gewesen. Das Einzige, was ich gesehen und gefühlt hatte, waren drei Gestalten, die an der Mauer standen und mein Kopf, der plötzlich so wehgetan hatte. So fürchterlich. Aber wer hat mich hierher getragen? Wo bin ich hier? Ich bin sicher nicht Zuhause ... sicher nicht. Das Sofa ist viel bequemer, als es bei uns eines gibt. Ich wüsste nicht wo...  
Doch mein einziger, wirklicher Gedanke galt Sulpicia. Was war geschehen? Was, um Himmels Willen war passiert? Ich war so leichtsinnig gewesen. Ich habe sie allein gelassen. Wie konnte ich nur? , machte ich mir Vorwürfe.  
Langsam, viel zu langsam krochen kleine Tränen über meine Wangen. Endlich, die erlösenden Tränen, auf die ich schon die ganze Zeit gewartet habe.... Wie schlimm muss es sein, wenn man sich von der einzigen Person trennen muss, die man liebt? Die dich lieb hat. Wie schlimm muss es sein, wenn man gehen muss, ohne noch einmal Tschüss sagen zu können? Und vor allem: Wie schlimm muss es sein, im Streit auseinander zu gehen? Darüber wollte ich nicht nachdenken. Lieber nicht. Nun lag ich hier und wusste nicht wohin. Mein Kopf tat weh, ich konnte nichts sehen. Mir blieben bloß meine Erinnerungen. Das Hier und Jetzt war verschwunden. Noch einer der wenigen Dinge, die ich hören konnte, waren laute Musik. Ein paar Leute sangen dazu.  
Wunderschön sangen sie.  
Ich musste trotzdem den Stimmen lauschen, verstehen warum ich hier bin. Hören, WO ich hier bin. Die Musik wechselte von Laut nach Leise und umgekehrt. Schön im Stil der Gregorianik. Ich liebte diese Musik. Sulpicia auch. Die beiden Stimmen, die langsam immer lauter wurden, verstand ich nun deutlicher.  
"Aro, ich glaube dir, aber dennoch darf sie nichts wissen. Wenn sie uns entwischt, sind wir gezwungen alle zu töten, die ihr nahe sind. Verstehst du?", wisperte die andere Stimme, bedrohlich und dennoch sanft neben meinem Ohr. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, da ich so viel Lautstärke nicht gewöhnt war. Wie ein scheues Tier, welches erst herauskommt, wenn es dunkel und leise ist...  
"Und ich dachte, du hättest mehr Gefühle für sie, als alle anderen hier. Marcus ist es egal, solange Didyme bei ihm ist, mir eigentlich auch, aber du hast sie da rausgeholt, sie aufgesammelt. Und das alles nur, weil du dachtest, sie hätte uns gesehen. Ich bitte dich. Du brauchst nicht den Helden zu spielen, wenn ein Mädchen umfällt Caius, mein Lieber!", antworte die Stimme, die sich weiterweg befand. Ebenfalls eine wunderschöne, merkwürdig vertraute. Sie war nicht so ernst, wie die von dem Mann, der offenbar Caius hieß, eher glücklich, verrückt irgendwie..... Schöner Name... Caius.... Ich kenne nur Gaius.... Seltsam, dachte ich. So langsam gewöhnte ich mich an die Geräusche. Doch einen Versuch meine Augen zu öffnen, riskierte ich nicht.

Caius´ Stimme wurde zorniger und er war nahe daran zu schreien, wobei mir natürlich mein Herz in meine Tunika rutschte. Doch halt... Moment. Ich fühle etwas anderes an meinem Körper, als meine Tunika. Sie musste bei meinem Sturz bestimmt sehr schmutzig geworden sein. Aber wer hat sie mir ausgezogen? Ich wollte es lieber nicht wissen.....  
"Das habe ich gemeint. Das ist nicht der Grund, aus dem ich sie rettete. Es ist ein anderer. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Es ist... einfach... Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe!", brüllte Caius, nun überhaupt nicht mehr freundlich zu seinem Gefährten.  
"Liebe?", fragte der andere. Man konnte deutlich hören, dass er grinste, es schien ihn zu amüsieren. Doch schlau wurde ich aus seiner Aussage nicht wirklich. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie öffnete mir nur neue tausend Fragen, auf die ich keine Antwort fand. So sehr ich auch grübelte.  
Caius näherte sich dem Mann, denn ich hörte, wie sich Schritte entfernten und immer leiser wurden. "Nein! Wie kommst du auf diese abgründige Idee Aro? Ich bitte dich. Das war einer der größte Beleidigungen, die ich jemals gehört habe!", schrie Caius ihn an.  
"Ist schon gut, mein Lieber. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Es tut mir ja Leid."  
"Ja, das hoffe ich für dich!"  
Ich schluckte. Wenn dieser Caius immer so war, dann will ich hier weg. , dachte ich. Die Stimmen wurden immer leiser und sie verließen schließlich den Raum und ich traute mich, meine Augen zu öffnen. Endlich. Die bunten Farben waren verschwunden und ich atmete kurz hörbar auf. Wo bin ich hier nur? Ich werde noch verrückt. Ich kenne diesen Raum nicht. Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Doch, will ich eigentlich schon. Wo ist Sulpicia? Verdammt nochmal wo ist sie.  
Ich schlug die schönbestickte Decke von meinem Körper und hüpfte aus dem Bett. Wohl etwas zu schnell. Mein Kopf kribbelte wieder spürbar heftiger. Ich stöhnte kurz auf und hielt mir sogleich den Mund zu. Sie hätten mich ja hören können....  
Langsam überkam mich die Angst. Doch was brachte es schon davon zu rennen? Wenn sie mich hätten töten wollen, hätten sie es schon lange getan und wenn sie mich hier festhalten wollen würden, ebenfalls. Dann hätten sie mich doch wohl angekettet? Oder nicht? Egal! Ist mir egal. Ich geh hier jetzt raus und frage, was sich diese beiden Männer eigentlich erlauben!  
Gedacht, getan. Prompt schritt ich auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. Das ging schwerer, als ich dachte. Mit meinem ganzen, leichten Frauengewicht drückte ich mich gegen die Tür. Das brachte natürlich wieder einmal heftige Schmerzen in meinen Schultern.... Doch die Tür sprang auf und ich sah mich um. Eine wunderschöne Arkade breitete sich vor meinen Augen aus und ich ließ meinen Mund offen stehen und staunte. Dahinter befand sich ein kleine Brücke, die sich über einen Fluss wand. Noch weiter dahinter, ein bildschöner Rosengarten. Wie in den Geschichten, die man sich immer erzählte, von den Reichen, die in großen Parks wohnten und immer in ihren Gärten saßen und feierten. Gestern durfte ich ja auch in einem Park sein und so einem Fest beiwohnen. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben so etwas betreten.  
"Ahhh … welch eine Freude, Athenodora. Wir dachten schon, du wachst heute gar nicht mehr auf." Erschrocken drehte ich mich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Ich sah einen schwarzhaarigen Mann, der so schön war, dass ich den Satz, den ich gerade ansetzten wollte, völlig vergaß. Er kam näher und war ungefähr zwanzig Zentimeter größer als ich. Seine Haut war so blass, wie der Stein der Arkade, die das Gebiet des kleinen Parks umrahmte. Seine Haut hatte daher einen starken Kontrast zu den pechschwarzen Haaren. Kleine, kaum sichtbare Schatten unter seinen Augen ließen mich stutzen. Aber das wohl seltsamste an ihm, waren seine Augen, welche blutrot waren. Doch ich wäre unhöflich gewesen, wenn ich ihn darauf angesprochen hätte. Das gehörte sich einfach nicht, für eine Frau meines Standes. Gar nicht.  
Er lächelte ein sehr übertriebenes Lachen, kam immer näher und umarmte mich schließlich..... Na gut. Beliebt bin ich schon mal, dachte ich erheitert und bekam endlich ein Wort heraus. "Ja... natürlich mein Herr. Ebenfalls.", begrüßte ich ihn höflich. Darauf - Ich wusste nicht, was so schon wieder lustig war - musste er lachen. "Ja, Caius hatte Recht. Du ist wirklich etwas Besonderes.... "  
"Nun ja ...", setzte ich verwirrt an. Er lachte erneut.  
"Natürlich, wie unhöflich von mir, mich nicht vorzustellen. In letzter Zeit, vergesse ich dies immer öfter. Mein Name ist Aro Volturi und der Mann, den du sicher vorhin gehört hast, war Caius Volturi. Hilft dir das weiter?"  
Unterwürfig senkte ich meinen Kopf und schüttelte ihn. "Nein, tut mir Leid.", ergab ich mich schließlich.  
"Jahhaa ... das hatte ich mir bereits fast gedacht. Ich denke es wäre nur gerecht, dir zu erzählen, welch´ Schicksal dich hierher gebracht hatte? Nun ja, meine lieber Bruder brachte dich hierher. Ich möchte nicht sagen, dass es Absicht gewesen war, aber sei es das....", fing er an und ich konnte es nicht erwarten, alles über sie zu wissen. Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund, wusste ich, dass es irrsinnig war. Aber war nicht eigentlich jeder Schritt in einen neuen Tag irrsinnig? War nicht jeder Atemzug tödlich? Ja..... Ich hörte ihm mit Engelsgeduld zu. Die Angst war verflogen und genau DIESES machte mir ja so Angst.....  
"Ich denke, Caius hegt Gefühle für dich....", schmunzelte er. Sofort sah ich auf und sah Aro erschrocken an. Ich wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch er legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen. Ich zuckte zurück. So kalt! Noch niemals in meinem ganzen Leben, hatte ich so etwas Kaltes gespürt wie die Hand von diesem Mann. Am liebsten hätte ich aufgeschrien, doch eine Macht hielt mich zurück.  
"Wo ist denn dieser Caius, wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte ich höflich wissen. Aro sah mich mit einem Blick an, den ich nicht deuten konnte. Er sah durch mich hindurch und nickte. "Du wirst ihn schon noch kennen lernen. Obwohl, du hast Recht. Wieso nicht gleich? Ach und.... Hast du Hunger, meine liebe Athenodora? Wir haben genügend Essen hier, wenn du willst?"  
Ich machte den Mund wieder auf, um zu antworten, doch da sah ich einen anderen Mann hinter Aro heran schreiten, der so gut aussah, dass mein Herz aussetzte. Er hatte schneeweiße Haare und dieselbe weiße Haut und burgunderrote, nein… blutrote Augen.  
Ich glaube nicht, dass ich zu viel Alkohol getrunken habe, oder doch? , fragte ich mich skeptisch. Mein Herz schlug in der Nähe dieses Mannes so schnell, dass ich alles vergaß. Zum Glück konnten sie es nicht hören, denn sonst hätten sie sich sicher die Ohren zuhalten müssen.  
"Caius....", seufzte Aro mit seiner sanften Stimme und ging auf Caius zu. Der lächelte mich an, doch ich lächelte nur zaghaft zurück. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment, hätte ich schwören können, dass er gekichert hätte. Caius reichte Aro seine Hand und sie sahen sich in die Augen. Es sah mehr als komisch aus, wie die beiden sich anstarrten.  
Aro nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. Ich wusste nicht warum. Caius schritt eifrig auf mich zu und nahm meine Hand.

"Nun denn, Caius, Athenodora? Ich gehe nun. Viel Spaß und guten Appetit!", säuselte Aro ekstatisch und wendete sich zum Gehen. Seltsamerweise wollte ich nichts mehr wissen von den Fragen, die mich vorhin gequält hatten. Ich wollte nur in seine Augen sehen, welche mich seit den 30 Sekunden fesselten.  
Zusammen schritten wir durch die Arkaden, in einen Raum, der sehr dunkel war. Meine Augen mussten sich erst ziemlich müßam an das nur spärliche Licht gewöhnen, welches durch ein kleines Steinloch fiel. Caius zeigte auf einen Stuhl und deutete mir damit an, dass ich mich setzten solle. Nur zu gerne, nahm ich die Einladung an.  
Was mache ich bloß hier? Müsste ich nicht fragen, ob ich nach Hause kann? Nein... müsste ich nicht... Ich will hier bleiben! stritt ich mich mit meinem Gewissen. Caius lächelte mich an und deutete auf das Festmahl, das genau vor meiner Nase saß und mich nur so dazu einlud, alle Sitten zu vergessen und einfach reinzuhauen, doch ich hielt mich zurück. Ich nickte ihm zu und griff nach ein paar roten Weintrauben und lud sie auf meinen Teller. Caius sah mir zu, mit einem Blick, dass es mir heiß und kalt zugleich wurde. Ich lächelte zurück. Er musterte mein Essen und starrte darauf, als hätte er so etwas noch nie gesehen. Ich versuchte ihn nicht zu beachten, denn einen Mann dabei beobachten, wie er nachdachte, war sehr unfreundlich und mir nicht gestattet.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich gegessen hatte, aber mein Magen schien leer gewesen zu sein, als ich angefangen hatte. Als ich endlich fertig war, erhob sich Caius in einem Tempo von seinem Stuhl, bei dem ich ihn nur anstarren konnte... wie ein,... wie ein... ach ich weiß nicht, wie eine Vollidiotin.  
Caius lachte kurz auf und er half mir aufzustehen. "Hat es gut geschmeckt?", fragte er mich und ging zu dem Sofa, welches sich im Raum befand. Anscheinend hatte irgendjemand eine Kerze angezündet gehabt, denn es war heller als vorher. Ich nickte und sah mich um. Ja tatsächlich. Eine kleine Kerze brannte auf der Kommode. Er setzte sich zuerst auf das Sofa und atmete einmal tief ein. "Athenodora... Du sollst etwas wissen. Kann ich dir vertrauen?", flüsterte er. Wie in Trance schritt ich auf ihn zu, setzte mich neben ihn. Er lehnte sich zu mir hinunter rund küsste mich.  
Auf den Mund.  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat. Ich dachte es wäre meine Schuld gewesen, nicht abgehauen zu sein, als ich noch die Chance dazu gehabt hatte. Aber jetzt wollte ich nicht mehr weg. Vielleicht waren diese Männer ja Prostituierte. Alles war möglich. Aber sie sahen definitiv nicht so aus.  
Der Kuss wurde drängender und nun spielte auch die Zunge mit. Er lehnte sich weiter über mich und fing an, langsam die Schlaufen meiner Tunika zu öffnen. Allerdings lief es nicht so ab, wie ich wollte, denn er hatte anscheinend nur vor bis runter, kurz vor meine Brüste aufzuknöpfen. Mein Dekolleté war frei. Es war nicht das, was man von einem Mann erwartete, der dich auszog. Er streichelte mit seiner Hand meine Wange, strich mit einem Finger an meinem Hals entlang bis zum Ende meines Dekolletés. Ich stöhnte kurz leise auf. Als Antwort bekam ich ein leises Basslachen, welches allerdings sofort verstummte.  
Ich war verliebt! Ganz sicher war ich das.  
Caius lehnte sich noch weiter vor, bis zu meinem Hals und küsste ihn. Er legte seine Lippen in die warme Senke meines Halses. Ich schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass er mich wieder küssen würde, doch dem war nicht so.  
Seine Hände schlossen sich fest um die Lehnen des Sofas und er atmete einmal tief ein. Plötzlich kehrte die Angst zurück und ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht befreien konnte, von seinem Griff. Das Letzte, was ich gespürt hatte, waren seine eiskalten Lippen auf meiner warmen Haut und etwas viel spitzeres, als ein Messer, in meinem Hals.

Ich schrie...

Ich war mit ihm mitgegangen und mit ihm, mein Leben. Es gab für mich nur ein wichtiges Ziel auf Erden: Diesen Mann genauer kennenlernen. Meine Sorgen um Atheno, waren zwar nicht ganz verschwunden, doch geringer geworden. Aro hatte den gesamten Weg zu seinem Anwesen, meine Hand gehalten und ich hatte nur zu gerne zugestimmt. Dennoch... hätte mir nur einer gesagt, wie gefährlich es sein würde, hätte ich nicht zugestimmt. Doch ich hatte zugestimmt und ich war nun mal hier. Im Gegensatz zu Atheno, die jetzt wahrscheinlich schon wieder zu Hause war. Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit, war sie nach Hause gegangen. Sorgen hatte ich mir umsonst gemacht.  
Aro hatte mich zu einer großen weißen Villa auf einem Berg geführt. Sie war ein Anblick, kann ich euch sagen. Mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben, aber wahr. Die Villa ähnelte einem Tempel, trotzdem sah sie bewohnt aus. Sie war nicht klein... überhaupt nicht klein.  
Die Stufen nach oben waren endlos. Aro hielt mich mittlerweile nur noch an meiner Hand, um mich hochzuziehen. "Wie schafft ihr das nur jeden Tag? Ihr müsst doch jeden Tag hoch und wieder runter. Oder etwa nicht?", fragte ich keuchend. Eigentlich, so wusste ich, war es verboten, eine größere Villa, als der Kaiser selbst zu haben. Antonius Pius war so arrogant, dass er alle Menschen, die mehr besaßen, als er, mit dem Tod bestrafte. Vielleicht wussten sie es ja nicht.  
"Doch, meine liebe Sulpicia.. das wissen wir. Jeden Tag. Du hast Recht.", lachte er erheitert. Ich versuchte es zu erwidern, aber ich bekam nur ein leises Stöhnen hervor. Aro sah mich kurz mit seinem unergründlichen Blick an und sprach mit gesenkter Stimme. "Dein Leiden wird bald vorbei sein. Ich weiß, wo sich deine Cousine befindet. Sie ist in Sicherheit, wie ich dir, so denke ich, schon gesagt habe. Du brauchst mich nicht zu fragen, wo sie ist. Bald wirst du sie sehen..."  
Bald, bald. Immer ein Bald. Ich möchte Fakten! . Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich sein, unsterblich schönes Grinsen.  
Das Letzte, was ich noch als Mensch getan habe, war den ganzen Tag mit Aro verbracht zu haben. Er hatte mir viel zu Essen gegeben und wir hatten gelacht, als wir in dem großen Park spazieren gingen. Er erzählte mir von seinen, wie er sie nannte, Brüdern: Caius und Marcus. Von seiner leiblichen Schwester Didyme und ein wenig von seinem Leben. Ich traute mich nicht zu fragen, welchen Beruf er ausübte und warum, er mich gerettet hatte, vor diesen Männern, aber ich wollte es gar nicht wissen.  
Ich hörte wie eine Tür, unter der Arkade sich öffnete und ein weißhaariger Mann kam heraus. Sein Mund war...... voller... voller. Blut! Oder war es Farbe? Er blutet aus dem Mund!!. Als der Mann mich sah, ergriff er sozusagen die Flucht, denn schneller als es meine Augen hätten sehen können, war er verschwunden.  
"Das war Caius. Er hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dich hier zu sehen.", flüsterte er mit einem stirngerunzelten Blick auf den Platz gerichtet, von dem Caius gerade geflohen war.  
"Wie konnte er so schnell...?", fragte ich ihn verdutzt und drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. Er lächelte mich an. Seine blutroten Augen, die wahrscheinlich irgendeine Krankheit waren, glänzten schwach. Die Augen hatten nicht dieselbe satte Farbe, wie vor einer Stunde, doch vielleicht bildete ich es mir nur ein. Stumm saßen wir nebeneinander und sagten nichts. Die Sonne war nun ganz untergegangen und die Fackeln wurden angezündet. Keine Ahnung, von wem. Die ganze Zeit hielt er meine Hand und schaute in den Garten. Langsam erhob ich mich von der Bank, auf der wir saßen und wollte sagen, dass ich lieber wieder nach Hause gehen würde, jetzt, wo alles wieder in Sicherheit war.  
"Wieso bleibst du nicht noch ein bisschen? Woher willst du wissen, dass du in Sicherheit bist?", las er meine Gedanken. Ich zuckte zurück und sah in angsterfüllt an. "Woher wusstest du, was sich denke?" Meine Stimme versagte bei dem letzten Wort. Ein kleines stechendes Gefühl in meiner Hand verspürte ich. Ich schaute sie an. Ich hatte mich an der Bank geschnitten. Ein kleiner, wunderschön farbiger Tropfen, quoll aus dem Schnitt. Na toll, ich blute! Auch das noch!  
Aro schaute, wie hypnotisiert auf meine Hand….  
Ich drehte mich um und wollte flüchten. Es war also nicht schlau gewesen mit ihm zu kommen. Aro hielt weiterhin meine Hand in festem Griff und ließ nicht los. Er drückte meine unversehrte, rechte Hand fest und hob die andere an sein Gesicht." Hm … Du blutest, mein Schatz. Wie schlecht für dich." Immer näher zog er meine Hand an sein Gesicht und leckte über die Wunde.

"Ahhh … Sulpicia...", stöhnte er. Ich entriss mich seiner Hand, drehte mich und rannte. Rannte schon wieder, aber diesmal nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Todesangst. "Lauf nicht weg, meine Teuerste. Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Ich kann dir alles erklären.", seine Stimme klang nicht wütend, oder traurig, weil ich ging, sondern siegessicher. So sicher, dass ich nicht verstand, warum.....  
"Du kannst nicht entkommen, Sulpicia. Dein Fehler war, anzufangen mit Bluten, nicht unser Fehler! Hier kommst du nicht so wieder raus, wie vorher." Ich blieb stehen und stockte.  
Plötzlich war er hinter mir, packte meine Hand und dann ging alles ganz schnell: Ohne lang zu überlegen biss er in meine Hand und ich schrie. Doch schon bald nicht mehr aus meiner Todesangst, sondern aus Schmerz. Ich kreischte laut. Aro hielt mir den Mund zu und sog mein Blut aus. Ich spürte, wie mein Blut immer weniger und weniger wurde, doch der Schmerz des Feuers war größer. Wie als würde man erstochen werden, verbrannt und gefoltert gleichzeitig. Das Feuer verbrannte alles. Meine Knie sackten zusammen, doch er hielt mich fest. Aro ließ ab von meiner Hand und wanderte zum Hals. Meine Gedanken waren verschwunden. Alles wurde dunkel. Nur das Feuer konnte ich deutlich vor mir sehen. Das Feuer... Den Tod …


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

The Witchtwins

"Meine Meisterin versteht mich einfach nicht! Sie glaubt nicht, wie schwer es für meine Schwester und mich ist, hier zu leben....", ärgerte sich Alec innerlich so heftig, dass er bei fast jedem Schritt, den Boden zerschmetterte. Er hallte laut unter seinen Füßen. Und das lautlose Grauen im Schloss war nur ein leises Seufzen in der Dunkelheit. Der Tod kam unerwartet und schnell.

Stets bereit einzugreifen, auch wenn jemand nichts tat. Stets bereit. Immer wenn man den dunklen, nur spärlich beleuchteten Gang entlang ging, wusste man es... man konnte es wissen, dass hier der Tod zuhause ist. Für ihre Opfer, ist dieses Schloss wunderschön. Eine Bereicherung in ihrer Tour durch Volterra. Doch sobald sie die große Halle erreichen, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Besonders für jene, die es verstehen. Für jene, die verstehen, was sie sind. Manche sehen es sofort, manche erst, wenn man sie angreift... doch das alles sind keine Hindernisse für ihn... für sie,... meinte er natürlich...

Alec schritt auf die große Halle zu und versuchte nicht mehr, an Athenodora, seine treue Herrin, zu denken, welche er gerade so ungezogen stehen gelassen hatte. Dafür handelt er sich eine saftige Strafe bei Caius ein, wenn er davon erfährt. Und das wird er. Ganz sicher werde ich das. So, wie ich meine Herrin kenne, sagt sie es ihm gleich. Caius liebt sie, auch wenn man es nicht sieht. Das sagt man oft, aber stimmt es auch wirklich? Natürlich hatte ich schon gesehen, wie er sie geküsst hatte, aber dennoch. , ärgerte er sich in Gedanken.  
Das Tor der großen Halle öffnete sich und seine Schwester trat aus dem hellen Raum auf ihn zu und lächelte kühl. "Du bist früh. Heidi ist noch nicht zurück, aber Aro möchte dich sehen. Er hielt gerade ein Gespräch mit Caius. Ich weiß nicht, worum es ging, aber mal sehen.", wisperte die kleine Engelsstimme gesittet. Wer sie nicht kannte, der wusste nicht, dass hinter dieser kleinen Fassade, das Grauen lauerte. Die furchtbaren Schmerzen, die sie in den Köpfen der Menschen erzeugen konnte, waren keine Lügen. Es stimmte. Es waren Schmerzen. Irgendwie waren alle Schmerzen Illusionen. Sie sollten nur eine Warnung sein, vor Dingen... vor Dingen wie uns.....  
"Oh.. Natürlich, meine liebste Schwester. Er möchte mit mir reden?", fragte er vorsichtig. Jane lächelte nicht mehr, sondern setzte eine Mimik auf, die alles andere, als lieb aussah.

"Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, wieso. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er versucht, Caius zu erwischen. Mit Sulpicia hatte er sich in der Früh auch schon angeregt unterhalten, naja... vielleicht über uns. Was meinst du? Haben wir ein paar neue Opfer in den Kerkern, als Versuchskaninchen?" Jane grinste nun wieder ein grausames, eiskaltes Lächeln. Er erwiderte es sanft. Immer glaubte Jane, dass sich alles nur um sie drehte. Natürlich war sie einer von Aros Schätzen zusammen mit Alec, aber es gab auch andere, als nur die beiden....

"Ich schaue dann mal, wonach unsere Meister streben.", flüsterte Alec etwas genervt. Er hätte wenigstens den Rest des Tages, vor Marcus` Feier, allein sein können. Aber nein. Alec ging weiter bis zu der großen Tür, aus welcher seine Schwester gerade geschritten kam. In dem großen kreisrunden Saal, standen Caius und Aro, die sich unterhielten. Obwohl... unterhalten ist wohl etwas untertrieben... sie stritten sich heftig.

"Aro! Ich verstehe dich nicht. Wie kannst das nur erlauben. Atheno ist derselben Meinung und Sulpicia auch. Glaubst du im Ernst, dass Marcus so etwas, wie einen Babysitter braucht? Er läuft uns schon nicht davon, außerdem... wieso sollte er?", brüllte Caius und gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen vor Aros Gesicht herum. Aro bedeckte seine Stirn mit seiner dünnen, aber schönen Hand und versuchte Caius mit der anderen zu beschwichtigen. "Ich bitte dich. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dass er hier bleibt. Du weißt, dass er zu wegrennen versuchen wird, wenn man ihn nicht bewacht. Es wäre doch möglich. Er darf es nur nicht merken."

"Genau das ist ja das Problem, Aro!", knurrte Caius, tief aus der Brust. Das Knurren erfüllte den gesamten Raum.

"Es bringt nichts, wenn du mich anknurrst! Alec! Wo ist denn dieser Bengel?", rief Aro wütend um sich. Selten sah man ihn so sauer, außer, wenn etwas nicht so kommt, wie er es erwartet hatte. So wie jetzt.

"Ich bin hier, mein Gebieter.", sang Alec fröhlich, um davon abzulenken, dass er etwas von dem Streit mit gehört hatte. Langsam kam er vor Aro und Caius zum stehen. Aro lächelte ausnahmsweise einmal nicht und Caius schaute…. wie immer….böse.

"Na endlich. Pünktlichkeit ist nicht deine Stärke!", schrie Caius ihn an, kam auf ihn zu und gab Alec eine Ohrfeige, die so heftig war, dass er ein ganzes Stück nach hinten taumelte. Je älter ein Vampir wurde, desto stärker konnte er werden. Die drei Ältesten waren alles andere, als schwach. Eigentlich könnten sie die Leibwache besser beschützen, als die Leibwache die Ältesten. Allerdings sollten unsere Feinde das niemals wissen, da sie sonst auch die Ältesten angreifen würden.

"Tut mir Lied, Meister Caius. Ich wurde nur kurz von meiner Schwester aufgehalten. Es war nicht meine Absicht.", entschuldigte er sich förmlich. Caius beruhigte sich nicht, sondern knurrte noch einmal laut und stellte sich an eines der großen, schönen Mosaikfenster. Die Sonne schien hinein und man konnte tausende von kleinen funkelnden Prismen auf seiner Haut im Gesicht sehen, der Rest seines Körpers wurde von dem pechschwarzen Umhang bedeckt. Bei Caius war der Kontrast das genaue Gegenteil zu Aro. Bei Aro sah man seine Haut sehr deutlich, auch wegen seiner schwarzen Haare. Bei Caius waren die Haare fast so weiß, wie seine Haut. Schneeweiß. Bei Marcus war es genau, wie bei Aro, nur Marcus hatte die breitesten Schultern von allen. Die drei trugen immer diese Umhänge. Jane und Alec eigentlich auch, nur manchmal nicht. Alle anderen Wachen trugen Jeans und T-Shirts unter ihren Umhängen in ihrer Freizeit(falls man Freizeit sagen konnte), doch die Ältesten weigerten sich.

"Nun. Du weißt, wieso du hier bist?", ergriff nun Aro das Wort. Er war erleichtert.  
"Nein, ich weiß es nicht.", gestand Alec.  
"Es geht um Marcus. Ich möchte, dass du auf ihn aufpasst. Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich nicht für ihn zuständig bist, sondern Santiago, aber er kann nicht immer auf ihn achten. Tust du das für mich?" Aros Stimme war so dünn und er wirkte so niedergelassen und traurig, sodass Alec es einfach tun musste. Musste er sowieso, sonst…. Naja reden wir nicht darüber…. Dann hat Caius seinen Spaß mit ihm.

"Ja natürlich, Meister.", sagte er und Aro strahlte mich an. "Nun gut. Das ist lieb von dir." Alec wusste, dass Aro zu einem nur nett war, wenn man ihm eigentlich egal war. Denn er wusste genau, dass Aro innerlich vor Wut kochte, er zeigte es nur selten. Aber wenn es so ist, dann ist die Hölle los. Dann ist der gütige Aro vollkommen verschwunden. "Nur so ist es uns möglich, ihn hierzubehalten.", vollendete er seinen Satz.  
"Das ist ja wie in der Irrenanstalt!", meldete sich wieder Caius´ grausame, dunkle Stimme zu Wort. "Wir können ihn doch nicht dazu zwingen, seinen Geburtstag zu feiern, ich bitte dich Aro." Seine Stimme war voller Abscheu.  
Aro sah kurz zu ihm und sein Blick sagte deutlich, dass er keine Lust mehr hatte, darüber zu reden, geschweige denn, sich darüber zu streiten.

Caius sah so böse zu Alec, so voller Vorwürfen, warum er denn noch hier sei (man konnte ihm nämlich alles ablesen), dass er sich schleunigst umdrehte und sich nicht mehr umsah, bis er hinausgegangen war. Alec hörte nur noch zwei Sätze von Aro. "Vielleicht solltest du zu Atheno gehen, denn sie kann dich doch immer beruhigen...", die Antwort von Caius hörte er nicht mehr, nur dass sie etwas ruhiger war. Eine kurze Schweigepause und er sprach erneut. "Das wird ein wundervolles Fest werden, das garantiere ich dir, Caius, mein Bruder!" Mehr konnte er nicht hören, leider. Er musste an die Arbeit.

Er ging hinaus und schloss die Tür, dann ging er schleunigst den großen, breiten Gang entlang. Jane wartete an einer schwarzen Säule bereits auf ihn. Das konnte ich mir denken  
, dachte Alec und lächelte sie an, denn auf gar keinen Fall, wollte er ihre Gabe spüren, was in letzter Zeit immer öfter vorkam.. "Alec. Erzähle es mir, mein Bruder, was wollte Aro von dir?" Ihre Stimme war so samtweich, wie die Stimme eines Engels, doch Alec ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.  
"Nein, er wollte nur, dass ich auf Marcus aufpasse. Nichts Besonderes, Jane.", erklärte er so gelassen, wie nur möglich.  
"Aber das ist doch die Aufgabe von Santiago!", motze Jane ihn an. Alec zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging weiter. Man könnte meinen, dass Jane nie aus der Pubertät hinaus kam. Zwar war sie innerlich eine Frau, aber ihr Körper war nicht so reif, wie die der andere Frauen hier. Das war auch einer der vielen Gründe, warum sie so war. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie schon immer so gewesen. Fast genauso..... Damals vor 680 Jahren. Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau, aber es war im tiefsten Mittelalter gewesen, zur der Zeit, als man die grausamsten mittelalterlichen Foltermethoden anwendete und der Kram, mit der Hexenverfolgung anfing.... Damals vor langer Zeit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newgate, 1304 - Regierungszeit: Edward der Erste

"Natürlich gibt es Hexen! Was glaubt ihr denn? Diese Geschichte ist natürlich wahr! Denkt ihr etwa, ich erzähle sie euch zum Spaß?", fragte Jane die fünf verängstigten Mädchen vor ihr. Die erste, die sprach sah so aus, als würde sie jeden Moment schreiend den Raum verlassen. Der kleine Raum ist beängstigend, der perfekte Ort, für eine Hexengeschichte! , dachte Jane sich grinsend. Dennoch hatte auch sie ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Man wusste ja nie, was danach passieren könnte. Man könnte die Hexen verärgern, darin war sich Jane sicher. Immer und immer wieder erzählte sie diese den Mädchen, nur um sie zu warnen... sie zu warnen vor den Hexen.

"Das ist doch absurd. Es gibt keine Hexen!"

"Bist du dir da so sicher? Woher willst du das denn wissen? Und vor allem.. wieso verbrennt dein Vater immer welche, wenn es keine gibt? Kannst du mir DAS denn erklären?", fragte Jane erneut mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht. "Weil mein Vater daran glaubt, aber ich nicht! Ganz einfach.", verteidigte sich die.

"Was ist denn dann...... mit... naja .....mit Abigail passiert, nachdem sie sie gefunden hatten? Wurde...... sie etwa?", mischte sich die Jüngste ein, höchstens von fünf Jahren. Himmel, die ist ja total verängstigt! Jane kicherte bei dem Gedanken.

"....getötet? Ja genau! Du denkst richtig, meine liebe Mary! Getötet hatte man sie. Und wollt ihr auch wissen, wie man sie getötete hat?"

Die kleine Meute schüttelt eindeutig und heftig die Köpfe. Trotzdem machte Jane den Mund auf und wollte sprechen, als ihr ein das kleine Mädchen wieder auffiel, welches sich nun schnell die Ohren zuhielt. Das war für sie nur noch mehr Grund, es zu sagen. Ganz laut erhob sich ihre Mädchenstimme: "Verbrannt hat man sie. Verbrannt! Ein grausamer Tod!" Dann senkte sie ihre Stimme, sodass es sich gruselig und böse anhörte und erzählte weiter. "Du kannst dich nicht bewegen, während das Feuer dich frisst!"  
Manche Mädchen standen auf und rannten nach draußen, einige umarmten sich vor Angst. Mein Gott, sind das Angsthasen. Das ist ja schrecklich!, dachte sie, innerlich grinsend. Sie schaute den Mädchen hinterher, die den nebenan Weg des Hofes entlang rannten. Eine drehte sich um - Die, die sich vorher mit ihr gestritten hatte - und rief laut: "Du bist doch selber eine Hexe! Wenn du daran glaubst, bist du selber eine! Alec und du! Ihr seit zwei Kinder aus einem Körper. Ihr seit Hexen! Das ist nicht normal! Hexe, Hexe, Hexe!" Ihre Stimme hallte über den ganzen Hof, bedrohlich und langsam, krochen Jane Tränen über die Augen, doch irgendwie amüsierte es sie auch, zu sehen, wie dieses Mädchen, sie als Hexe beschimpfte. Sie wischte die Tränen weg und lachte laut. Laut und verrückt. "Natürlich, schaut mich doch an. Meine Haare! Total rot, nicht! Vorsicht, sonst verhexe ich euch noch!", spottete sie über die Mädchen. Plötzlich drehten sich alle um und zeigten auf sie. "Hexe, Hexe... Jane ist eine Hexe! Das Feuer wird dich verbrennen!"

"Zerfressen!", rief eine.  
"Quälen!", schrie die andere und machte eine Hexe nach, die angebunden unter dem Feuer litt.

Sie schimpften sie eine Hexe, die ganze Zeit, solange bis sich Jane vor Tränen umdrehte und wegrannte. Die anderen lachten nur.

In dieser Nacht konnte Jane überhaupt nicht schlafen. Alec war immer noch nicht heimgekommen. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Ihr Bruder war der einzige, um den sie sich Sorgen machte. Um sonst niemanden. Ihre Mutter war bei Alecs und ihrer Geburt gestorben und ihr Vater hatte im Krieg von Edward dem Ersten kämpfen müssen. Ihr König war ein Monster. Durch und durch.  
Ihr gingen die schlimmen Worte der Mädchen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf: Das Feuer wird dich verbrennen. Zerfressen. Quälen. Du und dein Bruder. Ihr seit zwei Kinder aus einem Körper. Ihr seit Hexen! Das ist nicht normal!

Ständig dachte sie daran und schwörte sich, eines Tages diesen Mädchen den Hals umzudrehen. Eines Tages! Sicher.  
Irgendwann, sie wusste nicht, wann, war sie endlich eingeschlafen. Sie träumte nichts, außer von den schlimmen Worten und von ihrer Geschichte, die sich plötzlich so echt anfühlte. Man konnte nicht gut schlafen, wenn man kein richtiges Bett hatte, sondern nur einen Strohballen. Aber es ist besser, als nichts....,, dachte sie unter Tränen im Traum.

"Jane, hilf mir doch mal hier! Denkst du, ich kann alles allein machen hier?", schrie Alec über den kleinen Hof, der zu ihrer Hütte gehörte. Es war früh am Morgen, aber Jane lag schon seit Stunden hellwach auf ihrem Strohballen. Man konnte sich wirklich daran gewöhnen, wenn man harte Nerven hatte.... "Komm schnell! Ich halte es nicht mehr länger aus! Jane, hilf mir... es tut so weh! Schneelll!", schrie er noch lauter, als vorher.  
Jane seufzte. Wie spät war er wohl diesmal wieder heimgekommen, wenn sogar sie es nicht bemerkt hatte und sie schlief normalerweise sehr spät ein. Weil sie nun nicht mehr anders konnte, als ihrem großen Bruder zu helfen, schwang sie die Decke von ihrem Körper und hüpfte von dem Ballen. Schwindel überkam sie. Ach, auch egal. Dann ist mir halt schwindelig. Es scheint, als wäre es Alec wichtig, dann gehe ich halt mal, dachte Jane belustigt. Die Hilferufe ihres Bruder wurden lauter und schließlich rannte sie.  
Draußen angekommen sah sie, wie Alec sich mit einem großen, braunen Holzbrett abmühte. Am liebsten hätte sie gelacht, wenn ihr Bruder nicht so eine schreckliche, schmerzverzerrte Miene aufgelegt hätte. Man konnte sehen, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushielt. Jane rannte zu ihm und sie setzten das Brett sicher auf den Boden.  
"Danke, Schwesterchen. Ohne deine Hilfe, wäre ich jetzt Apfelmus.", keuchte er mit schwarzem Humor. Typisch Alec. Oder besser gesagt, typisch Jungen. Immer uns für schuldig befinden.  
"Ja, klar. Ohne mich wärst du nichts.", setzte Jane knapp an. Alec schaute sie verwundert an, wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie fortfuhr. "Alec? Hilfst du mir auf dem Feld? Dank dir und deiner Holzbrettaktion, hast mir viel Zeit für den Tag gegeben. Allerdings brauche ich deine Hilfe beim Weizen, sonst können wir die Ladung von gestern nicht verkaufen."  
Alec hob abwehrend die Hände und lächelte frech. "Tut mir Leid, Jane, aber ich gehe heute einmal ohne Arbeit nach Newgate. Dort startet eine Hinrichtung. Damals, als Vater noch am Leben war, durften wir das nie sehen, aber jetzt müssen wir das doch genießen! Lass doch die Arbeit, Arbeit sein. Wir haben noch genug Pfund übrig. Das willst du doch wohl auch sehen, oder etwa nicht?", fragte er seine Schwester, die ihn mit bösem Blick musterte.  
"Alec! Nein! Wieso bin ich immer die einzige, die sich Gedanken um unser Leben macht. Na klar... viel Spaß beim Sterben zusehen. Natürlich würde ich gerne, aber ich habe zutun. Tut mir auch Leid, Brüderchen!" Ihre Stimme lag voller Abscheu und Wut, dass Alec nur die Mundwinkel zu einem amüsierten Lächeln verzog.

"Interessiert es dich denn nicht, wer hingerichtet wird?", wollte er wissen. Jane stockte und sah ihren Bruder an. Sie wollte gerade einen Eimer aufheben, um die Pferde zu füttern, als er diese Frage stellte. Sie ließ in sogleich fallen und nickte.

"Doch, will ich, Alec!", ihre Stimme wurde lauter. "Sag es!", rief sie. Irgendwie war die Dringlichkeit in ihrer Stimme verrückt. Möglicherweise drehten sich auch die ganzen Nachbarn in den verrammelten, kleinen Gärten schon zu ihnen um, doch ihr war es egal.

"Die Hexen aus South Hills....", wisperte er mit gesenkter Stimme, zog sich seine braune, schmutzige Kapuze über den Kopf, dann heulte und lachte er, wie eine Hexe.

"Hexen? Aus South Hills? Ich dachte, das wäre eine Legende?"  
"Mein Gott, Schwesterchen. Natürlich sind das alles Legenden. Es gibt nur diese abergläubischen Städter, die an so etwas glauben. Deshalb will ich mir das auch nicht entgehen lassen, wenn sie sehen, dass sich die `Hexen´ nicht befreien! Das wird ein Spaß! Kommst du nun mit, oder nicht?" Alec sah sie eindringlich an und grinste.

Jane grinste gemein zurück. "Auf das du dich verlassen kannst, Alec Williams! Auf das du dich verlassen kannst!", flüsterte Jane. South Hills! Das sind meine angeblichen Freundinnen, denen ich gestern die Geschichte erzählt habe. Anscheinend haben sie herumerzählt, dass ich eine Hexe sei und wurden dabei selbst bestraft! Großartig! Wunderbar! Hoffentlich sind es hauptsächlich Abigail und Marry!

Alec hob den Eimer auf, den sie auf den Boden geschmissen hatte, füllte ihn schweigend und ging auf den Pferdestall zu. Jane blieb mit einem Grinsen auf dem Hof zurück. Der Wind wehte über das kleine Anwesen und zauberte eine geheimnisvolle, mörderische Stille, die wohl eher von Jane ausging. Sie blickte hinüber zu dem nahen Wald, wo diese Mädchen schon öfter getanzt hatten. Dort oben sangen und tanzten sie ums Feuer. Und sie schwörte beim Henker, dass dies das Ende ihrer Sorgen ist. Diese Hexen hatten nur Angst vor der Wahrheit gehabt, deswegen hatten sie solche Angst, aber keine Hexe der Welt, konnte JANE Angst einjagen. Niemand konnte das, denn sie war stark. Sehr stark. Heute Nachmittag werde ich ihnen beim Sterben zusehen und ich werde es genießen. Dann muss ich es nicht tun, das wird das Feuer für mich übernehmen.........  
Krankhaft lachend machte sie sich auf den Weg in die kleine, verwanzte, dreckige Wohnung. Es gab ja noch einige Arbeit zu erledigen, bevor sie gingen.....

16.00 Uhr, Rathausplatz; Newgate:

Die Straßen waren nur so überfüllt von Pferdekutschen und dreckigen Karawanen. Aus den winzigen, vergilbten Schornsteinen wehte der Rauch der Wohnungen. Die Straßen waren zum Teil nicht gepflastert und nur mit Schlamm überzogen. Am besten lief man mit festem Schuhwerk, oder Barfuß. Alles andere bedeutete den sicheren Tod. Den wenn man einmal auf der Straße hinfiel, dann war man, wie ein alter, räudiger Hund, den Kutschen ausgeliefert. Also passten Jane und Alec höllisch auf, nicht daneben zu treten. Ihr Weg zum Rathaus führte über die Dame - Bridge. Eine sehr lange Brücke. Die Leute quetschten sich an ihnen vorbei und beschimpften sie, wenn es ihnen nicht schnell genug vorwärts ging.  
Weiter vorn konnte man bereits die Mengen sehen, die sich anscheinend um etwas aufgereiht hatten. Um den Folterplatz. Jane atmete einmal tief durch und sah Alec an. Doch der war schon Feuer und Flamme. Er lachte einmal kurz auf und rannte davon. "Alec! Warte! Bist du verrückt? Wenn wir uns verlieren, sind wir tot! Oh man dieser Junge!" schrie sie aufgebracht. Leute drehten sich zu ihr um. Sie streckte nur die Zunge heraus und rannte ihrem Bruder nach. So schnell es ging.  
Je näher sie kam, desto lauter wurden die Jubelrufe, die den Hexen galten. Nun war auch Jane erfreut. Dieses Mädchen war nicht normal, das stand fest. Die beiden waren nicht normal,... auch wenn jeder ihnen das nachsagte, behaupteten sie, es stimme nicht. Doch woher wollten sie das denn wissen?  
Zu dieser Zeit, zur Zeit der Hexenverfolgung war so gut wie jeder zweite eine Hexe oder gar ein Hexer, zwar waren Männer in diesem Vergehen eher selten, aber nicht völlig ausgeschlossen. Sie hatten schlicht undeinfach mehr Rechte, als Frauen, geschweige denn Mädchen. Manche Mädchen wurden einfach getötet, weil man lieber Jungen als Neugeborenen wollte, als ein nichtsnutziges kleines Gör. Ein Frevel, der doch sowieso nichts als Ärger brachte. Janes und Alecs Mutter war anders. Sie fand immer, dass ihre beiden Kinder eines Tages eine Chance bekommen würden. Außerdem fand sie sowieso ihre Kinder am besten. Etwas Besonders in dieser Welt. Auch wen sie sie bar nicht kannte. Denn wie schon erwähnt war sie sofort nach der Geburt von ihnen gestorben. Leider. Doch jedem war der überdimensionalen Bauch aufgefallen. Das konnte nur eine Hexe gebären, so etwas. Man wollte allerdings mit der Hinrichtung warten. Doch das hatte die Geburt schon erledigt. Schnell und schmerzlos hatte Alec ihr die Wirbelsäule gebrochen und anschließend das Genick. Es ging sehr schnell. Jane hatte man noch herausbekommen können, indem man ihren Bauch aufschnitt. Ja, eigentlich wollten Jane und Alec das alles gar nicht wissen. Nicht wirklich.  
Sie konnten schon zwei Galgen sehen und den riesigen, großzügig mit Brennholz bestückten, Scheiterhaufen. Alec lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, das konnte man sehen, doch verschwand das Grinsen nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Nein, es wurde nur noch größer. Jane schüttelte den Kopf.  
Warum freut er sich so? Er hat doch keinen Grund. Nur Ich habe einen. Mich an ihnen zu rächen, dass mich eine Hexe schimpften. Ich will ihre Schmerzen sehen. Ich will sehen, wie sie schreien. Ich will sehen, wie sie den Himmel um Hilfe anflehen und wie sie sich nach dem gescheiterten Versuch dem Teufel ergeben. Er wird sie in die Hölle mit sich ziehen. Und von der Hölle gibt es kein Entrinnen.  
Das wusste Jane. Sie erlebte die Hölle jeden Tag. Niemand könne daran etwas ändern. Niemand….

„Nun schau! Der Richter hält die Ansprache! Jetzt ist es vorbei mit ihnen und du bekommst heute noch etwas zu sehen! Ah.. ich freue mich so! Diese abergläubischen Huren! Überall. Jane, du wirst schon sehen.", flüsterte Alec ihr leise zu. Er passte auf, dass keiner ihn hören konnte. Jane sah kurz zu ihm, doch sie wandte den Blick sofort wieder ab, als der Richter sprach: "Ihr werdet wegen Hexerei und Ketzerei angeklagt. Ihr wurdet mehrmals beim Tanzen im Walde erwischt und habt vor dem Gericht nicht ausgesagt. Eine Hexe zu sein, hält die Todesstrafe nach sich!", erklärte er gelassen. Das Volk rumorte laut und einzelne Beschwerdenrufe gegen die Mädchen waren gut hörbar.  
"Verbrennt diese Hexen!"  
"Redet nicht so viel um den heißen Brei herum, sondern handelt. Diese Gesichter soll man im Feuer untergehen sehen!"

Jane stimmte dem letzten, für sie hörbaren Satz, mit einem langsamen Nicken bei. Die werden sich noch umschauen, dachte sie.  
Als der Richter alle Namen der Hexen aufgezählt hatte, schaute er bedeutungsvoll zu zwei braungekleideten Männern mit zwei Fackeln in der Hand. Die drei größeren Mädchen sollen anscheinend angezündet werden, während die zwei Jüngsten gehängt werden, was wesentlich einfacher und schmerzloser war und viel schneller endete.  
Die beiden Männer verstanden sofort und gingen die wackeligen Stufen zum Scheiterhaufen hinauf. Mit gesenkten Köpfen traten sie vor die Mädchen und achteten nicht auf deren entsetzliche Schreie, sondern zündeten das Holz ohne jegliche Gefühlsregungen an. Die drei Mädchen, die übrigens Abigail, Sahra und Betty hießen, beteten. Anscheinend hofften sie auf die letzte Rettung von ganz oben.  
Das Feuer entfachte sich und die ersten Holzscheite fingen bereits an lichterloh zu brennen. Abigail schrie so laut, dass manche Leute sich vor Entsetzen die Ohren zuhielten. Dennoch jubelten sie lautstark.  
Nun wurde auch der zweite Haufen angezündet und Betty war an der Reihe. Als letztes noch Sarah und Jane und ALec sahen nicht mehr so glücklich aus wie vorher, eher ehrfürchtig. Alec hielt sich nicht, wie die anderen Leute die Ohren zu, sondern staunte über die schmerzverzerrten Gesichter der drei, als sie langsam in den Flammen grausam verendeten. Man konnte ihre, vor Schreck geweiteten Augen sehen, als das Feuer sie ergriff.  
Nach einer Zeit drehte Jane sich weg. Sie konnte es nicht mehr sehen. Die Mädchen, mit denen sie sich gestern noch unterhalten hatte, waren nun Opfer des Feuers geworden. Ich möchte niemals verbrennen. Sicher nicht, dachte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
Alec sah sie an und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Keine Sorge, DAS wird uns nicht passieren, das sagen ich dir. Sicher nicht." Plötzlich ertönte ein weiterer Schrei. Die beiden andern Mädchen wurden wohl gerade gehängt. Es war Jane egal. Sie wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Das noch einmal sehen....

Alec und Jane schritte enttäuscht die Straße entlang. Irgendwie hatten sie mehr erwartet. Eine gescheite Hinrichtung mit viel Tamtam. Es war zwar etwas krank, aber diese Zwillinge waren ja, wie gesagt nicht mehr ganz normal. Waren sie wahrscheinlich auch noch nie gewesen. Alec räusperte sich einmal laut. Anscheinend wollte er auf irgendeine blöde Weise, das Schweigen brechen. Jane sah zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hatte mehr erwartet!", sprach sie knapp, während sie sich durch die Menge der kleinen Old Mill Road quetschten. Alec hatte schon gehofft, sie würde es nicht sagen, was beide dachten, aber natürlich konnte sie nicht ihre Klappe halten. Alec seufzte leise auf, sagte aber nichts. Sie waren fast am anderen Ende der Straße, als es geschah…

"Das sind sie! Die zwei dort drüben. Die Zwillinge! Die Hexenzwillinge, dort! Die Mädchen sagten doch bei der Anhörung, sie seien Anhänger von ihnen gewesen, bevor sie hingerichtet wurden! Ein schändliches, frevlisches Verhalten! Die gehören auch verbrannt! Fangt sie! Bringt sie dem Richter! Sie sollen ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten!"  
Jane und Alec drehten sich langsam um. Es könnten ja andere Zwillinge gemeint sein. Aber das dachten sie wohl nicht mehr, als sie die vielen Männer und Frauen sahen, die auf sie zu rannten. Alle hofften sie, für diese Tat einen großen Preis zu gewinnen.  
Jane schrie laut auf vor Angst und zupfte Alec am Ärmel. Wir hätten nicht hierher kommen sollen! Hier in der Stadt sind wir schneller tot als wir, "zum Teufel mit dir" hätten sagen könnten.  
Jane blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf den Mob, der immer näher kam. Mit Mistgabeln und Fackeln bewaffnet, frisch und bereit zum töten und verbrennen, waren sie da.  
Alec zog sie in eine kleine Nebengasse und die beiden rannten um ihr Leben. Rannten und rannten.... Plötzlich war sie da. Die Sackgasse, auf die sie niemals stoßen wollten. Jane stieß mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden auf und fluchte leise. Tränen krochen ihr die Wangen hinunter. Die ganze Zeit, bereute sie es, hierher gekommen zu sein. Verdammt nochmal! Alec sah sich panisch nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, wobei er seine Schwester nicht losließ und sie ständig aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete. "Und du wolltest hierher kommen, Alec!", schrie sie ihren Bruder an.  
"Pscht! Bist du verrückt? Sie hören uns doch! Das kannst du mir später auf die Nase binden. Keine Sorge, wir kommen hier schon noch raus, Jane!", beruhigte er sie.  
Jane lachte nervös auf und sah ihrem Bruder in die Augen. "Das sagst du immer. Keine Sorge, Jane! Es wird kein Später geben. Jaja, aber nun siehst du, wie du dein Versprechen hältst, das du Vater gabst. Dass mir nie etwas passiert! Vergiss es doch! ES ist vorbei! Verstehst du, VORBEI!" Wie eine Geisteskranke drehte sie sich im Kreis und schluchzte.  
Eine Frau kam um die Ecke und kreischte laut: "Da sind sie!"  
Die Meute hatte sie ebenfalls entdeckt und Jane und Alec mussten nun dem Tod ins Auge blicken. So wie Jane es den Mädchen gewünscht hatte, wird es ihr ergehen. Sie konnten nicht mehr weglaufen! Sie waren verloren! Es war vorbei...

_____________________________________________________________________ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 5**

Death by Fire

Jane hatte plötzlich starke Schmerzen in der Magengegend, erst dann war ihr aufgefallen, dass sie die ganze schreckliche Zeit lang, die Luft angehalten hatte. Doch warum überhaupt noch atmen? Warum noch die letzten paar Atemzüge vollenden, wenn der Tod praktisch schon nach dir greift? Wieso? Doch leider besaß auch Jane eine Art von Selbsterhaltungstrieb, der sie dazu brachte, das Atmen nicht einzustellen. Doch sie hätte es sicher gewollt.  
Der Mob kam, der Tod kam. Wie man es auch nennen mochte.  
Alec stürzte sich vor Jane und griff mit seinen Händen nach hinten, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass er sie beschützte. Wie er es einst ihrem Vater versprach.  
"Lauf, Jane! Du kannst flüchten, aber ich nicht!", schrie er. In der dunklen Gasse hallte seine Stimme grausam traurig wider.  
"Aber warum? Du warst nicht derjenige, der die Geschichten erzählte! Du warst nicht derjenige, der diesen Mädchen den Tod verschuldet hatte. Alec, das kannst du nicht tun. Entweder wir beide, oder keiner! Du bist nicht ein Hexer! Nur ICH!"  
"Jane...Ich! Nein!", beharrt er. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit. Zwar war die Gasse sehr lang, doch alles geschah wie im Zeitraffer. Für beide war klar, dass sie in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten tot waren.. Ja, die Hexenzwillinge... so werden sie doch genannt...stellen nun keine Gefahr mehr dar, wird man sich auf dem Hofe erzählen. Alec rief der Meute angriffslustig entgegen: "Na los, kommt doch, wenn ihr es unbedingt wollt! Aber nehmt nicht meine Schwester, sondern nur mich! Sie hat nichts getan! Es war einzig und allein meine Schuld. Ich bin ein Hexer!"

Niemand schien auf Alec zu hören. Der Mob wurde nur noch schneller. Die Mistgabeln waren spitz und bedrohlich. Jane würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie sie gleich anzünden würden. Ein Problem weniger.  
Ein junger Mann, höchstens anfang zwanzig, erreichte sie als erster. Schreiend stürzte er sich auf Alec, der versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch leider, vergebens... Mit einem engen Stahlgriff hielt er ihn umklammert. Jane konnte ihnen vor Panik nur zurufen, sie sollen aufhören, doch sie konnte nichts an seiner Lage ändern.  
Drei andere Männer schlugen ihn brutal zu Boden, ehe er ohnmächtig zusammensackte und man nur noch die hässlichen Fratzen der Bauern sehen konnte, die sich über diesen Sieg nur so freuten. Jane weinte. Sie weinte sosehr, dass sie nicht mehr atmen konnten. War das die Rache dafür, dass ich immer so war? Zu den anderen Mädchen? Ist sie das? Die Strafe? Aber was hat Alec denn getan? Wenigstens jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr atmen. Für sie war die Lage definitiv aussichtslos. Vielleicht sollte sie sich totstellen? Dann wäre ihr der Tod erspart. Aber Alecs nicht... Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen. Sie sah von Alec zu der Meute und zurück. Überlegte fieberhaft, was der beste Schritt sei. Solange sie sich noch um Alec kümmerten, konnte sie ja davonrennen, wie er es gesagt hatte. Doch sie konnte nicht. Das alles geschah in weniger als 5 Sekunden. Janes Gedankengang. Der Lauf der Meute. Das Keuchen und Zusammensacken Alecs. Es ging alles viel zu schnell. Doch selbst wenn sie nun wegrannte, würde das Volk sie finden. Egal wo. Schreiend stürzte sie sich auf den jungen Mann, der hauptsächlich ihren Bruder so hingerichtet hatte. Der fing sie mit Leichtigkeit auf und sie saß in seinen Armen. Der Junge grinste nur blöd und sagte: "So jetzt seid ihr dran!" Darauf folgte einstimmiges Gelächter aus dem Volke.  
Jane und Alec wurden beide gefesselt, obwohl der Weg zum Scheiterhaufen kurz war. Ihr Bruder wurde auf einer kleinen, vergammelten Kutsche gefahren, da er immer noch nicht zu sich gekommen war - geschweige denn, ansprechbar wäre, - während Jane von dem Mob mit Peitschen und Mistgabeln vorangetrieben wurde. Der Scham stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Wären wir bloß nicht hergekommen. Wären wir bloß nicht hergekommen... Immer und immer wieder wiederholte sie diesen Satz in Gedanken und war sich sicher, dass sie die eigentliche Schuldige war. Alec hatte es nur so gesagt, um sein Versprechen nicht zu brechen, welches er einst gab.  
Das restliche Volk, welches nicht hinter den beiden her gewesen war, jubelte noch lauter als bei den anderen Hexen. Ein heftiger Peitschenhieb erfolgte direkt auf Janes Rücken. Sie schrie einmal laut auf und wäre beinahe wie Alec in Ohnmacht gefallen. Doch sie hielt sich zurück. Sie traute es sich nicht einmal, zu Alec hinter zu sehen, der jetzt irgendwo im Nirwana schwebte. Ganze vier Peitschenhiebe hatte sie für nichts kassiert, als sie den Gang zum Scheiterhaufen antrat.

Dachte sie das nur, oder war der Haufen größer als vorher? Klar, für Jane und Alec war nichts zu klein.  
Jane hörte ein Stöhnen hinter sich. Alec wachte wieder auf. Jane drehte sich so schnell wie möglich um, damit sie wenigstens einen einzigen Blick von ihrem Bruder erhaschen konnte. Ihr war bewusst, dass dieses Vorhaben ihr wieder einen Peitschenhieb einbrachte. Trotzdem tat sie es.  
"Alec? Hört du mich? Ich bin es Jane... keine Sorge wir werden..." Zack! Jane schrie noch einmal kläglich auf. Es klang wie ein Jaulen in der heraufziehenden Nacht. Sie sah wieder nach vorne, doch sie grinste vor sich hin. Sie hatte ihn trotzdem gesehen. Er war aufgewacht. Zum Glück war er das. Sonst hätte sie ja alleine sterben können und das war nicht ihr Wunsch.  
"Hat dir jemand erlaubt, nach hinten zu sehen!", herrschte ein alter, von der Gicht besetzter Mann sie an. Dieser wollte gerade einen neuen Schlag ansetzten, als er plötzlich stockte.  
"Halt George, warte. Sie sollen doch noch leben, bevor sie verbrennen.", flüsterte der andere höhnisch zu dem Alten. Jane verkniff sich eine bissige Antwort.

Der Scheiterhaufen kam näher und man konnte wieder die zwei Männer sehen, mit den Fackeln in der Hand, die darauf warten, sie anzuzünden. Oh ja … die sahen glücklich aus.  
"Oh Gott. Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott! Hilf uns!", betete Alec hinter Jane. Er klang wie ein Verrückter.  
"Was erlaubst du dir, Gott anzubeten?" Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Eine alte Frau gab Alec eine Ohrfeige. Es wäre lustig gewesen, wenn die Lage nur nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. Ja.. dann hätte Jane gelacht.  
"So lasst den Hexer runter. Er tut doch nur so!", rief irgendjemand aus den höheren Rängen, von drüben aus der Henkersecke. Nun war es so weit.  
"Verbraucht nicht wieder so viel unnötige Zeit! Wir haben schon vorher zu lange gewartet. Bis sie uns angreifen und verhexen. Dann bin ich aber nicht Schuld! Das sage ich euch."  
Jane verdrehte die Augen. Die werden schon sehen, wie wir uns wehren.

Die Leute da, dachte Jane, die sollen gefälligst aufhören, uns so anzustarren, sonst verfluche ich sie noch! Ich habe es satt! Nein! Es darf nicht sein. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Miene. Nein, nein, nein. Ich will nicht sterben! Ich will es nicht! Der Schmerz; Ich kann mir und Alec das nicht antun. Wir sind doch noch Kinder! Sie schluchzte laut und verspürte immer größer werdende Todesangst in sich aufsteigen.

Ein Mann hob den schwachen Alec von der Kutsche, während ein anderer mich losband und langsam den Galgen hinaufführte. Jetzt war genug Zeit verschwendet worden. Jetzt wurde Recht gesprochen. Die Stufen waren knorrig und alt, genau wie Jane sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Beinahe wäre sie hingeflogen, doch der bullige und - für Janes kleinere Verhältnisse - viel zu starke Mann fing sie natürlich auf. Alec wurde hinterher gezogen. Auch er fing an zu schluchzen. Jane war sich sicher, dass sie Worte wie "Jehova" und "heilige Mutter" in seinem Klagelied hören konnte. Verständlich irgendwie. Immerhin war das Paradies für sie das einzig schöne, was die nächste Zeit ihnen wohl noch gewährt wurde, abgesehen von der angeblichen Gerechtigkeit, in den abwegigen Worten des Richters.  
Konnte man sich vorstellen, wie es war, zum Scheiterhaufen zu gehen? Wenn man weiß, dass dein Körper jeden Moment vom Feuer zerfressen wird. Du festgebunden, dem Tod entgegenblickend, aufgeben musst? Die heiße Hölle deinen Körper schmelzen lässt. Bei den Füßen fängt es an, dann die Beine, der Bauch und anschließend das Gesicht und die Haare. Die Augen schmelzen, das Gehirn platzt. Schöne Vorstellung. Ja... sicher... ein sehr schöner Tod, wenn Jane so darüber nachdachte. Eine echte Bereicherung...  
Der Teufel band Alec und sie zusammen an dem großen Stamm fest. Immerhin waren sie zusammen, konnten dem Tod gemeinsam entgegengehen. Besser als nichts. Alec war immer noch zu schwach, um sich um sein Leben zu sorgen, doch Jane war klaren Verstandes. Selbst ihre Tränen hatten sie im Stich gelassen. Sie konnte nicht mehr weinen. Die Quelle war versiegt.

Doch eines musste sie ihrem Bruder noch sagen, bevor es zu spät war, bevor sie keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu hatte.  
"Alec?", stöhnte sie unter den Gedanken des kommenden Schmerzes.  
Er antwortete nicht, doch Jane wusste, dass ihr Bruder sie hören konnte. Zum Beweis hob er den Kopf und lächelte. Sein Lächeln sollte wohl aufmunternd und mutig sein, doch er konnte nicht mehr, als ein paar blutiger Zähne entblößen. Nein.. nicht schön. Doch das war nicht wichtig, was zählte war, er war bei IHR.  
"Was ist, kleine Schwester? Ist es nicht das, was du immer wolltest?", fragte er voller Vorwürfen.  
"Wie bitte? Was ich immer wollte?", erwiderte Jane erschrocken.  
"Nun ja. Du tust so, als wäre das alles ganz lustig..."

Jane funkelte ihn wütend an. "Wir werden gleich verbrennen und das einzige, was dir dazu einfällt, ist mit mir zu STREITEN?" Mit einer geladenen Betonung auf das letzte Wort, welches sein paar Oktaven höher herauskam, als gewollt.  
"Weißt du was vergiss es. Du hast Recht. Ich war... nur. etwas...",, setzte er an.  
"Doof? Ja genau doof.", vollendete sie seinen Satz. Mit ruhigerer Stimme fuhr sie fort. "Alec? Ich will dir was sagen. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, deshalb sage ich dir etwas. Ich weiß nicht warum, oder wie ich es sagen soll, aber das ist ja auch egal, Hauptsache,... DU weißt es." Da Spiel der Betonungen dauerte ihm etwas zu lang.  
"Jane, Schwesterherz, rede! Sie kommen, sie kommen!" Die letzten zwei Wörter aus seinem Mund wurden beinahe erstickt, als er panisch den zwei Männern zusah, die mit einer großen Fackel auf sie zukamen. Grausam...  
"Ich liebe dich Alec! Du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Ohne dich hätte ich mein Leben schon lange aufgegeben. Ja, du hörst richtig. Ich hätte mich umgebracht. Frag jetzt nicht warum!" Die Worte sprudelten nur so hinaus. " Und egal welchen Schmerz wir auch erfahren, egal ob wir in der Hölle schmoren, uns die Strafen Gottes anhören müssen, oder ewig leiden müssen, ich bin immer bei dir. Wir gehen gemeinsam in den Tod. Wir gehen gemeinsam in die Hölle und darüber hinaus, Alec. Du bist wie ich, nur der einzige Unterschied, du bist mein großer Bruder und immer für mich da, während ich das nicht immer war. Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, Alec! Bitte sei nicht böse auf mich. Ja wir sind keine Hexen, aber unschuldig sind wir auch nicht." Ein Kopfschütteln verstärkte ihre feurige Dankesrede. Alec sah seine Schwester an und brach ebenfalls in Tränen aus. Er streckte sich, um Janes Hand zu nehmen. Die Zwillinge lächelten sich an und man konnte sehen, dass sie, wenn man sie nur zusammen ließ, einfach allem standhalten konnten. Sie achteten nicht auf das Volk, das jubelte und dem Richter zuhörte. Die beiden wussten nicht einmal, was ihnen vorgeworfen wurde. Sie genossen nur noch die letzten paar Minuten. Seite an Seite mit dem Feuer. Das wird das Ende jeder Hexe, wie wir es kennen. Lautlos und mit Gedanken an den kommenden Schmerz erwarteten Jane und Alec Williams das aufziehende Verderben...

...

Wie konnte er nur so einen dummen Fehler begehen? Wie konnte er nur einmal die Zwillinge aus den Augen lassen. Das war viel zu leichtsinnig gewesen. Wenn Caius mich nicht gestört hätte, dann... Naja.  
Jetzt musste er zusehen, wie die Zwillinge gleich bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen und er konnte nicht eingreifen. Natürlich konnte er es nicht. Wenn er wollte, dass alle Welt sieht, was sie sind, müsste er nur in die Sonne gehen und aus wäre es. Irgendeinen Weg musste es doch geben, wie er sie noch retten konnte.  
Aro stand unruhig auf der Stelle und überlegte. Trotzdem sah er noch wie ein junger Gott in seiner schönsten Zeit. Er stand in einer kleinen Nebenstraße, die zum Rathausplatz führe. Von dort aus konnte er die Hinrichtung verfolgen. Die Gasse war schmutzig und noch ekelhafter, als die Hauptstraße, die voller Müll und Pesterkrankten verstopft war. Diese Zeit war widerlich. Tiefstes Mittelalter eben. Selbst die Römer waren sauberer.  
Schon seit geraumer Zeit hatte er die beiden Zwillinge beobachtet. Doch nichts hatte auf Hexerei hingedeutet. Ihm war sofort klar gewesen, was diese Geschwister konnten. Irgendwie hatte er ein Gespür für so etwas, für Gaben jeglicher Art. Als die beiden fünf waren, begegnete er ihnen zum ersten Mal. In South Hills, als sie dort einen selbstmörderischen Vampir beseitigen mussten. Seitdem kehrte er alle paar Monate nach England zurück, um zu sehen, wie sie sich machten. Doch mit diesem Unglück hatte niemand gerechnet. Er hatte zwar Marcus überreden können mit Didyme herzukommen, doch Caius musste und wollte auch dableiben. Irgendein Ältester musste ihn Volterra bleiben. Sulpicia und Athenodora waren auch geblieben. Leider... So gerne hätte er seiner lieben Gattin diese beiden Wunderwerke gezeigt. Doch nun musste er etwas tun.  
Ich kann doch nicht hier untätig verweilen. Ich habe noch weniger als fünf Sekunden. Ich muss denken!  
Er hatte schon einmal ihre Gedanken gelesen. Besonders interessant waren die von Jane. Voller Hass und Zerstörungswahn. Noch nie hatte Aro so etwas in kindlichen Gedanken gesehen. Und trotzdem liebte diese Mädchen ihren Bruder über alles. Alec war der ruhigere von beiden. So eine Art Gegengift Janes. Ja genau... ihr Gegengift.  
So interpretierte Aro es.  
Marcus hielt nicht viel von den beiden, zwar konnte er sehen, dass sie unzertrennlich waren, Jane einen bösen Charakter hatte, durch und durch und Alec der Ruhepol war, doch dies alles waren keine ausreichenden Argumente für ihn. Didyme war, wie immer gegen mich. Wie immer auf Marcus´ Seite. Ja wie glücklich die beiden zusammen waren.  
Es ist zum verrückt werden, die zwei! , wandte er sich innerlich. Der Richter wird gleich mit seiner Rede fertig sein und dann spätestens, muss ich handeln.

Aro sah sich um und konnte Didyme hinter sich entdecken, die sachte die Hand von Marcus hielt. Die beiden wirkten glücklich. Nein, sie waren glücklich.  
"Aro! Was ist zu tun? Entscheide klug.", fragte Didyme ihren großen Bruder.  
"Ich weiß es nicht.", gab der resigniert zu. Aro wendete sich wieder ab und sah die Straße entlang. Der Richter war fertig. Man konnte förmlich die Sekunden zählen, in denen diese beiden sich dem Tode näherten.

"Müsste nicht der Richter fragen, ob jemand etwas einzubringen hat? Ob jemand etwas dagegen hat? Aro, das ist deine Chance. Renne raus und lese diesen Mördern die Leviten!", gab Marcus seine Stimme ab. Sie war die tiefste von allen. Aro kannte keinen, der eine so tiefe Bassstimme hatte, wie er. Sie dröhnte in den Ohren Aros.

"Jaja, du hast ja Recht, aber wie?", schrie er nun schon fast. Er war völlig außer sich. "Ich brauche sie. Ich WILL sie! Und zwar alle beide. Marcus..." Er drehte sich zu seinem engsten Vertrauten um. "Wenn ich hier rausgehe, wird mich mein Umhang zwar schützen, aber wie will ich die beiden denn retten? Rennen und losbinden? Wenn ich es zu schnell mache, überhaupt, WENN ich es mache, werden wir unsere Art verraten. Wenn ich den Richter aber darum bitte, werden sie uns als Anhänger beschimpfen!"

"Oh nein Aro!", mischte sich Didyme ein. "DU, allein du, wirst als Anhänger beschimpft. Nicht Marcus, oder ich." Aro sah seine Schwester entgeistert an.  
"Was? Heißt das, ihr wollt mir nicht helfen." Nun sah er wieder zu Marcus, der beschämt von seiner Gattin auf den Boden sah.  
"Aro, natürlich helfen wir dir, aber es ist zu gefährlich.", sagte dieser ruhig. So ruhig wie immer. Aros Augen glänzten. Er stellte sich vor, wie es sein würde, wenn die beiden seine Garde noch füllen würden. Dann wären es schon vier Wachen. Felix, Demitri, Jane und Alec! Das wäre fantastisch. Doch die beiden sind zu jung. Viel zu jung.

"Sie sind zu jung. Diese verfluchten Menschen!", sprach er seinen Gedanken aus, anschuldigend in Richtung Platz.  
"Aro, Vorwürfe bringen dir nichts. Vielleicht sind sie nicht so toll, wie du es wünschst.", flüsterte wieder Didyme.  
"Oh doch, Schwester... Sieh nun... die Fackeln kommen. Wir müssen jetzt etwas tun. Wer kommt mit? Ich habe einen Einfall, bei welchem wir den Sieg sicher und gewiss auf unserer Seite haben."  
Marcus und Didyme sahen sich gegenseitig an, dann wieder besorgt zu Aro, der sein ekstatisches, grausames Lächeln aufgesetzte hatte, mit welchem er gefährlich war. Das Lächeln, dass er nur hatte, wenn er sich sicher war...

Jane sah fassungslos in die rote Flamme, die sie schon vor ihrem geistigen Auge verbrannte. Die beiden Teufel waren nun schon so nah, dass man das Feuer riechen konnte. Dunkle, stinkende Rauchwolken stiegen gen Himmel. Die Menge tobte. Die Häuser um Jane und Alec schienen zu verschwimmen. Alec hatte den Blick die ganze Zeit nicht von seiner Schwester abgewendet, doch nun sah er völlig geschockt und verrückt in die Flammen.  
Plötzlich überkam Jane das Verlangen zu beten. Sie schloss die Augen und fing an. Sie betete für Alec, sie betete für ihre Mutter und sie betete für das Paradies. Sie murmelte einen unverständlichen Kauderwelsch vor sich hin und hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die Späne Feuer gefangen hatten. Erst als Alec einen quälenden Schrei auslöste, öffnete sie die Augen. Voller Sorge sah sie zu ihrem Bruder. Der Wahnsinn spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wider. Für ihn war alles unwichtig in diesem Moment. Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung. Nur der herannahende Weg des Todes, den sie beide gehen mussten. So hatte das Schicksal es also vorgesehen.  
Das Feuer breitete sich schrecklich langsam über den Scheiterhaufen aus. Selbst wenn einer nun versuchen würde sie beide zu retten, würden sie es nicht überleben, zumindest nicht ohne Brandwunden, die so grässlich aussehen würden, dass das Leben dann auch nichts mehr brachte. Jane zählte die Sekunden, die das Feuer benötigte, um sie beide zu zerstören. Es war nun schon so nahe, dass ihre Beingegend heiß wurde. Nun schwankte die Panik mit. Sie atmete schneller.  
"Alec?", schrie sie ihrem Bruder voller Angst zu. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein klägliches Wispern. Sie bekam keine Antwort.  
Ihr Bruder schaute nur in die Flammen und hatte wahrscheinlich schon lange den Verstand verloren. Vielleicht...  
Nur ein grausamer, kurzer Meter trennten Jane und das Feuer. Alec war viel weiter weg als sie. Das Feuer würde noch seine Zeit brauchen, bis es ihn erreichte. Nun war es da und Jane hatte es nicht zu viel versprochen. Sie hatte es sich immer ausgemalt wie es wohl sein würde zu verbrennen. Wie es sein würde, nicht weglaufen zu können, während deine Haut verbrennt. Das Schmerzhafteste auf Erden. Das Feuer erreichte ihre Füße und nun war es vorbei.  
Jane schrie.  
Sie schrie so laut, dass das Volk schwieg. Alles war still, keiner bewegte sich. Von irgendwoher drang die leise, verlorene Stimme Alecs, die ihr wohl etwas zurief. Doch Jane hörte nichts mehr. Fühlte nichts mehr, außer dem Schmerz. Sie wollte hier weg. Dem Feuer entgehen. Man hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Haut schmelzen. Die Schuhe waren bereits verbrannt und das Feuer nahm sich nun auch ihre Beine vor. Jane schrie und schrie. Doch alles war umsonst. Sie stirbt! ... Sie stirbt...  
Wie lange werden diese Qualen wohl noch dauern? Sie wusste es nicht. Jane hörte einen Engelschor singen, so hatte sie das Gefühl. Ihre Stimmen waren hell und schön. So befreiend... und schmerzlos. War das etwa das Paradies? Das war alles? Ein Chor, der nicht mehr vermochte, als zu singen, während du verbrannt wirst? Hoffentlich nicht. Das Feuer war so grausam. Man kann es nicht erklären. Noch viel heißer, als Jane es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Nein... man kann es nicht erklären... es geht nicht.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es gemacht hatte, aber trotz den Schmerzen schaffte sie es, einen kurzen Blick zu ihrem Bruder zu werfen. Das Feuer hatte nun auch ihn erreicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob er schrie. Dazu war sie nicht mehr fähig….

Die Menge wurde immer lauter und Aro atmete einmal - vollkommen unnötig natürlich - tief durch, bevor hinaus in die Menge trat. Sein Gesicht verriet absoluten Wahnsinn. Nichts konnte ihn mehr daran hindern, sie zu retten. Er will diese beiden Kinder unbedingt, dachte Didyme schweren Herzens. Das darf er nicht tun. Wenn er vom Feuer erwischt wird, dann brennt seine Haut schneller, als er sich versieht. Vampirhaut konnte rasend schnell anfangen zu brennen. Das wusste sie. Sie liebte ihren Bruder und wollte ihn für kein Geld der Welt verlieren. Für keinen Handel... für nichts. Genau wie bei Marcus.  
Aro trat noch weiter vor und wollte gerade den ersten Schritt auf den Platz setzten, als Didyme ihn mit ihrer sanften, singenden Stimme ansprach: "Aro, du weißt, wenn dir etwas passiert, sei es Verrat oder Scheitern, können wir dir nicht helfen. Wir können nicht über den ganzen Platz rennen und dich retten, Aro. Bruder verstehst du? Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, aber..." Sie machte eine Pause und ging auf Aro zu, der sich bereits, seltsam lächelnd zu ihr umdrehte. Didyme umarmte ihn. "Pass auf dich auf!", vollendete sie schließlich den Satz. Ihr Bruder lächelte sie warm an und küsste sie auf eine blasse Wange.  
"Didyme, Schwester ich passe schon auf. Nur keine Scheu vor dem Mute!", redete er ihr gut zu. Sie ließ ihn gewähren. Aro nickte Marcus einmal zu und das Lächeln verschwand. Didyme drehte sich schlagartig um und sah ihren Gatten entgeistert an. "Du willst mit ihm gehen, Marcus." Ihre Stimme brach bei dem letzten Wort ab. Der Satz war keine Frage gewesen. Marcus dagegen, nickte nur stumm und lächelte sie an. Dann kam er auf sie zu und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie erwiderte ihn gierig. Aro wandte sich ab. Das konnte er nicht länger mit ansehen. Es ging nicht um den Kuss, sondern um… die Tatsache, dass…. naja….  
Mit federnden Schritten ging er auf den Platz, ohne auf seinen Bruder zu warten. Marcus musste von ihr ablassen, gegen Didymes Willen. "Pass auf dich auf, mein Liebster! Geh nun... Aro wartet nicht auf dich!"  
Er nickte nochmals und schwebte ebenfalls auf den leicht sonnigen Rathausplatz Londons. Didyme blieb zurück und hoffte.  
Selbst Marcus musste schnell laufen, damit er seinen Bruder in der Menge nicht verlor. Selbst wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre, hätten sie sich garantiert wieder gefunden. Marcus hatte seinen Bruder erreicht. Aro achtete nicht auf ihn. Sein kranker Blick war nur auf die Hexenzwillinge gerichtet. Die Leute drehten sich nun doch zu ihnen um. Marcus konnte sie verstehen. Wie kann man so dumm sein und bei einem so heißen Wetter in schwarzen, bodenlangen Umhängen herumlaufen? Sie konnten es, denn sie verspürten nichts.  
"Seht, wie sie verbrennt!", höhnte eine seichte Jungenstimme aus dem Publikum. Aro fuhr herum, funkelte den kleinen Jungen wütend an und hätte ihn am liebsten angeknurrt, wenn Marcus ihm nicht warnend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hätte. Hunderte von Beschimpfungen drangen an die Ohren von Marcus und Aro. Doch sie achteten nicht mehr darauf.  
Was hat Aro vor? Gerade hat das Feuer das Mädchen erreicht! Sie schreit. Sei verbrennt. Wir können sie nicht retten!  
Es wäre Marcus lieber gewesen, Aro hätte die letzten Sätze gehört. Doch der bog nun nach rechts ab und machte einen großen Bogen um den Scheiterhaufen herum. Das Mädchen kreischte so entsetzlich, dass es für empfindliche Vampirohren sehr schmerzhaft war. Sie hasteten an den Leuten vorbei. Ein paar Leute drehten sich zu ihnen um, aber sie hatten keine Zeit darauf einzugehen. Aro ging mittlerweile so schnell, dass kein Mensch dies für normal gehalten hätte.  
Marcus warf einen Blick zu dem Jungen, Alec, der verängstigt und hilflos dem nahenden Feuer entgegenblickte. Seine Schwester rief seinen Namen unter Schmerzen. Er reagierte nicht.  
Panisch sah er in die Flammen, die seine Schwester hinrichteten, dann in die Menge und schließlich zu Aro und Marcus, die angehalten hatten und eine Position suchten, um hinaufzusteigen. Anscheinend merkten die Leute noch nicht, wie sie herum tigerten. Sie hatten nicht mehr als 7 oder höchstens 10 Sekunden Zeit. Aro musste es jetzt tun, sonst konnte Marcus ihm nicht helfen.  
Warum kann mein Bruder mich denn nicht einweihen? Ist es so schwer, mir zu sagen, wie er es machen will? Plötzlich nahm Aro Marcus´ Hand und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Voller Wut funkelte Marcus zurück. "Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du da tust! Ich vertraue dir vollen Herzens, mein Bruder. Aro...", sprach er in einem Tonfall, den Aro nicht deuten konnte.  
Dieser seufzte und nickte Marcus zu. "Ich weiß Marcus, ich weiß das. Folge mir. Du musst sie dann losbinden, aber zuerst folge mir. Ich hab dem Richter noch etwas zu sagen, ich denke du weißt dann, was zu tun ist!" Sie wechselten einen langen durchdringenden Blick und Aro drehte sich um. Er ging hocherhobenen Hauptes die hinteren Stufen zum Scheiterhaufen hinauf, der bis jetzt schon lichterloh am Rand brannte. Sein Umhang wehte im Wind und die Menge raunte, als sie ihn sahen. Manche schrien schon jetzt. Marcus drehte sich einmal im Kreis und stieß ein unglaublich tiefes, warnendes Knurren aus. Manche Leute wichen zurück, andere rannten weg.  
Danach ging Marcus seinem Bruder hinterher, ohne stehen zu bleiben. Immer näher kamen sie den beiden. Das Feuer war nur höchstens zwei Meter entfernt und man spürte die Hitze, die alles umgab. Bis jetzt verdeckten die Umhängen die Gesichter der beiden Vampirmännern. Marcus konnte Didyme erkennen, als er vollständig die Stufen hinaufgegangen war; sie stand immer noch in der Gasse und lächelte den beiden zu.  
Nun fing auch der Junge an zu schreien...

_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 6**

The endless Deliverance

Der Junge schrie fast genauso kläglich wie seine Schwester. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr, war der Junge dem Wahnsinn schon viel näher, als er es sich gedacht hätte, wenn er klar denken könnte. Jane hatte ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, als das Feuer sie hinrichtete. Wahrscheinlich war ihr im Moment alles egal.  
Das Volk hatte die beiden Brüder noch nicht erkannt. Doch nun ging ein noch lauteres Raunen durch die Reihen, als vorher schon. Aro blieb ganz oben neben dem Scheiterhaufen stehen und sah ekstatisch in die Reihen. Ein kleines gemeines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Das Volk verstummte…  
Die grausame leere Stille, die sich über den großen Platz legte, war so unerträglich. Das einzige Geräusch waren die Schreie der beiden Kinder, die sich um den Tod wandten und Aros Räuspern, als er zu sprechen begann. "Nun...meine Lieben.", begann er sein übliches Säuseln. Die Leute sahen ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Marcus sah den Mann warnend an, der auf Aro und ihn zukam. Der blieb daraufhin sofort stehen. Marcus schaute ihn zufrieden an.  
"Ist es denn wirklich nötig, eine ganze Verurteilung abzuhalten, nur weil zwei kleine Kinder die Regeln brachen?" Aros Stimme war so gesenkt, kalt und bedrohlich, dass Marcus erkennen konnte, dass er wahrscheinlich am liebsten alle Menschen auf einmal töten wollte. Doch das konnte er nicht. Was hatte er nur vor? Wollte er die Leute gegen sich aufhetzen?

"Nun? Ich warte... Was habt ihr für eine Meinung?", fragte er wieder dunkel. Sein Umhang wehte im Wind und sein Gesicht war fast gänzlich von der Kapuze verdeckt. Man sah nur seine blitzenden Zähne darunter hervor.  
"Aro...", drängelte Marcus leise, mit einem kurzen Blick zu den beiden Opfern. "Die Zeit rennt. Sie rennt zu schnell Bruder. Sie sterben!"  
"Nur Geduld, Marcus. Warte auf mein Zeichen.", beruhigte er diesen.

"Wer seid ihr?", kam ein Brüllen aus der Menge. Die Zeit verging wie in Trance. So schnell und dann doch wieder so quälend langsam.  
"Was wollt ihr? Entfernen sie diesen Mann sofort von dem Podest!", wies der Bürgermeister zwei Schabrichter an. Wie zwei Hunde befolgten sie seine Anweisung. Aros Grinsen verschwand nicht. Er drehte sich zu den beiden um und sprach wieder: "Ihr Menschen seid so töricht. Ihr wisst gar nichts von Hexerei. Gar nichts. Viel zu viel müsst ihr noch lernen. So gerne würde ich euch zerstören. Sehen, wie eure heißen Schreie im Feuer verstummen. Denn die waren Monster könnt ihr nicht kennen…" Er redete in abartigem Tempo. Dann sah er schnell zu Marcus. Ein eindringlicher tiefer Blick. Er verstand sofort. Sein Blick wandte sich wieder den beiden Herren zu, die nun stehengeblieben waren. "Diese beiden Kinder. Ich will sie haben. Gebt sie mir. Gebt sie mir, bitte! Der Tod ist noch zu weit weg für diese beiden holden Seelen. Ich will das ihr mich seht. Schaut mich an!", schrie Aro zu den Leuten, die darauf zusammenzuckten. Doch sie erfüllten ihm seinen Wunsch. Nur manche arme Bettler an Straßenrand sahen sich gegenseitig ängstlich an. "Bitte gebt sie mir, wenn nicht, dann muss ich sie dem Teufel stehlen, doch ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er sie beide bekommt. Versteht ihr mich?" Alle Augen waren an Aros Lippen gehangen. Sie verfolgten seine seltsame, kranke Rede mit Neugier, wenn auch mit Angst.  
"Sagt es. Sagt: Aro, du bekommst ihre Seelen...", hauchte er und wartete, senkte seine Stimme. Nichts tat sich. Sie waren genauso schweigsam wie vorher.

Marcus schritt zuerst zu Jane. Band sie so schnell los, dass kein menschliches Auge dem folgen konnte. Sie fiel ihm schlapp in die Arme. Unfähig sich zu bewegen. Die einzigen Bewegungen waren die ihrer Zuckungen, die sie über dem ganzen Körper übermannten. Marcus hielt das zärtliche, zerbrechliche Ding in seinen starken Armen, trug sie weiter vom Feuer weg. Dort ließ er sie liegen und flog zu Alec. Er schrie schon so laut, obwohl das Feuer erst an seinen Beinen angelangt war. Marcus band auch ihn in weniger als zwei Sekunden los, so schnell, dass das Feuer ihn nicht verbrennen konnte.

"SAGT ES!", brüllte Aro wieder in die nun tobende Menge.  
Plötzlich schrien alle gleichzeitig wie vom Teufel besessen: "Aro, du bekommst ihre Seelen!" Sie erhoben die Hände zum Himmel. Ob sie nur spielten, aus Angst, oder ob sie wirklich von ihm angezogen wurden, wusste selbst er nicht.  
Er lachte zufrieden und klatschte in die Hände.

"Was ist hier los, mein Herr? Was fällt ihnen ein? Was...?", rief der fette Bürgermeister, mit gehetztem Blick abwechselnd zwischen seinem Volke und Aro huschend. Erst als er wieder zurücksah, sah er, dass die beiden Hexenzwillingen fehlten. Er trat ein paar Schritte rückwärts und schrie Befehle umher, doch keiner hörte auf ihn. Die Blicke der Leute waren wie in Hypnose auf Aros weitere Worte gerichtet.  
"Ihr vermeintliches Volk gehorcht euch nicht mehr.", flüsterte er grinsend zu dem Bürgermeister, ohne den Blick von den Menschen abzuwenden. „Eure Schandtaten, die ihr in den letzten Jahren verübt habt, werden ihnen nun bewusst. Den Kauderwelsch, den ihr Hexen nennt, ist nichts weiter als eine Lüge." Aro hob den Kopf und sah dem Bürgermeister tief in die Augen, trat schnell auf ihn zu, um ihn von dem Scheiterhaufen zu werfen. Schreiend stürzte er die vier Meter in die Tiefe. Die Menge wandte nun ihre Blicke wieder ihrem Meister zu. Ein paar Frauen rannten schreiend auf ihn zu und kratzten ihn. Andere traten ihm fest in den Bauch.  
Aro schaute dem Ganzen zufrieden zu. Das kleine gemeine Lächeln kehrte zurück und er verharrte in dieser glorreichen Starre, bis Marcus ihn zur Besinnung rief.  
"Aro! Komme!"  
Aro wirbelte herum, sah noch ein letztes Mal in die Menge, verbeugte sich gespielt und rannte zu seinem Bruder, der bereits bei Didyme stand. Schnell eilte er zu ihnen. Auf die Menge achtete er nicht, er wollte nur SIE sehen. Als er in der kleinen Gasse war, schnappte Didyme sich Janes kleinen schreienden Körper, Marcus Alec. Zu dritt rannten sie davon. Irgendwohin... versuchten die Schreie der beiden kleinen Menschenkörpern zu vergessen und flogen in Richtung Dunkelheit des Waldes.

...

Italien; Volterra: Zwei Wochen später…..

"Mach dir keine Sorgen Caius. Du wirst schon sehen, bald geht es den beiden wieder richtig gut. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich da noch mehr hineinsteigerst als Aro es tat. Mein Schatz bitte.", flüsterte Athenodora ihrem Gatten sanft ins Ohr und umfasste seine Taille von hinten. Ganz vorsichtig, als könne er zerbrechen, küsste sie sein Ohr, doch er schaute weiterhin träge aus dem Fenster. Caius hob langsam seine Arme und streifte ihre Arme von sich weg. Nicht ganz so zart wie sie mit ihm umgegangen war, eher hart und wütend. Eben Caius….  
„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich aufmuntere, dann bitte. Tu was du willst. Es ist nicht mein Problem, wenn du nicht weißt, wie du jeden gottverfluchten Tag überstehen sollst. Wenn du nicht….." Sie wurde unterbrochen.  
„Jaja ist ja gut. Du musst dich auch nicht um mich Sorgen, meine Liebste.", erwiderte er schroff. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie sah ihn an und wollte gehen, doch er hielt sie fest zurück. Sie schrie innerlich auf, doch dann drehte sie sich um, damit sie dem Schmerz entgehen konnte.  
„Nein, geh nicht weg, warte. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint. Natürlich kannst du bleiben. Nur…. Als Aro die Zwillinge mitbrachte, da habe ich mir gedacht, dass es ein Fehler war. Ach….", seufzte er, doch dann lächelte er entschuldigend und strich ihr eine kleine hellblonde Strähne aus dem elfenhaften Gesicht. Sie hatte die kleine Rangelei schon wieder vergessen. Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen sah sie ihn an. Der erwiderte es und küsste sie ganz langsam auf die blutroten Lippen, doch sie wollte mehr. Gierig öffnete sie ihren Mund und umarmte ihn, was gar nicht so leicht für sie war, denn Caius war ungefähr 20 Zentimeter größer als sie. Er aber erleichterte ihr die Situation, indem er sie mit sich zog und sich auf das Bett setzte. Nun waren sie fast auf gleicher Höhe. Athenodora ließ von Caius Mund ab und strich ihm über die Lippen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es heute Nacht so gut ist, Caius. Ich denke, ich gehe lieber wieder zu Sulpicia, sie passt die ganze Zeit auf die beiden auf. Die Brandverletzungen wurden bisher jeden Tag gut versorgt. Gleich am ersten Tag hatte Aro gemeint, wir sollen sie doch in Eiswasser legen, dass die ganze Prozedur schneller vorangehe…. Aber…"  
Caius unterbrach sie mit einem drängenden Zungenkuss. Athenodora wollte sich lösen, doch er zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf das große, mit dunkelroter Seidenwäsche überzogene Himmelbett, welches wie geschaffen für solch schöne Nächte war. Prompt setzte er seine Frau auf seinen Schoß. Diese erwiderte. „Caius, bitte höre auf, es geht nicht. Bitte…", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären.  
Caius sah sie mit einem Blick voller Begierde an, doch dann verharrte er in einer lächelnden Maske. „Du willst wohl wirklich nicht, was?", fragte er sanft und strich ihr abermals über das wunderschöne Haar. Er seufzte hinein. „Ich liebe dich, Athenodora Volturi…."  
Diese sachten Worte ließen Athenodora erst einmal tief durchatmen. Vampire taten in solchen Momenten immer sinnlose Dinge.  
Caius lachte, schob sie von seinem Schoß, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Athenodora blickt ihm hinterher und flüsterte. „Ich dich auch Caius Volturi." Daraufhin lachten beide.  
Es ist schon sehr verwunderlich, wie ein Vampir, der durch und durch nur böse ist, so bedingungslos lieben kann. Ist da wohl mehr dahinter, als ein gänzlich menschliches Auge verstehen und verwirklichen kann? Oder ist es ein Missverständnis? Athenodora wusste jedenfalls, wie sie ihn herumkriegen konnte. Caius wollte keine schutzlosen Frauen, die ihm immer Komplimente machten. Er wollte harte Kriegerinnen, die niemals auf Hilfe angewiesen waren. Eine schwere und harte Bürde, die sie zu tragen hatte. Caius veränderte seinen Charakter für niemanden. Doch dieser Gedanke brachte Atheno eher zum Lächeln. Alle meinten, Caius hätte keine Gabe, sowie Aro oder Marcus. Doch die anderen vier wussten, dass er sicherlich eine ganz bestimmte Gabe hatte. Caius war zwar äußerst böse, kalt und grausam, doch genau das mochte sie ja so an ihm. Die seltsame Leidenschaft, die sie und ihn zusammenschweißte. Caius´ Gabe war in gewisser Weise das "Recht". Denn er hatte eine Gabe, die keiner sonst wirklich verstand. Er konnte das gesamte römische Recht auswendig, ebenso, das Heutige. Wenn man Caius als Rechtsanwalt hatte, war die Verhandlung gerettet. Er konnte dich immer heraushauen. Doch mit seinem Rechtswissen nicht getan. Er war schlau, gutaussehend und hatte eigentlich, wie schon gesagt, IMMER Recht. Wenn man ihn etwas fragte, ob dies den nun erlaubt sei, erklärte er dir das in einer etwa 50 minütigen Rede, warum das jetzt so und so ist. Athenodora liebte in dafür sehr. Es war komisch, aber wahr.  
"Du weißt, es...ist nicht wegen dir...", hauchte sie wieder. Caius drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und lächelte sein schönes, nettes Lächeln.  
"Das weiß ich doch, mein Schatz. Ich will dich nicht aufhalten, meine Liebe. Ich hoffe Aros Entscheidung war die Richtige… ", gab dieser ihr zu verstehen. Athenodora strahlte ihn an, schritt langsam auf ihn zu, küsste ihn noch einmal lange auf den Mund, machte kehrt und ging hinaus. Noch lange sah er ihr nach. Voller Begierde.  
Was für eine wunderschöne Nacht wäre es geworden, doch... sie wollte ja nicht. Wie immer in letzter Zeit. Ich kann mich anstrengen, soviel ich will, doch mein sexueller Reiz ist ihr wohl nicht genug. Das hat alles begonnen seitdem Aro diese beiden Kinder mitgeschleppt hat. Seitdem macht sie nichts mehr mit mir. Sie bringen nur Unglück über uns. Warum hat er sie nicht einfach auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen lassen? Dachte Caius voller Wut und trat gegen den Schrank, der daraufhin bedrohlich knirschte.  
Im Zimmer ging er auf und ab und versuchte sich von der ganzen Sache abzulenken, doch sosehr er es versuchte, ...er versagte kläglich.  
Der Mond schien heute Nacht besonders hell und er war sich sicher, dass die beiden nicht mehr langen in dieser menschlichen Hülle bleiben würden. Caius sah hinauf in den Himmel und wünschte sich den Tag herbei, als sie noch nur zu sechst waren. Aros törichte Idee, man brauche Wachen, die uns die Arbeit erleichtern würden.  
Ich will bei der Zeremonie nicht dabei sein, das soll er ruhig selbst machen! Pahh..., schrie Caius innerlich. Soll er diese Gedanken doch lesen, es ist mir egal.  
"Es ist mir egal!", schrie er laut.

Mein Körper tut so entsetzlich weh, doch das Feuer hat aufgehört. Es hat aufgehört! Ich dachte schon, ich sterbe... Aber dann kam jemand,... er band mich los und trug mich fort. Nichts außer Dunkelheit. Nichts! Ich will hier weg, ich will, dass die Schmerzen aufhören...ich will, dass man mich wieder beachtet.  
Jane kämpfte in Gedanken mit dem Tod und der Tatsache, dass irgendetwas passiert war, was ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Das Feuer hatte sie gefressen und die züngelnden Flammen waren noch heißer gewesen, als sie es immer gedacht hatte. Geschrien hatte sie…oh ja gelitten hatte sie, geweint... Wie ein Tier zum Schlachten bereit. Genauso hatte sie sich in dem Moment gefühlt. Wie ein Tier. Zwei halbtote Menschen, denen alle bei dem Weg des Todes zusehen konnten. Kläglich...

Auf einmal strich eine sanfte und eiskalte Hand über Janes Gesicht und sie zuckte nochmals vor Schmerzen zusammen.  
"Oh du armes Ding...", sprach ihr eine helle Stimme beruhigend entgegen, die so schön war, dass Jane für einen ganz kurzen Moment doch dachte, sie sei im Paradies angelangt. Endlich... Doch die Stimme hörte sich trotzallem noch irdisch an...Leider.  
"Du siehst furchtbar aus, doch gebe dich nicht der Versuchung des Fürchtens hin, denn schon sehr bald wird es dir besser gehen. Du hast starke Verletzungen erlitten. Von Glück kannst du reden...von Glück...", beendete die, als eindeutig erkennbare Frau, ihre sinnliche Beruhigung. Jane stöhnte noch einmal auf, als nochmals ein heftiger Schmerz sie aufzucken ließ. Die Zungen hatten sich tief in ihre Haut gefressen. Alles war so schnell gegangen...gar nicht so, wie sie sich das ganze vorgestellt hatte. Immer wieder strich die Frau ihr mit der eiskalten Hand über das Gesicht.  
"Aufhören...", wimmerte Jane unter Qualen. Sie konnte die Brandwunden spüren, die sich in ihre Haut eingepfercht hatten. Ganz rot waren sie. Bestimmt waren sie das. Hässlich und rot. So würde ihr Leben nun weitergehen.  
"Warum...?", wollte sie ansetzten, doch sie konnte nicht sprechen.  
"Schhhtt. Du musst dich ausruhen.", redete die wunderschöne Stimme verführend auf sie ein.  
Jane konnte ganz deutlich ein Geräusch hören, das sich nach einer Tür anhörte, sicher war sie sich aber nicht dabei.  
"Aro.. Gut, dass du gekommen bist." Ja die Tür war aufgegangen, doch sie konnte keine Schritte vernehmen, keinen Atemzug oder derartiges. Aber es war ganz sicher jemand im Raum, denn sie hieß nicht Aro, sondern Jane.  
Doch da hörte sie eine Stimme. Seine Stimme. Er sprach eine seltsame Sprache. Kein Latein und kein Englisch. Sie verstand es nicht. Wieder ein zaghafter Versuch die Augen zu öffnen, wurde von einer erneuten, kalten Berührung unterbrochen.  
"Ja, du hast Recht Schwester. Wie geht es ihr? Ich höre wider einen gleichmäßigen Puls unter ihren Venen.", fragte der besagte Mann namens Aro, wieder auf englisch, doch mit starkem Akzent.  
"Ja, der Puls hat sich beruhigt. Das Feuer hat wohl eine Art eindämmende Wirkung auf sie gehabt. Sie spürt fast nichts mehr." Die Frau seufzte und stand vom Bettrand auf. "Möchtest du mit ihr allein sein, Bruder?"  
Aha, die beiden waren Geschwister. Wenigstens das konnte sie verstehen. Doch wo und warum sie nun hier war, wusste sie nicht. Das einzige, was sie wollte war, dass der elende Schmerz endlich versiegte und das normale Denken wieder möglich war.  
"Ja, das wäre furchtbar nett von dir, Didyme." An seiner Stimme erkannte sie, dass er lächelte. Didyme lachte auch einmal laut auf und verschwand wohl lautlos aus dem Raum.  
Der Mann schritt mit sanften Schritten auf das Bett zu und setzte sich.

...

Das Mädchen sah furchtbar aus. Ihre Beine waren übersäht von Brandwunden. Ihr wunderschönes Gesicht wurde zum Glück verschont. Sie zitterte vor Schmerz, doch nicht, weil ihr kalt war. Aro beobachtete sie ganz genau und flüsterte: "Ich weiß, dass du etwas ganz Besonderes bist. Schon als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, wusste ich es. Wenn du erst einmal deine menschliche Hülle abgeworfen hast, wird es dir bessergehen. Der Schmerz wird vergehen und du wirst einer der schönsten Vampirmädchen auf Erden sein. Eigentlich ist es eine Schande, dich schon so früh zu verwandeln, doch der Bürgermeister wollte es ja nicht anders. Er musste damit mit seinem Tode bezahlen, meine Kleine Jane Volturi."  
Das Mädchen rührte sich plötzlich und wollte antworten, doch die Worte waren nicht mehr, als ein wispern in dem großen Raum.  
"Wo...? Wo bin ich hier?"  
"In Sicherheit. Deinem Bruder geht es auch sehr gut. Er ist schon ganz wach und hat mit uns geredet."  
"Alec? Aber wieso haben ihr... wieso habt ihr uns nicht einfach…?"  
"Sterben lassen?" Dadurch, dass er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, wusste er natürlich, was sie sagen wollte.  
"Ja..."  
"Wieso? Willst du es denn? Ich denke nicht. Du solltest mir zu Dank verpflichtet sein und mich nicht mit Vorwürfen zerdrücken. Dein Bruder hat uns gedankt. Morgen werden wir weiter sehen. Felix kommt nachher zu dir und bringt die was zu essen."  
"Ich will Alec!", schrie das kleine verletzte Bündel plötzlich laut aus. Aro lächelte. "Keine Sorge. Du darfst ihn bald sehen. Spätestens beim Abendessen. Hmm? Ist das gut so?"  
Jane zuckte mit den Augen, gab dann doch nach. "Ja, na gut."

Aro küsste sie noch einmal auf die Stirn und ging hinaus in den Gang, dort wartete schon Sulpicia auf ihn. Mit einer besorgten Miene schritt er auf sie zu, doch sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Aro, was ist los? Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Marcus hat zugesagt. Er wird den Jungen verwandeln. Caius hat strikt abgelehnt, es zu tun. Und du? Wirst du Jane übernehmen?"  
Die beiden trafen sich in der Mitte des nur spärlich beleuchteten Ganges.  
Aro küsste sie sanft auf den Mund und nickte danach. "Ja, ich werde Jane nehmen. Ich hoffe, Eleazar hat sich nicht getäuscht...", seufzte er in Gedanken versunken und schaute auf den Boden. Sulpicia beugte sich hinunter um seinen Blick zu finden, dabei grinste sie vor sich hin.  
"Aro? Mein Liebster? Guten Tag? Ich fragte, wann wir die Zeremonie anlegen sollen?" Sie lachte laut, als Aro sie verwirrt ansah. Ein warmes Lächeln erfüllte seine Lippen und er antwortete: "Am besten morgen Abend. Bis dahin sollten wir noch etwas Vertrauen zu ihnen finden. Ob sie es aushalten werden?"  
Sulpicia nickte. "Ja, ich denke schon… Gut, wenn ich Atheno sehe, sage ich es ihr, oh großer Meister."  
"Sag mal? Was ist denn los mit dir?", lachte er und nahm ihre Hand. Gemeinsam schritten sie den Gang entlang zu ihrem Gemach. Bevor er die Tür öffnete, drehte er sich noch einmal um und küsst sie herzhaft auf dem Mund, sie erwiderte es und musste dabei grinsen.  
"Na gut, du willst es ja nicht anders." Aro öffnete die Tür nun ganz, hob Sulpicia in seine starken Arme und trug sie auf das große Bett.  
„Aro! Hör auf…!", kicherte sie. Er grinste nur böse.  
Zwar war Aro nicht wirklich in der Stimmung dazu, doch er tat es für sie und um seine Gedanken an die beiden wunderbaren Zwillinge zu überdecken und was alles bei der morgigen Zeremonie schief laufen könnte.  
Der Vollmond stand hoch und die beiden liebten sich, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Morgen würde ein ganz entscheidender Schritt für die Volturi getan werden... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 7**

The Ceremonie

Die Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen, doch fühlte ich immer noch einen Stich in meiner Brust. Ein Ziehen und Zerren, welches sich wie Angst anfühlte. Dieses Gefühl wurde nicht gerade von dem Gedanken unterstützt, dass ich immer noch im Ungewissen schwebte. Meine Schwester. Wo war meine Schwester? Selbst wenn ich versuchen würde, an sie zu denken, könnte ich es nicht. Der Mann, mit dem ich vorher gesprochen hatte sagte, dass es ihr noch nicht besser ging, doch ich konnte ihm einfach keinen Glauben schenken. Er sprach, sie sei in Lebensgefahr, doch ich solle mir keine Gedanken machen. Dabei hatte er mich wie ein Großvater angelächelt und so getan, als wäre nichts weiter. Ich hatte seinen Namen vergessen.  
Nur eine winzige Sache hatte ich mir merken können: Dieser Mann war einfach wunderschön gewesen. Seine langen schwarzen Haare gingen ihm bis zur Taille. Normalerweise war das nicht das Idealbild eines Mannes unserer Zeit. Ganz im Gegenteil. Lange Harre deuteten von Unweiblichkeit. Das hatte meine Mutter mir immer erzählt. Trotzdem hatte es bei dem Mann gut ausgesehen. Irgendwie schön…  
Der Raum um uns herum war leicht beleuchtet gewesen und ebenfalls von zeitloser Eleganz. Ein paar Römerstatuen schmückten ihn. Rote Vorhänge, die so teuer sein mussten, dass ich mich wunderte, wieso solche Leute sich das überhaupt leisten konnten. Der Mann hatte mir einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und mich angelächelt. Die ganze Zeit hat er mich berührt. Mir war das unangenehm gewesen.  
Nun lag ich hier und zitterte. Wusste zwar nicht warum, doch zitterte. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund, vertraute ich diesem Schwarzhaarigen. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte. Die ganze Nacht lang, hatte ich von ihm geträumt.  
Nur ganz schwach zeichneten sich die Schmerzen des Feuers in meinen Gedanken ab, verblassten schließlich ganz, als sich die Tür öffnete und ich einen großen, dünnen und gut gebauten Mann hereinkommen sah. Diesen hatte ich hier noch nie gesehen.  
Ich öffnete meine Augen noch ein Stück weiter und konnte nun auch sehen, dass ich auf einem großen Bett lag, in einem ebenso großen, nein riesigen Raum. Eine Welle von Übelkeit überkam mich und ich beugte mich schnell nach vorn. Genauso schnell wie der Reiz gekommen war, verschwand er auch schon wieder.  
„Alec?...", derjenige trat noch ein Stück weiter ein. „Ahh… Wie schön, es geh dir gut. Mein Meister hat mich geschickt, mein Junge und ich soll dich fragen, wie es dir ergeht und ob es irgendwelche Wünsche gibt, die dir noch offen liegen."  
Ich starrte ihn an und er starrte nur mit einer, sicher freundlicheren Maske, zurück.  
„Nun?", wollte er wieder wissen.  
Ich öffnete meinen Mund und wollte sprechen, doch kein Laut wollte entweichen. Erst nach einem weiteren Versuch schaffte es meine Kehle. „Ja…", setzte ich vorsichtig an. „Ich habe es glaube ich vorher schon gesagt. Ich will wissen, wo meine Schwester ist und ich will zu ihr! Außerdem schmerzt mein Kopf."  
Im Prinzip war es eine Lüge, doch ich wollte meinen Worten nur etwas Nachdruck verleihen, um garantiert das zu erreichen, was ich gerne hätte. Dazu setzte ich den kränklichsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, den ich konnte. Nur ein Grinsen entwich dem jungen Mann.  
„Natürlich Alec, wie unaufmerksam von mir. Bitte beruhige dich. Ich wollte dich auch informieren drüber, dass deine Schwester gestern Abend noch erwachte. Du wirst sie in etwa sechs Stunden schon sehen Alec, gedulde dich doch einfach. Gleich wird Felix für dich Essen bringen und dann sehen wir weiter.", sprach er auf mich ein, mit leichter Ironie.  
„Das habt ihr vor zwei Stunden auch schon gesagt. Lasst mich hier raus. Ich will hier raus!" Ich stand auf und sprang aus dem Bett. Abrupt blieb ich jedoch stehen, als ich sah, dass sich der Mann plötzlich vor mich gestellt hatte. Ich zuckte zusammen.  
„Wie..? Ihr standet eben noch dort drüben. Wie kann das sein?", schrie ich nun schon fast. Ich war verwirrt.  
Der Mann lachte nur wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, es geht dir doch schon sehr gut. Es scheint so, als hättest du wohl keine Schmerzen mehr." Er lächelte mich amüsiert an und ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wütend bis ich mir auf die Unterlippe, was ich immer tat, wenn ich wütend war.  
Die Mimik des Mannes hatte sich in einer Sekunde auf die nächste schlagartig verändert. Mit gesenkter, warnender Stimme sprach er zu mir: „Vorsicht Alec. Das ist nicht gut. Pass auf, dass du nicht anfängst zu bluten…" Bei dem letzen Satz lächelte er seltsam vor sich hin, hatte sich jedoch danach wieder im Griff.  
„Nun…", begann er wieder in ernstem Ton. „Folge mir. Meister Aro wird es sehr interessieren, dass du wieder bei Kräften bist."  
Er packte unsanft meinen Arm und ich versuchte mich zu wehren. Mit einer gemeinen Leichtigkeit zog er mich zur Tür. Ich schlug um mich und schrie, er solle mich doch bitte loslassen. Bei der Tür angelangt, blieb er genervt stehen und schaute mich mit einer gereizten Miene an. „Alec, hör auf dich zu wehren, es hat keinen Sinn."  
„Ja aber…", schrie ich ihn an.  
„Nichts aber. Komm jetzt!", in seiner Stimme lag einer Autorität, der ich mir nicht entziehen konnte, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte. Mir war bisher nicht aufgefallen, dass seine Haut ebenso blass war wie die des Mannes, der sich vor kurzem mit mir unterhalten hatte.  
Leiden diese Menschen alle an einer seltsamen Blässekrankheit oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?  
Ich gab nach und folgte ihm in einen weiten, wunderschönen und uralt wirkenden Gang. Er führte mich immer weiter durch das riesige Haus – nennen wir es Schloss – und mein Unwohlsein wurde immer größer. Ich schluckte einmal, zweimal und noch einmal, doch meine Kehle merkte davon anscheinend nicht viel. Ganz im Gegenteil. Mein Körper fühlte sich so taub an wie noch nie. In diesem Moment hatte ich einen schreckliche Gedanken:  
Was, wenn mein ganzer Körper von Brandnarben übersäht ist? Wenn ich ganz schrecklich aussehe? Wie machen sie das nur, dass es nicht mehr wehtut? Habe ich das alles nur geträumt? War ich gar nicht verbrannt? Bin ich gerettet? Ist das alles hier nicht passiert? Ich hoffe es so…  
Langsam, viel zu langsam kamen die erlösenden Tränen über mein Gesicht gerollt, doch die befreiende Wirkung entstand nicht. Während wir auf eine große, goldene Zweiflügeltür zuschritten und er mich gewaltsam mit sich zog, weinte ich los. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Was ist bloß los hier? Was war geschehen? Ich will endlich eine Antwort auf die ganzen Fragen. Ich bin Schuld an allem. Ich bin Schuld dass meine Schwester leisen musste und ich dazu. Ich bin Schuld dass,…. Ein neuer Weinkrampf überkam mich,… dass Mama sterben musste… Wieso habe ich mich nicht besser um sie gekümmert? Warum nur?  
Ich schaffte es nicht, an mir herunterzusehen, dazu tat mir der Mann zu sehr weh. Die große Tür öffnete sich praktisch von allein, denn als wir darauf zu schritten, ging sie bereits auf. Ein leiser Windhauch ergriff uns beide, als die beiden Flügel an uns vorbeiflogen. Der Raum, indem wir uns nun befanden war rund und sah aus wie ein Sitzungssaal. Die Fenster waren edelsteinförmig und alles war im Stil Italiens eingerichtet. Man könnte meinen, ein wahrer Italienbegeisterter wohne hier. Bis auf drei merkwürdige Stühle, die in einer Reihe angeordnet waren und aussahen wie Trohne, war nichts wirklich Beunruhigendes hier. Zwei Männer standen fast neben der Tür und wisperten so leise, dass ich sie nichts verstand. Ein Dritter saß auf einem der „Trohne" und funkelte uns beide böse an. Er hatte extrem helles Haar, das es fast weiß wirkte. Auch er war einfach nur mit einer seltsamen Schönheit beschenkt, genau wie die Frau, die neben ihm stand und ihm eine Hand auf de Schuler gelegt hatte, als wollte sie ihn beruhigen. Diese lächelte freundlich. Auch sie hatte hellblondes Haar. Einen Mann konnte ich noch ausmachen.  
Felix.  
Ihn kannte ich bereits. Er war derjenige gewesen, der mich aufgeweckt hatte und mich in dieses furchtbare Eiswasser gelegt hatte. Bäh…. Er hatte schwarzes Haar und eine so kräftige Statur, dass diese eine blonde Frau neben ihm aussah, wie ein kleines Mädchen. Felix hatte wie immer wenn er ihn bisher gesehen hatte, so ein Grinsen im Gesicht, als amüsiere er sich prächtig.  
Die beiden Männer, die uns am nächsten waren hatten beide Taillenlanges pechschwarzes Haar. Ja…sehr viele von ihnen haben langes schwarzes Haar.  
Ich konnte unter den beiden Aro erkennen und mich fröstelte es, als er sich zu uns beiden umdrehte und die Arme ausbreitete.  
Der andere Mann schaute interessiert, aber resigniert zu, wie Aro uns überschwänglich begrüßte.  
„Alec! Welch eine Freude!", sang er drauf los. „ Ich hatte mir schon solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Deiner Schwester geht es auch schon wieder besser. Siehst du? Mit ein wenig Geduld schafft man alles."  
Ich schluckte.  
Aro ging auf uns zu – nein er schwebte. Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. Ich hatte ihn bisher noch nicht laufen sehen. Oder doch? Jedenfalls hatte ich SOETWAS noch nie gesehen… Aro lächelte sanft und nickte dem Mann, der mich hergebracht hatte zu, der sich daraufhin vor ihm verbeugte. Ich schaute erst fassungslos zu ihm, dann wider zu Aro, dem das Ganze nicht entgangen war.  
Er lachte, dann kam er auf mich zu und legte mir eine eiskalte Hand an die Stirn. Ich zuckte zusammen. Nicht sofort ließ er seine Hand von meiner Stirn ab, sondern sah mich erst freundlich an und dann bildeten sich auf seiner marmorweißen Stirn ein paar Sorgenfalten.  
„Ach Alec…", seufzte er. „Du siehst gar nicht gut aus, weißt du das? Deine Stirn ist so heiß wie die Sonne der Toskana."  
Er machte eine Halbdrehung und ließ seinen Blick durch den runden Raum schweifen. Plötzlich erhebte sich der Weißhaarige und kam auf Aro zu. Der Blick war so feindseelig auf mich gerichtet, dass ich vor Schreck zurückgewichen wäre, wenn dieser Mann mich mit seinen Augen nicht daran gehindert hätte. Sein Blick wanderte nun – etwas freundlicher – zu Aro.  
„Bruder?", seufzte er leise. Ich musste mich anstrengten, um alles mitzubekommen, was gesagt wurde.  
„Ja, Caius? Ich weiß, was du versuchst zu sagen, doch es erscheint mir unpassend, angesichts der Lage, die bisher so gut von Statten gelaufen ist, nicht wahr?", sprach Aro so voller Selbstsicherheit, dass man dem Weißhaarigen ansehen konnte, dass er erst einmal überlegte, was er sagen sollte.  
„Aro.. nicht so etwas!", zischte er. Die beiden sahen sich eindringlich an, dann drehte sich Aro zu Felix und nickte ihm zu. Dieser schien sofort zu verstehen und kam auf mich zu. Währenddessen redete Aro wieder mit – sein Name war wohl Caius – und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen umher. Caius wiedersprach ihm die ganze Zeit und ich schluckte wieder. Was wollten sie nur von mir?  
Felix und mein anderer Begleiter gingen schnell zu einem der großen, wunderschön verzierten Holztischen und holten etwas Graues und warfen es mir zu. Der Reflex ließ es mich fangen. Es war ein Umhang.  
Ich sah die beiden fragend an.  
„Demitri, ich bitte dich. Mit ein paar kleinen Worten würdest du das Schicksal dieses jungen Mannes erheblich erleichtern.", lächelte Aro. Er hatte sich von Caius abgewandt. Anscheinend hatte er sich weder beruhigt, doch man konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, nett zu sein in diesem Moment. Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis und ich stand verdattert da, als er seine Runde zu Ende gemacht hatte und mich anschaute. Zuerst mich, dann den Umhang.  
„Ach so…", murmelte ich leise und fieselte den Umhang auseinander. Ich hörte ein paar Leute leise lachen, doch Caius brachte sie mit einem barschen: „Silentium!" zum schweigen. Felix grinste weiterhin…  
Ich zog in an und sofort danach sah Aro wieder glücklich aus.  
„Steht dir gut, Alec.", seufzte er. Ich machte mir auch keine Mühe zu erfahren, woher sie meinen Namen kannten. Wie schon gesagt: Mir war alles egal, Hauptsache ich würde meine kleine Schwester bald wieder sehen.  
Er drehte sich um und mit ihm verließen dieser Caius, der andere Mann und die blonde Frau den Raum. Felix und Demitri bedeuteten mir mit nur einem Blick, dass ich nun schon wieder auf Wanderschaft gehe würde. Ich seufzte und spielte das Spielchen mit. Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig? Gegen einen Männer, die etwa doppelt so groß waren wie ich, hatte ich keinerlei Chance. Die wehenden schwarzen Umhänge der drei Männer ganz vorne wehten wegen dem Wind, den sie bei jedem Schritt aufwirbelten. Wie in einer Formation gingen sie den Gang entlang, die Frau direkt hinter dem weißhaarigen Mann. Als wir wieder hinter einer Wand abgebogen waren, kamen noch zwei Frauen so schnell hinzu gehuscht, dass ich es erst gar nicht bemerkte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde es immer kälter werden. Mich fröstelte es…  
„Wo bringt ihr mich hin?", wollte ich mit zittriger Stimme wissen. Beim letzten Wort brach sie schon wieder.  
„Das brauchst du noch nicht zu wissen, kleiner Alec.", sprach eine Stimme hinter mir. Es war eine kleine Frau, die ebenfalls so tat, als würde sie mich beschützen. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich wie in einer Reihe von Sadisten, die mich irgendwohin schleppen wollten, nachdem sie mich gemästet hatten. Der Gedanke war nicht… beruhigend.  
Plötzlich blieb die ganze „Formation" stehen und ich reckte den Hals, um zu sehen warum. Wir standen vor einer großen Metalltür, die mit einem gigantischen Rad verschlossen war. Nein bitte nicht, war das erste, was mir durch den Kopf ging.  
Sie wollten mich einsperren.  
Ich wollte mich umdrehen und wegrennen, doch Felix hielt mich fest.  
„Wie oft denn noch? Wehr dich nicht!"  
Aro schien es gehört zu haben, denn er drehte sich mit sorgenvoller Miene um.  
„Felix? Ist denn alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mir gesenkter Stimme. Diese Situation war mehr als merkwürdig. Als Aro mich ansah, hatte ich keinerlei Begierde mehr, abzuhauen. Nein stattdessen wollte ich weitergehen. Ich ließ mich anstandslos weiterführen. Aro wurde mit einem Ruck die Tür von einem anderen großen Mann geöffnet und er nickte zufrieden. Wir alle folgten ihm hinunter… hinunter in den Teufelsschlund. Was würde mich dort wohl erwarten? 

Hier unten war es dunkel, viel zu dunkel. Nur wenige Kerzen konnten mir versichern, dass ich hier keine Chance hatte abzuhauen. Der Raum sah aus wie ein Gefängnis, nein, eher wie eine Art Raum für Opferrituale. In der Mitte war ein Tisch aus Holz. Die Wände waren ganz sicher aus Stein und es gab nur ein paar Fenster, die allerdings so weit oben waren, dass das Licht den unteren Teil des Raumes nicht erreichten. Ich saß da und wartete. Man hatte mir versprochen, dass ich Alec wiedersehen würde…man hatte es mir verspochen…  
Ich glaubte, dass ich schon so viel geweint hatte, dass nichts mehr kam. Meine Tränendrüsen waren leer. Mein Kopf war schwer und meine Gedanken schwebten frei in der Gegend umher. Ich hörte Schritte. Oben auf der Treppe.  
Stöhnend versuchte ich meinen Kopf zu drehen und in die Richtung zu sehen, aus der das altvertraute Geräusch gekommen war. Es waren viele Schritte, doch allesamt hatten sie etwas gemeinsam. Sie waren leicht und leise. Man konnte sie nur hören, wenn man wie ich nicht mehr atmete und an nichts anderes sonst dachte.  
Die Schritte kamen näher. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ich erst jetzt angefangen wieder zu atmen, denn mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich wieder gleichmäßig.  
Die Tür ging leise auf und ich erschrak. Eine tiefe und gedämpfte Stimme sprach zu mir, doch ich konnte nichts verstehen. Es mussten nette Worte sein, denn der Mann lächelte. Wenige Sekunden später kam er dann auf mich zu und rüttelte mich leicht. Es war Aro – der Mann, der mir vorher so fest versprochen hatte, dass ich Alec wiedersehen würde. Was für ein Verräter…  
Dahinter reihten sich eine Mengen von Leuten in einem halbmondförmigen Kreis auf, manche von ihnen lächelten.  
Ich konnte wieder das Gefühl spüren, zu stehen. Warum ich aufgestanden war, wusste ich nicht, ob ich es überhaupt getan hatte, auch nicht. Man hatte mir wohl aufgeholfen. Eine ganze Weile dauerte es, bis ich wieder etwas hörte. Mein Körper war schwach und zitterte. Mich zu bewegen versuchte ich erst gar nicht, was mir eher Sorge machte war die Frage, was ich hier tat.  
Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die Reihen schweben und sah ich ein Gesicht, das ich hier am allerwenigsten erwartete hatte.

„Alec…", flüsterte ich voller Erstaunen. Meine Lungen stemmten sich gegen den plötzlichen Atmenanstieg, doch ich hörte nicht auf sie.  
„Lasst die beiden los!", befahl eine barsche Stimme. „Sie sollen das ganze erst einmal begreifen."  
Der Druck an meinem Arm ließ nach und wie von Sinnen stürzte ich mich nach vorne zu Alec. Die Umarmung war so innig, dass ich richtig losweinte… Er tat es mir nach. Ich ließ ihn nicht los und wusste nicht, wie lange wir so dastanden. Auf jeden Fall war es lang. Doch plötzlich durchbrach Alec die Stille und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Ich habe gelogen… Ich habe versprochen, dass dir nichts passiert. Ich habe dasselbe auch Mama versprochen, doch ich konnte es nicht halten. Du und ich für werden immer…", trotz der Tränen lächelte er. Vollenden konnte er den Satz vor Tränen nicht.  
Mein Weinkrampf wurde länger und ich versuchte zu antworten. „Alec… Du hast kein Versprechen gebrochen. Es ist alles wieder gut. Du… hast uns gerettet…" Meine Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass ich glaubte, er hätte es nicht gehört.  
Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine eiskalten Hände und legte seine Stirn an meine. „Nein.. ich habe uns nicht gerettet. Schau dich um. Wir sind in Sicherheit…" Alec ließ mich los und strahlte Aro an, der sanft zurücklächelte.  
„Ja, dein Bruder hat Recht. Jetzt wird euch nichts mehr passieren. Der Bürgermeister ist tot. Sein eigenes Volk hat sich um ihn gekümmert. Sein Machtstreben hat ein Ende. Sicherlich wird kein Schandmaul es je wieder wagen, eine Hexe auszuschreien..." Ein Hauch von Galgenhumor schwang in Aros Stimme mit und er kicherte. Die anderen erwiderten es leise.  
Plötzlich hatte alles einen Sinn. Plötzlich waren alle Hoffnungen wieder da. Alles… hatte wieder einen Sinn.  
„Nun… Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum ihr hier seid. Ja, wir haben euch gerettet, doch nicht ohne Grund. Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich eure Mutter kannte. Seit Jahren hatte ich euch beobachtet." Aro ließ den Satz erst einmal auf uns wirken, bevor er weitersprach. Alec sah mich an, er hatte mich immer noch fest umschlungen und würde mich nicht mehr so schnell loslassen, da war ich mir sicher. Aro sprach weiter: „Vielleicht ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass ihr euch in Italien befindet.", er grinste wieder. „Heute Abend wird sich euer Leben drastisch verändern. Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre keine gute Idee, aber lasst es uns versuchen. Bitte wehrt euch nicht. Es wird nicht wehtun…"  
Eine Frau - ich konnte nicht erkennen, wie sie genau aussah und welche Haarfarbe sie hatte, denn es war zu dunkel - unterbrach Aro mit einer wunderschönen, aber eindringlichen Stimme, ebenso eine wie die der Frau, die sich vorhin um mich gekümmert hatte. „Aro! Bitte... erzähle nicht solche Lügen. Du machst ihnen Angst. Es ist für sie schon schlimm genug, auch ohne deine apokalyptischen Andeutungen!"  
„Sulpicia, ich bitte dich. Lass mich nur machen.", beruhigte er sie leise und flüsternd, den Blick immer noch auf uns gerichtet.  
„Nein.. ich..!"  
„Sulpicia!" Aro drehte sich nun doch kurz zu ihr um und funkelte sie an. Der sanfte Blick in seinem Gesicht war verschwunden. Dieser Mann war zwar wunderschön, aber etwas seltsam. Seine Stimmungsschwankungen sorgten nicht gerade dafür, dass ich mich beruhigte.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du so mit mir redest!", erwiderte Sulpicia wieder.  
„Bitte, hört auf. Das führt doch zu nichts. Ein Streit ist das Letzte, was wir nun brauchen. Willst du nun anfangen oder nicht Aro?" Es war die barsche Stimme, die ich vorher schon gehört hatte. Ein leises Raunen ging durch die kleine Reihe.  
„Ja Caius, du hast Recht.", gab Aro nach. Alec und ich verfolgten das unglaublich schnell ablaufenden Gespräch so gut es ging.  
„Natürlich, ich habe immer Recht." Sulpicia stöhnte leise genervt auf. Eine andere kicherte.  
Aro ignorierte alle. Sein komischer Blick war tief auf uns gerichtet. Sein Lächeln machte uns Angst und Alec zog mich näher heran.  
„Keine Angst. Nun folgt mir." Aro zeigte uns den Weg zu dem Tisch. Ich stutzte. Was will er nur von uns? Ich sah kurz zu Alec, der genauso verwirrt war wie ich. Aro machte eine kurze Handbewegung und deutete uns damit an, noch näher zu wusste nicht, was zutun war, doch mein Bruder zog mich mit. Aro grinste und war ganz gerührt von uns. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass auf dem Tisch ein paar Blumenvasen und eine Kelle mit Wasser standen. Ich schluckte schwer. Irgendwie war es ja seltsam: Wir sind kurz davor, auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu sterben, ein paar Gestalten retteten uns, wir sitzen hier unten und haben keine Schmerzen, dachte ich grüblerisch und versuchte zu definieren, was geschehen war.  
Seltsam...  
Eigentlich sollte ich froh sein, sollte glücklich sein, aber war es nicht.  
Aro sagte, wir sollten uns vor den Tisch stellen und kein Wort sagen. Wir sahen ihn verwundert an. Was verdammt nochmal ging hier ab? Wir hätten auch rausrennen und fliehen können, aber diese großen Männer dort sahen nicht gerade so aus, als wären sie die Schwäche in Person. Ich seufzte, weinte zwar nicht mehr, aber war zu Tode verzweifelt. Alecs Hand zitterte in der meiner und als ich meinen Kopf zu ihm drehte, sah ich, dass er seinen Blick wie in Trance auf Aro gerichtet hatte.  
So standen wir nun da. Vor uns der Halbkreis, hinter uns, der Tisch… und jetzt?  
Plötzlich schloss Aro die Augen und hob die Hände wie ein Priester. Eine Art segnende Geste.  
Sie glauben also doch, wir wären Hexen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Warum sonst würde er uns segnen wollen? Wohl aus keinem geringeren Grund, als uns vom Teufel zu befreien, oder?  
Aro öffnete den Mund und sprach in fließendem Latein einen Satz, den ich nicht verstand: „In nomine domini sabaoth, sui filii ceite ad infernos…."  
Der ganze Raum schwieg, man konnte nur die Kerzen hören, wie das Feuer im Docht versank und die Atemzüge von meine Bruder und mir. Ich hatte kein Wort verstanden. Aro trat vor und legte mir seine eiskalte Hand auf meine schweißnasse Stirn. Ich atmete heftig und schnell. Meine Augen nur auf ihn gerichtet.  
Ich merkte, dass sich ein weiterer Mann Alec genähert hatte. Dieser hatte ebenfalls schwarzes Haar und war so groß, dass ich den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste. Seine breiten Schultern wirkten wie ein Schrank. Er stellte sich vor Alec.  
„Marcus, paratus es?", fragte Aro wieder auf Latein. Sein Blick war so ernst, dass ich vor Schreck am liebsten wieder zurückgewichen wäre. Seine immerwährenden plötzlichen Charakterumschweife verwirrten mich. Ob Alec überhaupt noch da war, konnte ich nicht sehen. Etwas hielt meinen Blick an dem verschleierten, überirdisch schönen Mann fest.  
"In nomine Domini Sabaoth, sui filii ceite ad Infernos…. ", wiederholte der andere Mann noch leiser und gelangweilter als Aro. Ich erkannte, dass es derselbe Satz war. Soweit reichte mein Latein noch aus.  
Nun sah Aro wieder einigermaßen befriedigt aus und ich beruhigte mich. Anscheinend hatte der Spruch doch gewirkt, dachte ich erleichtert. Doch die Erleichterung wurde von einem neuen Gefühl verdrängt. Von dem Gefühl der Unwissenheit. Ich war nicht eingeweiht in solchen Dingen. Was war, wenn diese Menschen uns beide verflucht hatten? Nein dieser Gedanken war definitiv zu schrecklich um wahrhaftig gedacht zu werden. Ich vertraue ihm. Ich muss ihm vertrauen. Ich vertraue ihm, ich vertraue, ich vertraue…, murmelte ich in Gedanken auf und ab.  
Aro lächelte mich nun wieder an und trat hinter mich. Ich hielt ganz still. Niemand sprach ein Wort. Auch der Mann neben Alec hatte sich hinter ihn gestellt und bereits eine Hand auf die Alecs Schulter gelegt. Aro tat es ihm nach.  
Selbst durch mein dünnes Nachthemd, welches mir übergezogen worden war, spürte ich seine kalte Haut deutlich auf meiner. Er beugte sich zu mir herab und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Ganz ruhig. Dir passiert nichts. Es wird gleich nicht mehr so schön sein, aber es ist dann bald wieder vorbei."  
Ich nickte langsam. Atmete einmal laut aus. Aro beugte sich nun noch weiter herunter bis zu der kleinen Senke meines dünnen Halses. Er leckte mir sanft über die Haut - ich zuckte, konnte mich doch nicht bewegen. Dann bemerkte ich seine Lippen vollends auf meinem Hals. Erst jetzt spürte ich die beiden Arme, die sich fest um meinen Körper geschlungen hatten und auch den Schmerz wieder, den das Feuer hinterlassen hatte. Ich stöhnte auf. Er soll aufhören es zu berühren!, flehte ich innerlich. Aufhören, aufhören! Es tut so weh!  
Plötzlich tat Aro etwas, das ich nicht erwartet hatte.  
„Entschuldigung..", flüsterte er, dann biss er in meinen Hals… 


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 8**

Te amo!

Didyme

_234 v. chr. Volterra:  
_  
Wenn man jemanden liebt, ist es wie ein Muss, ständig in der Nähe dieses Menschen zu sein. Man kann nicht ohne ihn. Man kann nicht leben ohne ihn. Falls man es doch kann, liebt man nicht genug. Die Liebe ist nicht nur ein Grad, den man irgendwann einmal erreicht. Plötzlich ist sie da.  
Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich mich einmal verlieben würde. Schon allein wegen meiner Gabe war ich sehr verschlossen gewesen. Selbst als kleines Mädchen schon, wollten die Männer um meine Hand anhalten. Wenn Aro nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich wahrscheinlich mit 9 Jahren schon verheiratet gewesen. Nie konnte ich mir einen Reim darauf machen, wieso die Leute mich so mochten. Heute weiß ich es.  
Es ist keine Absicht. Ich kann es nicht steuern.  
Gewiss, würde ich mich irgendwann einmal verlieben, doch liebe mich keiner einfach so. Sie lieben nur meine Gabe und sonst nichts. Aro meinte, meine Gabe sei nützlich, um Menschen an der Nase herum zu führen. Ich dachte da anders. Ich war meinem Bruder in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr ähnlich, doch in dieser gab es einen gewaltigen Unterschied. Er wollte nur Macht. Ich wollte wahre Liebe. Wenigstens einmal einen Menschen zu sehen, der mich liebt und nicht meine Gabe. Sie verfolgt mich, egal wohin ich gehe. Flattert hinter mir her wie eine Leibwache, die ständig darauf aus ist, andere davon abzuhalten unglücklich zu sein.  
Als Aro mich verwandelte und mir erklärt hatte, dass er sich sicher ist, dass ich auch eine Gabe habe, war mir sofort klar, welche diese sein würde. Am Anfang war es einfach nur unbeschreiblich. Jeder mochte mich und lachte mich an. Keine Bitte konnte man mir abschlagen und Aro erfüllte mir jeden Wunsch.  
Natürlich liebte er mich. Das wusste ich doch.  
Dennoch war mir klar, dass es immer noch keinen Menschen oder Vampir gab, der mich ohne diese Gabe kannte. Selbst Aro, mein eigener Bruder, wusste es nicht mehr. Das hatte ich ihm oft genug zum Vorwurf gemacht.  
Mein Schicksal hatte sich geändert, als ich einen Mann kennenlernte. Volterra, damals noch Volterrae, eine wunderschöne Etruskerstadt, ist meine Geburtsstadt. Ich bin zwei Jahre nach Aro geboren worden und ich bereue es nicht, niemals von diesem geheimnisvollen Ort weggegangen zu sein. Dafür war ich Aro ja auch zu schade.  
Nun ja, es war ein Tag wie jeder andere für einen Vampir. Die Sonne war dabei sich mit dem Mond abzuwechseln und die Schatten der großen Steinhäuser Volterras hingen tief. Es war wie geschaffen für romantische Abende. Viele römische Männer, die wieder Zeit für ihre Familien hatten, kehrten von Rom hierher zurück und verbrachten ihre Zeit dort. Ich konnte sie verstehen, wie gerne hätte ich ihre Liebe geteilt.  
Jeden Abend saß ich am Fenster und sah dem Sonnenuntergang zu. Die Sonne war der Welt treu. Niemals würde sie untergehen. Wie der Mond, hatte sie eine Aufgabe in dieser Welt. So wie alles eine Aufgabe hatte.  
Doch was war die Aufgabe eines Untoten, so wie mir?  
Es gab keine. Sicherlich nicht…  
Wie schon gesagt, an jenem Abend saß ich wieder dort und dachte nach.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn schon erwähnt hatte?  
Marcus.  
Der den ich liebte bis ans Ende aller Tage. Darüber hinaus. Ich liebte alles an ihm. Sein schwarzes Haar, welches im Wind wehte, wenn wir zusammen oben auf dem Berg saßen und uns ansahen. Seine rubinroten Augen, die vor Freude strahlten, wenn er mich begrüßte. Sein Lächeln, welches er mir immer zeigte. Er war genau so jemand, den ich immer gesucht hatte. Er war immer bei mir, redete nicht über meine Gabe. Denn er wusste, dass ich es nicht wollte. Ich kannte ihn nicht so gut, wie er mich kannte. Das wohlig warme Gefühl, das ich immer hatte, wenn er mich berührte.  
Auch heute Abend wollte er wieder mit mir ausgehen. Seit knappen 800 Jahren kannte ich hin schon. Bei so einer Zahl ist es schon fast keine Liebe mehr. Es ist Vertrauen…

Ganz ruhig saß ich auf dem schön verzierten Eichenholzstuhl in unserem Schlafgemach. Ich rührte mich nicht. Das musste ich auch nicht, denn ich war tot. Seit fast tausend Jahren war ich tot. Wenn ich unter Menschen war, musste ich mich bewegen. Aro sagte immer, gerade ich musste aufpassen, da alle Gesichter auf meine Schönheit gerichtet waren.  
Bei Marcus hatte ich die Liebe erwidert. Er war anders. Er war immer nett und verstand die Leute, was wohl halbwegs an seiner Gabe lag, Menschen sofort zu durchschauen. Er war, als wir noch Menschen waren, ein Freund der Familie gewesen. Er hatte auch gesehen, dass Aro mein Bruder war. Er konnte nicht wie Aro, jeden Gedanken lesen, den ein Menschen jemals gedacht hatte, nein er sah Beziehungen. Nicht nur das, sondern auch den Charakter einer Person und deren Intensität. Wie sie auftritt und was das besondere an ihr ist. Ich war begeistert davon.  
Dann war da noch Caius. Vor sehr langer Zeit, ebenfalls als wir noch Menschen waren, kam er nach Volterra. Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern. Ich war vielleicht 19 Jahre alt. Höchstens…  
Er war schon ein Vampir gewesen. Aro erzählte mir, dass er ihn schon länger kannte und ich mich nur nicht mehr an ihn erinnern konnte. Ich war erst fünf gewesen, doch ich konnte mich erinnern. Damals sollte Caius Holz besorgen, mit ein par anderen Soldaten. Der Winter war unglaubwürdig kalt für Italien. Sie wurden anscheinend von einem Vampir überrascht. Alle wurden getötet, bis auf Caius.  
Er wurde nur gebissen. Der Vampir schien durch irgendetwas abgelenkt worden zu sein. Als er dann wieder nach Volterra zurückkehrte, hatte er Aro gebissen, danach Marcus. Er war schon immer unausstehlich gewesen. Schrecklich. Doch Aro hielt so viel von ihm. Er hatte keine Gabe, dennoch war er so schlau und kannte sich unglaublich gut mit dem römischen Recht aus. Es war fast unheimlich..  
Alle glauben, dass die Entstehungen der Volturi gar solch eine geheimnisvolle, wunderbare und tolle Geschichte sei, doch es ist nichts anderes, als bei allen andern Vampirzirkeln. Nur unterscheidet sich unserer von den anderen sehr. Hauptsächlich wegen Aro. Er ist so machtbesessen, aber ich kann es ihm nicht zum Vorwurf machen.  
Marcus hatte gesagt, er wolle sich mit mir treffen. Oben auf dem Berg. Er müsse mir etwas sagen. Das vertraute Gefühl hatte hiermit weggeblasen. Nie musste er mit mir ernst reden. Niemals. War er auch nur einer dieser Männer, die dich lieben und wieder fallen lassen? Nein, nicht nach so vielen Jahren. Er hat keinen Grund.  
Ich stand auf und ging durch die große Tür hinaus. Der Gang war schmutzig und bräunlich. Wir hatten doch Sklaven für so etwas, oder nicht? Doch mir war es egal. Sklaven mochte ich nicht. Forschen Schrittes ging ich durch das Schloss. Vorn sah ich, wie Caius sich angeregt mit meinem Bruder unterhielt. Sie hatten mich sofort bemerkt.  
„Didyme!", rief Arto mir zu. „Wohin denn so eilig?" Wir sprachen eine Sprache, die man heute nicht mehr kennt. Sie gab es bereits vor dem Lateinischen. Eine alte etruskische Sprache. Nur noch wir vier können sie sprechen.  
„Marcus sagte, er wolle mir etwas Wichtiges mitteilen." Ich sah die beiden Männer an. Caius lächelte nicht. Die zwei konnten nicht unterschiedlichere Gesichtsausdrücke haben. Aros gespielte Freude beunruhigte mich zusehend mehr.  
„Zu so später Stunde. Didyme bleibe doch hier. Du weißt, draußen treiben sich die ganzen Liebespaare herum. Und dem Feldherr wäre es nicht wohlgesonnen, wenn ihr zwei halb Volterrae ermorden würdet…"  
Caius lachte hämisch auf. Ich sah von einem zum anderen. Und war enttäuscht.  
„Aro ich bitte dich.", setzte ich an. „Ja. Ich kann sehr wohl auf mich selbst aufpassen, Aro. Ich denke doch, ich bin alt genug. Gute Nacht, die Herren.", zischte ich die beiden an.  
Prompt machte ich kehrt und schritt davon. Die Glückswelle hinterher. Noch einmal sah ich mich um. Caius drehte sich weg und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ab. Nur noch Aro stand da. Er sah mir weiterhin nach. Mit einem Gesicht, dass ich nicht von ihm kannte.

Der Sonnenuntergang war wirklich einmalig. In der Toskana waren Sonnenuntergänge eigentlich immer einmalig, doch dieser hier hatte etwas Unheilvolles. Ich konnte einfach nicht Aros böses Gesicht vergessen, das er mir beim Gehen zugeworfen hat. Vielleicht habe ich ihn zu sehr verärgert? Oder gar gekränkt. Aro war selten auf jemanden wütend oder zu nachtragend, trotzdem machte ich mir Sorgen.  
Ich ließ mir viel Zeit damit, den Berg hinaufzusteigen. Ich war mir so sicher, dass er bereits auf mich wartete. Ich konnte ihn schon förmlich vor mir sehen, wie er in der Blumenwiese saß und auf die wundervolle Stadt hinabsah. Auf dem höchsten Punkte wolle er mit mir sprechen, hatte er gesagt. Ich traute mich nicht, der Autorität und der drängenden Bitte in seiner Stimme zu wiedersprechen. Der Weg war für Liebespaare wie geschaffen. Geschwungen führte er an Rosen vorbei, bis hin zu wohlgeformten Pappeln. Der Weg war mit kleinen Steinen und Sand bedeckt und ich spürte eine Vorfreude, wie schon lange nicht mehr auf irgendetwas.  
Ich war oben angekommen und sah ihn bereits. Er hatte sich ins Gras gesetzt und sah auf die Stadt herab. Genauso, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Er konnte mich nicht sehen. Er schien sehr in Gedanken zu sein.  
Ein Lächeln tauchte auf meinem Gesicht auf und mein totes Herz schien einen großen Sprung zu machen. Langsam trat ich auf ihn zu, wollte ihn erschrecken. Ich war mir scher, dass es nicht gelingen würde.  
„Du kommst spät. Ich dachte schon, du verlässt mich, Didyme…", hauchte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Ich schmolz dahin. Er hatte sich noch nicht umgedreht, doch ich konnte leicht schräg sein Gesichtsprofil erkennen. Er lächelte nicht. Enttäuscht zog ich meine Hand zurück, die ich ihm gerade auf die Schulter legen wollte.  
„Ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir zu streiten. Was bedrückt dich, mein Schatz?", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.  
„Oh nein. Das meinte ich nicht. Das Ersuchen deines Kommens ist etwas anderes. Es geht um deinen Bruder.", antwortete er mir. Er drehte sich leicht zu mir herum und umfasste meine Taille. Er wollte, dass ich mich zu ihm setzte. Ungeschickt wie ich war – selbst für einen Vampir – trat ich auf meine Tunika.  
Er lachte. Endlich.  
Ich stimmte mit ein, doch ich wurde sofort wieder ernst, als ich mich an seine Aussage erinnerte.  
„Was sagtest du? Um Aro? Ich weiß, er ist in letzter Zeit nicht so nett wie sonst. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ihn so sehr bedrückt, aber eins weiß ich. Es ist wegen mir…"  
Ich seufzte leise, wandte meinen verliebten Blick von Marcus ab und sah ebenfalls auf Volterra, welches in der untergehenden Sonne – Ich wiederhohle mich – aussah wie ein Traum.  
Ich sah, dass er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein! Es ist nicht wegen dir. Es ist wegen mir, Didyme…"  
Ich liebte es, wenn er so oft meinen Namen sagte doch ich verstand ihn nicht. Langsam legte er seinen Kopf an meinen und hielt ihn fest.  
„Wieso denn? Was bringt es uns, wenn wir uns gegenseitig Vorwürfe machen? Es ist sinnlos; du musst doch am besten spüren, was in ihm vorgeht?", fragte ich ihn. Meine Stimme bekam einen hysterischen Klang.  
„Genau deshalb, Didyme. Ich habe gehört, wie er sich mit Caius unterhalten hat und es ging um mich. genauer um uns. Er sagte…" Er strich mir langsam übers Haar. „Er sagte, dass es nicht gut sei, dass wir uns so nahe sind. Verstehst du. Er ist eifersüchtig…"  
Ich zuckte zusammen.  
„Eifersüchtig?", schrie ich. Ich war ganz perplex.  
„Schh…", wisperte er und verschloss meinen Mund kurz mit seinem. Ich riss mich los. Wie kann er mich nur in so einem Moment küssen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich packte ihn an seinen breiten Schultern und sah ihm tief in die blutroten Augen.  
„Didyme beruhige dich. Selbst ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber Aro ist wütend auf mich, gewiss…"  
„Aber, was hast du denn getan? Wir sind glücklich zusammen. Selbst wenn er wirklich eifersüchtig wäre, dann hätte ich es schon lange bemerkt. Das kann nicht sein. Nein"  
Ich ließ mich wieder zurück ins Gras fallen. Wie kannAro mir so etwas antun? Das war also der Grund. Meine Liebe zu Marcus? War er all die Jahre etwa blind durch die Welt gelaufen? Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein…  
„Nein, hättest du nicht. Er hat es verheimlicht. Er redet darüber mit niemandem, außer Caius. Caius macht sich nicht viel daraus, es zu verstecken, deshalb habe ich es durch ihn hindurch gespürt. Er hat nichts gegen dich, er will nur wissen, was vor sich geht. Verstehst du? Ich liebe dich und ich würde sterben, wenn uns irgendwer trennen würde. Sterben!"  
Ich sah ihn an, dann wieder auf Volterra. Ich konnte uns praktisch sehen, wie wir beide an dem kleinen Bau lehnten und uns die Köpfe zerbrachen.  
„Deshalb habe ich eine Idee. Es ist eine Art Vorschlag für dich und mich. Hier bringt uns das Leben nicht viel. Wir könnten neu anfangen, es besser haben, doch hier können wir das nicht. Aro hätte nichts dagegen. Wenn dann müssten wir unser Vorhaben auf ein paar Jahre verschieben… Aber…"  
Ich legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund. Er sah mich verwirrt an. Liebevoll umarmte ich hin.  
„Sag mir doch endlich, was du willst, Marcus.", sprach ich ganz leise, so leise, dass kein Mensch es je verstanden hätte.  
Marcus setzte sich weiter auf und machte mir den Vorschlag, der mein Leben für immer verändern sollte: „Wir werden Volterrae verlassen. Du und ich. Lass uns nach Rom gehen. Dort haben wir die Möglichkeit alles zu tun, was wir schon immer wollten. Weg von diesem monströsen Leben. Freiheit. Ich kann dir alle Wünsche erfüllen. Ich kann…"  
Ich unterbrach ihn. „Was?"  
Marcus stockte. Mittlerweile waren wir beide aufgestanden.  
„Du willst die Volturi verlassen? Du willst alles verlassen, was Aro, Caius und du aufgebaut haben?", schrie ich ihn an.  
Entgeistert starrte er zurück.  
Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch ich ließ ihn nicht gewähren. „Hör mir zu.", sprach ich nun mit bestimmterer Stimme. „Ich liebe dich UND Aro. Ich kann ihn nicht verlassen, sei er noch so wütend. Man kann mit ihm reden."  
„Nein kann man nicht!", brüllte Marcus mich nun an. Er holte aus und schlug auf den Baum ein.  
„Bist du verrückt?"  
Mit eine lauten Karren fiel der Baum auf die Erde. Vor Wut atmete mein Gatte schneller.  
„Ich versteh dich nicht. DEIN Bruder hält dich hier fest wie eine Sklavin und du kuscht vor ihm wie eine Sklavin. Verstehst du nicht. Lass uns gehen!"  
Er trat auf mich zu und küsste mich. Eine Welle von Glück strömte durch meinen Körper und beruhigte mich und ihn.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wandte mich mit meinem Blick von ihm ab. Wenn ich hätte weinen können, hätte ich es jetzt getan.  
„Marcus ich kann es nicht tun. Lass uns warten bis bessere Zeiten kommen. Bitte… Lass mir Zeit."  
Mit diesen Worten umarmte ich ihn noch einmal, küsste in etwas länger auf den Mund und trat langsam den Rückweg an.

„Didyme?", rief er mich noch einmal nach. Es war ein Bild, wie man es aus Büchern kannte. Er stand verzweifelt dort oben auf dem Hügel und hoffte, ich würde zurückkehren.  
„Ja?"  
„Ich liebe dich. Mehr als mein Leben… das wollte ich dir nur sagen…"  
„Ich weiß und… ich dich auch.", sprach ich leise und lächelte zu ihm hinauf. Ich musste nachdenken, denn es gab viel zu viel, über das ich mir nun Gedanken mache konnte. Es war einfach nur eine schlimme Zeit gewesen.  
Mit einem Herzen aus Stein machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause ins Schloss. Ich war mir sicher, dass Marcus noch jagen ging. Es war unmöglich, mich so lange und auf Dauer von ihm fernzuhalten. Doch es ging nicht anders.

…

Moritz:

Es war Aros Befehl gewesen die beiden zu überwachen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich hiermit eine so große Nachricht überbringen würde? Die beiden hatten vor, demnächst Volterrae zu verlassen. Welch eine Nachricht!

_ 


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 9**

Willkommen in Volterra!

„_Es muss Herzen geben, die die ganze Tiefe unseres Wesens kennen und auf uns schwören, selbst wenn die ganze Welt uns verlässt."_

(Karl Gutzkow) 

Es klopfte an der Tür und ich ahnte es schon.  
„Heidi?", drang die dunkle Stimme von Demetri an mein Ohr. Ich zuckte zusammen. Die letzten zwei Stunden war es doch noch so still gewesen.  
Dennoch antwortete ich. Was konnte ich auch anderes tun? Hatte ich eine Wahl? Was für ein Donnerwetter wäre los, wenn ich nicht antworten würde?  
„Ja?", fragte ich kurz angebunden. Ich wusste schon, was seine Stimme wollte. Sie war heißer und lüstern. Doch nicht nach ganz bestimmten Dingen, nein sie war lüstern nach der Flüssigkeit, für die viele von uns ihr Leben lassen würden. Blut.  
„Ich denke du weißt, wieso ich komme?", fragte er wieder. Diesmal konnte man deutlicher hören, dass seine schöne Stimme brüchig wurde vor Durst. Mir ging es nicht anders. Genau in diesem Thema hatte ich auch keine Wahl gehabt.  
„Natürlich weiß ich das.", gab ich bissig zurück. Er konnte mir nichts. „Aber wieso kommst du Demetri, wo du doch weißt, dass ich es weiß?", stellte ich die Gegenfrage.  
Er lächelte mich gierig an. Ich erwiderte es. Er wollte doch dasselbe wie ich. Gerade wollte ich mich auf den Weg machen, aus dem Fenster durch den großen Park, der schon mehrere tausend Jahre alt war, doch er hielt mich zurück. „Halt.", flüsterte er heißer. „Meister Aro will dich sehen. Er und Meister Caius sind in der Empfangshalle. Mir scheint wohl, sie haben heute besondere Wünsche…"  
Das gemeine Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde noch breiter. Verwundert blickte ich zurück. „Die Meister in der Empfangshalle? Mit besonderen Wünschen?" Mein Blick wurde genervt und entehrt. „Und ich dachte, sie seien immer zufrieden mit meiner Beute gewesen…" Grübelnd sah ich auf den Boden.  
„Tja, heute anscheinend nicht."  
Ich knurrte einmal leise, doch er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nein, nein. Ich denke doch, es liegt nicht an dir, doch sie wollen wohl wegen dem Geburtstag von Meister Marcus etwas Besonderes servieren."  
Jedem normalen Mensch sollte an diese Stelle schlecht werden, doch bei uns war so etwas Alltaggespräch.  
„Na gut. Ich geh dann mal runter. Aber sie sind nicht böse auf mich, oder?", fragte ich kleinlaut. Die Panik war zu ergreifen.  
Er lachte nur und verließ langsam den Raum. Eine Windböe, die soeben durch das Fenster hinein geweht worden war, ließ seinen grauschwarzen Umhang geheimnisvoll schweben. Ich schluckte und ging ihm hinterher.

Ich sah sie schon, wie sie warteten und mich anstarrten. Alle starrten mich an. Nur nicht Meister Marcus, er war nicht zu sehen. Natürlich nicht. Aros Augen glänzten vor Vorfreude, als er mich sah und kam zügig auf mich zu. Selbst in Caius Gesicht, der bei seiner Gattin etwa abseits stand, schien ich ein kleines gemeines Lächeln zu erkennen. Sie freuten sich, die zu sehen, die ihnen die Beute brachte.  
„Heidi meine Liebe. Du weißt ja sicher, dass unser lieber Marcus heute Abend seine Geburtstag feiert." Er lachte einmal auf. Ich hätte über diese kranke Lache gerne etwas gedacht, doch vor Meister Aro war dies unmöglich. Seine dunklen Augen glänzten mich an.  
„Natürlich, Meister.", antwortete ich in unserem typischen Gruppenton. Leise und durchdringend.  
„Und deswegen möchten wir gerne ein paar junge Mädchen haben, die mag er besonders gerne."  
Entgeistert sah ich ihn an. Nicht nur ich. Alle… Anscheinend war das anders geplant gewesen. Caius sah wütend auf und stolzierte neben seinen Bruder.  
„Wie oft muss ich mich denn noch wundern über deine Überheblichkeit. Das war anders ausgemacht, Aro. Woher willst du das denn wissen?", zischte er böse und kalt wie der Wind, der durch mein undichtes Fenster wehte, wenn draußen der Winter einkehrte, so kalt war sie. Ich zuckte schon wieder zusammen.  
„Na, weil ich ihn schon seit über 3000 Jahren kenne, mein Bruder. Und du ebenfalls. Also zürne nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Heidi ihre Berufung wieder einmal glänzend ausführen wird. Und vergiss nicht, Mädchen, was ich dir sagte.", befahl er mir.  
Ich nickte.  
„Ach und… Caius?" Genervt drehte dieser sich um. „Kann ich dich vor dem großen Fest noch einmal sprechen?"  
Caius reagierte nicht, sondern drehte sich zu seiner Frau, Athenodora. Anscheinend war das für Aro ein deutliches Einverständnis, denn er nickte einmal unsichtbar vor sich hin und gab Renata und Felix ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen.  
Die „Versammlung" löste sich auf, die einzelnen Meister und Gardenmitglieder machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrer Arbeit. Ich dagegen machte mich auf den Weg zu der großen Tür, die eher an ein Kirchenportal erinnerte. Ich konnte schon den kalten Wind auf meiner Haut spüren, der mich fast jeden zweiten Tag heimsuchte, wenn ich wieder das tat, wofür Aro mir damals Erbarmen geschenkt hatte. Alles durfte nur Einbildung sein!  
Ich konnte auch die Tränen spüren, die langsam an meinen Wangen hinunter rollten. Doch auch das war wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung. 

_Sommer 1951, Deutschland:_

So schön hatte ich mir meinen Urlaub in Italien nicht vorgestellt. Man erzählte sich zwar immer schon Geschichten über die aufreißende Sonne, die an keinem Ort der Welt so wunderschön sei. Wie ein Feuerball am morgendlichen Himmel und darunter die sandfarbenen Häuser der Toskana, die noch halb im Schatten verschwindend auf den Hügeln alter etruskischer Städte thronen. Man hat es weit hinauf, doch wenn man erst angekommen ist und auf die weiten Felder blickt, weiß man, es gibt keinen schöneren Ort auf der Welt als Italien.  
Von dieser Ansicht der Welt war mein Freund sichtlich überzeugt. Sicher war es nicht, ob Italien nun wirklich schöner sei als China oder Ägypten, aber wenn er meinte, dann sollte er ruhig.  
Ich hatte mit ihm eine kleine Reise durch die ganze Toskana gebucht. Zusammen mit einer ganzen Reisegruppe wollte er mich und die halbe Welt von Italien überzeugen.  
Die schönsten Orte wurden ausgesucht: Viareggio, Volterra, Montepulciano und natürlich Pisa. Nach Rom schafften wir es leider nicht, es war zu weit entfernt. Das waren die einzigen Orte, die ich mir einigermaßen merken konnte. Noch nie war ich in Italien gewesen, dafür hatte ich schon einige Male eine heftige Kritik von David bekommen. Meinem Freund.  
Gemeinsam saßen wir an diesem lauen Sommermorgen am Frühstückstisch und aßen frische Brötchen. Hört sich alles sehr nach einer heilen Welt an. Sicherlich… ist sie das.  
„Mein Schatz, reichst du mir mal die Zeitung?", fragte David mit vollem Mund. Wie ich es hasste. Wie ein Bauernweib, das springen musste, wenn der Herr vor lauter Essen nichts machen konnte.  
„Wie sagt man?"  
Er schluckte runter und grinste mich verstohlen an. „Bitte, Heidi."  
„Na also. Geht doch." Sichtlich zufrieden gab ich sie ihm und aß weiter. Immer war es so bei uns zuhause. Nichts Besonderes.  
Doch heute sollte es nach Italien gehen. Am Hauptbahnhof solle der Bus der Reisegruppe warten. Ich wollte es nicht zugestehen, aber ich war mehr als nervös.  
„Und wenn es mir nun nicht gefällt?" Leichte Panik schwang in der Stimme mit, das konnte Dave deutlich hören.  
„Heidi."  
„Ja?"  
„Dir wird es gefallen. Wenn ich dir doch sage, dass…." Ich unterbrach ihn.  
„Es der schönste Ort der Welt ist,…."  
„Dann werde ich wohl recht haben. Genau!"  
Wir lachten beide. Lange sahen wir uns in die Augen. Seine waren kohlrabenschwarz wie die Nacht um den Mond herum. Ich liebte ihn, trotz seiner Hyperaktivität. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich wieder grinsen.  
Doch wieso er mich liebte war fraglich. Ich war wunderschön. Es hört sich sicher arrogant an, doch alle Männer wollen mich nur wegen meines Aussehens. Wie konnte ich ihnen nur klarmachen, dass ich das nicht wollte? Immer hieß es. „Hey geiler Arsch!" oder „Ich schreib dir mal meine Nummer auf, du kleine Sexbombe!"  
Darauf wusste ich nie etwas zu sagen. Doch seitdem ich David kennengelernt habe, hat sich alles verändert. Er sagte mir nie, was er an mir liebte. Vielleicht einfach alles. Er stellte keine seltsamen schweren Fragen, die für Blondinen durchaus nicht so einfach zu lösen waren.  
Aber sei es drum. Ich freute mich auf den Urlaub. Ich freute mich auf eine gemeinsame Zeit mit ihm. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung….  
Die Mauer war gezogen worden, doch wir lebten ja schließlich in der BRD. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn das nicht klappen würde, dachte ich grinsend. Außerdem war mein Vater nicht gerade der Ärmste. Damals waren solche Reisen noch wirklich teuer gewesen, heute dagegen kann einfach jeder mal in Italien Urlaub machen.  
„Beeil dich, hohl deine Koffer, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!", rief David von unten, als ich mir im Bad noch den allerletzten Schliff verpasste. Aufmunternd nickte ich meinem wunderschönen Spiegelbild zu und ging nach unten.  
„Nur einen Koffer muss ich bringen, mein Liebster.", rief ich lachend nach unten.  
Verdutzt blieb er stehen und starrte mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. Der Satz: Was, nur ein Koffer! Schien ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein. Ich verkniff mir mein Grinsen.

Der Flughafen war genauso voll wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Familien und Geschäftsleute wollten natürlich ihr Urlaubsziel und Arbeit erreichen. Was hatte ich mir eigentlich vorgemacht? Hatte ich gedacht, nur weil ich so viele Menschen auf einem Fleck nicht leiden konnte, dass keine Menschenseele auf uns wartet. Natürlich nicht.  
Wir flogen mit einem für heutige Verhältnisse gefährlichen Flieger nach Pisa. Mitten in die Toskana. Schon allein der Flug war ein Traum gewesen. Nur lässige drei Stunden brauchten wir höchstens zu unserem Ziel. Sobald wir über Italien hinwegflogen, war David nicht mehr zu bremsen.  
„Schau dir das mal an!", rief er laut, als er die große alte Stadt sah. Vereinzelt standen noch hohe Säulen und Bögen herum. Es war wirklich fantastisch. Noch viel schöner als man es aus dem Fernsehen oder aus Geschichten kannte.  
„Ja, du hast Recht. Das überrascht mich wirklich, denn ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du Recht behalten würdest… Oh man vor allem da unten. Der Platz! Das ist so wunderschön."  
David warf mir einen gespielt feindseligen Blick zu. Ich verstand erst nicht wieso. Erst als ich mich an meine letzten Sätze erinnerte, fiel es mir wieder ein.  
„Natürlich habe ich dir geglaubt, David." Ich lachte auf und küsste ich auf die Wange. Erleichtert fiel er mit ein.  
„Warte bis du Volterra gesehen hast!", flüstere er geheimnisvoll.

„Und das hier ist der Campanile!"  
Seit Stunden machten wir nun diese Toskanaführung mit einer kleinen Bustruppe, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger begeistert. Eine Mutter mit Kind mühte sich schon die ganze Zeit ab, eine Toilette zu finden. Sie waren außer uns die einzigen Deutschen. Ein Vater war noch dabei und eine alte Frau. Deshalb war die Führung auf Englisch. Da David Englischlehrer werden wollte (Ich verstand auch nicht wieso), dolmetschte er für mich.  
Das letzte Ziel für uns, war Volterra gewesen und David hatte mir mal wieder nicht zu viel versprochen. Die Stadt war ein Traum. Mittlerweile war es schon dämmrig geworden und die Stadt lag geheimnisvoll auf ihrem Hügel. Eigentlich waren es glaube ich zwei Hügel. Ich weiß es nicht mehr.  
Wir befanden uns auf dem großen Platz von Volterra, auf dem Palazzo die Priori. Er war wirklich groß und so viele Leute schossen Fotos, dass man sich nur umgeben von Blitzlichtern fühlte. Während unsere Gruppenführerin alles auf Italienisch erklärte, sah ich mich um. Es musste doch sonst noch etwas Interessantes geben. Ich möchte nicht gleich noch heute Abend nach Pisa fahren.  
„David?", fragte ich zaghaft an. Der Tumult der Menschen war nicht auszuhalten. Mir wurde irgendwie ein wenig schwindelig, doch es war noch auszuhalten.  
Er hörte mich nicht. Viel zu beschäftigt war er mit seinem Italien. Ich wurde immer panischer und zupfte ihn am Ärmel. Wie ein kleines Kind kam ich mir vor, das endlich weiter wollte.  
„Gleich Heidi. Moment. Es ist gerade wieder auf Englisch! Sei leise!"  
Beleidigt drehte ich mich weg und sah mich wieder um. Wenn er nicht will, dann geh ich halt alleine, dachte ich trotzig. Ich hasste es, wenn man mir nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. War sein beschissenes Volterra etwa interessanter als ich? Ich trennte mich von der Gruppe und ging ein Stück die Straße entlang.  
Die Leute schienen unglaublich nett zu sein, denn jeder grüßte mich laut mit einem „Ciao". Ich sprach einfach zurück und genoss die plötzliche Einsamkeit, die mich überkam. Die letzten Tage mit der Reisegruppe waren so anstrengend gewesen, dass ich sogar schon Kopfschmerzen bekommen hatte. Lächerlich. Ich spazierte durch eine kleine, wunderschöne Gasse. Die Wäsche wurde von einem Haus zum anderen gehängt und es war genau die Stimmung, die man kannte, wenn man über die Toskana sprach. Verliebt schritt ich unter einer romantischen Brücke hindurch und als ich an dem anderen Ende wieder hinauskam, sah ich etwas, das man vom Palazzo aus nicht sehen konnte. Es war eines der größten Gebäude in ganz Volterra. Ganz oben auf der Spitze trohnte es stolz und die roten Flaggen davor wehten im Wind. Es musste wohl eine Art Palast sein. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam mich beim Betrachten dieses Monuments. Kaum mehr als ein Windhauch von Angst…

Erst als sich eine schwere Hand auf meine schmale Schulter legte, wachte ich aus der Trance auf.  
„Hey, mein Schatz. Wieso so zurückgehalten? Ein Glück, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Ich dachte schon, das würde nie passieren. Wo warst du? Wieso bist du weggelaufen?"  
Ich starrte ihn nur entgeistert an. Wieso?  
„Naja egal. Hauptsache. Ich habe dich noch gefunden…. Ah Wie ich sehe, hast du dich schon in das alte Schloss dort oben verliebt. Jaja. Da gehen wir auch bald rauf. Eigentlich…" Er warf einen Blick auf die Reisegruppe. „Jetzt gleich!" Er lachte, drückte mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund und zog mich hinterher. Noch einmal sah ich zu dem großen, schönen Schloss hinauf, welches wir gleich betreten würden und hatte einfach überhaupt kein gutes Gefühl dabei…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lange dachte ich über das nach, was ich mir gerade ins Gewissen zurückgerufen hatte. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen nach Italien zu gehen. Vielleicht hätte ich auch sterben sollen… oder wollen. Vielleicht hätte Aro mir keine Gnade gewähren sollen, denn dann wäre ich jetzt noch bei ihm. Bei ihm….  
Ich ließ mir den Gedanken auf der Zunge zergehen. Es war meine Schuld gewesen. Eigentlich hatte ich keine Lust, diese Geschichte noch einmal aufzurollen, doch es konnte nicht anders gehen. Manchmal muss man alles noch einmal durchgehen, um es zu verstehe. Vielleicht half es ja irgendwann. Irgendwann, wenn ich einmal so alt sein werde wie die Meister Aro, Caius oder Marcus. Für sie ist Zeit nichts. Jedes Jahr ist nur ein Grashalm in einem unbewohnbaren Garten.  
Weiter ging ich durch die Straßen Volterras. Geschützt durch eine lange moderne Tunika bis über die Hände. Eine Sonnenbrille hatte ich nicht auf, nur Kontaktlinse. Ein Tuch um meinen Kopf gewickelt. So ging ich nun zu den Menschen. Zu einer Reisegruppe und stellte mir wieder vor, wie es für mich war, als ich damals zum Opfer von einem der Volturi wurde. Ich konnte die Mutter noch schreien hören, als sie sah, wie sie von ihrem Kind getrennt wurde. Seltsamerweise fand ich es jetzt nach über 60 Jahren nicht mehr so schlimm. Ich wollte nicht zurück.  
Viele junge Mädchen waren darunter. Lächelnd begrüßte ich die Gäste, wie ich es immer tat….

Der Weg bis ganz nach oben war, wie zu erwarten, nicht gerade der kürzeste unserer Reise. Kein Schlepplift, wie es ihn in Deutschland gab und anscheinend hatte unser Bus keine Zeit, uns da hinauf zu befördern. David nahm's gelassen. Immer weder machte er mich auf die Frau aufmerksam, die uns hochführte. Neben unserer Reiseführerin ging sie her. Und ihre Figur. Erst als ich meinen Kopf wieder nach vorne wandte, fiel es mir auf. Der Wellengang ihrer Hüften war mindestens Windstärke 12. Langes braunes Haar, welches ihr bis unter die Schultern reichte. Von vorn hatte ich sie noch nicht wirklich gesehen, doch die Eifersucht machte sie schon breit, da David ihr nur die ganze Zeit auf den Allerwertesten gaffte.  
„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?", wisperte ich ihm zu, als er den Blick gar nicht mehr abwandte. Mir war nämlich klar, dass mein Körper damit garantier mithalten konnte.  
„Heidi. Du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe…", gab er nur kurz gelangweilt zurück.  
„David!", schrie ich ihn an. Ein paar Leute drehten sich erschrocken um. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Doch da kam er schon auf mich zu und küsste mich. „Ich meins ernst, mein Schatz. Du musst mir schon auch mal gönnen, etwas anders zu sehen. Ich hoffe das geht klar. Du bist die schönste Frau für mich und wirst es immer bleiben. Das hier ist doch nur Männerschmarn."  
„Männerschmarn?"  
„Ja, Männerschwarn.", erwiderte er, glücklich darüber, dass ich ihm glaubte. Den ganzen Rest des Weg hielt er meine Hand und ich war glücklicher als eine Schneekönigin.

Schnaufend kam unsere Truppe oben an. Manche Kinder ließen sich auf den Boden fallen, worauf die Mütter sie Kreischend ermahnten. Sie waren zwar schon elf oder zwölf, aber anscheinend war ihre Kindheitsfase noch nicht überwunden. Ich wollte auch unbedingt Kinder haben, aber mit meinen 22 Jahren, warte ich doch noch ein bisschen. Endlich spürte ich wieder ein kleines Kribbeln, wenn ich zu David ging. Spürte, wie schön es war, wenn ich meine Lippen mit seinen verschloss. Es war einfach perfekt.  
„Ihr könnt auch nichts anderes, als euch die ganze Zeit zu küssen!", schrie uns die eine Mutter des kleinsten Kindes entgegen. Sie sprach stark im österreichischen Akzent. „Hier sind auch Kinder. Können sie das bitte unterlassen. Typisch deutsch…."  
David ließ mich nicht los, sondern fing an, sich mit der Frau zu streiten. „Haben sie schon einmal etwas von Privatsphäre gehört? Oder muss ich es ihnen erst beibringen?"  
„Nun hören sie aber mal…" Ich unterbrach die beiden.  
„Hör auf David, bitte. Es hat doch keinen Sinn!"  
Mit diesen Worten zog ich ihn weg.

„Schon als ich hier rauf gesehen habe, hatte ich so ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir folgen kannst…."  
Zusammen schritten wir als letzte den Gang entlang. Und so etwas hatten wir noch nie gesehen. David war mal wieder so gar nicht ansprechbar. Er starrte auf die Gemälde, die die Toskana abbildeten. Auch feine, wunderschöne lateinische Floskeln zierten die Wände. Statuen waren aufgestellt und man fühlte sich wie ins alte Rom versetzt. Die Statuen sahen so alt aus, als wären sie wirkliche zweitausend Jahre alt.  
„Wieso denn?"  
„Nur so…"  
„Wir alle wissen, dass du manchmal ein wenig überreagierst… Du weißt ja… deine Mutter liebt dich sehr und hat dich steht´s von jeder Gefahr ferngehalten. Jetzt genieß doch mal die Sonne und heute Abend… bist nur du an der Reihe… ich habe hier eine tolle Pizzeria gesehen, ganz im römischen Stil. Es wird die gefallen und danach…" Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.  
„Okay… Ja, du hast recht." Wie immer  
, vollendete ich in Gedanken. Ich bildete mir das alles nur ein. Vielleicht ist es ja auch nur das Alter des Gebäudes, was mir so Angst macht. Angeblich sei es schon 2100 Jahre alt. Wer es glaubt, wird selig.

„Und gleich nähern wir uns einem großen Thronsaal, meine Damen und Herren.", übersetzte ich ins Deutsche. So viel ließen meine Englischkenntnisse noch zu. Tatsächlich näherten wir uns gleich mehreren vergoldeten Flügeltüren, die allesamt riesig waren. Die in der Mitte war wohl der Haupteingang und war noch ein bisschen größer als die übrigen. Jeder Eingang wurde nochmals von Statuen umgeben. Es war ein Traum, doch ein Traum fühlte sich nicht so echt an und echte Angst ist nicht mit dem Gefühl der Todesangst in einem Traum zu vergleichen. Die Frau öffnete die große Tür und ein wirklich gigantischer Raum kam zum Vorschein. Wir staunten nicht schlecht. Er war rund und groß. Ein paar größere und kleinere Fenster zierten ihn, durch welche die Sonne nur so strahlte. Weiter hinten führten ein paar Stufen hinauf zu hölzernen Trohnen. Drei waren es. Und alle waren mit alten Schnitzereien versehen, die so kompliziert aussahen, dass man es gleich aufgab den Anfang der Verschnörkelung zu finden.  
Auf dem Boden waren große, alte, antike Fließen gelegt worden und nur ein ebenso alt erscheinender Teppich lag darauf, nur ein paar Meter lang.  
Die Menschen in dem Raum waren einfach nur wundervoll. Mit seltsamer Schönheit beschenkt und zwar alle. Kein einziger wies auch nur den Hauch einer Unebenheit auf. Es waren viele, mindestens 25 oder gar 30 Personen. Wahrscheinlich war dies eine Art Konferenzraum.  
Doch eines fiel jedem unserer kleinen Reisegrupe auf. Ihre Kleidung.  
Sie sahen aus, als hätten sie die Zeit verfehlt. Schwarze Kleckse auf buntem Papier. So uneben und nun doch nicht mehr vertraut. Mein Gefühl hatte sich also nicht geirrt.  
David nahm schnell meine Hand.  
„Na die sehen aber aus…", flüsterte er gedämpft. „Sie sind alle wunderschön. Fast genauso schön wie die Frau, die uns hier hereingeführt hat. Findest du nicht auch? Ich habe schon davon gehört. Es soll wohl ein Gag sein."  
Ich nickte wieder nur und konnte meinen Blick nicht von einem schwarzhaarigen Mann trennen, der so traurig aussah, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben nur im Regen verbracht. Mit einem seltsamen Blick wurde ich von ihm angesehen. Er sah durch mich hindurch. Kalt und matt. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Seine Haut war so blass wie die römische Statue hinter ihm und ich hätte schwören können, dass er nicht atmete.  
„Willkommen in Volterra, meine lieben Gäste!", rief ein anderer Mann enthusiastisch. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich meinen Blick von dem Mann abwenden, doch nur, weil dieser ebenfalls langsam seinen Kopf in Richtung der Stimme drehte. Die Augen folgten erst, als er sie nicht mehr nach mir drehen konnte.  
Der Mann, der gesprochen hatte sah fast genauso aus wie der andere. Seine Haut von seltsamer Schönheit, fast durchsichtig. Seine Augen strahlten, angesichts der Menge von Menschen. Wahrscheinlich kamen hier nicht so viele Leute her. Während der Begrüßung hatte er die Arme gehoben.  
Danach war es still. Viel zu still. David und ich waren die letzten, die ganz in den Raum gekommen waren und die Angst legte sich wie ein Dunstschleier über unsere Gruppe. So allmählich schien er alle übermannt zu haben. Die Leute in dem Raum trugen alle dunkle Umhänge. Manche waren hellgrau, manche dunkelgrau. Und nur 5 Stück, so zählte ich schnell in Gedanken, waren pechschwarz und schleiften auf dem Boden. Drei Männer und zwei Frauen….  
Wie recht ich doch gehabt hatte, mit der Vermutung, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Normalerweise war das eine Art Gabe von mir, Leute zu überreden, doch ich hatte es doch nicht einmal versucht. Die magische Anziehungskraft dieser Frau war enorm gewesen.  
„Es freut mich sehr, dass ihr euch dazu entschlossen habt, unser bescheidenes Heim zu besuchen.", flüsterte er nun so leise, dass es nun ein vollständiges Hauchen war. Die kleinen Kinder pressten sich an ihre Mütter und bombardierten sie mit Fragen, doch die Frau hatte nur Augen für den Mann.  
Langsam ließ er die Hand von einer anderen Frau los, die ebenfalls so überirdisch schön war, dass es mir das Herz zerriss und ging auf die Mutter zu. Mit einem friedvollen Lächeln blieb er vor ihr stehen. Er hob den Arm und reichte ihr die Hand.  
Wie in Trance nahm sie seine und er schloss die Augen….

In dem Moment wurde es mir klar. Wir waren hier nicht mehr sicher. Ich wusste nicht, was sie wollten oder was sie waren, aber es war nicht normal! Mit einem schnellen Blick gab ich das David zu verstehen, doch der grinste nur über beide Ohren und schien mich nicht zu hören. Gehetzt sah ich mich um und lugte über seine Schulter zum Ausgang. Zwei haushohe Gestalten standen dort, umhüllt von grauen Umhängen und hatten die Tür geschlossen.

Jetzt oder nie!, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich wollte hier weg und das würde ich auch tun.

Schnell riss ich mich von David los - vielleicht verstand er ja so – und rannte, doch ich kam nicht weit. Mit einem heftigen Schlag wurde ich auf den Boden geworfen und konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Mein Herz schlug so schnell, dass ich glaubte, es müsse doch gleich zerspringen, doch es hielt stand. Ich wurde heftig umgedreht und auf den Boden gedrückt. Mit einem Versuch zu schreien, wehrte ich mich, doch sogleich wurde mir der Mund zugehalten.  
Um mich herum, brach das Chaos aus…

Leute wurde zu Boden gerissen. Schreie ertönten und ich zitterte am ganzen Leib. Wie ein Gemetzel hörte es sich an und ich fühlte, dass auch meine Zeit gekommen war. Nur wenige Sekunden dauerte das Geschrei an, als der ganze Raum mit Stille gefüllt wurde. Es war so leise, dass man nun deutlich meinen schweren Atem hören konnte und mein Herz schien alles andere zu übertönen.

Eine ruhige Stimme befahl etwas in einer Sprach, die sich ganz verdächtig nach Latein anhörte. Dieselbe, die uns vorher so schleimerisch und hinterhältig begrüßt hatte. Eine grausame Vorahnung ließ mich denken, dass alle tot seien.  
Sie sind tot! Wir sind in einen Hinterhalt geraten! Oh mein Gott! Das sind Terroristen und nun wollen sie mich quälen! David! Lebt er noch? Ich weiß es nicht und wenn doch, dann sind wir verloren. Wer soll uns schon aus Italien her retten können? Ich will hier weg!

Mein Kopf versuchte, das viel zu schnell von Statten gegangen Ereignis einzuordnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
Zitternd lag ich immer noch auf dem Boden. Etwas starkes, kaltes hielt mich fest. Ich konnte nicht reden.  
„Na sie an!", sprach die Stimme wieder, nun in perfektem Deutsch. „Da ist wohl jemand, der uns sehr schnell durchschaut hat, was?"  
Nein, das war eine andere Stimme. Eine kältere Stimme. Grausam…. Und wieder musste ich an den kalten Wind denken, der immer in mein Zimmer wehte, wenn es draußen Winter wurde.  
„In der Tat, Bruder… Was sollen wir nun mit dir machen?", fragte nun wieder der Begrüßer. Vor Angst wandte ich mich auf dem Boden. Sehen konnte ich auch nichts. Ich war wie blind.  
„Und doch spüre ich etwas.", sang eine Frau. Zumindest hörte es sich so an, als würde sie singen. „Lass sie am Leben Aro. Sie wird uns noch von großem Nutzen sein. Lies ihre Gedanken, dann wirst du es sehen."  
„Woher willst du das wissen?", keifte wieder der Kalte. In seiner Stimme lag eine Gier, die ich nicht deuten konnte. „Gib sie mir. Satt bin ich noch nicht!"  
Ich zuckte zusammen. Satt!  
„Nein Caius. Ich denke sie hat recht."  
Plötzlich spürte ich etwas extrem Kaltes an meinem Arm und zuckte wieder zurück. Lange und unaufhörlich blieb sie da. Die Kälte… Sie wollte einfach nicht gehen.  
„Mhm… Ich denke du hast recht Athenodora. Geben wir ihr doch einmal eine Chance. Ich spüre Macht…", seufzte der Ruhige und lachte danach gehässig auf. Die anderen stimmten leise mit ein, nur den Kalten hörte ich nicht. Ihre Stimmen hörten sich an wie in einem Albtraum, so weit entfernt und böse. Ein namenloses Grauen lag in der Luft. Ich war viel zu besorgt, als dass ich darauf achten könnte, viel mehr war ich damit beschäftigt, die Tränen im Zaum zu halten, die einfach nur so meine warme Wange hinunter rannen und sich so leicht anfühlten…. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 19**

Mit den Augen eines Menschen

„_Und wenn ich _wüsste_, dass morgen die Welt untergeht, ich würde heute noch ein Apfelbäumchen pflanzen…"  
_  
(Martin Luther) 

Der Regen plätscherte leise auf das Fenstersims. Man konnte meinen, dass er beabsichtige, mich zu beruhigen. Als würde er flüstern: „Ganz ruhig … noch ist nichts passiert."  
Totenstille herrschte im Raum und der Tod war zum Greifen nahe. Der Regen wurde stärker und man konnte fühlen, dass sich alles dem Ende neigte. Vögel, waren keine zu hören. Wie denn auch? Wie konnte ich welche hören, wenn die Angst mich taub machte? Alles Schöne auf dieser Welt war vergangen und das Unverständnis war so groß wie das Grauen seiner milchig roten Augen. Die Augen des Mannes vor mir.  
Sie musterten mich mit Unentschlossenheit, sie musterten mich mit Freude. Diesen Mix aus Gefühlen, hatte ich in einem Gesicht noch nie gesehen. Die Augen hielten mich gefangen und sein Lächeln zog mich an.  
Hinter mir waren zwei große Personen. Dennoch war es mir nicht möglich, irgendeinen Atemhauch zu spüren, als würde es sie gar nicht wirklich geben.  
Das ist ein Traum! Es muss ein Traum sein. Das kann nicht sein…. David ist tot. Er ist tot… Seit Stunden redete ich mir das ein. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was ich hier sollte. Diese Menschen hatten uns angelockt. Ich hatte mir schon überlegt, ob es nicht Kannibalen sind. In dem Raum, wo es … geschah, wurde ich ohnmächtig geschlagen und aus irgendeinem Grund, war ich auch froh darüber gewesen. Die Leiche Davids hätte mich sicher nicht glücklich gemacht. Mein Leben war am Ende. Mein ganzes weiteres Schicksal lag nun in den Händen der roten Augen.  
„Ich weiß, es war furchtbar, dass wir dich so von deinem Freund trennen mussten. Nun… du bist weggelaufen und da hab ich mich gefragt, wieso? Kannst du es mir beantworten?", zerriss seine Stimme die Stille. Selbst der Regen schien beim Ertönen seiner Stimme zu schweigen.  
Nein, ich konnte es nicht.  
Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. Mein Atem ging schwer.  
„Nicht? Das ist aber schade." Mit diesem Worten erhob er sich von dem kleinen Stuhl auf dem er gesessen war. Hier sah es aus wie in einem Schlafzimmer, nur viel älter als gewöhnliche. Sehr viel älter. „Dir muss wohl durchaus bewusst gewesen sein, welche Gefahr von uns ausgeht und da dachte ich, dass du uns vielleicht erklären kannst, wieso das so war."  
Plötzliche Wut überkam mich. Wie konnte er nur so etwas Abscheuliches von mir verlangen! Mein Freund ist gestorben. Fast vor meinen Augen!  
Ich fing an zu weinen. Die Tränen rannen nur so meine Wange herunter.  
„Nicht weinen, Heidi. Ich weiß, du verstehst nichts, aber ich kann dir ein Leben geben, dass deine Vorstellungen überschreitet! Glaube mir. Hier wirst du ganz andere Möglichkeiten haben. Dein Freund war es nicht würdig, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Komm in unsere Familie und zeige uns, dass du es wert bist! Die Cousine meiner Frau hat, sagen wir mal, eine Art Gabe, an Leute etwas Besonderes zu erkennen. Sie ist zwar nicht ganz ausgeprägt, aber so etwas Ähnliches. Hast du Interesse?" Seine Augen glänzten, als er die Frage stellte, er kam auf mich zu und strich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ganz zärtlich. Seine eiskalte Hand fuhr an mir herunter bis zum Hals. Sein Blick folgte behände.  
Was verlangte er von mir? Dass ich hier bleiben würde? Hier, bei diesen Terroristen? Ich wollte hier raus und ich schwor mir, wenn diese Männer mich auch nur einmal loslassen würden, würde ich rennen wie ich noch niemals gerannt war.  
Der Mann lächelte liebevoll und mich überkam der Ekel. Dann fing er an lautstark zu lachen. Wütend und verständnislos funkelte ich ihn an, während mein Herz einen Satz machte. Was, wenn es nun vorbei war? Wenn sie mir nun die Kehle durchschneiden, weil ich nicht schnell genug geantwortet habe?  
„Nein, nein!" Er lachte lauter. „Wir sind keine Terroristen!"  
Alle fielen in sein Gelächter mit ein. Auch der wütende, schneeweißhaarige Mann, der neben ihm gestanden war lächelte kalt. Ich verstand nichts.  
Wie konnten sie nur lachen? Diese grausamen Sadisten! Machte es ihnen Spaß, mich zu quälen?  
„Ich denke, wir sollten ihr Zeit lassen.", flüsterte eine zarte, dunkle Stimme rechts neben dem Mann. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass ich mich anstrengen musste, sie zu hören. Es war der Mann, der schaute, als würde er jeden Moment weinen wollen, es nur nicht tat. Er sah so unendlich traurig und gelangweilt aus. Genau wie der erste Mann, trug er einen pechschwarzen bodenlangen Umhang und schwarzes Haar. Seine Augen waren von demselben milchig roten Schleier überzogen. „Du glaubst nicht Aro, wie unbegreiflich das für sie ist…" Sein Deutsch war weniger gut, als das des anderen.  
„Doch, doch das glaube ich und du hast recht." Er schnippte mit dem Finger und einer meiner „Wachen" trat von meiner Seite zu ihm. „Felix? Sorge dafür, dass Heidi ein schönes Zimmer eingerichtet wird. Sie soll sich hier doch wohlfühlen."  
„Jawohl, Meister."  
Mit diesem Worten verließ der Dunkelhaarige den Raum. Der andere schien also der Chef von allen zu sein, zumindest glaubte ich das.  
Die Tür verschloss sich fast geräuschlos.  
„Du willst also, dass sie ein Zimmer in unserem Privatflügel bekommt?", fragte wieder die garstige Stimme, die ich so hasste. Mir lief wieder ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken und selbst die Hand des Mannes hatte die Tränen nicht wegwischen können. Meine Gedanken galten voll und ganz meiner einzigen Liebe. Der, die ich niemals mehr sehen würde. Wie grausam war das Leben?  
„Aber sicher doch. Ich denke, dass sie sich besser eingewöhnt, wenn sie unseren Alltag verfolgt. Vielleicht sieht sie ja dann, dass wir keine Terroristen sind." Bei diesem Wort musste er wieder lächeln. „Und dann merkt sie auch, was in ihr steckt…"  
„Und natürlich ist es auch untersagt, ihr in irgendeiner Form etwas anzutun …"  
Als ich meine Augen voller Abscheu von seinem Gesicht abgewandt hatte, warf ich nochmals einen Blick auf den traurigen Mann und irgendwie schien er etwas mit mir gemein zu haben. Auch er musterte mich mit derselben Bewunderung wie ich ihn. Mit derselben Trauer. Mit derselben Angst.  
Es war natürlich lächerlich zu glauben, dass einer von denen Gefühle hatte. Ich hasste sie alle, doch ich konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht verjagen. Ich konnte seinen schrecklichen Blick einfach nicht aus meinem inneren Auge zerren. Die ganze endlose Zeit über nicht.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

___Zwei Tage später/  
15.8.1953, 12.00 Uhr mittags_

Der Garten, in den ich blickte, war eine wahre Augenweide. Etliche antike Statuen säumten die Wege. Es war eher ein Park als ein Garten und man meinte, dauernd einen Chor zu hören, der lateinische Lieder sang. Ich wollte es nicht eingestehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte ich mich bei diesen schrecklichen Menschen unglaublich wohl. Sie hatten meinen Freund getötet. Und wieso um alles in der Welt, machte mir das nichts aus?  
Da war er wieder, dieser Wind. Als er durch das große, alte Fenster wehte, hörte man eine Melodie. Nun war ich mir sicher, dass es ein Chor war. Ihre Stimmen waren engelsgleich.  
Manchmal glaubte ich auch, er würde einfach wiederkommen. Es hatte so schnell geendet. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Glaubte ich das wirklich? Dass er jeden Moment einfach so zu mir kommen würde und mich umarmen würde. Er würde mich küssen und sagen: „Siehst du, ich hatte recht! Es ist alles gut. Ich hatte recht…"  
Wie immer …, dachte ich. Ich wünschte, wir wären nie hierhergekommen.  
Langsam fühlte ich die kalten Tränen auf meiner Wange. Ein Wunder war es, dass überhaupt noch welche kamen. Sie mussten doch schon lange aufgebraucht sein?  
Ich musste zwar weinen und doch hatte ich mich hier schon eingelebt. Vielleicht war es masochistisch, was ich hier tat, doch ich konnte nicht anders. Irgendetwas hielt mich hier. Was hatte Aro gesagt? Ja, ich wusste nun seinen Namen. Ein merkwürdiger Name …  
Er hatte gesagt, dass es gut sei, dass ich hier bin. Er hätte mich nicht verdient … Vielleicht hatte er recht. Doch wieso um Himmels willen, bin ich hier? Wieso wurde ich nicht genauso getötet wie die anderen?  
Ich sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich zu wehren. Abzuhauen, hatte ich erst gar nicht versucht und es würde garantiert das letzte sein, was ich versuchen würde. Ich wusste, dass diese Menschen nicht verrückt waren. Irgendwie glaubte ich das nicht.

Ich erhob mich gemächlich von dem Stuhl, auf dem ich schon seit Stunden gesessen hatte und atmete ein und aus, um die Tränen endlich zu vertreiben, die wieder zu kommen drohten. Meine Großmutter hatte immer gesagt, dass es besser sei einen zu vergessen, denn Trauer ist eine Illusion. Sie will, dass man trauert. Sie will, dass man traurig ist. Nur so, glaubt man, kann man den Schmerz bekämpfen, aber so ist es nicht. Man muss nach vorn schauen. Und nun … bin ich hier und er ist sicher im Himmel. Da oben und schaut auf mich herab. Er kann mich sehen, wann immer er will, aber ich ihn nicht. Das macht es nicht leichter. Ich muss ihn vergessen und das Beste daraus machen. Dieser Mann hat mir ein Angebot gemacht, dass ich bei ihnen bleiben kann. Aber wieso haben sie die Menschen getötet? Haben sie sie überhaupt getötet? Vielleicht waren es ja andere und sie wollen mich nur schützen?  
Wahrscheinlich wäre ich zusammengebrochen, weil der Raum so lang war, wenn ich nicht so tief durchgeatmet hätte. Schwach öffnete ich die Tür und trat hinaus in den Gang. Er war ebenso schön wie alles andere hier. Er hätte sich hier sicher wohlgefühlt. Auch der Gang war mit halbnackten Römerstatuen geschmückt. Früher, bevor ich hierherkam, fand ich das immer abstoßend, doch nun … nicht mehr so. Manche schauten traurig, manche lächelten geheimnisvoll auf dich herab.  
Ich blieb zögernd vor einer wunderschönen stehen und hob die Hand. Ganz zärtlich, als hätte ich Angst sie zu zerbrechen, strich ich ihr über das gelockte Haar. Schon wieder rollten mir Tränen über die Wange. Wie gerne wollte er immer so eine besitzen? Ich wollte es nie. Hätte ich ihm nur diesen einen Wunsch erfüllt… „Gefällt sie dir auch so gut?"  
Ich fuhr herum und zuckte sosehr zurück, dass ich die Statue zum Kippen brachte. Zum Glück war sie nicht so schwer wie sie aussah und ich konnte sie wieder zurechtrücken. Ich drehte mich wieder um und sah dem atemberaubend schönen Mann in die Augen. Es war der traurige Mann. Ich hatte ihn noch nie ein Sterbenswörtchen sagen hören. Nicht wirklich. Schon erst recht nicht zu mir.  
Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich darauf sagen sollte, deshalb schwieg ich lieber.  
„Sie war ein Geschenk des Künstlers Clemens. Sie wurde einst in Gedenken an jemandem gemeißelt, den ich sehr liebte. Ist sie nicht wunderschön?" Sein Blick war voller Inbrunst auf die Figur gerichtet, dass er alles andere vergaß.  
Dann endlich wandte er seinen Blick mir zu. Selbst bei dem Anblick seiner anscheinend verstorbenen Frau lächelte er nicht, eher sah er noch gequälter aus. Ich nickte nur, damit ich den Moment nicht zerstören würde.  
Er sah die Frau noch einmal mit so viel Liebe an, dass ich meinen Blick abwandte. In mir erwachten wieder die Gefühle, die ich für ihn hatte. Ich konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Warum musste immer das gehen, was einem am wichtigsten ist?  
„Präge dir alles gut ein. Glaube mir, mit Menschenaugen ist die Welt längst nicht so grausam…"  
Mit diesen geseufzten Worten ging er wieder und ich starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher. Wie er lief! Als würde er schweben. Irgendwie waren das keine Menschen. Das war albern zu glauben, doch konnte ich nicht anders. Es gab einfach zu viel, was ich in letzter Zeit glauben musste. Das Interesse war auf seltsame Weise geweckt worden und ich wollte noch mehr von diesem atemberaubenden Haus sehen… 

_14.00 Uhr: Großer Saal_

„Ohh … passt doch auf! Ihr zerstört noch alles durch euer unvorsichtiges Verhalten!"  
Ich betrat den großen Speisesaal. Zumindest kam er mir so vor, als wäre es einer. Ein ewig langer Tisch stand in der Mitte und große Mosaikfenster ließen buntes, gespiegeltes Licht hinein. große Stühle, de so ähnlich ausgesehen hatten, wie in dem … Raum, standen verteilt umher. Bilder der Toskana hingen wie im ganzen Schloss verteilt an den Wänden. Ausnahmsweise gab es hier nur zwei, lebensgroße weiße Frauenfiguren aus Marmor. Eine wunderschöne Frau, die ich bisher nur einmal gesehen habe, jagte gerade zwei große, gänzlich in grau gekleidete Männer umher. Mir war es ein Rätsel, wieso sie sosehr auf sie hörten. Die Frau hatte extrem hellblondes Haar und sie lächelte sanft, als sie mich sah.  
„Wartet hier und stellt ja nichts Dummes an! Ihr wisst, wie mein Gatte wütend werden kann!", rief sie noch einmal zurück. Wäre ich nicht so traurig gewesen, hätte ich jetzt vielleicht gelacht. Ich mochte starke Frauen und ich konnte nicht wirklich von mir behaupten, dass das auf mich auch zutreffe.  
Forschen Schrittes kam sie auf mich zu. Und genau wie bei dem Mann, sah ich sie fassungslos an. Wie schön sie lief, als würde sie tanzen. Sie umarmte mich leicht und wich zurück. Am liebsten hätte ich sie weggestoßen. Sie war zwar atemberaubend schön, aber sie war immerhin am Tode meines Freundes beteiligt gewesen.  
Doch als ich so spontan zurückwich, spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust. Weiß der Himmel, woher er kam. Ein leiser, unterdrückter Schrei wich aus meinem Mund und ich biss mir auf die Lippen.  
„Wieso müsst ihr Menschen euch denn immer auf die Lippe beißen? Das kann bei uns ganz schön schnell schief gehen, junge Dame.", sie lachte. Anscheinend war ihr mein seltsames Verhalten mehr als vertraut. „Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben, Heidi. Hier passiert dir nichts. Sieh dich ruhig um. Du kannst mich Athenodora nennen. Was für ein Glück, dass wir dich gefunden haben. An dir ist etwas ganz besonderes und darauf solltest du stolz sein. Von ganzem Herzen."  
Sie sprach ein sehr mühsames, gebrochenes Deutsch. Man konnte hören, dass sie Italienerin war. Doch auch irgendwie nicht. Etwas lag in ihrer Stimme, dass mich beunruhigte. Das war kein italienischer Akzent. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Doch mich an den Rat meiner Oma zu halten wäre garantiert schlauer in diesen Tagen.  
Auch ihr Name verriet nichts Gutes. „Ihr habt einen lateinischen Namen, richtig?" Bei diesen ersten Worten seit Tagen, erschrak ich über mich selbst. Ich konnte hören, wie schwach meine Stimme war und wie schwer es mir viel normal zu sein und nicht über diese einzigartige Frau herzufallen.  
„Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie beifällig.  
„Naja. Das hört man. Außerdem habe ich 5 Jahre in der Schule Latein gelernt."  
„Ja, du hast recht. Mein Name ist lateinisch. Ich hasse ihn…", zischte sie zu sich selbst und ihr Blick sah aus, als ärgere sie sich über die Person, die ihr das angetan hatte.  
„Ich finde ihn atemberaubend! Ich liebe lateinische Namen! David und ich wollten unseren Sohn, falls ich einen bekommen sollte, immer Julius nennen."  
„Julius? Wie Cäsar, den Stümper?" Ich stutzte. Diese Frau war mehr als nur merkwürdig. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie leicht es mir fiel über ihn zu reden. Als wäre es ewig her. Der Schmerz war so gut wie fort. Eine Vertrautheit entstand, als würde ich diese Frau ewig kennen.  
„Ähmm… ja. Ich denke schon."  
Sie lachte. Ein glockenhelles Lachen. Wie ein Windspiel in der Luft. Es störte mich, dass sie über mich lachte.  
„Kannst du es sprechen?"  
Entgeistert starrte ich sie an, worauf sie gleich wieder zu lachen begann. Mich packte der Zorn und ich wolle mich umdrehen, doch sie hielt mich fest. Ihr Arm war kalt, das spürte ich selbst durch meine Kleidung hindurch. Ich drehte mich beleidigt und trotzig wieder zu ihr um.  
„Warte! Es tut mir Leid … Ich wusste, nicht, dass du gleich so trotzig bist. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Du kannst ruhig bleiben und uns hier helfen. Es muss einiges aufgeräumt werden. Bitte … Heidi."  
Lange Sekunden starrte ich sie an, bis mein innerer Schweinehund nachgab und ich wieder lächelte. Die andere Stimme in mir rief schon die ganze Zeit. „Renn um dein Leben! Was machst du noch hier? Sie haben deinen Freund getötet!" Aber woher willst du das denn wissen. Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Frau etwas damit zu tun hat…, dachte ich grinsend. Hier war es viel zu schön und vielleicht war er wirklich nicht der richtige für mich gewesen. Doch halt! Der Gedanke an die anderen Menschen, ließ mich kurz innehalten.  
„Habt ihr etwas mit dem Tod von den anderen zu tun?", fragte ich schnell.  
Athenodora sah mich mit traurigen Augen an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut ist, dass du es von mir erfährst. Aber sei gewiss, dass es nicht unser Wohl ist es zu tun. Wir wollen es nicht und doch geht es nicht anders. Schon sehr bald wirst du es verstehen lernen. Du kannst dich ruhig entscheiden, ob du mir hier hilfst oder nicht. Du kannst dich auch weiter umsehen, da du ja jetzt endlich aus deinem Zimmer gekrochen bist. Tu dir keinen Zwang an.", flüsterte sie leise und bedrohlich. Je mehr der Satz zu Ende ging, desto dunkler wurde ihre Stimme. Ängstlich sah ich sie an.  
„Kein Mensch kann Latein fließend sprechen!", war das einzige, was ich herausbekam. Trotzig wie ein kleines Kind musste ich neben dieser großen, reifen und schönen Frau aussehen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du hast recht. Kein Mensch…"  
„Ich schau mich noch ein bisschen um. Danke der Nachfrage." Damit machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief wieder aus dem großen Speisesaal hinaus, wie ich hereingekommen war. Den Blick der Frau konnte ich förmlich in meinem Rücken spüren. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, allerdings nicht.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die Gruppe war laut und freute sich sehnlichst auf einen Besuch im Schloss. Mein Lächeln wurde brüchig, als ich wieder an diesen Tag dachte. Meine erste Begegnung mit Meisterin Athenodora. Schon damals hätte mir was auffallen sollen. Doch wie hätte ich bitte erahnen sollen, dass es sich um Vampire handelte? Niemals.  
Ein kleines Mädchen zupfte mir am Ärmel und ich lächelte zu ihr herab. Voller Bewunderung starrte sie mich an.  
„Sie sind wunderschön!", rief sie. Schon während sie zu mir gekommen war, war ihre Mutter schon neben ihr und zog sie weg. „Bitte! Sowas sagt man doch nicht, Janina!"  
„Wieso denn nicht? Sie ist ein kleines Mädchen. Lassen sie sie glücklich sein." Solange sie noch kann …, vollendete ich in Gedanken. Nun war es ein Vorteil, dass ich nicht weinen konnte. Die Frau war gerade dabei ihren Mund wieder zu öffnen, da drehte ich mich um. Auf eine Streitigkeit, hatte ich gerade wirkliche keine Lust. Nicht, dass noch etwas passieren würde in der kurzen Zeit. Denn, man wusste ja nie, ob Aro nicht zu viel herausfinden würde. Das wäre weder für mich, noch für die Menschen ein gutes Zeichen.  
Die Frau verstand sofort und zog ihr Kind noch weiter weg. Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie mich bedauerlich ansah. Sah man mir das denn so deutlich an? Sah man mir an, dass mein Leben eigentlich perfekt war? Doch es sollte nicht perfekt sein. Ich hatte eine neue Familie und an diese Bedingung musste ich mich halten….  
Oben angekommen, erwartete mich schon Demetri – In seinem Gesicht, das erwartete Lächeln. Einer jungen Frau zwinkerte er zu. Diese schaute danach verlegen auf den Boden. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wieso er gelächelt hatte. Als ich an ihm vorbeischritt, ignorierte ich ihn. Die Türen unseres Schlosses öffneten sich und das Raunen in der Gruppe begann. Wieder musste ich an die Zeit vor fast 60 Jahren denken und wie dumm wir doch waren. So unersättlich dumm! Wie wir auch darauf reingefallen waren, doch wie konnte man schon eine Horde Vampire hinter diesen Gemäuern erwarten? Im Prinzip war diese Idee von Meister Caius perfekt gewesen. Typisch für ihn. Die besten Ideen hatte Meister Caius. Die Idee war perfekt und idiotensicher…

_ 


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 11**

Die Stimme der Vernunft

„Was andere uns zutrauen, ist meist bezeichnender für sie als für uns …"

(Marie von Ebner – Eschenbach) 

_Volterra, Innenhof, 19.45 Uhr:_

Ich hörte schon ein leises Plätschern, als ich die nächste Tür öffnete. Was sie wohl für mich bereit halten würde?  
Man konnte hier ja nie wissen. Das Gefühl schnürte mir die Kehle zu und doch hatte ich das Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft. Ich atmete wieder ein und aus und die kühle Luft schmeckte nach Regen. Ein Sturm kam auf. Wenigstens noch die letzten paar Minuten genießen. Allein.  
Doch dem war nicht so. Natürlich nicht…  
Der Garten war ein Traum, genauso wie ich ihn von meinem Zimmer aus gesehen hatte. Die Statuen sahen aus, als wären sie schon älter als alles andere, das mir je begegnet war. Sie waren zwar nicht schmutzig oder verstaubt, aber der Putz bröckelte langsam ab. Kleine Ritzen hatten sich gebildet. Die Rosen, die sich um die Säulen außerhalb wanden, waren ebenfalls wunderschön. Der Kiesweg führte kerzengerade voraus, nur gegen Ende teilte er sich entzwei, doch nur, um an dem großen Brunnen vorbeizukommen und nun wieder zusammenzuführen. Ein Engel, zumindest sah es so aus, als wäre es einer, spie das Wasser aus. Gleich in mehreren Bögen um mich herum spritze das Wasser. Doch was mir am allermeisten auffiel, waren zwei äußerst kleine Personen, die es sich am Brunnenrand gemütlich gemacht haben. Nur unscheinbar waren die beiden mir jemals aufgefallen. Ihre Name hatte ich vergessen.  
Ohne zu zögern ging ich auf sie zu und versuchte eine freundliche Miene beizubehalten. Irgendetwas musste ich ja tun, wenn es nicht die Trauer war, die mich steht's umgab wie mein eigener Schatten in diesen dunklen Tagen. Und der Philosophie und dem Hang zur Theatralik war ich nun also auch schon verfangen. Langsam näherte ich mich ihnen. Sie schienen um weiten jünger zu sein als ich, doch immerhin nicht älter.  
„Hallo!", rief ich, doch meine Stimme versagte kläglich. Die beiden in Dunkelgrau gehüllten Gestalten sahen langsam auf. Ihre Gesichter verrieten so gut wie keine Regung. So wie fast alle hier. Vielleicht waren ihre Gefühle ja auch einfach nur zu fein für mich. Es war ein wunderhübsches Mädchen und ein Junge. Ebenfalls so unvergesslich wie seine Schwester. Man könnte meinen, sie seien Zwillinge.  
„Seid ihr Zwillinge?", fragte ich auch und kam mir unausgesprochen dumm dabei vor. Was für eine Frage? Aber wenn sie nichts sagen, dann musste es ja wohl so sein, oder?  
Das Mädchen regte sich nicht, doch der Junge öffnete den Mund und sprach mit einer zarten Jungenstimme in gebrochenem Deutsch. „Was willst du? Ich denke nicht, dass du mit uns reden solltest."  
Seine Stimme war zwar schön und doch lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ich zuckte mit den Schulter, sodass es so aussah, als ob ich mich entschuldigen würde. Ich versuchte nur nett zu sein.  
„Tut mir leid. Nun ja.. es ist nur so, dass ich …", stockte ich und wurde sogleich unterbrochen.  
„Keine Ahnung hast, was hier abgeht, junge Dame!", zischte das kleine, hübsche Mädchen neben dem Jungen und stand auf. Anklagend sah sie mich an.  
„Ich … weiß nicht."  
„Ja, genau. Nichts weißt du. Gar nichts. Selbst wenn du eine Ahnung hättest, würdest du sie nur für Humbug halten. Weiter nichts!" Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Dass Aro dich verschont hat, ging mir schon gegen den Strich, doch dich nun hier so einschleimen zu wollen, das übertrifft wirklich alles. Unbegreiflich… Weißt du, wieso Aro dir Gnade erwiesen hat? Weißt du, wieso?"  
Ihre harten Worte trieben mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich hatte den Schmerz noch nicht überwunden und alles reizte mich. Erst jetzt fiel mir wieder auf, was diese Menschen getan hatten. Noch nie hatte mit mir jemand so geredet. Ich hatte zwar schon recht oft viele Nieder gehabt, aber sowas noch niemals.  
„ Er spürte Talent." Sie betonte jedes Wort so abfällig, dass der Junge sie zurückhielt. Sie stieß ihn weg. „Ja genau, Talent. Aber das Ganze nur, weil Meisterin Athenodora das ganze sagte. Und er meint ja auch, dass es eine Art Gabe ihrerseits sei. Ich persönlich glaube wirklich nicht daran. Du weißt ja noch nicht einmal, wie wir heißen. Das ist erbärmlich. Wirklich erbärmlich. Und du willst dich eine von uns nennen?"  
Nun mischte sich wieder der Junge mit ein. Seine Stimme klang gereizt und ängstlich: „Jane! Hör sofort damit auf, unsere Meister schlecht zu machen! Wenn Aro das hört dann…"  
Mit einem bösen Blick wurde er von dieser Jane unterbrochen. „Dann soll es mir egal sein, verdammt. Gnade… pah." Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich wieder auf den schönen Rand des Brunnens und schaute mich verstohlen an. Mir wurde mulmig. Wie ein verlorenes etwas stand ich da und überlegte, was ich sagen sollte. Einfach davonbrausen? Nein, lieber nicht.

„Jane, das ist also dein Name.", fing ich wieder an. „Er ist sehr schön. Englisch oder?"  
Sie schnaubte verächtlich. Ich erkannte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte und versuchte es mit dem Jungen. Vorher seufzte ich noch einmal. „Wie heißt du denn?"  
Er sah zuerst ängstlich zu dem Mädchen und dann wieder zu mir. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst sich den Zorn von ihr zuzuziehen. Aber wie konnte man Angst vor einem kleinen Mädchen haben?  
„Hört mal.", versuchte ich es weinerlich. Ich kam mir schon wieder wie ein kleines Mädchen vor. „Ich will euch nichts Böses. Ich … will nur, dass ihr mich anerkennt. Ich weiß selbst nicht was los ist. Ich weiß nur, dass mein Freund sicherlich tot ist und ich weiß nicht warum." Kurz versagte meine Stimme. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich hier soll nur dass es so ist. Bitte. Gebt mir wenigstens das kleine Gefühl von Hoffnung."  
Die Tränen nahmen wieder ihren Lauf…  
Der Junge schien Mitleid zu haben und einen kurzen Moment lang öffnete er den Mund und er sagte einen Namen. „Alec …"  
Verdutzt sah ich ihn an. Blinzelte die kleinen Tränen weg. Er hat Mitleid mit mir. Wie böse konnten so kleine Kinder denn schon sein? Das hatte ich mir nicht gedacht …  
„Alec? Heißt es nicht Alecan? Ein ziemlich alter Name. Ihr seid Zwillinge oder? Sieht man."  
„Ich hasse den ganzen Namen. Alle sagen nur Alec zu mir. Und ja … sind wir." Seine Stimme war so leise und er sah mich auch nicht an, während er sprach. Nur auf den Boden und malte mit dem Fuß kleine Kreise in den Kies.  
Als er endlich einmal kurz aufsah, lächelte ich ihn zaghaft an. Das freundlichste seit Tagen. Er lächelte nicht zurück. Völlig verloren starrte er mich an und ich ließ das Lächeln gleich wieder bleiben.  
Ein erneutes, verächtliches Schnauben ließ mich erkennen, dass Jane alles mit einem herablassenden Blick beobachtet hatte. Mit ihrer schrillen, engelsgleichen Stimme setzte sie an.  
„Du kannst uns nicht zum Lachen bringen, Heidi. Das wirst du vielleicht niemals verstehen. Du weißt nicht, was hier abgeht. Du sitzt im goldenen Käfig. In der Höhle des Löwen." Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
Allmählich kroch die Wut wieder in mir hoch, wie ein verstecktes Tier, dass endlich einmal herausdarf. „Wieso? Wieso bin ich in der `Höhle des Löwen´?" Diesen Teil sprach ich verächtlich aus. „Was wollt ihr von mir? Wieso sagt ihr das dauernd? Ich verstehe nichts, na gut. Das ist mir langsam auch klar geworden, aber wieso könnt ihr mir das denn nicht sagen!" Jedes einzelne Wort wurde betont, es folgten Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung.  
Jane sah auf. In ihre Augen sah ich nichts als plötzliches Verständnis. Dieser Wandel der Mimik ließ mich fast zurücktaumeln.  
„Alec?", fragte sie leise und bedrohlich. Dieser sah nur neugierig zu seiner Schwester. Als er keine Antwort bekam, fragte er. „Ja, was ist denn?"  
Jane sah mich mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. „Findest du nicht auch, dass Heidi es verdient hat, die Wahrheit zu erfahren? Wir sollten es ihr sagen. Meister Aro meinte, dass sie es garantiert einmal selbst herausfinden würde, aber dem war nicht so. Meinst du nicht auch, wir sollten ihr ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen?" Das Lächeln wurde immer breiter.  
Alec sah sie wütend an. „Jane, was ist nur heute mit dir los? Was soll das? Meister Aro wir dich umbringen lassen." Dann sagte er etwas ganz leises, dass ich nicht verstand und mir war es ein Wunder, dass Jane es hörte. Was mich fast noch mehr wunderte, war die Tatsache, dass sie immer Meister Arto sagten. Etwas seltsame für zwei junge Kinder. Die beiden unterhielten sich auf so leiser Ebene, dass ich nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr zuhörte. Es war ein halber Streit.  
Der Wind wurde stärker und die Wolken grauer. Die Zeit verging und ich zitterte noch mehr, als ich es eh schon tat. Ein deutliches Anzeichen für ein Gewitter war die Temperatur. Es war schwül und heiß und das machte mir zu schaffen. Ich war voller Traurigkeit, Mutlosigkeit und Kopfschmerzen. Ich wollte ins Bett.  
Gerade wollte ich kehrt machen, als Jane mir etwas zurief. „Warte doch einmal, Heidi!"  
Genervt und müde drehte ich mich um. Morgen würde ich fragen, ob ich nicht endlich gehen durfte. Vielleicht hatten sie ja schon die Polizei gerufen und dachten, dass ich hier bleiben müsse, damit ich mich beruhigen konnte. Sie meinten es ja nur gut.  
„Na gut, wenn du willst, dann sagen wir es dir. Du wirst es sowieso nicht glauben!", rief sie laut. Es musste ja nicht das ganze Schloss unser Gespräch mitbekommen.  
Die Neugierde flammte auf und in meinem Gesicht war garantiert etwas wie Neugierde zu sehen. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Als Antwort bekam ich wieder ein Lächeln. Jane öffnete den Mund und wollte gerade sprechen, als sich Alec mit einmischte. Unter seiner Kapuze schaute er wieder auf den Boden und wisperte etwas.  
„Wir sind Vampire.", sagte er leise.  
Mir klappte der Mund auf. So viele Reaktion wie hier, hatte ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie in meinem Gesicht gehabt. Zuerst war da der Unglauben, dann der Spott und schließlich verharrte ich in einer leicht gereizten Miene. Wenn ich nicht so fertig gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich gekniffen. Doch etwas Trauriges in Alecs Stimme und der Ernst, ließ selbst diesen kleinen Satz als so wahr erscheinen….  
Wie aus dem nichts klappte mein verstohlenes Grinsen wieder zu und ich starrte ihn an.  
„Wie bitte?", krächzte ich leise und verständnislos.  
„Bist du taub oder was?", fragte sie. Es machte ihr Spaß mich zu ärgern. Wie im Kindergarten und trotzdem glaubte ich ihnen kein einziges Wort.  
„Wir sind Vampire. Kennst du diesen Begriff?" Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und lachte so krank danach, dass ich sie angewidert ansah. Dann warf ich Alec einen Blick zu, der sich seine Kapuze noch weiter ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Seit dieser Geste, wusste ich, dass sie mich veräppelt hatten. Hallo? Wer glaubte an Vampire?  
„Du glaubst uns nicht, was?", fragte Alec traurig. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Hatte ich es hier vielleicht wirklich mit einer kranken Trupp von bluttrinkenden Menschen zu tun? Ich hatte mal gehört, dass es Menschen gibt, die eine Krankheit hatten. Sie tranken Blut, also zumindest schmeckte es ihnen vorzüglich. Sie waren keine Vampire, aber tranken Blut. Ein Gedanke durchzuckte mich: Ich muss hier weg!  
Meine Beine waren purer Blei, als ich mich zurückbewegen wollte. Alec sah aus, wie ein Fanatischer, als er mich unter seiner Kapuze ansah. Und wie traurig er schaute! Wieso? Ich trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Du glaubst uns was? Ich glaube es nicht. Can you see that, Alec?", fragte sie ihren Bruder auf Englisch und lachte los. Sie bekam so einen Lachanfall, dass Alec seine Schwester besorgt ansah.  
Fragend schaute ich zu ihm, in der Hoffnung aufgeklärt zu werden.  
Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu – Ich einen zurück. Er bemühte sich um eine freundliche Maske. „Höre zu, Heidi. Es ist so …."  
„Ja?" Ich wollte kühl und bissig klingen, doch ich schaffte es nicht. Mein Hals war zu trocken. Wieso sollten sie sich das alles ausdenken? Es hört sich an wie Schwachsinn, aber es kann sogar sein, dass sie diese Art von Menschen sind.

„Ihr seid krank, ich habe davon gehört. Von Menschen, die den Blutgeschmack allem anderen vorziehen. Aber wieso habt ihr mich am Leben gelassen?", fragte ich leise und ging nun rückwärts. Jane und Alec blieben stehen. Sie grinste immer noch, doch Alec sah todernst aus. Genau das machte mir so Sorgen!  
Jane hatte sich wieder beruhigt. „Wir sind keine Menschen. Wir sind Vampire. Wir können nicht in die Sonne. Wir leben nicht, doch tot sind wir auch nicht. Wir essen nichts. Unsere Haut ist kalt und so weiß wie Schnee. Wir sind wunderschön und unsterblich. Wir trinken Blut, um zu leben!"  
Meine Augen hatten sich soweit aufgetan und waren auf Jane geheftet, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sich eine große männliche Hand auf Janes kleine Schulter gelegt hatte …

„Sieh dir bloß mal die Statuen an, David!"  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen drehte ich mich um. Alle Augen waren auf mich geheftet. Ich räusperte mich und sah mich um. Mit meinen Augen suchte ich die Menge ab. Wo war dieser David? Extrem lächerlich kam ich mir dabei vor.  
Verwirrt drehte ich mich wieder um. Da war sie wieder. Die Erinnerung. Die Trauer. Doch genau so schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder davon geschwemmt. Es war auch ein junges Paar. Dieser David sah fast genauso aus. Auch er hatte braunes Haar und dieselben extravaganten Augen gehabt. Ich schluckte wieder leise, dann wandte ich mich wieder um.  
„Tut mir leid, für kurze Störung. Ich dachte nur, da wäre… Egal. Lasst uns weiter den Ausflug genießen.", lächelte ich reizvoll. Manche junge Männer stöhnen auf, als ich das so sagte. Ich zwinkerte ihnen zu. Aro hatte gesagt, dass es das Beste sei, wenn ich mich sofort wieder an meine Arbeit erinnerte. Das würde mich vor Trauer beschützen. Überhaupt hätten es mehr junge Frauen sein können. Hoffentlich war das kein allzu großes Problem. Wie schon gesagt. Heute war ein ganz besonderer Tag. Meister Marcus´ Geburtstag. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass sich keiner auf den Gängen aufhielt. Manches war schon feierlich geschmückt, fast schon weihnachtlich, weshalb den Gäste nur noch mehr ins Staunen versetz wurde. Niemand ahnte, dass hier noch jemand wohnte. Es war zwar nicht alt und zusammengefallen, aber auch nicht neu.  
Trotzdem ging mir der junge Mann nicht aus dem Kopf. Immer schneller ging ich den Gang entlang. Gehetzt von der Zeit. Ich konnte schon einen Chor hören, der übte, als ich die große Tür aufstieß, die Meute kurz warten ließ und hineintrat. Ein wunderschönes lateinisches Lied ertönte. Mit Orchester. Sie wurden alle von einem Vampir dirigiert, den ich nicht kannte. Es war mir auch egal. Völlig gleichbedeutend. Uninteressant. Es war nicht das große Turmzimmer, das ich sonst mit den Menschen aussuchte, nein es war der große Geschäftssaal, oder auch einfach nur großer Saal genannt. Hier fanden Weihnachtsfeiern und eben Geburtstagsfeiern statt. Immer… Doch ich hatte ein wichtigeres Ziel. Ich ließ meinen gehetzten Blick nun durch den Raum wandern und suchte nach den Meistern. Den einzigen, den ich sehen konnte, war Meister Caius, der etwas herumbrüllte, als Jane sich widerstrebte etwas zu tun. Wieso musste sie mithelfen? Sollte sie nicht bewachen?  
„Entschuldigung?", sprach ich ganz leise. Natürlich hatte er es verstanden und drehte sich mit böser Miene zu mir um. Wieder einmal schluckte ich.  
„Was ist denn? Siehst du denn nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?"  
Konnte er es nicht riechen? Die Menschen, die Opfer? Die vor der Tür warteten? Das konnte nicht sein, außer er war wirklich so im Stress, dass er es nicht merkte. Ich machte einen kurzen Knicks und sah ihm dann wieder in die rotschwarzen Augen.  
„Die … nun ja, die Menschen warten draußen …", sprach ich degradiert.  
Sofort änderte sich seine Mimik. Zuerst war er überrascht, dann wieder gefasster. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte kalt. „Das ist leider noch ein wenig zu früh. Kannst du sie nicht zurückhalten? Noch woanders hinführen?", fragte er mich. Hinter mir schrie jemand kurz auf und ich wandte mich. Caius stieß mich an der Schulter an und ich sah ihm wieder in die Augen.  
„Ja, na … natürlich. Ich versuche es, Meister Caius." Ich machte einen kleinen Knicks. Er wandte sich ab und stauchte wieder Jane zusammen, die ein verbittertes Gesicht machte. Natürlich ging es ihr gegen den Strich, aber ich dachte die beiden sollten aufpassen und durften nicht mitfeiern? Anscheinend hatten die beiden es sich noch einmal anders überlegt. Was vielleicht besser so war. Denn die beiden nicht dabei zu haben, wäre nicht so gut. Sie waren die besten Wachen, die es gab.  
Ich hatte meine Aufgabe schon wieder vergessen. Schlagartig drehte ich mich um stieß gegen etwas Hartes. Ich blinzelte. Meister Aro stand hinter mir. Immer wieder konnte er sich so lautlos nähern, dass es jedem Vampir entging. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Froh darüber, ihn zu sehen. Er hatte bestimmt einen guten Rat für mich.  
Er lächelte mich an. „Heidi!", seufzte er. Immer noch hielt er mich halb in den Armen, da ich in gelaufen war. „Vorsicht … Du bist schon wieder da? Welch eine Freude!"  
Ich sah geschmeichelt in den Boden. Es war so toll, immer Lob von ihm zu hören.  
„Wo befinden sie sich denn? Ich würde sie so gerne begrüßen.", fragte er. Ich hatte ihn erst gar nicht gehört, da schon wieder ein dumpfer Schrei ertönt war. Beide waren vom Orchester gekommen. Waren es doch keine Vampire gewesen? Das hatte ich nicht bemerkt.  
Aro strich an meiner Backe entlang, was mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurückholte. Dass er überhaupt so viel Zeit für mich hatte …  
In diesem Moment war es ihm möglich, all das zu lesen, was ich vorher gedacht hatte. Alles … jedes Detail. Ich grinste verstohlen. Er sah mich besorgt an.  
„Heidi, Liebes. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Es bringt dir nichts, glaube mir. Es ist besser, dass du verstehst. Wir lieben dich. Du bist ein Teil der Volturi. Unserer Familie …"  
„ … Und darauf bin ich sehr stolz, Meister.", sagte ich mit vollem Ernst. Hier war es wirklich wunderschön. Wir konnten machen, was wir wollten. Nur in bestimmten Situationen war eben unser Einsatz gefragt. Gab es ein schöneres Leben? Alle Vampire verstanden uns falsch. Hier war es wunderbar.  
Er lachte kurz auf, nickte mir zu und sprach noch einmal. „Führe sie doch ein wenig in die Privatgemächer. Zumindest auf die Gänge. Jeden interessiert es, wie Etrusker, beziehungsweise Römer schliefen, nicht wahr?"  
Ich war verwirrt. Was war nur mit dem Meister los? Er war zwar schon öfter ein glücklicher Vampir, aber sosehr? Vielleicht war es die Vorfreude.  
„Ganz recht.", rief er und brauste wehenden Umhangs in Richtung Caius davon. Beschämt sah ich auf den Boden. Er hatte es noch gehört. Zum Glück war er so gut aufgelegt.  
Schweren Herzens ging ich wieder. Es juckte mich in den Fingern, herauszufinden, wer und wieso derjenige da drüben so bedauerlich geschrien hatte. Neugierig ging ich extra nah an dem Orchester vorbei und merkte, dass zwei Stühle mit Geigern leer waren. Verständnislos sah ich zu Felix, der ganz in der Nähe alles bewachte. Er grinste mich befriedigt an. Da wurde es mir klar. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich da jemand geschnitten. Das kam durchaus vor. Denn dann … sollten die Gedanken von uns rein sein. Vielleicht waren die Schreie aber auch nur eine Einbildung meines Herzens gewesen? Denn das schrie unaufhörlich, als ich mich den armen Menschen näherte, um ihnen noch mehr von dem Schloss zu zeigen, dass schon bald ihr Grab sein würde …

„Jane, Jane, Jane …", setzte eine tiefe Stimme ein. Ich kannte sie. Aro.  
„Ich denke, dass dir unsere Regeln durchaus vertraut sind? Oder muss ich mich da nochmals deutlich ausdrücken, mein Schatz?"  
In seiner Stimme lag unterdrückte, grausame Wut. Doch er ließ es sich durch seine monotone Mimik in keinster Weise anmerken. Mir wurde schlecht und ich wusste nicht wieso. Sie hatte mir etwas erzählt, das ich nicht begriff. Wie denn auch? Es war Unsinn.  
„Meister! Ich …", setzte Alec an und war einen Schritt vorgetreten.  
„Mit dir hab ich nicht geredet, obwohl ich weiß, dass du auch daran beteiligt warst. Und nun verschwindet. Geht mir aus den Augen. Ich möchte euch heute nicht mehr sehen. Stellt euch schon mal auf Caius ein …"  
Beide schluckten und wurden von zwei anderen Vampiren begleitet. Nun waren die seltsam farbenen Augen auf mich gerichtet. Durchdringend und böse. Immer war dieser Mann steht's glücklich gewesen, doch so hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt, seit ich ihn in den letzten Tagen gesehen hatte. Er kam mit einer Hand erhoben auf mich zu, legte sie sanft auf meine. Konzentriert sah er auf meine Hand.  
Ich konnte nicht von mir behaupten, dass ich ihn kannte, aber die beiden hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als wären sie erfreut.  
„Heidi?", fragte er leise, nicht mehr als ein Seufzen.  
„Ja?", stammelte ich. Und wieder fühlte ich mich wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass wohl irgendetwas angestellt hatte, doch konnte ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Was wollte er von mir?  
„Ich will einfach nur, dass du mir antwortest. Versuchst du, es zu verdrängen?"  
„Was zu verdrängen? Ich … „  
„Gehst du so blind durchs Leben? Siehst du nicht, vor was dich meine beiden Lieblinge gerade warnen wollten? Du siehst es nicht." Er drehte sich um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte schon gehofft, wenn ich dich mit Menschenaugen herumlaufen lasse, verstehst du besser. Mir hätte klar sein sollen, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach…" Langsam sah er vom Boden auf und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Du erinnerst dich, was die beiden gesagt hatten, nehme ich an?"  
Ich starrte einfach nur zurück und wollte nicht glauben, was er da von mir verlangte. Glaubte er ernsthaft, dass ich ihm diese Vampirgeschichte abnahm? Ich wollte nichts falsch machen, denn wenn die beiden erst einmal dafür bestraft worden waren, dann würde ich es auch werden. Um nichts falsch zu machen, schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
Die Augenbrauen hatte er bereits hochgezogen. Erneut schien die Wut in im aufzukochen, denn er starrte mich nun nicht mehr so freundlich an. Seine Lippen waren verkniffen und er sah wieder auf den Boden. „Du bemerkst es nicht einmal, oder?"  
Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf. Die Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Ich musste zweimal schlucken, doch all das half nichts.  
„Ich lese deine Gedanken und zwar schon die ganze Zeit über. Bist du denn so naiv?"  
Nun hatte sich wohl mein Verstand in Ketten gelegt. War ich will vielleicht schon lange in der Irrenanstalt? Dieser Mann vor mir war verrückt! Er musste verrückt sein! Erst hatten sie meinen Freund und alle anderen getötet und mich am Leben gelassen, nur um mich zu quälen. Um mich … Ich schluckte … Zu einem von ihnen zu machen?

Aro schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass seine Haare wild umhergeschlendert wurde. Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt. Ich trat wieder zurück.  
„Du musst wissen", begann er langsam und gesenkt. „Dass Jane recht hatte. Wir sind Vampire. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben und jeden Moment wirst du dich schreiend aufmachen. Ich weiß das. Auch ich habe es nicht begriffen. Wir haben es nicht leicht in dieser Welt und es allen zu erzählen wäre fatal. Nur darüber nachzudenken, welch eine schreckliche Folge das hätte. Wie Jane schon sprach, wir sind schön, totenbleich…" Er trat bei jedem Wort näher an mich heran. „Wir gehen nie in das grellende Sonnenlicht des anbrechenden Tages. Wir essen niemals. Wir schlafen nicht…"  
Den Rest ließ er geheimnisvoll in der Luft hängen.  
Mein Atem ging so schwer, dass es weh tat. Sollte ich ihm glauben? Hatte er recht? Aber wieso sollte er? Das ist Schwachsinn. Humbug… Nur ein Scherz.  
Er legte seine Hand wieder an mein Gesicht. „Nein … nein ist es nicht. Es ist leider kein Scherz, Heidi. Sonst würde ich es dir niemals sagen. Versteh doch."  
„Und nun?" Ich wartete auf den Beweis. „Dann beweisen sie mir es! Los. Ich kann es nicht glauben! Was soll das? Na gut. Sie können erahnen, was ich denke, aber das heißt nichts. Wollen sie mich etwa irgendwie reinlegen? Was bringt ihnen das denn?"  
Er trat nun vollständig auf mich zu und seine Mimik war voller Ungeduld. Voller Wut. Als hätte ich in den letzten Tagen nicht schon genug gelitten!  
„In der Tat habe ich schon viele Menschen in unser Leben eingeweiht, aber keine hatte so ein Verhalten gezeigt. Absolut keine! Du willst einen Beweis? Du bekommst ihn, Heidi…"  
Mein Herz raste. Was hatte er vor? Wollte er mein Blut trinken? Ich wollte es nicht wissen. Trotzdem versuchte ich die letzten Sekunden krampfhaft an David zu denken. An meine Familie, an meine Freunde, an alles was mir wichtig war. Immerhin war ich in Gedanken niemals allein. Ich würde gleich sterben. Dies ist mein letzter Tag. Wenn er recht hatte, hatte ich es hier mit Kranken zu tun? Mit kranken Menschen, die Blut tranken.  
Doch all den Gedanken war nicht so. Der Mann sah mich an, dann einen seiner Arme. Ganz langsam, als wolle er den Moment auskosten, streifte er den rechten Ärmel seines pechschwarzen Umhangs herauf. Noch einmal sah er mich an und deutete mit seinen Augen auf seinen Arm. Ich trat ein wenig näher, um besser zu sehen. Mein Herz übertönte die Stille. Wie eine riesige Trommel in der Nacht des Sturms. Der letzten Nacht.  
Plötzlich hob er seine linke Hand und kratze sich den Unterarm auf. Ich schrie einmal laut und hielt mir den Mund zu. Er kratzte sich alles auf und ich wartete auf die dunkelrote, wunderschöne Flüssigkeit, die sicher jeden Moment zu kommen drohte. Mehrere Sekunden verstrichen und ich merkte, dass es nie passieren würde. Als er geendet hatte, sah er mich mit stumpfer Miene an. Nur Erwartung war darin zu sehen. Siegessicherheit. Ihm war klar, dass er damit gesiegt hatte.  
Ich ließ meine Hand noch nicht gleich sinken.  
„Ist dir das Beweis genug?", flüsterte er heißern.  
„Ich … Ich denke ja." Später hatte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern können, wieso ich einfach nachgegeben hatte. Nur war da etwas, was mich diesem Mann nicht wiedersetzten ließ. Irgendwie wusste ich, dass er recht hatte. Er machte einen verrückten Eindruck.  
Zur Bestätigung nickte ich. Ich war am Boden zerstört. Hundemüde. Fertig mit der Welt. Ob ich es nun wirklich glaubte, oder nicht, war mir im Moment egal. Ich spielte das Spiel mit.  
„Und … wie ist es mit der Sonne?", wollte ich wissen.  
Ein großes, seltsames Lächeln erschien und er war wieder so unglaublich sonnigen Herzens. „Das wirst du bald sehen.", sagte er nur. Dieser Mann war merkwürdig. Und ein Vampir …  
fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Es war toll, zu glauben und je mehr ich es mir einredete, desto sinnvoller erschien es mir. Wieder kam ein Gedanke.  
„Ihr habt das Blut meines Freundes getrunken? Hab ich recht? Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit!", schrie ich ihn an. Sein Lächeln erstarb. Seine Hoffnungen waren vorüber. Ich glaubte ihm zwar so gut wie alles, aber das konnte ich nicht verzeihen!  
„Heidi. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dir diese Frage zu stellen." Er kam schon wieder so langsam auf mich zu. „Willst du ein Teil Unser werden? Ein großer Teil davon. Unsere Familie? Ein Vampir?"  
Ich zuckte zusammen. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Mit allem, aber damit nicht.  
„W … wieso das denn? Ich dachte, ihr wolltet mein Blut?", stammelte ich wieder.  
„Oh nein, ich habe ganz andere Interessen. Dein Blut ist nicht schlecht, doch mir scheint wohl etwas anderes im Sinne zu sein. Athenodora glaubt an dir etwas zu sehen. Und ich spüre es auch, schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah. Also… Die Antwort ist so leicht."  
Eine einzige Frage wollte dringend beantwortet werden. So dringend.  
„Und was ist, wenn ich nein sage?", frage ich kratzig. Das letzte hatte er bestimmt nicht gehört.  
Er nickte. „Ja, du hast recht, Heidi. Aber wieso denn nicht. Hier hast du ein Leben. Dein Vater ist tot, nicht wahr?"  
Ich erschrak. Konnte er es wirklich? Gedanken lesen?  
„Sie können es wirklich oder?"  
Er nickte stumm, doch er machte ein Handbewegung, die Ungeduld hervorrief. Er wollte, nicht darüber sprechen, es gab Wichtigeres. „Du hast nichts, was dich an deinem alten Leben hält. Wir geben dir ein neues. Als Entschuldigung. Wenn du nicht willst, dann müssen wir dich bitten … zu gehen."  
Zu gehen …, spielte ich in Gedanken ab.  
„Wieso haben sie so gestockt?"  
Er umging meine Frage und schüttelte mich schmerzhaft an meinen Schultern. Seine Haut war immer so kalt und hart. Sein Blick war gierig und doch so vertraut. So seltsam vertraut. „Ja oder nein!", zischte er. „Wir geben dir ein besseres Leben.", hauchte er. „Willst du das nicht einsehen? Bitte! Versteh doch. Bitte!"  
Flehend sah er mich an. Die Tränen saßen schon bereit, wie die Raubkatzen vor einem Stück Fleisch. Genauso fühlte ich mich auch in diesem Moment. Komischerweise verlangsamte sich mein Herzschlag, als er mich so festhielt. Er war wie mein Vater, auch er hatte dies immer gemacht. Und plötzlich ließ ich meine Kampfstellung beiseite und nickte schwach. Dass ich meinen Kopf noch halten konnte, war nur Zufall. Das Nicken war beruhigend. In seiner Bedingung hatte er nicht erwähnt, was passieren würde, wenn ich nein sagen würde. Doch wenn ich ja sagte, sollte nichts passieren. Ich hatte tatsächlich aufgegeben. Noch nie hatte ich das gemacht. Doch dieser Mann hatte eine Autorität, die einem Angst machte.  
Ich blinzelte wieder die Tränen weg und sah ihn mutig an. „Ich vertraue ihnen. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Sie sagen, sie sind Vampire. So langsam habe ich gelernt, alles zu glauben. Wenn sie es sagen, dann glaube ich ihnen. Machen sie mich auch zu einem. Ich werde ihnen helfen, wo ich nur kann, aber bitte machen sie, dass der Schmerz weggeht, der mich verfolgt. Bitte …", flehte ich und krachte zusammen.  
Er hatte mich aufgefangen und wieder aufgestellt. Einmal kurz umarmte er mich und sah mir in die Augen. „Ich werde helfen, wo ich kann. Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass der Schmerz sich auflöst. Es gibt Dinge, die verheilen niemals. Doch auch hier wirst du Leute finden, die die auch in diesem Thema verstehen. Wir haben uns das alles nicht ausgesucht. Es ist Schicksal, aber sehe es als ein Abenteuer an. An etwas, an dass man sich erinnert, auch wenn man tot ist. Doch auch dies wird dich nicht erreichen. Der Tod. Du bist dir sicher, dass du es willst. Es ist nicht schmerzfrei ..."  
Ich stammelte noch etwas, dass sich nach einem „Es ist mir egal" anhörte, da vernahm ich fast lautlose Schritte. Ich wurde in starke Arme gehoben und davongetragen. Die ganze Welt war stumm. Nur mein Herz schlug fest gegen meine Rippen, die Angst wollte raus und das durfte sie auch. Mein neues Leben würde im Untergang weitergelebt werden. Sollte ich das letzte, was blieb, meiner Großmutter widmen. Und mit dem Gedanken an meine Oma schlief ich ein, solange, bis ich von grausamen Schmerzen geweckt wurde. Ich liebe dich, dachte ich noch einmal, bevor der Sturm begann … 


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 12**

Servitium Licentiae

„Das Geheimnis des Erfolgs ist die Beständigkeit des Ziels..."

(Benjamin Disraeli) 

_Athen, 306 n. Chr. :__  
_

„Räum das weg, Demetri!", herrschte die Stimme. „Ich will, dass du das in Ordnung bringst, oder stelle dich auf einen Albtraum ein, wie du ihn noch nie erlebt hattest! Ich sag es nicht nochmal!"  
Ich hörte, wie die Stimme näher kam. Sie würde mir wehtun, ich spürte es. Sie würde mich schlagen, mich vernichten. Ich muss mich beeilen, denn wenn sie es sieht, ist alles vorbei!  
„Demetri? Ich rede mit dir!" schrie sie wieder. Sosehr ich mich auch anstrengte, sie zu ignorieren, ich schaffte es einfach nicht. Schnell schlüpfte ich unter den Tisch, versteckte mich. Da konnte sie mich garantiert nicht sehen, ich war zu klein. Immer versteckte ich mich da. Und ganz oft fiel sie darauf rein. Auch dieses Mal würde es so sein.  
Die Stimme kam näher. Unaufhaltsam. Ich hatte mich unter dem kleinen Holztisch versteckt. Es war kühl und feucht, doch es kümmerte mich nicht. Auf jeden Fall wollte ich der Strafe entgehen. Jeden Tag … jeden Tag aufs Neue.  
Plötzlich wurde ich von hinten gepackt. „Nein, nein! Ich will nicht! Lassen sie mich los. Auf der Stelle. Ich hab doch nichts getan!", schrie ich verzweifelt und wehrte mich, doch die Arme, die mich festhielten waren zu fest. Wie Felsbrocken hielten sie mich fest.  
„Das ist es ja gerade!", ging die Stimme darauf ein. „Du kommst jetzt mit und keine Wiederrede! Dein Vater hat dich mir verkauft. Anscheinend bist du zu nichts nütze, außer der Hausarbeit. Du wirst unseren Sklaven eine gute Gesellschaft leisten, da du anscheinend nicht hören willst! Aber ach … eines Tages, wenn du groß genug bist, dann werde ich dich sowieso verkaufen, du Nichtsnutz. Hoffentlich landest du bei den Löwen in der Gladiatorenarena in Rom!"  
Die kalte Stimme warf mich auf den Boden und trat auf mich ein. Der stechende Schmerz kam sofort. Der brennende und kalte Schmerz. Doch noch viel schlimmer die Demütigung, die sie mir immer wieder antat. Manchmal hatte ich das Glück allein zu sein, doch manchmal tat sie es auch vor anderen. Ihr war es sowieso egal, was aus mir würde. Überall würde ich es besser haben als hier! Die Schmerztränen rannen herunter und ich betete wie jeden Tag. Hoffte, dass ich vielleicht doch irgendwann einmal einem Engel begegnen würde, der mich befreit…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Rom, Sklavenmarkt, 322 n. Chr:_

Hier war ein Gestank von tausend schrecklichen Dingen. Sie aufzuzählen, wäre selbst für meine Nase unmöglich. Es roch nach Angst. Nach Schweiß. Nach Überheblichkeit und vor allem nach Hilflosigkeit. Die Gesichter, in die wir sahen, waren so angstverzerrt, dass meine Gattin ganz erschrocken aufstöhnte. Ich nahm ganz sanft ihre Hand, während wir den Weg entlang schritten. Vor uns lief Aro. Sein Stechschritt sagte uns, dass etwas im Gange war. Immer wieder sah Athenodora zu mir. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie wissen, wieso er so aufgebracht war.  
„Was ist denn mit deinem Bruder los? Findest du nicht, dass er übertreibt?", fragte sie wispernd in mein Ohr. Sie wollte nicht, dass er auch ein Wort mitbekam. Stattdessen hatten wir ein wirkliches Problem hinter ihm herzueilen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, meine Liebe, aber eines ist sicher, wenn Aro so schnell läuft, dann strebt er etwas an. Aber ich möchte nicht noch eine Sekunde hier verbringen. In diesem Drecksloch!", gab ich ihr als Antwort. Sie lachte daraufhin. Verwirrt sah ich sie an.  
„Was ist?", wolle ich wissen. Sie legte mir einen Finge auf die Lippen und küsste sie. Ich erwiderte.  
Schwere, eilige Schritte näherten sich und wir wurden grob auseinander gerissen. Aro sah uns wütend an. „Tut mir leid, aber dafür haben wir keine Zeit! Caius, ich benötige dich als Berater."  
„Als Berater? Ich bitte dich. Das ereilst du auch allein. Und… wieso benötigen wir einen Sklaven?", fragte ich kalt, so kalt wie immer. Ich wurde so langsam wirklich wütend. Das alles stieg ihm zu Kopf. „Du erwartest doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes, dass wir hier ein Talent finden werden."  
Aro blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Athenodora stolperte. Höchst ungewöhnlich, ein Zeichen, dass es wirklich hefig war.  
„Aro!", zischte ich, als ich sie auffing. „Pass auf!"  
Herausfordernd sah er mich an. Seine Augen folgten steht´s meinen. Als wollte er mich provozieren. Da war er wieder, dieser kranke Blick, den er immer hatte, wenn er sich sicher war. Wenn man sich ihm in den Weg stellte, wurde es gefährlich.  
„Der Kaiser wird wohl noch ein paar Stunden auf seinen Rechtssprecher warten können, nicht?", wisperte er wütend, drehte sich um und wir gingen wieder weiter. Der Rauch wurde immer stärker. Da ein paar Sklavenhändler Dinge zubereiteten, trug das dazu bei, dass es noch mehr zu stinken begann. Die Rauchschwaden stiegen langsam empor. Grau und Schwarz. Hatte es überhaupt noch einen kleinen Sinn hier zu bleiben?  
Ich nahm Atheno an die Hand und sie lächelte darauf glücklich. Nur selten machte ich so etwas in der Öffentlichkeit. Wenn Aro mich provoziert, dann konnte ich dies auch tun.  
Ich sah mich um, warf nochmals einen kurzen Blick auf die unglücklichen Gesichter vor mir, die auf einen neuen Herrn warteten. Links und rechts Stände mit Sklaven und der fürchterliche Gestank von tausenden Unheilen. Meine Gattin tat es mir nach. Auch sie sah sich die verlorenen Seelen an. Sie war solch ein wunderbarer Vampir. Voller Mitleid. Das Gegenteil mir gegenüber.  
Wir hatten Aro verloren, denn als ich wieder nach vorne sah, war er weg.  
„Oh nein, wo ist er?", fragte ich Atheno. Sie sah sich gehetzt um.  
„Ich weiß nicht.", gab sie zu. „Wir haben nicht aufgepasst. Weit kann er nicht sein. Wir finden ihn schon, Caius."  
„Großartig!", schrie ich laut. Die Leute, die sich umdrehten waren mir egal. „Das hat er nun von seinem Wahn alles zu bekommen. Hatte er wirkliche geglaubt hier etwas Anständiges zu finden? Das ist doch lächerlich. Komm, Schatz. Lassen wir ihn allein. Auf mich wartet eine Gerichtsverhandlung."  
Ich wollte sie mit mir ziehen, doch sie sträubte sich. „Bist du so blind vor Wut? Sieh dich doch einmal um. Hier sind verlorenen Menschen, die gekauft werden können. Ich war schon immer dagegen. Ich finde es widerlich. Menschen haben auch Rechte!", rief sie.  
„Nein, diese nicht. Unser Recht sagt etwas anderes. Wieso ist nicht Sulpicia mitgekommen?", fragte ich ungeduldig und sah mich wieder um.  
„Weil sie wusste, dass sie selbst Aro nicht zurückhalten könnte. Sie hätte sich selbst damit verrückt gemacht. Weil sie wusste, dass das kommen würde. Du und deine Recht. Vielleicht hat Aro ja einmal recht… Vielleicht gibt es hier wirklich ein oder zwei Talente, die wir retten können! Also bitte komm jetzt. Ich habe gesehen, in welche Richtung er ging. Ich liebe dich und das weißt du. Ich Zweifel nicht an deinem Talent, aber man kann auch Ausnahmen machen. Bitte…"  
Ihr Blick bohrte sich in meinen. Ihr hellblondes Haar, fiel ihr locker über den Schwanenhals. Das zeigte ihren hohen Rang. Eine Frau mit offenen Haaren. Das machte sie oft, wenn sie draußen war. Sie war eine Rechtskämpferin, was sich gegen meine Ideale stellte. Doch ich liebte sie und lächelte schwach. Wie immer gab ich mich geschlagen.  
Langsam beugte ich mich hinunter, um sie zu küssen, doch sie legte einen Finger auf meinen Mund und zog mich weiter. Wieder gehetzt suchten wir nach Aro. Sicher war er irgendwo stehen geblieben und einen schwarzvermummten Vampir konnte bei dieser Hitze nicht übersehen. Alle Menschen warfen uns abschätzige Blicke zu. Mir war es egal. Doch die meisten männlichen Blicke waren auf Athenodora gerichtet, die so aufreizend aussah, dass kein Mann sich gegen sie stellen konnte, ich eingeschlossen.  
Plötzlich fiel uns ein Mann auf, der einen Sklaven schlug und ganz in der Nähe befand sich Aro. Wie eine Statue, so ruhig stand er dort, bewegte sich nicht und sah dem Spektakel zu. Seine Mimik konnte ich nicht erkennen, da sein Gesicht von seiner Kapuze überdeckt wurde. Froh, war er sicher nicht.  
Atheno hatte es auch bemerkt und rannte langsam zu ihm. Ich wollte hinterher.  
Ganz sachte legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter, er erschrak nicht. Er hatte uns schon längst bemerkt. Sie strich leicht auf und ab, doch nur so lange, bis er ihre wegschlug.  
„Was soll das?", herrschte er sie an und drehte sich erst nach dem Satz um. Meine Gattin sah ihn völlig überrumpelt an.  
„Tut mir Leid … ich wusste nicht.", stammelte sie.  
„Jaja … „  
Er sah mich nur kurz an und ich verkniff mir einen Kommentar. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wenn jemand so zu ihr war. Doch gegen Aro traute sie sich nie etwas zu sagen. Schon gar nicht in so einer Situation.  
„Seht ihr dort drüben den Sklavenhändler? Der, der gerade einen seiner Knaben schlug?", fragte er monoton.  
Wir warfen ihm nur zwei verwirrte Blicke zu und er deutete es als ein Ja. Er deutete fast alles als ein Ja, alles, bis auf ein Nein.  
„Am liebsten würde ich ihm den Kopf abreisen und all sein verschmutztes Blut vergießen! Ich kann das nicht länger mit ansehen!",  
„Spürst du Talent? Du sagtest, dass du es spürst, wenn es so weit ist. Also?", wollte ich wissen. Ich zweifelte an diesem „Talent". Schon oft hatte er sich auch getäuscht. Der einzige Vampir, der sich seit längerer Zeit bei uns befand, hieß Felix. Alle anderen hatten sich nach der Zeit als unwürdig erwiesen.  
„Lass mir Zeit, Caius. Athenodora?", richtete er nun die Frage an meine Gattin.  
Sie sah ihn nun mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein an. „Du hast recht. Ich fühle etwas. … Wir wissen nicht, ob das wirklich eine Gabe meinerseits ist, das weißt du, Aro. Ich denke es ist eher weibliche Intonation." Sie lachte, doch wir gingen nicht darauf ein. „Wieso kam Sulpicia denn nicht mit? Sie würde sich das sicher nicht entgehen lassen."  
Wieso fragte sie das? Sie wusste es doch schon. Wollte sie ihn testen?  
„Du weißt es doch schon längst. Außerdem würde ich nicht wollen, dass sie mich …" Er lächelte leicht und fuhr fort. „So sieht …"  
„In diesem Wahn? Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", gab sie bissig zurück. Ich liebte diese Frau. Aro grinste immer noch seltsam und nun richtete sich sein kranker Blick auf den Mann, der nun damit aufgehört hatte, diesen jungen Mann zu schlagen, der vielleicht schon Anfang 20 war. Wie in Trance schritt Aro auf ihn zu und räusperte sich.  
Der Mann hatte einen vergleichsweise langen Bart. Er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er sich jemals richtig rasiert. Er hatte Lumpen an, so konnte man es bezeichnen. Grau und braune Bündel. Sein „Stand" war weniger interessant als die der anderen. Graue Rachschwaden schienen von irgendwo her zu kommen, nicht weit weg von den zwei Männern. Fast jeder hatte noch einen Begleiter dabei, falls etwas dazwischen kam, doch dieser Mann war mit seinem Sklaven alleine. Vollkommen allein. Es sah so aus, als wollten die anderen nichts mit diesem Händler zu tun haben, denn auch die anderen Stände waren weiter weg.  
Aro sah ihm tief in die Augen und verhinderte somit, dass er seinen Blick abwenden konnte. Bei Aros Augen war diese Geste unmöglich. Er bemühte sich sehnlichst um eine nette Miene, dennoch wusste Athenodora und ich, dass er dem Mann am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen hätte, wenn wir alleine gewesen wären. Ich persönlich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt.  
Der Boden unter unseren Füßen wurde matschiger und wollte uns aufsaugen. Eine Art Bote des Schicksals, dass Aro hier nicht das bekommen würde, wonach er strebte.  
„Mein Herr?", setzte Aro leise an. Er musste sich sehr beherrschen, nicht über ihn herzufallen. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen dem Jungen und dem Händler hin und her.  
„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen? Suchen sie etwas Bestimmtes? Welche Aufgabe soll der Sklave erfüllen? Hausarbeit, Gartenarbeit?", fragte der Händler mit Freuden. Er blickte uns seltsam an. Besonders meine Gattin. So eine schöne Frau, oder einfach, so schöne Menschen, hatte er wohl noch nie gesehen.  
Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er doch weitere Sklaven besaß. Sie saßen alle zusammengekauert in einem Zelt nebenan. Sie boten einen furchtbaren Anblick. Abgemagert und traurig. Wie beim Leibbeschau mussten sie sich vorkommen und ich hörte, wie meine Gattin neben mir abfällig stöhnte. Ich wusste, dass sie das nicht sehen konnte. Die traurigen Sklaven sahen nicht einmal auf, als ich sie ansah. Vielleicht war es ja sogar besser so. So konnte ich nicht das Gefühl vermitteln, etwas Besseres zu sein. Hier kam man sich so unwürdig vor. Erst hier fiel einem auf, was man alles hatte.  
Doch was ist bloß los mit mir? Ich musste gestehen, dass der Anblick der Männer selbst mich überraschte. So viel Unheil hatte ich nicht erwartet.  
„Nein. Ich hätte eher Interesse an diesem jungen Mann. Ist er zu verkaufen. Ich denke schon?", seufzte Aro leise und deutete mit einem gespielten Lächeln auf den jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mann. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er eigentlich viel muskulöser war. Doch den Umständen entsprechende schien es ihm besser zu gehen als den anderen Sklaven...  
„Tut mir Leid, mein Herr. Dieser ist nicht zu verkaufen. Für kein Geld der Welt.", antwortete dieser eitel. Vielleicht war er ja der Juwel in seiner Sammlung.  
„Sehen wir aus wie fahrende Händler? Wir haben mehr Geld als sie jemals in ihrem ganzen Leben verdient haben und werden. Mein Bruder hat euch etwas gefragt und ihr habt dieses unglaubliche Angebot abgelehnt?", wollte ich barsch wissen.  
„Mein Herr. Verstehen sie mich bitte nicht falsch, aber dieser Sklave ist nicht verkäuflich …", schnauzte mich der Händler an. Sein Latein war gebrochen. Man hörte, dass er weit gereist war. Er sah auch nicht so aus mit dem Bart. Er war sicher ein Grieche. Ich frage mich nur, wie er es nach Rom geschafft hatte. Nur mit viel Glück.  
„Wieso nicht?", wollte ich wissen. Mir fiel auf, dass Aros einen Kopf gesenkt hatte. Er dachte nach. Ich musste für ihn einspringen. Mir tat der junge Mann zwar ein wenig Leid, aber sein Schicksal interessierte mich nicht und ging mich nichts an. Ich tat es nur für Aro. Dieser stand da und überlegte wohl, wie er den Mann am leichtesten in den Hals beißen könne, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Mir ging es nicht anders. Sein Gesicht sah ich nicht, vielleicht war das aber auch gut so. Als Rechtsgelehrter mochte ich solche Unterhaltungen und gab nicht auf, bevor ich das bekommen hatte, was ich wollte. Wenigstens eine Antwort auf meine Fragen.  
„Er ist schon verkauft worden. Tut mir leid.", sagte er schnell, drückte dem Sklaven beiseite und wollte gehen.  
Mir war klar, dass diese Aussage bei Aro alles entflammen wurde. Er würde sich nicht von so einem mickrigen Menschen aufhalten lassen. Da packte Aro auch schon die Wut – Ich kannte ihn - und er zog ihn heftig und schmerzhaft am Arm zurück, worauf der Mann kläglich aufschrie. Es gab ein schreckliches Knacksen. Der junge Sklave grinste leicht und nach einem Blick von mir, biss er sich gleich danach auf die Lippen. Anscheinend war er auf seinen ehemaligen Herrn nicht gut zu sprechen.  
Aro zog ihn näher an sich heran und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr, sodass es nur für ihn und uns möglich war, es zu hören. Der Mann stöhnte und wollte sich den schmerzenden Arm halten. Gerade mit Fleiß ließ Aro diesen Arm nicht los. Er hatte bereits ein Ziel.  
„Nun hören sie mir mal zu, Mann. Es ist mir egal, ob ihr den Jungen verkauft oder nicht. Ich werde ihn so und so von euch bekommen, habt ihr mich verstanden? Ich gebe euch zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens, ihr verkauft ihn, egal an wen und ich schlitze alle auf, die etwas damit zu tun haben und die bei drei nicht auf eine Säule klettern können oder zweitens, ihr gebt mir den Jungen und wir vergessen das Ganze …"  
Die Drohung in Aros Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Er kochte vor Wut und stieß den Mann wütend weg, der beinahe in den Dreck fiel.  
Abschätzig blickte er ihn an.  
„Ich werde sie anzeigen! Wegen einer Morddrohung!", wisperte der alte Mann.  
Das brach bei mir die Grenze.  
„Anzeigen wollen sie ihn? Aus welchem Grunde? Habt ihr denn Beweise? Ich kann mich nicht an eine Morddrohung erinnern. Und das nur, weil wir wollten, dass sie uns sagen, an wen sie den Jungen verkaufen wollen?", log ich.  
Ich spürte Athenos Hand auf meiner Schulter und Aros dankbaren Blick in meiner Seite.  
„Ja? Ihr wollt das bestreiten?", gab dieser zurück.  
„Oh ja, das will ich."  
„Hören sie auf, den besten Anwalt der Welt in einen Konfliktstreit zu bringen, es schadet euch nur unnötig. Hören sie auf mit der Geheimnistuerei und sagen sie, an welchen Nichtsnutz sie ihn verkauft haben. Am Ende noch an jemanden, der keine Ahnung hat. Der in nicht … brauchen kann!", sagte meine Geliebte neben mir.  
Wir beide, Aro und ich lächelten sie dankbar an. Sie schaute siegessicher. Ich sagte es schon, ich liebte diese Frau.  
Der Mann sah gehetzt wischen uns her. Krampfend hielt er seinen Arm. „Ich habe die Wunde, die ich zeigen kann!", versuchte er sich zu wehren.  
„Ach? Und das ist also ein Beweis einer Morddrohung? Interessant…", fragte ich leise.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass Aro langsam auf den jungen Mann zuging. Seine Miene war unergründlich. Vielleicht war das ein neuer Schritt in Richtung des Sieges? Den Jungen auf unsere Seite bringen? Im Moment wusste er vielleicht selbst nicht, wem er noch vertrauen sollte.

Ich spürte etwas in dem Blick des Jungen, das mich heranzog. Es war eine Art von Selbstgefälligkeit. Eine Mischung aus Intelligenz und Frevel. Solche Menschen ließen sich nichts gefallen. Er gefiel mir. Wenn es einen der Sklaven gäbe, den ich kaufen würde, wäre es das. Ich spürte einfach Talent. Doch er war sicherlich nicht leicht zu haben. Er war schon verkauft und das trieb mir die Wut in meine Arme. Sie zuckten schon, bereit dazu, den Mann umzubringen und das würde ich auch … Wenn das hier vorbei ist.  
Ich versuchte gleich und von vorn herein nett zu ihm zu sein. Er musste Vertrauen gewinnen.  
Also trat ich langsam auf ihn zu. Erst sehr spät merkte er das. Er sah mich mit großen braunen Augen an. Seine Haare pechschwarz. Überhaupt sah er mehr nach einem Griechen aus, als nach einem Römer. Auch sein Sklaventreiber sah nicht aus, als käme er von hier.  
Der Junge trat ein paar Schritte zurück, doch ich schaute ihn beruhigend an. Zum Glück hatte ich meinen Umhang. Denn niemand konnte sagen, selbst ich nicht, wie ich gerade schaute. Ich hoffte nur, dass es beruhigend war.  
Ich hob langsam eine Hand. Im Hintergrund hörte ich, wie sich Caius mit dem Mann stritt. Es ging um seinen Arm. Wir froh ich war, dass ich die beiden mitgenommen hatte. Caius und sein Wissen und seine Atheno und ihr Temperament. Fast jede Woche reisten wir nach Rom. Manchmal um Ausschau nach jungen Talenten zu haben. Heute war der große Sklavenmarkt und da liefen meistens ein paar Wunder umher und wurden verkauft, zu meinem Bedauern. So viele waren für ein besseres Leben gemacht.  
Ich rechte sie ihm und er sah erst mich, dann meine Hand an. Überlegte wohl, was er tun sollte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er Latein sprach, deshalb sollte ich es mit griechisch probieren. Ich sprach es fließend und Caius auch. Seine Gattin sowieso. Unter Mühen musste sie es mit meinem Juwel lernen.  
Er sah mich verunsichert an und nahm schließlich meine Hand. Mir fiel auf, dass der junge Mann viel älter war, als er aussah. In seinen Erinnerungen sah ich nichts als Traurigkeit und Angst. Er hatte bei einer schlimmen Familie gelebt. Er war 23 Jahre alt, sein Name war Demetri und er war für Sklavenverhältnisse äußerst schlau. Kein Ort für so jemanden. Verliebt war er noch niemals gewesen. Auch hatte er niemals etwas wie Liebe erfahren.  
Als ich seine Hand losließ stellte ich mich vor. Ich fing an in fließendem Griechisch zu reden. „Aro Volturi ist mein Name und du heißt?" Ich wusste es schon, aber ich wollte seine Stimme hören.  
„Demetri, Meister.", flüsterte er. Ich war mehr als zufrieden.  
„Ihr da! Finger weg von ihm! Er ist schon verkauft. Wie oft denn noch!" Der alte Mann hatte sich umgedreht und den Streit zwischen ihm und Caius beendet. Meinem Bruder schien dies nicht zu gefallen. Wäre ich nicht so rasend vor Wut gewesen, hätte ich gelacht. Caius berührte ihn an seinem Arm und er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.  
„Ich war noch nicht fertig mit ihnen, mein Herr!", zischte Caius. Das Vergnügen war ihm anzusehen.  
„Ich weiß, dass er verkauft ist. Aber an wen?", fragte ich laut und drehte mich ruckartig um. Vielleicht zu schnell für Menschenaugen…  
„Sie lassen mir wohl keine Ruhe was?", quengelte der Mann erschrocken. Seine Stimme wanderte bei jedem Satz eine Oktave höher. Wegen den Schmerzen wahrscheinlich. Hatte ich zu fest zugegriffen? Nein… sicherlich nicht.  
„Nein, das machen wir nicht. Sie sagen es uns, sonst werden sie von uns hören.", grinste Athenodora frech. Sie war eine temperamentvolle, patente Frau. Ich sah, wie alle Männer im Umkreis von fünf Metern sie anstarrten. Caius warf jedem einen eiskalten Blick zu, sie war sowieso nicht interessiert.  
Unser Gespräch verlief dennoch so leise, dass es keiner mitbekam. Auch der Schrei des Mannes hätte ja ein Ausrutscher sein können.  
„Das wird er sowieso.", sagte ich kalt und sah noch einmal Demetri an. Bevor ich mich drohend vor dem schon fast zusammengekauerten Mann aufrichtete. Der Kreis wurde kleiner und er gab nach.  
„Na gut. Der Mann hat mich gezwungen. Es war eigentlich keine Absicht. Eigentlich ist es ja Berufsgeheimnis, aber ….", setzte er an. Caius unterbrach ihn.  
„Ist es nicht!"  
„Egal. Ich habe …. Ihn an das römische Kolosseum verkauft. Die Gladiatorenarena …." 


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 13**

O dulce nomen Libertatis!

„_Die Freiheit besteht darin, dass man alles tun kann, was einem anderen nicht schadet … "_

(Arthur Schopenhauer)

_Rom:_

Seit Stunden waren wir unterwegs. Zumindest kam es mir so vor. Die Sonne wanderte und wanderte weiter und das obwohl ich alle paar Sekunden ein Stoßgebet losschickte. Nein, sie bewegte sich gnadenlos in Richtung Boden. Ihre goldenen Strahlen schickten große Schatten über Rom. Alles sah so düster aus. Man fühlte sich immer so verloren und wertlos in dieser Stadt. Einer der größten der Welt.

Menschenmassen schoben sich vorwärts und zerdrückten jeden, der nicht schnell genug vorwärts kam und wenn man Glück hatte, aber wirklich nur, wenn man Glück hatte, wurde man in einer adligen Familie geboren, die in den schönen Teilen Roms wohnte. Wo es die Aquädukte gibt, direkt in Sichtweite und wo sich atemberaubende Tempel über die sieben Hügel erstrecken und wo man sich geborgen fühlt, wenn man eine große Götterstatue am Rande einer Arkade sah, dann fühlte man sich zu Hause. So viele Geschichten hatte ich schon über das Rom gehört. Das strahlende Rom. Das siegende Rom. Das verlorene Rom. Wieso es das verlorene Rom genannt wird, wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht, weil keiner es je geschafft hatte, dieser Macht zu trotzdem?

Ich hatte mir immer vorgestellt, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn man in solch einer Stadt geboren wurde, doch je mehr ich es mir vorstellte, desto unwahrscheinlicher wurde der Gedanke, er wurde immer kleiner, bis er schließlich hinter meinem letzten Funken Hoffnung verblasste.

Wieso mussten wir ausgerechnet nach Norden gehen? Noch weiter weg von meiner Heimat Griechenland. Wieso tat man mir immer wieder solch schreckliche Dinge an? Wieso? Konnte ich nicht ein einziges Mal würdevoll angesprochen werden? War das wohl zu viel verlangt? Es schien wohl so zu sein.

Plötzlich fiel ich hin, schlug mir mein Knie auf.

Die Strafe hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Vor allen anderen wurde ich ausgepeitscht. Mehrere Peitschenhiebe aus erhöhter Position brausten auf mich nieder. Schreien konnte ich nicht mehr.

Selbst wenn ich einen einzigen Gedanken an Flucht verschwendet hätte, sie würden alle mit einem Peitschenhieb weggewischt werden. Ebenso die Gedanken an einen Mann. Sein Gesicht war nur spärlich zurückgeblieben und doch war er bei mir eine gute Person. Ich hatte gelernt, alle Menschen in verschiedene Stufen zu unterteilen und diese drei Menschen waren die tollsten gewesen, die ich jemals kennengelernt hatte. Sie hatten Hoffnung bei sich gehabt, doch genauso wie sie gekommen waren und die Hoffnung mit ihnen, waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden, wie die Hoffnung, die sie stets umgab.

Ich war nicht allein in diesem Sklavenzug, denn ich spürte ein hektisches Keuchen hinter mir. Ein älterer Mann, der ebenfalls auf dem Sklavenmarkt war, wurde mitgeschleppt. Unter normalem Augen wäre er viel zu alt gewesen, wenn nicht für sie. Sie waren schon immer so grausam gewesen. Sie hatten sowieso nichts anderes zu tun, als Schande über uns alle zu bringen. Schande, Traurigkeit und Erniedrigung. Ich kannte kein anderes Leben.

Das Keuchen des Mannes wurde stärker. Er war praktisch schon fast tot. Sein Leben war verwirkt. Ich hörte, wie er mit seinem Gehstock bei jedem Schritt heftig aufschlug. Mich wunderte es, dass er überhaupt einen bekommen hatte.

Am allerschlimmsten fand ich es immer, wenn sie Frauen und Kinder versklavten. Dies, fand ich, war das schlimmste Vergehen eines Menschen, das man sich denken konnte. Wir blind war die Menschheit eigentlich? Sah sie denn nicht, dass sie sich damit selber nur noch mehr Feinde machte, als sie es sowieso schon hat? Sah sie denn nicht, dass es einfach nur dumm war, das zu versklaven, was man denn selbst war? Ohne Gnade und ohne Liebe, so war ich erzogen worden und seht mich an. Was ist aus mir geworden? Ein Sklave. Welch ein schöner, erfolgreicher Gedanke. Ich hatte mir mein Leben eigentlich immer anders vorgestellt.

Ich verließ mich auf meine Traumwelt, so wie ich es immer tat, wenn ich flüchten wollte aus der normalen, unmenschlichen Welt. Ich träumte von einem Leben in Reichtum. Von einem in Gold und Silber. Ich stellte mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn ich einmal oben wäre, wenn ich das Sagen hätte und vor allem, wenn ich einmal glücklich war und heiraten könnte. Eine Familie hätte.

Ich erinnerte mich nochmals an den Mann. Wie er mich angestarrt hatte … so voller Gunst und Güte. Bei ihm hätte ich es gut gehabt. Bei ihm würde ich jetzt noch leben. Und zwar so, wie ich es wollte. Er behandelte sicher seine Sklaven nicht so. Er hatte es auch nicht nötig. Es sah nicht danach aus. Die wunderschöne, atemberaubende Frau, die er bei sich gehabt hatte, war ein Augenschmaus gewesen, noch nie hatte ich so eine schöne Frau gesehen, nicht, dass ich jemals so viele Frauen gesehen hätte, aber sicher war sie schön. Doch wenn alle Frauen so schön waren, dann wollte ich mehr von ihnen sehen.

Der andere Mann war weniger freundlich gewesen, wahrscheinlich war er verheiratet, immerhin wollte er nicht, dass andere Männer seine Frau anstarrten. Ja … Ich war sehr aufmerksam. Das musste man sein, wenn man ein … wenn man so etwas wie ich war.

Er hatte aber sehr schlau ausgesehen. Fast wie einer der berühmten Philosophen, von denen man mir immer erzählte. Sein Blick. Man hatte immer gesagt: „Schau Demetri! Das wirst du niemals werden. Doch sieh sie dir trotzdem an. Vielleicht kannst du noch etwas lernen!" Ich war von dieser Meinung nie wirklich begeistert gewesen. Doch möglicherweise wollten sie ja nur das Beste für mich. Sie wollten sicherlich nicht, dass ich ein Sklave werde. Wer wollte so etwas schon?

Nun war der Mann unter einem schweren Stöhnen hingefallen, doch eine kleine Chance auf eine Rast, blieb ihm verwehrt. Ganz reglos lag er da und rührte sich nicht. Er sah so aus, als wäre er tot. Vielleicht war er es auch. Ich beneidete ihn so sehr darum. Wenn ich vor ein paar Tagen noch diese Szene gesehen hätte, wäre ich noch traurig geworden, dass wir wieder um einen Mann ärmer waren, doch nun hatte ich kein Mitleid mehr. Es war nur der Neid, der meinen Blick an des Mannes Leib hängen ließ …

Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ich hatte schon sehr viele verrückte Menschen auf dieser verrückten Welt gesehen, doch dies, was sich mir hier erbot, war kaum zu verstehen. Selbst wenn es normal gewesen wäre, hätte ich sicher nicht an meinem Verstand gezweifelt. Doch nun kippte das innerliche Vertrauen und wuchs zusehends dahin. Irgendeine Pflanze, die der Gärtner nicht richtig beschnitt. Genauso fühlte ich mich.

Aro hastete vor mir auf und ab. Wir saßen in dem Park, der einst meinem Vater gehört hatte. Die große Bank, auf der ich saß, war eigentlich für noch eine Person bestimmt gewesen, doch Aro hatte wohl gerade keine Lust sich zu setzten.

„Ich versteh das nicht, mein Juwel. Ich versteh das nicht!", rief er und hob die Hände zum Himmel. Wieso ich an verrückte Menschen dachte? Er sah aus wie einer. Ich hatte ihn noch niemals so erlebt. Selbst bei Felix hatte er sich nicht so aufgeführt, aber das ging zu weit. Sein Blick nahm eine Wut an, vor der ich am liebsten weggerannt wäre, aber ich wollte das nicht. Seine Augen waren geweitet und sein ganzer Körper steif. Wenn ich das tun würde, wäre er von mir enttäuscht und nun ja … Ich überlegte, was ich sagen sollte.

„Aro, ich …", begann ich mit gesenkter Stimme.

Auf einmal blickte er auf und ich schwieg sofort, als ich seinen Blick sah. Als er bemerkte, dass nichts mehr kam, ging er weiter. Nun lief er hinter die Bank und legte mir seine Hände auf die Schultern. Ich spürte, wie sie sich verkrampften und drückten mir schmerzhaft in die Schulter. Er merke es sicher nicht.

„Es tut weh, Aro!", schrie ich. Er ließ sofort ab. Eine Entschuldigung kam nicht über seine Lippen. Nur ein kurzer wehmütiger Blick, doch dann wandte er den Kopf so schlagartig wieder ab. Ich war überwältigt von dieser Schizophrenie. Seine Haare wurden wild herumgeschleudert bei jeder Drehung, die er machte. Der Kies war kaum hörbar unter seinen Füßen. Sein pechschwarzer Umhang hing sorgfältig auf seinen Schultern und man konnte dem kräftigen Körper bei der Bewegung zusehen. Ein Traum von einem Mann. Irgendwie musste ich lächeln, doch wenn ich wieder in das Gesicht des Mannes sah, wurde mir selbst als Vampirin ein wenig übel. Es war wirklich nicht mehr normal. Er war so unglaublich voller Wut. Ich denke nicht, dass ich ihn schon so lange kannte, um das zu sagen, aber ich hatte Angst vor ihm.

„Aro, beruhige dich. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt … einen Weg. Ich weiß nicht welchen, aber was hatte der Mann denn gesagt? Wohin bringen sie ihn?", fragte ich kleinlaut. Ich wollte, dass wenigstens meine Stimme ihn ein wenig herabsetzte, doch ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er mir gar nicht zuhörte.

„In das verfluchte Kolosseum von Rom!", rief er verzweifelt und sah dabei so verzweifelt aus, dass die Muttergefühle anfingen in mir zu keimen, doch ich hielt mich zurück. Ich wollte ihn küssen …

„Sulpicia …" Es war niemals ein gutes Zeichen, wenn er ich bei meinem ganzen Namen anredete. „Bitte fordere meine Geduld nicht. Ich weiß, du meinst es nur gut, aber bitte lasse das!", schrie er laut, sodass die Erde bebte. Es schien so. Er ballte seine Fäuste und riss urplötzlich einen ganzen Büschel von einer Pinie, sodass fast der ganze Baum umstürzte. Das war kein Ziel, zumindest nicht so eines, den ganzen Garten zu zerstören.

„Aro! Lass den Garten am Leben!", rief ich und ging auf ihn zu.

„Jaja! Sag du mir nicht, was ich machen soll, verstanden?"

Seine blutroten Augen starrten mich unverhohlen an. Ich war enttäuscht von mir, doch ich wusste, dass man ihn in solchen Moment nicht allzu ernst nehmen sollten. Es ging nur wieder um eines seiner Talente. Um Verschwendung eines Talents. Doch ich wäre nicht seine Frau gewesen, wenn ich aufgeben hätte.

Ich packte ihn an den Schultern und zwang ihn, mir in die Augen zu sehen. Ich fing an in seiner alten Sprache zu reden. Eine wunderschöne Sprache. Eine, die nur vier Menschen komplett beherrschten. Ich konnte nur weniges. Ich lernte sie gerade. Ich wollte sie unbedingt können: „Ich liebe dich und will dir sagen, dass du dich beruhigen sollst! Es hat keine Zweck, wenn du jetzt wütend wirst. Damit erreichst du nichts! Gar nichts!"

Er sah mir mit unveränderter Miene ihn die Augen. Dann riss er sich los und drehte sich um. Schweren Herzens schluckte ich und sah meinem Geliebten zu, wie er in Richtung See verschwand.

Wie oft trauerte ich darum, dass ich nicht trauern konnte? Ich konnte es nicht und so sehr ich es mir auch wünschte, ich konnte nicht weinen. Keine einzige Träne rann meine Wange hinab. Niemals mehr würde mein Geliebter mir eine aus dem Gesicht nehmen und mir sagen, es ist alles in bester Ordnung.

Ich ließ mich auf die Bank zurückfallen und mein Kopf fiel wie von selbst in meine Hände. Ich schluchzte, wenn es auch ein seltsames Gefühl war, so ganz ohne Tränen...

Vielleicht wäre eine Sache ganz gut gewesen. Ich fragte mich auch schon die ganze Ewigkeit lang, wieso ich es nicht tat. Alle taten es.

Sie weinten.

Überall war das fast lautlose Schluchzen zu hören. Die meisten, die weinten waren kleine Kinder. Darunter vielleicht sogar vierjährige. Wozu benötigte man solche kleinen Kinder? Sogar ich wurde erst als Sklave gebraucht, als ich 10 war. Sollte man diesen Kinder nicht vielleicht das schönste im Leben lassen? Die Kindheit.

Ich machte mir momentan allerdings mehr Sorgen um mich. Der Mann war mir wirklich egal. Er war nie wieder aufgestanden. Sein großes Glück. Wieso hatte ich nicht auch so ein Glück? Doch er würde vielleicht nicht in den Himmel kommen, da er nie jemandem gedient hatte, der ihn ehrlich gekauft hatte. Er würde vielleicht nicht von den Göttern aufgenommen werden. Aber wieso werden nur die adligen gleich aufgenommen? Wieso nicht auch wir? Sind sie bessere Menschen? Wir könnten das auch sein, wenn man uns nur lässt.

Sie schafften den Mann von der Straße und wie es sich für Römer gehörte, schickten sie ein paar Männer davon, um den Leichnam zu beseitigen. Irgendwo würden sie ihn dann auch verbrennen, um Krankheiten zu vermeiden. Aber ich fragte mich, ob er wohl viel leiden musste, bevor er starb. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit dazu.

Ein Mann kam auf mich zu und schlug mir ins Gesicht …

Die Stimme, die in meinem Kopf wisperte, wurde leiser. Fast schon redete sie mir ein, dass er mich nicht mehr liebte, doch ich konnte sie noch aufhalten, bevor sie das sagte. Ich wusste natürlich, dass er mich liebte, doch wieso tat er mir das an? Wieso ignorierte er mich! Hatte ich ihm nicht geholfen. Na gut, ich hatte ihm versprochen, dass ich ihm helfen würde, aber er war gegangen, nicht ich. Vielleicht hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Etwas grammatikalisch Falsches. Ach! Hätte ich nur Latein geredet. Das kannst du zumindest, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich schluchzte erneut. Die Tränen kamen nicht. Ich hatte mir nie viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass ich nie wieder weinen könne, aber es war wie eine Folter. Tränen waren immer etwas Befreiendes und als bluttrinkendes Monster war es einfach nicht möglich. Wenn ich das hätte ändern können, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es getan hätte. Meine Verwandlung lag nicht weniger als 200 Jahre zurück. Für einen Vampir, eine kurze Zeit. Ich hatte mich noch nicht daran gewöhnt. Auch mit Atheno hatte ich nie viel Gespräch darüber verloren. Tränen waren für mich schon immer ein Muss gewesen. Irgendwie hat man das Gefühl, dass das Schicksal dann mit dir Mitleid hat, wenn du weinst. Es hört sich gewiss seltsam an, wenn man sagt ich habe viel geweint, aber was dahinter liegt … Man denkt, es müsse doch dann einfach alles gut werden, wenn man weint, da man so erbärmlich und traurig aussieht, dass das Schicksal doch gar nicht anders kann oder diese höhere Macht über uns, die uns das alles angetan hatte.

Viel zu schnell gab ich das Schluchzen auf, denn es hatte keine Wirkung, weder auf mich noch auf das Schicksal. Mein Kopf jedoch, war nicht stark genug, dass ich ihn heben konnte.

„Sulpicia, Kleine, was ist dir wiederfahren? Du siehst ja furchtbar aus …", wisperte eine vertraute Stimme neben meinem Ohr.

Didyme.

Ich war mehr als erleichtert, sie zu hören.

Diese unglaublich merkwürdige Frau war mir in vielerlei Hinsicht unglaublich ähnlich. Ihre stolze und ehrliche Art war verblüffend. Sie war eher wie eine Mutter, als wie Atheno für mich. Atheno war wie eine Schwester, doch für diese Frau waren wir nicht mehr, als kleine Kinder.

Die kleine Schwester von Aro.

Meine Schwägerin.

Sie schob ihr langes dunkelbraunes, fast schwarzes Haar hinter ihr blasses Ohr und ich sah die schmerzhafte Ähnlichkeit zu meinem Aro.

Sie küsste mir sanft die Stirn und umarmte mich herzlich. So wunderbar war diese Frau. Mich wunderte es nicht, dass Marcus mehr als verrückt nach ihr war. Er konnte wirklich nicht ohne sie leben. Auch ich nicht, ohne meine … Mutter.

„Didyme. Es ist schön dich zu sehen.", seufzte ich und versuchte mich wieder herzurichten und nicht zu zeigen, wie verzweifelt ich war.

Plötzlich durchfuhr mich ein sanfter Hauch. Ich liebte es und wie sehr ich immer wartete, dass er kam. Der Hauch von Glück …

„Danke.", war das einzige, was ich herausbekam. Ihre Gabe war es, die mich fesselte. Wahrscheinlich lag es in der Familie von Aro, wunderbare Gaben zu besitzen, doch so etwas Schönes gab es nur einmal.

„Ich weiß, was passiert ist. Ich habe euch beobachtet und mir schon lange überlegt, euch nicht zu Hilfe zu eilen. Ich habe mich dagegen entschieden, da ich fand, ihr kämet gut zu recht. Hatte ich mich geirrt?", wollte sie sanft wissen. Ihre Stimme war ein voll Glück jauchzendes Flüstern.

„Ja und nein, Didyme." Ich liebte ihren Namen. „ Ich hatte nicht gewusst, wie er reagiert, als ich das sagte. Du hast ihn doch gesehen! Du sahst seine Wut. Noch nie hatte ich ihn so erlebt …" Meine Stimme brach am Ende und ich sah zum See hinab. Ich kam mir vor wie ein kleines Mädchen – Immer neben dieser Vampirin.

Sie nickte leicht und nahm meine Hand. Sanft strich sie darüber. „Sulpicia. Du weißt gar nicht, wie er dich liebt. All die Jahre habe ich es gesehen, wie wunderbar ihr zusammen seid. Auch wenn wir noch nicht sehr lange das Vergnügen haben, dich hier willkommen zu heißen, dennoch, wahrlich … Und? Weißt du wie unglaublich ich eines finde?" Sie ließ mir keine Zeit zum überlegen. Ein Lächeln erschien. „Er hat sich niemals verliebt. Die ganzen über tausend Jahre nicht ein einziges Mal. Es schien mir immer, dass er auf jemanden wartete und das war kein Fehler. Da traf er auf dich und seine Welt war perfekt. Ich möchte nicht sagen, dass er vorher anders war. Er war noch schlimmer. Ich kann nicht sagen, was die Zukunft bringen mag, aber wir müssen stark sein und dieser junge Mann, den er sah, ist auch in meinen Augen mehr als vielversprechend. Mein Bruder, musst du wissen, bekommt etwas, wenn er es will … Genau wie bei dir. Doch mit dem Unterschied …"

Ich unterbrach ihre feurige, warme Rede nur ungern.

„Dass ich ihn auch liebte …"

Sie nickte wieder und hörte nicht auf, mich glücklich zu machen. Vielleicht konnte sie das ja auch nicht. Wieder war da diese Ähnlichkeit zu meinem Bruder. Wenn er auch einmal ruhig war, war er so sanft und liebenswürdig. Der andere, nette, liebende Aro. Nicht der, der alles wollte und wenn er es nicht bekam, wütend alles zerschmetterte. Doch auch dieser liebte mich. Ich liebte einfach alles an ihm. Vielleicht war es sogar masochistisch. Vielleicht …

„Didyme?", setzte ich an.

„Ja Picia?"

„Ich frage mich nur, wie Aro denn wohl war, als er ein kleiner Junge war. Ich meine, ich kann mir das niemals richtig vorstellen. Ich kenne ihn nur so und du bist, denke ich die einzige, die ihn auch so kennt. Ich finde den Gedanken amüsant … Ich weiß nicht so recht."

Ich grinste. Der Gedanke, dass Aro auch mal ein kleines Kind gewesen war, noch so verspielt und unschuldig, nicht so … besessen von Dingen.

„Ja. Man merkt, es ist wirklich kompliziert für dich. Mein Bruder ist ganze tausend Jahre älter als du, das musst du verstehen. Natürlich war er einmal ein Junge. Er hat mir immer geholfen, bei allen Dingen des Lebens. Wenn unsere Mutter mich einmal wieder zu lange im Haus behalten hat, damit ich die Hausarbeit erledige, was sehr oft vorkam, hatte er mich immer `befreit´ … verstehst du?" Sie lachte laut auf. „Er war ein toller Junge. Ehrlich, aufrichtig und als er dann ein Vampir wurde …" Nun sah sie irgendwohin, vor ihr. Sie war mit Gedanken in einer Welt, die so weit zurücklagen, dass es mir wie die Unendlichkeit vorkam. „Wurde er sehr anders … Aber lass uns nicht darüber reden; es geht ja um den Jungen Demetri, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte auch, doch ich wollte nicht über ihn reden. Dies erinnerte mich nur an unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung. Stadtdessen hatte ich noch mehr Fragen.

„Nein … Ich wollte noch wissen, ob Marcus nicht auch manchmal so ist. Du verstehst schon. Liebt er dich immer, egal was du tust?"

Ich hatte um ehrlich zu sein Angst vor dieser Frage. Sie schmerzte tief.

„Ich denke, dass meine Liebe zu Marcus mit nichts zu vergleichen ist. Ihr beide seid für Vampiralter noch frisch verliebt. Ich dagegen bin mit ihm schon ein Jahrtausend verheiratet. Ich denke, du kannst mir folgen? Langsam entwickelt sich die Liebe zu Vertrauen. Vertrauen in blinde Verbundenheit. Es ist auch meine Gabe und seine, die das verstärkt. Aber ich würde auf jeden Fall alles für ihn tun. Alles …"

In diesem Satz steckte so viel Liebe, Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit, dass ich den Blick abwandte. Ging es mir mit Aro auch so?

Genau in diesem Moment erschien ein Mann hinter uns. Es war fast schon arg wie in einem dieser schlechten Theaterstücke. Furchtbar … Die einen sind glücklich, während die anderen schweigen und ... trauern …

Es war natürlich Marcus. Ich hatte fast erwartet, dass Didyme mich jetzt vergaß. Tatsächlich tat sie das, doch nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Sie begrüßte ihre unsterblich Geliebten mit einem sanften Kuss. Ich wandte erneut den Kopf ab. Das war für mich zu viel. Ich stand auf und wollte gehen. Wie ein kleines Mädchen …

„Sulpicia wohin gehst du?", rief Didyme mir nach. Ich drehte mich und sah ihr Lächeln. Sie stand ebenfalls auf und kam auf mich zu. Das Loch in meinem Bauch wurde größer. Marcus sah mich mit einem seltsamen, prüfenden Blick an und ich erwiderte ihn. Er prüfte unsere Bande, darin war ich mir sicher. Die von Aro und mir. Er spürte das Loch, das mich umgab.

„Sie hat sich mit …", sie wurde leise von ihrem Gatten unterbrochen. Sein Blick war auf mich gerichtet.

„Ja, das weiß ich schon, Didyme. Sulpicia? Du hast dich mit Aro gestritten?", seufzte er so leise, dass ich mich anstrengen musste. Er sah so aus, als könne er das nicht verstehen, als wäre er enttäuscht von uns oder von ihm, dass er es nicht gespürt hatte.

Didyme sah ihren Mann tadelnd an und klopfte ihm auf die Brust. „Marcus ... bitte. Es war kein richtiger Streit. Sie kam nicht dazu. Bitte lass sie."

Marcus wandte den Blick seiner Frau zu, die ihn ernst ansah.

„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Ich weiß schon, um was es geht.", seufzte er erneut, lächelte mir zu, gab seiner Geliebten einen Kuss und wandte sich in Richtung See um.

Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen. Wie schnell das alle gegangen war.

Didyme holte mich wieder zurück auf den schmutzigen Boden der Tatsachen: „Er wird mit ihm reden. Er ist sein bester Freund und Begleiter. Wenn er es nicht kann, dann niemand. Du musst ihn einfach wirklich besser kennenlernen, das ist alles. Ich denke auch nicht, dass Caius da so viel helfen könnte."

Wir beide lachten und erneutes Glück floss durch meine Körper.

Ich verließ mich blind auf sie und wusste, dass Marcus es schaffte. Vielleicht musste ich einfach noch ein paar Jahre warten, bis ich ihn so gut kannte, dass ich das auch schaffte … Ihn beruhigen. Den Mann den ich liebte. Das war doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt?

„Ich treffe mich mit Athenodora auf dem Markt. Kommst du mit uns?", fragte sie mich und holte mich erneut zurück.

Ich sah ihr in die rubinroten Augen. Irgendwie war es mir auch egal, dass wir Menschenblut tranken. Die Menschen waren schlecht.

„Ja? … Ach so … ja, ich komme mit! Natürlich.", lachte ich. „Ist Caius dabei?"

Ich verzog meine Miene zu einem gespielten Graus.

Sie lachte hell auf und schaute dann düster. „Nein!"

Wir fielen beide in sehr weibliches Gelächter ein und wer würde schon denken, dass wir Vampire sind? So fröhlich und ausgelassen? Niemand. Ich freute mich darauf, eine der wichtigsten Personen zu sehen, Athenodora. Ohne Männer und ohne Entscheidungen.

Dennoch hatte ich immer diese beiden im Hintergedanken, die sich vielleicht gerade stritten. Ich schluckte …

Ich verstand nicht, was der Mann mir sagen wollte. Die Schmerzen hielten mich zurück. Doch selbst wenn ich wollte, hätte ich nichts verstanden. Er sprach Latein und nicht Alt - Griechisch. Ich verstand nichts. Auch war ich begeistert von dieser Sprache, aber ich wollte und konnte sie auch nicht lernen.

Der Mann hatte mich so heftig geschlagen, dass ich auf den Boden gefallen war. Die Steine bohrten sich in meine Handflächen. Ich blutete.

Es tat so sehr weh und doch schrie ich nicht. Kein Laut kam über meine Lippen. Ich hatte ein anderes Ziel.

Langsam sah ich auf und versuchte entgegen dem Sonnenlicht etwas zu erkennen. Der Grund des Mannes war mir fremd. Wieso schlug er mich? Hatte ich irgendetwas verbrochen, bis auf meine Existenz? Sicher nicht …

Vielleicht schoben sie mir den Tod des alten Mannes in die Schuhe. Ich war ja an allem Schuld und das nur, weil ich so nah bei ihm gestanden war.

Er redete weiter unhöflich auf mich ein, zog mich wieder auf die Beine und klopfte mir weniger schmerzhaft gegen meine Lumpen. Ich zuckte trotzdem zusammen. Der Mann redete sehr schnell, doch was er sagte war unwirsch und unfreundlich, das konnte man hören. Verständnislos schüttelte ich den Kopf und machte ein klägliche Miene. Was anderes blieb mir auch nicht übrig.

Der Mann schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als wäre er enttäuscht von mir, ich wusste nur nicht, wieso. Dann drehte sich der Soldat wieder nach vorne und fing an, mit anderen Männern dieses Zuges zu reden. Sicherlich war es wegen dem alten Mann, der nun irgendwo ganz weit weg war und bei Leuten, die er liebt.

Die Stadtmauern waren zu sehen und mein Herz schlug schneller. Würde man uns aus diesem Höllenloch befreien? Wohin bringen, wo eine noch schönere Sonne scheint. Rom war für mich im Glanze verblasst und nichts blieb mir noch zu schwärmen. So schön hatte ich mir diese Stadt immer vorgestellt. Voller Schätze und Reichtümern.

Ich hörte wieder ein Stöhnen hinter mir und eine schrecklich Vermutung kam wieder hoch. Was, wenn noch einer sterben würde? Ich wollte nicht wieder dafür bezahlen. Doch meine Befürchtung war ganz umsonst gewesen. Es war nur eine Frau, die gesehen hatte, wie ihr Kind gestolpert war. Daraufhin hatte sie sich gefürchtet und aufgestöhnt. Ich atmete erleichtert aus.

Das Kind fing laut an zu weinen. Vielleicht sogar sein Todesurteil. Auf Latein versuchte die Frau es zu beruhigen und nahm es auf den Arm. Sie sah nicht so aus, als könne sie es lange tragen. Sie selbst war nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Wäre sie nicht so entstellt gewesen, hätte man gesehen, dass sie vielleicht nicht älter als 25 war.

Mein Herz verkrampfte sich.

Wie war ich nochmal hierhergekommen?

Langsam kamen wir auf einen großen Platz, doch mir schien das Ganze nicht normal zu sein. Wieso war hier ein Platz, wenn sich dort die Stadtmauern befanden? Hatte ich etwas an Rom nicht verstanden? Wieso sollten sich viele Menschen dort aufhalten, wo es am gefährlichsten war?

Wir wurden immer weitergeführt und die Menschen an denen wir vorbeiliefen, machten einen großen Bogen um uns. Es war eine Art riesiger Markt, auf dem wir uns befanden. Die Leute sahen uns mit Abscheu und Herabwürdigung an. Keine schönen Blicke.

Manche schätzten uns ein wie Tiere und zeigten ungeniert auf uns. Mit den Zeigefingern oder lachten sogar.

Ein Mann bespuckte die Frau mit dem Kind und rief etwas auf Latein, woraufhin sie ganz geknickt schaute. Das Kind weinte immer noch. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen bekam es alles mit.

Immer mehr wurde uns ein Durchgang gemacht und alle, aber auch alle Leute starrten und lachten. Sogar adlige Mädchen machten sich über mich lustig. Ein Haufen von 20 Sklaven auf dem Weg nach … Ja? Wohin unterwegs waren wir?

Ich versuchte die Menschen um mich herum auszublenden und auch die Wachen neben uns allen, die uns den Fluchtweg versperrten.

Ich ließ meinen Blick über den Markt schweifen und blieb an den schönen Häusern hängen. Wer konnte sich nur so etwas leisten? So wunderschöne Häuser. Vielleicht sahen ja gerade ein paar Sklaven aus den Fenstern zu, wie wir hierhergeführt wurden.

Aber aus welchem Grund?

Ich ließ meine Blick weiter in die Ferne schweifen auf die Stadtmauern. Es waren nicht nur irgendwelche Stadtmauern, nein. Die schönsten, die ich je sah. Man erzählte sich viel über diese Mauern. Dass sie undurchdringlich seien. Unglaublich hoch und dick. Keine Waffe der Welt könne ihn durchdringen …

Was mich allerdings wunderte, war die Lage des Marktes so nahe an der Stadtmauer … Ich war hier vielleicht einer der schlausten Sklaven, also verstand ich, dass das für Rom sehr untypisch war.

Die Hitze quälte mich so sehr …

Schwitzend kamen wir der Mauer immer näher und je näher wir kamen, desto mehr veränderte sich alles.

Die undurchdringliche Mauer bekam Löcher, wurden zu Fenstern. Kräftige Säulen unterstützen das atemberaubende Fundament.

Als ich erkannte was es war, wäre ich am liebsten davongerannt. Dies war nicht die Stadtmauer.

Es war das berühmte Kolosseum von Rom …

Er sah seine Fußspuren im Sand. Die große Schritte, die er gemacht hatte. Sie waren kaum zu übersehen. Er folgte ihnen. Leise und unauffällig. Wenn Aro das wüsste, wäre er nicht glücklich. Trotzdem versuchte er es. Er hatte es Picia versprochen und er mochte sie wie eine Schwester. Natürlich hatte er es auch seiner Geliebten versprochen und was er versprach, das hielt er.

Er liebte sie doch sosehr.

Die Fußspuren wurden länger und Marcus spürte, dass er ganz nah sein musste. Er hätte sich auch bemühen können und ihn durch seinen scharfen, extrem aggressiven männlichen Geruch finden können. Deswegen verfielen ihm so viele Frauen. Besonders Menschen, da er selbst für die menschliche, weibliche Welt anscheinend faszinierend roch. Doch das ist etwas anderes.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er den Weg entlang, den sein Bruder zurückgelegt hatte. Er war sehr weit gegangen, in seinen Gedanken gefangen.

Marcus schüttelte über dieses Temperament nur den Kopf, blieb jedoch gelassen und ruhig. Er näherte sich einer kleinen Ansammlung von Palmen, die an der Stelle wuchsen. Dort musste er sein.

Normalerweise waren sie nicht hier, doch sie waren alle für ein paar Tage nach Rom gegangen, da die Frauen immer so Sehnsucht hatten. Weil dies das Haus von Picias Vater war, hielten wir uns hier auf. Ein Traum von einem Haus, wenn auch nicht ganz so schön wie in Volterra, fand Marcus.

Er entdeckte Aro, gelehnt an eine der Palmen. Er hätte es sich auch schon fast ohne Spuren denken können. Sein Blick war auf den See gerichtet, der romantisch an einem Sandstrand lag. Er war nicht sehr groß und doch fuhren ein paar Holzschiffe darauf. Ein paar reiche Römer, die es sich anscheinend leisten konnten und es schien ihnen Spaß zu machen. Sie sollten froh sein, wenn man Schiffe nicht benötigte. Er sah sie mit wenig Interesse an.

Marcus ging forsch auf Aro zu, der ihn sicher schon gehört hatte. Er machte sich keine Mühe, dass Aro ihn nicht sah. Es war ihm egal. Er hatte einige Fragen an ihn. So vieles musste er ihm vor Augen führen. Wieso war es so naiv?

„Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass ich dich hier fände, Bruder.", fing er an in ihrer Sprach zu sprechen. Aro zuckte keinen Muskel, sondern starrte weiterhin wie gebannt auf den See, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Seine Arme hatte er leicht verschränkt. Seine Miene war stumpfsinnig und erinnerte ihn an eine Bombe, die drohte jeden Moment zu explodieren. Doch das würde zu weit gehen.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen. Lasse deine Kapuze fallen, hinter der du dich versteckst.", meinte er. Natürlich meinte er seine innere Maske, die nicht bröckeln wollte.

Langsam drehte Aro sich um und sah Marcus tief in die Augen, wie er es immer tat, damit ein Gespräch nicht allzu lange dauerte, doch Marcus ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Er schaute auf dieselbe Weise zurück. Stechend. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit ihm zu zeigen, dass er damit nicht durchkam. Bei ich nicht.

„Du willst es nicht anders, oder?", fragte Aro. Seine Stimme war brüchig. Er sah schrecklich aus. Er nickte leicht, wandte jedoch seinen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck nicht von mir.

Marcus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah auf den Boden. „Du hast dich mit Picia gestritten? Wieso?"

„Das ist dir wohl nicht entgangen, was? Das dachte ich mir schon, Marcus.", erwiderte er. Man sah, dass er nicht in Stimmung war, zu reden. Man sah es mehr als deutlich, dass er ihn am liebsten angeschrien hätte.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Aro …", warf er ihm vor.

„Jaja. Ich weiß. Sie hat mich im Stich gelassen! Sie hat mir versprochen, mich zu unterstützten und was macht sie daraufhin? Sie wirft mir meine Fehler vor und behauptet, ich könne damit nichts erreichen. Ich sei so wütend und unkontrolliert. Und …"

„Und?", setzte er nach.

„Ach! Ich weiß nicht. Lass mich in Ruhe."

Er drehte sich wieder um und starrte wieder auf den See.

„Wenn dies alles nur wegen dem Jungen ist, dann würde ich mir Sorgen machen. Picia macht sich nur Sorgen um dich. Sie liebt dich, doch ich weiß nicht mehr, ob du das auch tust."

Entgeistert wandte er Marcus den Kopf zu und funkelte ihn an.

„Was? Natürlich! Darum geht es doch jetzt nicht. Ich will wissen, was ich tun soll. Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit, als diese Sklavenhändler gewinnen zu lassen? Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass sie ich in das Kolosseum schleppen wollen. Er stirbt! Dieser Junge ist kein Tigerfutter! Er ist tauendmal begabter als jeder Gladiator in ganz Rom!", brüllte er und deutete in die Richtung, wo das „Centra Roma" lag.

„Ich verstehe dein Problem, aber wieso siehst du nicht einfach zu bei seiner `Hinrichtung´ … er wird sicherlich sterben. Vielleicht kannst du etwas machen? Du vermagst viel, wenn du etwas willst, Bruder.", meinte Marcus leise und versuchte damit, ihn zu besänftigen. Es schien zu funktionieren.

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien. Es war eher kalt, als freundlich, aber ein Anfang.

„Ja, du hast recht, Marcus. Lass uns in das Kolosseum gehen. Aber wer kommt mit? Begleitest du mich? Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut ist, ohne einen Berater."

Fragend drehte er sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut wäre, wenn ich mitgehen würde. Caius könnte dir mehr dienen als ich. Lass dir Zeit zum überlegen. Ach und … Deine Sulpicia befindet sich momentan mit meiner Gattin und Caius´ auf dem Stadtmarkt Roms."

Damit drehte er sich um und ließ den unentschieden Aro mit gesenktem Kopf zurück. Er würde mitkommen. Und er würde sich wieder mit seiner Frau verstehen. Ganz sicher würde er das. Er hat momentan andere Gedanken.

Glücklich wie Marcus war, als er an seine Gattin dachte, die er gleich wiedersehen würde, schritt er auf das große Anwesen zurück …


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 14**

Liberatio!

„ … _Auch du wirst eines Tages deine Freiheit erlangen!_

_Du musst sie nur suchen! Gewinne die Menge für dich_

_und sie werden dich dafür lieben. Gewinne die Menge für dich_

_und ganz Rom gibt dir die Freiheit! Gewinne die Menge!"_

(Gladiator)

„_Das Geheimnis des Glücks ist die Freiheit, das Geheimnis der Freiheit aber ist der Mut …"_

(Perikles)

Die Menschenmassen waren unübertroffen und der Schweiß stand ihnen allen im Gesicht. Sie alle waren schuld, dass die Menschheit so verloren war. Jeder Einzelne von ihren erbärmlichen Seelen. Nur sie sind schuld, dass es so etwas wie das Kolosseum überhaupt gibt. Nur sie sind schuld, dass Sklaven so etwas Schlimmes angetan wird! Nur sie sind schuld dass … dass er mich vielleicht nicht mehr so liebt wie vorher.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um die wirrend Gedanken zu vertreiben, die sich schmerzhaften in meinen Kopf drückten. Wenn er dies nun lesen würde, hätte ich vielleicht ganz bei ihm verloren. Darüber nachdenken wollte ich nicht, allerdings auch nicht, darüber schweigen.

Wir gingen zu langsam den schmalen Weg entlang, der an den Ständen vorbeiführte. Vor uns erhob sich das grausame Kolosseum. Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass der Anblick keine Augenweide war. Ich hatte noch niemals etwas Vergleichbares gesehen. Die vier „Stockwerke" waren ein Juwel von Baukunst. Oben hingen überall schwarze, gelbe Fahnen herunter, die zeigten, dass in Bälde große Turniere stadtfinden würden. Die Säulen davor, die den Eingang markierten, waren von Menschen überfüllt, die sich hineindrängten. Viele Menschen mit Pferden, Eseln und Karren wirrten umher. Wir waren zwar noch so weit davon entfernt, doch hinter der Kurve, wo es plötzlich erschien, standen noch mehr Menschen. Meine mehr als ausgezeichneten Auge sahen alles und zeichneten alles auf.

Der Boden unter mir war schlechtes Kopfsteinpflaster. Und alle paar Meter traf man auf einen Abguss im Boden und auf allen – es gab keine Ausnahme – konnte man den wunderschönen Schriftzug „SPQR" lesen. „Senatus Populusque Romanum" – Der Senat und das römische Volk.

Zögernd blieb ich vor einem der Gullis stehen und las zum tausendsten Mal diese Worte. Irgendwie wunderten sie mich. Wieso denn das Volk? Ich fand niemals eine plausible Erklärung. Ich wand meinen Kopf wieder dem Kolosseum zu. Diese Stadt war schon fantastisch. Wunderschön! Groß und mächtig. Rom eben … Das unbesiegbare Rom.

Ich ließ mir den Satz auf der Zunge zergehen, musste mich jedoch wieder fassen, als ich sah, dass wir in eine immer mehr sonniger werdende Straße kamen. Immer weiter auf die Kurve einer Seite des Kolosseums zu. Sie näherte sich und das Gebäude wurde immer größer. Hinter uns, ganz weit hinter uns das Forum Romanum mit unserem Kaiser Cornelius. Ich wunderte mich, dass er noch nicht umgebracht wurde. Er war ja nun schon seit fast zwanzig Jahren Kaiser. Nun ja. Ich dachte zu viel nach. Vielleicht war das ja auch normal, wenn man so alt war.

Ich dachte wieder an den kleinen Lichtstreifen vor uns, der immer näher kam. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht meine Gedanken von dem Gebäude vor mir abwenden und davon, wie viele Menschen sich darunter wohl befinden würden.

Darunter auch Demetri.

Irgendwo dort drinnen musste er sich gerade aufhalten. Vor Kälte dort unten zitternd, vor Angst sterben und vergehen. Die anderen verwirrten Menschen um sich herum und dann das nach dem Tode verlangende Volk sehen und hören. Das stille Luftholen vor dem Tode. Dann, wenn das Tor sich öffnet hat man Glück und man lebt noch etwas länger als gedacht. Aber das war wirklich, wirklich reine Glückssache. Wenn der Kaiser dann noch einen guten Tag hatte und dich überleben ließ, warst du aus dem Schneider, doch nur bis zu dem nächsten Treffen mit den „Gladiatores". Sklaven waren aneinander gekettet und mussten zusammen kämpfen, wenn einer starb, musste der andere ihn mit sich ziehen. Furchtbar.

Ich lenkte meine beiden „Schwestern" von dem immer sonnigen Weg ab und sie verstanden sofort. Wir machten noch einen kleiner Schlenker durch den Markt am anderen Rande.

Und da hatte es meine Cousine auch schon erwischt. Sie war eben doch nur eine Frau. Doch vielleicht tat sie es auch nur, um die bösen Gedanken von sich zu schütteln, denn in ihrem Gesicht konnte ich nichts von wahrer Freude lesen. Nichts davon war zu sehen. Nur ein kleines Häufchen Elend, welches auf Ablenkung wartete, in dieser schlimmen Zeit.

Der Zeit der großen Spiele.

Schmuckständemit wertvollen Amuletten aus karthagischen Siedlungen sah man an dem Stand wo wir rasteten. Ausgeraubt natürlich. Vielleicht hatte es einmal einer karthagischen Frau gehört? Einer Mutter von vier Kindern? Sicherlich nicht, redete ich mir wieder ein.

Athenodora blieb dennoch mit ihrer zurückhaltenden Stellung stehen, um sich von den schönen Kleidern eines Schneiders anziehen zu lassen. Ihr Blick war auf ein Kleid aus reinster roter Seide gerichtet, das würde ihr durch ihr hellblondes, fast wie das von Caius, sehr schmeicheln. Und das wusste sie auch genau.

Sie warf mit einen kurzen gelangweilten und unsicheren Blick zu, wartete jedoch nicht, bis ich etwas sagte, sondern fing gleich an mit Verkäufer zu verhandeln.

Didyme stöhnte leise auf und ich lächelte ihr zu.

„Meine Herrin. Haben sie sich entschieden?", fragte der Verkäufer höflich. Man konnte sich fast denken, dass er sie gestohlen hatte. In Rom achtete man zwar darauf, dass das nicht passieren würde, aber das war auch nicht immer möglich. Er machte ein Gesicht, dass zeigte wie wenig Leute hier stehenblieben. Womöglich deswegen, da es so teuer war.

„Ja .. wie viel?", hörte ich sie sagen. Und so schweiften meine Gedanken ab. Es konnte lange dauern, wenn sie etwas kaufte. Ich sah zu Didyme, die sich ebenfalls umsah und ihr Blick blieb auch an dem großen Kolosseum hängen.

„Nur Römer können so etwas bauen.", flüsterte sie so leise, dass keine der womöglich um uns herumschleichende Späher es hören konnten. Man wusste ja niemals, was Frauen ohne Männer so trieben. Ich sah sie komisch an und war verwirrt. Wieso sagte sie das?

Wie dankbar ich doch war. So dankbar! Sie hatten mich mitgenommen, obwohl ich erst sagte, dass ich nicht mitkommen wolle. Sie waren wirklich, wirkliche ein Segen meines verfluchten Lebens.

„Nein! Ich sage 20 Denar!", fauchte meine Cousine. Der Verkäufer schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Starrsinn und gab ihr schließlich das Kleid. Ich hatte den Anfang der „Verhandlung" nicht miterlebt. Schade…

Mit froher Miene nahm Atheno ihm das Kleid aus der Hand, erpicht darauf, ihn nicht zu berühren. Trotzdem hatte man das Gefühl, dass der Mann unbedingt einmal diese Haut anfassen wollte, also tat er so, als würde es ausversehen passieren.

Ein eiskalter Schauer musste ihn durchzucken, als er meine Cousine berührte. Ihre steinharte, furchtbar kalte Haut, musste fast schon schmerzen. Ich wusste noch wie das war.

Mit leicht ängstlicher Miene sah der Mann uns an. Atheno warf ihm ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln zu, sodass er zurücktaumelte.

Wir drei lachten ausgelassen, drehten uns um und schritten als einzige Frauen als Käufer den großen Weg auf den Marktplatz vor dem Kolosseum entlang.

Wir hatten es wohl irgendwie geschafft nicht in den Sonnenstrahl zu kommen und machten es uns gemütlich der Truppe von Gauklern, die vorbeizog zuzusehen. Sie hatten bunte Masken auf und verhielten sich äußert merkwürdig. Atheno lachte und sah ihnen hinterher. Ich verstand nicht, was sie belustigte, doch dann fiel mir der Gaukler auf, der ständig hinfiel. Ich kam mir zwar vor wie ein kleines Mädchen, aber wenn meine Cousine lachte, musste ich es auch tun. Nur Didyme schwieg.

Sie sah in eine andere, für uns nicht erkennbare Richtung.

„Didyme? Ist alles in Ordnung? Wohin siehst du?", fragte ich und sah sie an. Wie hypnotisiert schaute die Angesprochene um die Kurve, wo der nächste Zug vorbeikommen würde. Eine leicht lockige Haarsträhne fiel ihr ins Gesicht.

Ich drehte mich ebenfalls um.

Da traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Dies war kein echter Gauklerzug. Das waren alles Sklaven, die man dazu gezwungen hatte und ich hatte noch darüber gelacht! Wie konnten Atheno und ich nur so dumm gewesen sein? Wahrscheinlich kamen noch mehr Gestalten um die Ecke.

Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wieso die Gaukler nicht lachten. Deshalb also nicht. Ich könnte auch nicht lachen, wenn ich bald sterben würde.

Didyme war mal wieder die einzige gewesen, die es verstanden hatte. Sie war einfach viel weiser als wir.

„Atheno, schweige bitte!", ermahnte sie meine Cousine scharf, da diese immer noch lachte. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, was wir gesehen hatten. „Da kommen sie.", flüsterte sie geheimnisvoll und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden hart und wütend, etwas dass man normalerweise nie bei ihr sah. „Oh nein."

Die Gesichter, die sich uns boten waren das Grauen. Anders war es nicht zu beschreiben. Atheno ließ ein erschrecktes Aufstöhnen hören, als sie die Meute sah, die sich geschwächt vorwärtsschob. Fast alle weinten, manche, die es nicht mehr konnten, sahen mit weit geöffneten Augen vor sich. Die Leute, die ihnen zujubelten und die sie auslachten, schenkten sie keine Beachtung. Es ist sicherlich nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben, was sich hier vor uns bot. Ich hätte endlich geweint, wenn ich es gekonnt hätte. Stadtdessen schluchzte ich einmal auf und spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.

Enttäuscht sah ich sie an. „Wir kamen zu spät … sie sind schon auf dem Weg. Was sollen wir machen?", brachte ich leise hervor.

Ich wandte den Kopf mit verkrampfter Miene von den Sklaven ab, die nun an uns vorbeischritten. Vorbeihinkten.

Ich konnte nicht hinsehen. Diese Menschen hatten ein so fürchterliches Schicksal und wir konnten es ihnen nicht nehmen. Mit keiner Macht der Welt. Plötzlich verstand ich meinen Gatten mehr als gut. Auch er wusste, dass es keinen Rückweg gab aus diesem … Höllenloch, wie ich es nannte.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Atheno die Wut gepackt hatte.

„Warte!", rief Didyme ihr hinterher, doch sie blieb nicht stehen.

Mit einem Stechschritt ging sie an den Leuten vorbei, suchte eine Lücke, durch die sie zu dem Strom gelangte. Mir schwante übles. Wenn Atheno einmal die Welt verändern wollte, würde das schieflaufen. Aro würde uns umbringen. In seiner Verfassung würde er das wirklich. Wahrscheinlich würde er es auch hinterher bereuen.

„Was sollen wir machen?", rief ich ihr zu. Meine Stimme ging zwischen den vielen Menschen unter. Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer. Wir mussten sie zurückholen.

„Wir müssen hinterher! Komm!", meinte diese und zog mich am Ärmel mit sich. Ich ließ mich treiben. Ich hoffte schon auf eine kleine Woge von Glück, doch sie kam nicht. Sie hatte keinen Gedanken daran.

Die Menschenmenge drängte und drückte uns vorwärts, bis wir schließlich Atheno gänzlich verloren. Alle lachten und deuteten mit den Fingern auf die armen Sklaven, die mir so schrecklich leidtaten.

Und da erkannte ich ihn. Die ganze Beschreibung passte auf ihn wie ein Stück einer Karte in das Gesamte.

Demetri.

Am liebsten hätte ich vor Freude aufgeschrien und es Didyme gesagt. Ich hatte sogar den erschreckenden Drang, es einfach auszurufen. In hierher zu uns zu rufen. In Sicherheit. Doch diese Tat würde Caius vielleicht seine Stelle kosten.

„Da ist sie!", rief Didyme plötzlich und deutete hektisch vor sich. Es kam mir vor wie in Trance. Die vielen Menschen um uns herum und die große Stadt und wir mitten drin. Ahnungslos und verloren.

Sie stand kurz vor dem Sonnenlicht. Wir hatten es nicht bemerkt.

„Didyme! Pass auf!", ermahnte ich sie und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. Doch zu spät. Sie war bereits mit einem Fuß im Sonnenlicht …

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog ich sie zurück, bevor auch irgendein schändliches, menschliches Auge ihren strahlenden Arm hätte sehen können. Wenn das unsere Männer hören würden. Wir könnten nie wieder alleine rausgehen. Wären gefangen!

Sie achtete nicht auf mich, sondern blieb stehen. Ihr Blick wandte sich wieder suchend nach meiner geliebten Cousine um. Doch ich hatte sie schon als erste entdeckt.

„Da … Athenodora! Dort drüben.", flüsterte ich so leise wie möglich und stellte mich näher an sie heran.

Wir beobachteten meine Cousine, wie sich ihre Augenbrauen verkrampften und sie angestrengt über etwas nachdachte. Wir hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Sulpicia. Komm!", rief sie erneut, doch diesmal etwas schneller. Wir mussten uns beeilen, bevor sie etwas tun würde, was sie hinterher sehr bereuen würde. Natürlich war das Schicksal des jungen Mannes sehr schrecklich, doch wir konnten jetzt noch nichts tun.

„Athenodora!", zischte Didyme wütend. „Kann man dich nicht alleine lassen! Komm jetzt. Du machst uns Ärger! Wir können noch nichts machen! Noch nicht jetzt!"

Sie drehte sich langsam zu uns um. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde ich sagen, sie hätte geweint. So wie man es oft dachte von ihr. Doch sie war einfach nur am Boden zerstört.

„Ich hatte diesen jungen Mann gesehen, als noch Leben in ihm war, versteht ihr? Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass … dass ihm so etwas passiert. Ich will das nicht. Aro würde uns das niemals verzeihen, wenn wir die Möglichkeit gehabt hätten, es aber nichts taten, versteht ihr? Das könne wir nicht machen! Wir können das nicht…."

Ihre Stimme brach ab, sie atmete langsam ein und aus und wandte ebenfalls den Blick von dem jungen Mann ab. Presste die Augenlider aufeinander.

Ich dagegen sah ihm tief in die dunkeln Augen. Er bemerkte es nicht, aber dafür sah er die vielen anderen Menschen, die über ihn lachten. Die ihn verspotteten wegen seinem Stand als Sklave. Sie freuten sich schon darauf ihm beim Sterben zuzusehen. Sein Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet.

Didyme ließ uns nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, sondern packte uns beide an den Armen und zog uns über das ganze Forum zurück. Sie hatte fast denselben Bick, der bei Aro so gefürchtet war auf dem Gesicht. Mal wieder war sie wie eine Mutter, ohne die wir schon längst tot wären.

Sie holte uns weiter mit sich. Weg von den Menschen. Weg von allem. Dem Schrecken und der Blicke der Sklaven. Weg von allem hier … nach Hause.

**Mittag, Villa Victoria:**

Die Sonne stand nun schon seit langer Zeit im Zenit und selbst meine Füße schienen immer schwerer zu werden. Didyme rannte vor mir, Atheno mit einigem Abstand dahinter. Wir rannten so schnell, wie wir noch nie gerannt waren. Wie aufgeschreckte Gänse, die man auf den Wachtürmen immer als Wächter benutzten und die dann laut schnatterten, wenn man sich ihnen näherten, genauso fühlte ich mich.

Ich wollte zu meiner Schwägerin schon rufen, dass sie nicht so schnell rennen solle. Alte Vampire waren immer schneller als jüngere. Überhaupt entwickelten sie Kräfte nach so einer Zeit, die unglaublich groß waren, doch diese Geschwindigkeit war mir einfach zu schnell.

„Didyme! Bitte, haste nicht so!", rief ich nach vorne.

Sie wurde ein kleines bisschen langsamer, dennoch immer noch zu schnell.

Ich versuchte einfach nicht daran zu denken, dass wir noch lange brauchen würden, sondern lauschte meinen Füßen, die nur spärlich Geräusche von sich gaben im leichten Sand unter uns.

Da sahen wir es schon. Die Villa Victoria. Nach dem früheren Stadtteil Roms benannt. Mein Geburtshaus. Wir mussten uns beeilen. Die große Eingansserpentine war für uns in weniger als 5 Sekunden überwunden. Die Pappeln und Piniensträucher säumten den Rand und weißer Kiessand lag auf dem Weg. Es sah traumhaft aus.

Das Haus selbst war mit vielen Säulen und Statuen besetzt in einem leichten gelblichen Sandton, der für Roms Gemäuer üblich war. Die Blumen davor waren in den buntesten Farben geordnet, doch es interessierte uns nicht.

Atheno hatte uns mittlerweile überholt und stieß die Tür auf. Sie beachtete das Haus schon immer weniger als ich. Nur schlechte Erfahrungen drängten sich in den Vordergrund – bei ihr …

Die kleine Eingangshalle teilte sich in zwei Passagen. Die eine führte nach ein paar Metern in den Innenhof und in das kleine Badehaus. Der andere zu den Gemächern und in den großen Saal.

„Ich weiß nicht wo sie sind, aber ich denke, dass sich Marcus draußen befindet. Vielleicht am See! Ich werde dort suchen. Athenodora? Dein Gatte befindet sich sicherlich in einem der beiden Säle. Wenn sich Aro nicht irgendwo anders befindet, haben wir ein Problem." Plötzlich blieb Didyme keuchend stehen und drehte sich zu uns um. Wieso atmete sie so schwer? „Er überlegt sicher, wie er unser Problem am besten lösen kann. Sulpicia …"

Sie kam langsam auf mich zu und lächelte. „Rede mit ihm. Ich bin mir sicher, es tut ihm bereits leid. Du musst es ihm sagen, dass die Sklaven schon früher ankommen als geplant. Damit hat niemand hier gerechnet. In den Gedanken des Besitzers schien es nicht geschrieben gestanden zu sein. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Ich wusste nicht recht, ob ich das glauben sollte. Vielleicht war er sogar wütend mich zu sehen? Immerhin hat er mich einfach nicht gefunden. Ich hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich gehe. Was, wenn er noch wütend war?

Doch ich entschloss mich, dass es Wichtigeres gab. Zumindest im Moment. Ich musste an Demetri denken und wenn mein Gatte sich zu schade dafür war, konnte es mir egal sein. Die Bilder in meinem Kopf waren zu stark. Wie er mit einem Gladiator kämpfen würde … grausam.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Es kann jeden Moment beginnen, Picia! Geh jetzt. Aro ist am wichtigsten.", meinte Atheno scharf und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem großen Saal, der an einem der Säulen vorbeiführte. Der ganze Innenraum war an den Seiten offen und man konnte hinab auf Rom sehen. Es war alles hell und freundlich. Irgendwie schon fast fälschlicherweise.

„Ja du hast recht.", sagte ich ihr noch schnell hinterher und nickte Didyme zu. Diese lächelte mich nur wieder geheimnisvoll an und wandte sich um.

Ich rief ihr noch nach: „Warte! Kannst nicht du mit Aro reden? Immerhin bist du seine geliebte Schwester oder nicht? Ach und … wie wollen wir ohne Einladung in das Kolosseum kommen? Das dürfen wir doch nicht."

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und antwortete. „Nein Picia. Wie oft noch? Du sollst zu ihm gehen. Mach schon! Es ist wichtig. Ich rede mit Marcus. Ist das denn so schwer? Und was deine zweite Frage angeht. Das regeln wir später und jetzt geh!", antwortet sie mir und rannte davon, sodass ihr langes Kleid im Wind wehte.

Sie ließen mich einfach stehen! Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Zwar ahnte ich schon, wo sich mein Gatte befand, doch ich wollte nicht hingehen. Vielleicht sollte es ihm eine Lehre sein, dass er mich so behandelte. Ich sollte es ihm nicht sagen, dachte ich kurz. Doch nur kurz, dann verkrampfte sich mein ganzer Körper schmerzhaft zusammen und ich spürte wieder die Trauer. Die Liebe zu ihm, die ja doch noch da war.

Das konnte ich ihm nicht antun. Ich musste es ihm einfach sagen.

Mit diesen Gedanken machte ich mich auf den Weg in seine – in unsere Gemächer, wo ich hin auch schon vorfand.

Er hatte ein paar uralte Gläser aus dem Schrank geholt und betrachtete sie, als wären sie die größten Schätze auf Erden.

Da die Sonne im Süden stand und das einzige Fenster gen Westen gerichtet war, fiel nur spärlich das Licht hinein und er sah aus wie eine seltsame vermummte Gestalt, was vielleicht auch gar nicht so falsch war.

Ich versuchte die Gedanken des Vormittages abzuschütteln und ging auf ihn zu. Er hatte mich natürlich schon lange an den Schritten, an meinem Atem, vor allem aber an meinem Geruch erkannt. Umdrehen tat er sich allerdings nicht. Weiterhin beschäftigte er sich mit den Gläsern, als gäbe es mich nicht. Wie ein kleines trotziges Kind.

„Aro …", flüsterte ich leise und machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er hielt ganz still. Ließ das Gas auf die Kommode sinken.

„Was ist?", zerstörte seine barsche Stimme meinen Mut, der langsam angekrochen gekommen war. Wie konnte ich mich nur so irren?

„Es gibt ein Problem. Du weißt ja, dass …", fuhr ich fort und sah mich unschuldig im Raum um.

„Dass was?", wollte er wieder kalt wissen und drehte sich um. Er lehnte sich leicht an die Kommode und starrte mich an. Wir beide hielten in diesem magischen Moment so still, dass wir aussahen wie Statuen.

Ich hatte meine Hände gefaltet und lächelte ihn zaghaft an. „Aro, hör mir zu. Athenodora, deine Schwester und ich waren ja in Rom. Uns … ein wenig umsehen. Natürlich nichts besonderes, aber wir haben etwas gesehen, das nichts Gutes verheißen mag."

Langsam wurde er neugierig. Doch nur auf die Nachricht selbst. Immerhin verschwand langsam sein kranker, verachtender Blick mir gegenüber.

„Was? Was habt ihr gesehen? Rede schon!"

Er stieß sich von der Kommode ab und kam auf mich zu. Ich wollte schon zurückweichen, doch das sähe komisch aus, also blieb ich stehen. Etwas Selbstvertrauen einer Frau eben.

„Der Sklavenzug! Sie alle waren auf dem Weg ins Kolosseum! Wir konnten nichts machen. Erst waren uns die Gaukler aufgefallen und wir dachten es wäre nur ein dummer Zug für irgendein menschliches Fest, aber dann sind sie gekommen als … Hauptatraktion! Du glaubst gar nicht wie das wehgetan hat … Eigentlich wollten wir noch schneller rennen, doch innerhalb Roms ist das nicht so leicht! Bitte glaube mir, das ist …"

„Grausam …", hauchte er plötzlich und verwirrte mich. Er hatte schnell verstanden und ging an mir vorbei. Seine erste Meinung dazu. „Und wieso habt ihr nichts getan?", schrie er plötzlich, knurrte und fauchte. Er schlug auf den Tisch neben ihm, der bedrohlich knarzte.

Genau das war es, vor dem ich mich so gefürchtet hatte. Genau diese Reaktion.

„Ich … das Sonnenlicht Aro. Sie liefen in der Sonne.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, drehte sich dennoch wieder um. Ich wollte ihm hinterhergehen und sagen, dass ich das versuchen wollte, doch das würde er nur als Taktik der Widergutmachung sehen. Eigentlich könnte ich ihn auch ins Messer laufen lassen und einfach mal Würde zeigen. Ihn dastehen zu lassen ohne meine Hilfe.

Er nickte leicht, als würde er es nun verstehen.

„Kann ich mitkommen?", fragte ich ganz leise.

„Wohin mitkommen?", fragte Aro, der bereits in der Tür stand und sich wieder umdrehen musste. Schon allein dieses ärgerte mich.

„Ins Kolosseum …", vollendete ich den Satz und wollte ihn wieder schwach anlächeln. Wie ein Mädchen klingen. Das einzige was ich wollte, war doch nur Aufmerksamkeit! Ein freundliches Wort. Einen Kuss …

Er tat nun etwas, dass ich nicht erwartet hätte. Er lachte mit seiner Bassstimme über mich! Er lachte mich aus.

„Aro, was soll das? Mit dir stimmt irgendetwas nicht und ich will auch nicht wissen was. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich mitkommen werde. Vielleicht könnt ihr mich ja brauchen. Bitte .. lach mich nicht aus! Aro … bitte", flehte ich ihn an. Wahrscheinlich war es genau das, was er wollte. Er wollte, dass man ihn anflehte.

Tatsächlich drehte er sich um und hatte ein kaltes Lächeln im Gesicht. Mir schien, dass er mich nicht mehr kannte. Der andere Aro hatte die Oberhand. Vielleicht schrie der andere gerade nach Hilfe?

Schwachsinn …

Ich ließ meinen Kopf sinken und atmete enttäuscht aus. Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Tür und ging an ihm vorbei. Ich roch seinen scharfen, wunderschönen Geruch und musste willkürlich wieder einatmen. Ich schloss die Augen und blieb stehen. Da spürte ich auch schon seine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Seine Augen ruhten auf meinem schönen Körper und er fing wieder an auf und ab zu streichen. Ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen, sondern mein letztes Fünkchen Stolz, das mir noch blieb, behalten. Und so ging ich einfach weiter, da ich mir sicher war, dass er nicht an mich gedacht hatte.

Draußen in der großen Eingangshalle warteten schon alle. Moritz, Felix und noch ein paar andere Wachen waren sogar schon da. Moritz würde wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr lange leben … Er störte nur.

Sofort schritt Caius auf mich zu, doch sein Blick war hinter mich gerichtet. Wie ich es vermutet hatte, ging er nicht auf mich zu, sondern auf Aro, der anscheinend hinter meiner Wenigkeit gegangen war. Natürlich war er wichtiger.

Ich hörte die beiden Tuscheln, also drehte ich mich um und sah, dass mein Gatte sich seine Kapuze übergezogen hatte. Damit sah er nun wieder völlig verändert aus. Ausgewechselt. Während er mit ihm sprach, sah er hin und wieder flüchtig zu mir. Was Caius redete, wusste ich nicht. Darüber dachte ich nicht nach.

Ich wollte mit ihnen gehen.

„Nun, meine Freunde.", begann Caius leise und tief. „Ich habe eine persönliche Einladung des Kaisers bekommen, das es uns ermöglicht, drei Personen mit in das Kolosseum zu nehmen. Für die Eröffnung der Spiele. Ich persönlich bin nicht erpicht darauf, doch es ist ein dringender Notfall von Aros Seite. Und außerdem kann ich mich so bei dem Kaiser wieder gutstellen. Außer mir noch zwei Leute. Felix und Moritz? Ihr bleibt mit den anderen hier. Es ist wichtig, dass Aro mitgeht. Wir haben Glück, dass ich der Rechtssprecher Constantins bin. Das schafft uns nur mehr als Vorteile. Nun wie dem auch sei … Gibt es noch Wünsche des Mitkommens?"

Während seines Monologs war alles totenstill gewesen. Aro durchbohrte mich mit einem Bick, den ich so hasste. Normalerweise sah er nicht mich so an, eher … die Feinde.

Caius Stimme war so dunkel und genau wie immer, sodass sich keiner traute, zuerst zu sprechen. Mich wunderte es sehr, dass nicht Aro unser Vorhaben schilderte. Sehr sogar …

Doch er war ja der falsche Aro.

„Ich komme nicht mit. Ich kann das nicht sehen und das wisst ihr. Mir war schon der furchtbare Sklavenmarkt zu viel und dann noch der Zug … Nein tut mir leid. Ich kann das nicht noch einmal aushalten. Ich würde gerne, aber es geht nicht. Caius du musst ohne mich gehen.", hauchte meine Cousine neben mir. Sie war mehr als erledigt, das sah man ihr an. Das Ganze hatte ihr sehr zugetan.

„Ja, ich verstehe das Atheno.", meinte Caius sanft und ging auf sie zu. Ganz leicht drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und hatte nach dieser Zärtlichkeit auch schon kein Auge mehr für sie. Vielleicht war ich nicht die einzige, der es mit Aro so ging?

„Marcus?", ertönte nun die Stimme von Aro an mein Ohr. Ebenfalls sehr tief und ungeduldig. Der Angesprochene verstand sofort und hob den Kopf.

„Nein, Aro. Ich bleibe mit Didyme und Atheno auch hier. Auch ich kann dieses Durcheinander von Beziehungen und die nötige Abhängigkeit des einen Sklaven an den anderen nicht mit ansehen. Es schmerzt sehr.", meinte dieser nur und man merkte wieder wie sensibel dieser starke, große, breitschultrige Mann doch eigentlich war.

Aro nickte nur zur Antwort. Und ich wartete auf seine Frage. Wieso fragte er mich nicht? Ich hatte es doch angeboten? Aber ich verstand schon, es war wichtig, wichtiger als meine Sorgen.

Plötzlich fing ich einen freundlichen Blick von Didyme ein, die sich wohl auch entschlossen hatte, hierzubleiben. Eigentlich wollte ich das Kolosseum auch nicht von innen sehen, doch ihr Blick munterte mich auf. Sie blinzelte mir zu und prompt hörte ich auch schon die Frage aus Caius´ Munde.

„Sulpicia? Willst du mich und deinen Gatten begleiten?"

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er mich ansah, genau wie jeder andere auch. Ich hasste so etwas. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn man mich so provokativ anstarrte. Auch allein der Gedanke diesen furchtbaren Kaiser kennenzulernen widerstrebte mir. Ich wunderte mich sowieso, wieso Caius sein Rechtssprecher war, aber er hatte schien so viele Kaiser erlebt, da war es ihm wohl egal.

Ich nickte leicht und schaute Aro dabei an, der sofort wegsah, als er meine Augen erhaschte. Mir war egal, was er dachte. Ich würde mitkommen.

„So sei es.", meinte Caius und machte sich auf den Weg zum Portal. Aro schritt ihm nach ohne mich auch nur eines kleinen Blickes zu würdigen. Auch Atheno wurde keines Blickes gewürdigt. Sie tat mir so leid.

Die Einzigen, die ich noch sah, waren Marcus und Didyme, die sich so vertraut und voneinander abhängig die ganze Zeit in die Augen sahen...

**Kolosseum, Gladiatorenräume:**

Mir ist kalt, schoss es mir einfach durch den Kopf. Mir ist kalt, so kalt. Es wird nicht wärmer …

Meine Gedanken waren so klar wie Worte und genau das wunderte mich so. Vielleicht waren es auch gar keine Gedanken. Vielleicht, die Wahrheit. Hatte ich es laut gesagt? Wen kümmerte das schon? Immerhin war ich derjenige, der nicht dem Wahnsinn verfiel.

Alle anderen hinter mir, neben mir und vor mir, wankten vor und zurück. Manche prophezeiten die Apokalypse. Und manche schwiegen einfach oder taten etwas, das den Anschein hatte normal zu sein. Doch gar keiner hier drinnen verschwendete auch nur einen Gedanken an die Flucht. An Befreiung und Hoffnung.

Kein einziges Wort, das ich hörte, war freundlich gesonnen. Es ging nur um das eine. Um das Überleben. Wenn man immer von solchen Geschichten hört, ist es gewiss einfach, wenn man dieses Kapitel einfach zuschlägt und nicht weiterliest. Man will gar nicht wissen, wie es ausgeht und man hört einfach an einer Stelle auf, an der es einem nicht mehr passt.

Doch was passiert dann wohl, wenn man in solch einer Geschichte selbst mitkämpft? Wenn man das tun muss, was die großen Helden vor einem vollbracht haben? Dann sieht man die große Arena. Die Menschen, die nach deinem Tod verlangen und deine Begleiter, die dich opfern würden, für jedes Geld der Welt, nur um hier heil herauszukommen.

Ich saß in dem dunklen Kerker im tiefsten Verließ, der tiefsten Verließe und der Mut, falls es dies in meinem Leben je gegeben hatte, war nun, da war ich mir sicher, irgendwo noch weiter unten und wartete dort bereits auf mich. In der Hölle.

Eigentlich war der Gedanke an den Tod gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man die Schmerzen und das Leiden außer Acht ließ. Wen man einfach an etwas Schönes dachte, während man getötet würde.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Kerkertür und alle Sklaven sahen auf. Selbst die, die irgendwo in der Ecke saßen und vor Angst starben. Manche ritzten sich die Pulsadern auf, andere versuchten sich gegenseitig umzubringen, doch dies alles kümmerte mich trotzdem nicht. Was brachte es ihnen? Sie würden sowieso sterben. Doch hätte mir einer gesagt, dass man uns in das Kolosseum brachte, wäre ich vielleicht doch weggelaufen. Wieso hatte ich nur niemals den Gedanken an Flucht verschwendet?

Die Meisten von uns saßen auf der kleinen Steinreihe am Rande des Raumes. Ebenfalls wie ich. Eigentlich fiel genug Licht herein und wir wussten, dass sich nicht weit über uns die Zuschauerränge befanden.

Ein Mann kam herein und lächelte kalt. Seine ganze Statur war uns übermächtig. Er erinnerte mich an einen Bösewicht in den Geschichten, die man mir immer erzählte, um mir Mut zu machen. Um mich auf die großen und harten Arbeiten vorzubereiten, doch was dieser Mann sagte, wusste ich nicht. Dennoch hörte ich zu.

Er sagte es in mehreren Sprachen. In Latein hörte ich nur Bruchteile heraus. Dann endlich sagte er es sogar auf Griechisch. Meine Neugier entflammte.

„Meine Lieben …", begann der alte Mann. Seine Hand hob er siegessicher während er sprach. Durch seine Erscheinen zog sich die Kälte weiter zusammen und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen in der halben Dunkelheit: „Ihr wisst, wo ihr seid. Ihr wisst, woran euer Leben hängt? Ich will euch nur einen Rat geben … Es wird nicht leicht sein. Gewiss! Manche von euch werden wahrscheinlich vor Angst sterben. Manche von euch werden sterben, sobald das Tor geöffnet ward und ihr die geifernden Kämpfer seht, die so viel mehr an Waffen und Kriegshandwerk besitzen. Manche von euch werden erschlagen werden. Grausam und unachtsam. Manche von euch werden vielleicht die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Kolosseums sehen, doch auch sie werden nicht lange überleben …"

Er hob nun beide Hände. Die Stimmung war nun mehr als nur Schweigen. Die Angst konnte man riechen …

„Doch halt! … Es gibt auch welche, die es schafften. Selbst in gar solchen Zeiten wie diesen. In ganz seltenen Momenten überleben sie es. Doch seid gewarnt, wenn ihr zu weit geht und es den Namen eures zweiten Mannes kostet, werdet auch ihr sterben … Wenn ihr dort rausgeht, müsst ihr wissen, was ihr tut. Ihr werdet ganz Rom sehen, wie sie euch zujubeln. Sie werden heftig nach euren Tod verlangen und wie könnt ihr es ihnen geben? Nicht, indem ihr nur sterbt, nein … ihr müsst töten, um zu leben. Nur so schafft ihr das. Jeder von euch wird dort draußen sterben. Doch es ist nicht wichtig, wie wir sterben, wie wir es ihnen bieten … sondern wie wir dem Tode entgegen sehen. Ihr müsst ihn begrüßen … Ihn … einladen!"

Er machte eine Schweigepause. Niemand verstand sein Kommen. Sollte er uns Mut machen?

„Wart ihr jemals im Kolosseum?", wollt er mit heißerer, verträumter Stimme wissen. Niemand antwortete. Einige Tränen flossen bereits. Doch wenn nicht meine … ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte, dass er weitererzählte.

Seine schiefen Zähne erschienen als er lachte: „ Nein wart ihr nicht! Noch nie habt ihr diese Ränge gesehen. Das große Feld, auf dem so viele Männer fielen … 50.000 tausend Römer werden dort sitzen und euch zeigen, wo ihr steht. Wenn ihr mit nichts weiter als einem Speer bewaffnet hinausgeht und das Jubeln der Menge hört, muss euch eines ganz sicher klar sein. Wenn ihr die Menge gewinnt, gewinnt ihr die Freiheit. Es ist nicht der Tod, den sie sehen wollen! Es ist der Weg dorthin! Gewinnt die Menge für euch und verlangt eure Freiheit_. Victoriam vellent videre _…"

Mit diesen Worten, die ich nicht verstehen konnte, verschwand er nach draußen. Ich sah ihn nie wieder…


	16. Chapter 16

Germinet Salvatorem

„_Weise ist, wer sich helfen kann, wenn etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschieht …"_

_(Weisheit aus China)_

Meine Geschichte.

Sie ist nicht einmal annähernd so interessant wie manch andere und doch ein wahres Wunder. Ich kann nicht von mir behaupten, dass ich selten mutig gewesen bin, noch irgendetwas dazu beigetragen hätte. Sie war schlicht und einfach ein Traum gewesen, der mir heute so unwirklich erscheint. Ein Traum eben.

Ich hatte die Meister mehrmals danach gefragt und niemals erschein mir es plausibel, was sie erzählten. Meister Aro liebte meine Geschichte fast am meistens von allen, denn selbst er, so erzählte er, hätte Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, nicht sich selbst zu verlieren in seinem Wahn …

Die Meisterin hatte dies nur bestätigt mit ihren klaren singenden Worten eines Engels. Mit einem Blick hatte ich sie angesehen, der wahre Gier verriet. Kein Mann konnte etwas dagegen tun, sie war einfach zu schön …

Sie alle behaupteten, dass meine Geschichte, meine Vergangenheit, etwas an sich hatte, was man ruhigen Gewissens als ein Wunder bezeichnen konnte. Ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern, ich war noch ein unwürdiger, schlechter Mensch gewesen.

Doch ein Gladiator, der als Sklave in dieses Leben gerufen wurde und die Prozedur überlebte, ist doch wohl ein Wunder wert. Genau das hatte Meister Aro gesagt. Auch wenn ich mir nicht mehr sicher war, ob ich gut gewesen bin, ob ich treu war … dachte ich an seine seeligen Worte und wie sehr sie mir geholfen hatten aus dem Schatten und dem Sande des Kolosseums.

Doch hier endete meine Geschichte und … ich bin mehr als erleichtert über diese Tatsache. So erleichtert, dass ich es gar nicht zu sagen vermag...

Hier stand ich nun und wusste nicht wohin. Unter meinen Füßen das Gestein eines vergangenen Zeitalters. Die Fenster ebenfalls, ließen nur wenig Licht hinein. Fackeln, verziert mit pechschwarzen Bändern, säumten den Raum, in dem ich mich befand. Der blutrote Teppich zeigte einen Kampf, den ich mir nicht in meine Erinnerung zurückführen konnte. Mein Atem setzte aus und ich schloss die Augen, als mich der wohlige Schauer der Zufriedenheit durchlief.

Die Zufriedenheit hier zu sein überwältigte mich. Die uralte Macht dieses Gemäuers war mehr als heilig und nicht einfach mit Worten zu beschreiben. Es war unmöglich.

Ich war nicht der einzige, der die kurze Pause nutzte, die uns gegeben war. Nein, nicht nur ich. Viele andere Gardisten trugen dazu bei, dass dieses Fest fantastisch werden würde. Selbst Menschen waren unter ihnen, doch nicht wirklich … erwünscht…

Wenige der Gardisten konnte ich wirklich ausmachen. Es waren einer dieser untreuen, die ständig wechselten. Sie wurden nur dann gebraucht, wenn der Schein trügte und man mehr Leute brauchte. Doch sie wussten genau, dass ihre Zeit hier nicht sehr lange andauern würde.

Sie hingen Bänder und andere Dinge auf. Es war so menschlich, dass es fast schon lächerlich war, doch der Meister, Meister Aro, hatte drauf bestanden, dass wir einmal ausgelassen feiern würden und die Unannehmlichkeiten vergessen würden. Einfach nur zu feiern und jemanden ehren, der so viel Leid erfahren hatte.

Meister Marcus.

Sein Leben war in dieser Hinsicht das Schrecklichste, was man sich nur denken konnte. Selbst ich vermochte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was mit unserer geliebten Meisterin geschehen war. Es würde für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben …

Ich sah wie Heidi hektisch durch die Tür kam. Sie war ebenfalls neu in diesen Reihen. Falls man zarte 80 Jahre, noch nicht einmal ein Jahrhundert, als eine lange Zeit bezeichnen konnte.

Ich konnte es nicht.

Vielleicht waren auch ihre Tage gezählt und sie wusste nur nicht im Rechte ein kleines Fünkchen darüber. Ihr Blick dagegen verriet Schrecken und Verwunderung, als sie den geschmückten Raum sah.

Da fing der geheimnisvolle Chor an, gregorianische Lieder zu singen. Das Orchester stimmte mit ein und das ganze Schloss wurde in ein tiefes und helles Wunder getaucht. Dramatisch und archäisch machte es genau das, was hier jeder so bewunderte. Die Trauer, Angst und unfassbare Autorität allein dieses Schlosses.

Nun war es perfekt. Die Stimmung und der uralte Ort.

Wie ich es liebte!

Heidi eilte, so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen, zu jemandem, dessen Blick mir bisher nicht aufgefallen war. Nachdem ich meine Augen geöffnet hatte, hatte er mich angesehen. Sein Blick durchbohrte mich und versetze mir einen heftigen Stich in Brusthöhe. Der Stich des Verrates, an den man nicht einmal eine verfluchte Sekunde denken konnte und auch nicht wollte.

Er drehte seinen Körper bis er seinen Kopf ebenfalls abwenden musste. Doch solange hatte er mich angesehen. Ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches ich erst nicht ausmachen konnte.

Er drehte sich zu unserer Heidi und lächelte sie an.

Wenn der Chor nicht gesungen hätte, hätte ich vielleicht gehört wie er ihr Mut zugesprochen hatte. Wie er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte und sie selbst über ihre Vergangenheit nachgedacht hatte, doch ich hatte keine Ahnung davon, denn mein Blick wanderte weiter.

Er wanderte erst zu den Wänden, die so kunstvoll verziert waren, dass es schmerzte vor Schönheit und dann plötzlich erfasste mein Blick wieder Heidi. Ihre grazile, wunderschöne Gestalt wanderte wieder einmal Richtung Ausgang und in ihrem Blick lag eine solch tiefe Trauer, dass ich meinen sofort wieder abwandte.

Worüber sie wohl nachgedacht hatte?

Plötzlich traf mich der Schlag, als ich einen Blick sah, der so ganz anders aussah, als die der anderen. Er würde jedem Angst machen, wenn man sie nicht kannte. Absolut jeder würde das so sehen. Denn sie hatte ebenfalls Angst …

Wenn nicht um sich selbst, doch um jemanden, der um so vieles wertvoller war als sie selbst. Sie stand in der Nähe einer großen Römerstatue, die eine der Meisterinnen darstellten. Ich hatte keine Zeit dazu, zu erkennen, wer es war, doch ich könnte schwören, es wäre Meisterin Athenodora gewesen…

Weiterhin starrte Renata ihren Meister an wie er jeden ermahnte und ihm Vorschläge machte. Wie er fast jedem auf die Schulter klopfte und der kleinen Jane sogar einen leichte Kuss auf die Backe gab, die daraufhin dahin schmolz. Sein langer Umhang schleifte auf dem Boden und war von so einem Tiefschwarz, dass sein ebenfalls rabenschwarzes Haar seine Kapuze hätte seien könnte.

Renatas Blick bohrte sich bei jedem seiner Schritte tiefer in ihn, doch sie sah nicht direkt den Meister an, man konnte nie sagen, wohin sie blickte. Jedenfalls wäre sie jeden Moment bereit dazu gewesen, zu töten. Ich fragte mich, wieso sie so weit weg stand. Sie musste nicht helfen bei den Vorbereitungen … Niemals musste sie das.

In ihrer freien Zeit, falls sie eine hatte, las sie sehr viel und dann war sie auch in seltenen Momenten äußerst nett und zuversichtlich, doch wenn sie so war, würde sie selbst ihren besten Freund töten. Wenn auch nur ein einziger wertloser Vampir Meister Aro auch nur ein Haar krümmen würde …

Sie würde denjenigen vielleicht wirklich töten … Doch genau dies war ihre Aufgabe. Beschützen …

Ihr kranker, durchdringender Blick stieg behände an.

Ihre tiefschwarzen Augen machten selbst mir Angst und dies obwohl die einzige Tatsache ihres Tuns, ihre Verpflichtung war. Ich hatte keine Grund Angst zu haben … Wieso auch? Sie war in vielen Fällen ein nettes Mädchen, doch eben nicht immer, gerade dann nicht, wenn Meister Aro nach ihr verlangte, war sie so ausgewechselt und fürchterlich böse. Ein Mädchen mit einer grausamen Vergangenheit. Voller Lüge und Missgunst. Voll fehlendem Vertrauen. Zumindest der Anfang ist meiner lächerlichen, unwahren Geschichte nicht einmal so unähnlich …

Ich blicke langsam auf den Boden, hob meinen Umhang an, warf Renata einen letzten respektvollen Blick zu. Sie starrte mich an und mir war es klar gewesen. Mein stierender Blick hatte sie nervös und aufmerksam gemacht. Sie sah jedoch nur kurz zu mir, ehe sie ihre wunderschönen, pechschwarzen Augen wieder auf _ihren_ Meister richtete. Vielleicht hatte sie mich auch gar nicht angesehen. Ich glaubte wahrscheinlich durch meine Wenigkeit hindurch.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, verließ den großen Saal und machte mich auf den Weg ins Nirgendwo. Irgendwo durch das riesige, uralte Schloss, von welchem ich jeden einzelnen Stein bereits kannte. Jeden …

Der Chor hörte noch nicht auf zu singen …

Mein Blick.

Er war so stierend. So gewöhnlich … Eine alltägliche Sache. Das Beschützen … Das Aufpassen. Das ständige Gehorchen und Helfen. Das Misstrauen und die Angst um _ihn_. Das Gefühlschaos, wenn sich _ihm_ jemand näherte. Die selbige Angst bei mir, wenn mich jemand zerstören würde … Die Angst darum, dass niemand da wäre, um _ihn_ zu retten … Dass _er_ sein gesamtes Vertrauen in mich legte und ich lieber sterben würde, als _ihn_ im Tode zu wissen. Dass ich lieber tausende Qualen erleiden würde, als ein einziges, nur einziges Mal zu versagen.

Diese Möglichkeit war zu ergreifen.

Ich starrte ihn an, doch _er_ starrte nicht zurück. Es war normal. _Er_ verließ sich auf mich und wusste, dass ich das tat, was _er_ mir einst zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte. Das Beschützen …

Ich stand dort, wo ich normalerweise niemals stand. Weit, weit weg von _ihm_ … es machte mich verrückt, rasend. Ich konnte nicht normal denken, denn es störte mich. _Sein_ zu großes Vertrauen störte mich. Was, wenn ich es nun nicht konnte? Was, wenn jemand kam und ihn töten wollte?

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und wollte einen winzigen, leichten Schritt von der Statue machen, doch ich traute mich nicht. Mein Schritte hallte nicht wieder auf dem Steinboden. Ich war erleichtert. Es hätte jemand hören können, dass ich mich bewegt hatte …

_Er _hatte es mir befohlen! _Er_ sagte, ich solle hier bleiben! _Seine_ atemberaubende, schrecklich schöne und autoritäre Stimme hatte keinen Widerstand erlaubt. _Er _duldete so etwas nicht und ich verstand das. Ausnahmslos …

Ich sah noch einmal auf den Boden, wollte nicht mehr aufsehen, ehe ich gerufen wurde. Diese Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Wenn_ er_ sagte, ich solle dort bleiben, dann sollte ich dies doch auch tun? Oder etwa nicht? Ich wusste es nie und habe nie gewusst, ob eine winzige Bewegung überhaupt gestattet war. War es mir erlaubt? Nicht einmal die wechselnden Wachen machten auch nur eine einzige Bewegung, wenn sie … bewachten, solange man es ihnen noch nicht erlaubte, nicht.

Doch ich hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, dass meine verweichlichten, ungenauen Gedanken abschweiften. Sie schweiften ab von der eigentlich Sache …

Dem Bewachen!

Sofort schoss mein Kopf wieder nach oben. Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich sah, mit wem _er_ sprach! Höchste Vorsicht war geboten. Es konnte nicht sein, dass _er_ plötzlich wieder so viel Zeit mit der Garde verbrachte! Ich konnte es nicht ertragen! Allein ihr Blick! Wie sie lachte und _er_ ihr wunderbare Dinge zuflüsterte. Dabei wusste sie ganz genau, dass _er_ es nicht so meinte … Selbst zu mir meinte _er_ es niemals so wie _er_ es zu sagen pflegte. Ich dachte schon, dass _er_ mich liebte, doch anders als seine engelsgleiche, unglaubliche und überirdische Gattin Meisterin Sulpicia, wenn nicht sogar noch weniger als Jane und Alec. Noch weniger als sie sowieso … Doch ich wollte auch nicht, dass _er_ mich liebte.

_Er_ sprach mit Heidi, als wäre sie _seine_ beste Freundin! Zwar war das Gespräch sehr kurz und sie war eine … Freundin von mir … und doch spürte ich diesen Stich! Den Stich, den ich so hasste! Der Stich der Unaufmerksamkeit … Der Autorität. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl bereits auswendig.

_Sein_ Blick war durchdringend auf Heidi gerichtet und man konnte sehen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Natürlich tat sie das! Ich traute ihr in dieser Hinsicht nicht. Sie war noch sehr neu im Vergleich zu mir und der Vergleich mit _ihm_ war fast schon lächerlich. Ein kleines, winzig kleines Kind gegen _ihn_!

Es war nur Glück, dass sie hierhergekommen war und ich konnte es nicht sehen, wenn _er_ so unbeschützt war! Ich konnte es nicht sehen, wie sie _ihn_ anlächelte und _ihm_ jeden Moment an die Kehle springen konnte! Ich wusste zwar, dass _er_ sich sicherlich besser wehren konnte, als manch anderer von uns. Das Alter machte die Vampirstärke...

Ich war nur Tarnung. _Seine_ Tarnung …

_Er_ brauchte mich eigentlich nicht einmal.

Plötzlich strich _er_ ihr über die Wange und ich erstarrte. Ihre Gedanken würden_ ihm_ verraten, was in ihr vorgegangen war! Vielleicht würde _er_ Verrat erkennen!

Dann ließ _er_ seine Hand wieder von ihrer Wange ab und lächelte wieder und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, das ich nicht vernehmen konnte. Am liebsten hätte ich dem Chor zugefaucht, dass er doch endlich mal leise sein sollte! Doch ich hatte keine Wahl. Es ging mich schließlich nichts an.

Da verneigte sich Heidi und flüsterte wohl ein Dankeschön … Dann brauste sie mit ihrem aufreizenden Kleid aus dem großen Festsaal den Menschen entgegen, deren Geruch ich langsam ausmachen konnte. Er war überall … Das Gift breitete sich in meinem Mund aus, doch ich schluckte es schnell hinunter …

Nur kurz sah ich ihr hinterher, denn zu mehr verlangte meine Aufgabe nicht. Schnell wandte ich meinen Blick wieder von der Tür ab auf _ihn_ …

„Ahh …", stöhnte ich leise, als _er_ plötzlich vor mir stand …

_Sein_ pechschwarzes Haar hing _ihm_ wunderschön in _sein_ Gesicht und es sah wild aus, als ginge es _ihm_ nicht gut. _Sein_ Umhang, dessen Schnur oder Knöpfe man gar nicht ausmachen konnte, war ebenfalls so tiefschwarz wie die Nacht. Es sah nur so aus als wäre _er_ von schwarzem Samt umgeben. Ohne Ein – und Ausgang … Seine perlweiße, durchschneidende Haut kam fast nicht zum Vorschein.

Der Schock stand mir tief ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es war weniger als ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde gewesen, in der ich meinen Blick an die Tür verschwendet hatte, doch dies schien ihm ausgereicht zu haben, sich direkt neben mich zu stellen.

Ich verneigte mich tief und das Stöhnen war mir sofort wieder peinlich. Ich strich mir eine schwarzbraune, kleine Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr.

„Es … tut mir leid, mein Meister …", hauchte ich leise, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und schürzte leicht die Lippen vor Empörung.

„Wieso denn eine Entschuldigung vorbringen, Renata?", fragte er in seiner tiefen, männlichen und schmerzhaft autoritären Stimme. Man dachte sehr oft bei ihm, dass er einem nur etwas vormachte, wenn er so mit einem redete. Hatte er nichts zu erledigen? Keine wichtigen Dinge? Es war mir ausgesprochen peinlich, wenn er mit mir redete! Ich wusste nie, wie ich mich gegenüber ihm verhalten sollte, wenn er mich direkt ansprach, doch was blieb mir auch anderes übrig? Wenn er mit mir redete, hatte dies einen Sinn. Doch ich wollte ihn lieber zu einer wichtigen Aufgabe begleiten.

Ich wollte die Situation genießen, neben dem Meister stehen zu können, neben ihm die prachtvollen Gänge entlang zu gehen …

Nur selten dachte ich dieses Wort. Meister … Nur wenn ich es sprechen musste, doch ich mochte es nicht. Es wurde ihm nicht gerecht.

Langsam sah ich wieder auf. Verwirrt blickte ich ihm in die burgunderroten Augen und lächelte unsicher und fragend. „Nein, ich meine … Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, nur aus diesem Grunde."

Ich neigte meinen Kopf abermals als Zeichen meiner tiefen Reue. Es tat so unfassbar weh, wenn ich es nicht tat. Auch wenn er nicht danach verlangte, war es nur der Gedanke im Hintergrund, der zählte. Nur der Gedanke.

Plötzlich spürte nun auch ich seine Hand unter meinem Kinn und er hob langsam meinen leichten, im Vergleich zu ihm, womöglich zerbrechlichen Kopf an und sah mir prüfend und tief in die Augen.

„Renata. Ich verstehe deine Angst, aber es ist nicht berechtigt. Weshalb bist du so besorgt? Deine Gedanken sind wieder einmal so verwirrend und unwirsch. Du weißt du bist …" Er stockte leicht und lächelte. „ … Wichtig für mich."

Ein weiterer Schmerz. Ich unterdrückte ein erneutes Stöhnen.

Sein weiterhin seltsamer, verschleierte Blick richtete sich nun kurz hinter mich aus dem Fenster und seine Augen weiteten sich, dann klatschte er plötzlich in die Hände und drehte sich um.

Alles schwieg …

Einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, er wollte etwas der ganze Garde übermitteln, doch er meinte nicht die Garde. Es war auch kein Lob an mich. Es war keine Rede. Es war… Applaus.

Ich hatte zwischen meiner Angst und der Unsicherheit keine einzige Sekunde gemerkt, wie der Chor geendet hatte.

„Das war wundervoll, meine Lieben!", rief er durch den gesamten Festsaal dem verunsicherten Chor zu und strahlte über das gesamte Gesicht. Plötzlich hob er eine papierene, samtene Hand und zog somit die wohl sowieso schon komplette Anwesenheit auf sich.

„Doch mir scheint, dass ein Wechsel der Stimmen angebracht wäre. Der … Bariton sollte nicht an die Seite, sondern in die Mitte …"

Fast jedem im Saal fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. Die Verwunderung und das Erstaunen machte sich breit. Ich sah wie Chelsea ihrem Geliebten ein leichtes Lächeln zuwarf und den Kopf schüttelte über diese Schizophrenie. Doch tief, ganz tief in ihrem Blicke konnte ich auch die Angst sehen. Den Respekt vor diesen Stimmungsschwankungen. Die Angst, die jeder hier am meisten empfand.

Ich persönlich war es gewohnt. Dieser plötzliche Themawechsel.

Immer noch hatte er seine Hand empor der schönen Fresken der Decke und die Augenbrauen gehoben. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz zur Seite schweifen, ehe er sich gänzlich umdrehte und mich wieder ansah. Ich schluckte abermals …

Ich hätte gedacht, das Gespräch wäre hiermit zu Ende …

Mit langsamen, schrecklich leisen und wunderschönen Schritten kam er auf mich zu. Es sah aus, als würde er schweben … _Ich_ wich einen kaum merklichen Schritt nach hinten, neigte mein Haupt und wartete.

Ja, nun war ich mir sicher. Ich würde für ihn sterben.

Dies jedoch, war nicht immer so gewesen …

Spanien, Madrid ( 1870 n. Chr.), Plaza Mayor:

Die Straße war feucht.

Es regnete. Schon den ganzen Tag regnete es in Strömen. Die Karren, die das Wasser und den Schmutz aufspritzten, fuhren an mir vorbei. Kleine Töpfchen erwischten mich, als ich mich auf der Straße niederließ und anfing zu weinen … Die Tränen rannen meine Wange hinunter als wäre es alltäglich. Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher wie ich mich so verlaufen konnte, doch die Angst vernichtete mich und sie tötete mich.

Ich hustete, als eine große Staubwolke aufgewirbelt wurde, als die weißen Schimmelhengste wieder anfingen die große alte Postkutsche zu ziehen. Es war etwas unglaublich Neues. Manche wagenähnliche Dinge fuhren bereits von selbst. Die neuen Erfindungen von großen Männern und alten weisen Erfindern waren ausgezeichnet und doch waren sie nicht jedem zugänglich. Nur den sehr Wohlhabenden und Ehrvollen.

Sie war an Fäden in der Luft angebunden und waren so schnell, dass man sich in Sicherheit bringen musste, wenn sie so flink an einem vorbeirasten.

Ich hasste es.

Wie viele Wunden hatte ich schon wegen diesen Teufelsmaschinen abbekommen? Zu viele. Manchmal so viele, dass ich gar nicht mehr richtig laufen konnte. Nicht mal mehr stehen …

Wieder rannen ein paar leichte Tränen hinab und ich starrte auf die Straße. Sie war von einem schlechten Asphalt und selbst die kleinsten Kratzer ließen die modrigen Kutschen hüpfen und springen. Eine kleine Pfütze vor mir auf dem Boden …

Ich starrte in sie hinein, indem ich mich ein wenig mehr in die Straße hinein lehnte. Ich konnte mein Gesicht sehen. Rußverschmiert war es und das Mädchen, welches ich sah, war nicht glücklich.

Sie war niemals glücklich.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen harten Schlag von hinten und wurde grob zurückgerissen. Zwei starke Hände bohrten sich in meine Schulter und zogen mich immer weiter von der Straße weg. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren und schluckte viel Schmutz, der aufgewirbelt wurde von der dreckigen Straße …

Und da sah ich sie.

Die große Postkutsche hatte Kehrt gemacht und war an mir vorbeigebraust! Hatte ich es nicht bemerkt? War ich so in verbotenen Gedanken geschwelgt? Es war verboten und ich hatte es trotzdem gemacht! Ich durfte so etwas nicht! Ich war glücklich! Ich war glücklich! Ich hatte alles! Ich war Gouvernante und glücklich!

Die Kutsche hätte mich getötet, wenn ich nicht weggezogen worden wäre. Das war mir mehr als klar und die Dankbarkeit spiegelte sich in meinem Gesicht. In weniger als 3 Sekunden verstand ich alles.

Ich ließ einen unterdrückten Schrei los und wandte mich zu meinem Retter um. Ich stolperte über mein Kleid.

„Vielen Dank, mein Herr! Es war sehr … ungeschickt von mir.", stotterte ich leise und sah demjenigen, dem ich mein Leben zu verdanken hatte in die grauen, alten Augen.

Der alte Mann gab mir eine so saftige Ohrfeige, dass ich fast wieder auf die Straße gefallen wäre. Ich taumelte schnell zurück und richtete mein Kleid, um nicht zu fallen.

„Pass lieber mehr darauf auf, wohin du läufst, Mädchen!", schrie der alte Mann in wütendem Spanisch, wedelte mit seinem Stock und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er schimpfte immer noch weiter, als er bereits in einer Seitengasse des großen Platzes verschwunden war. Sein schwarzer Hut hüpfte dabei auf und ab.

Ich atmete immer noch schwer und sah dem alten Mann fassungslos hinterher. Wie konnte man nur so schwarz immer Herzen sein? Wie konnte man nur jemanden retten und ihm dann noch zuschreiben … Nun gut. Ich gab zu, dass es meine Schuld gewesen war. Nur meine, ganz allein meine.

Ich räusperte mich, da ich einige neugierige Blicke auf mich gezogen hatte. Ich sah auf den Boden zu den dreckigen Pfützen und machte mich auf den Weg.

Ich raffte mein Kleid, versuchte den Mann zu vergessen, ignorierte die Menschen um mich herum, die mich genauso ansahen wie ich es verdient hatte.

Doch sie alle hielten Abstand. Keiner traute sich näher. Niemand sprach mich an. Als würde mich täglich eine lästige Krankheit begleiten, als wäre ich es nicht wert, angesehen zu werden.

Eine seltsame Mauer, die die Menschen von mir abhielt. Doch ich tat niemandem etwas. Ich wollte nur ein einziges Mal nett angeschaut werden. Ein winziges Mal.

Die kaputten, uralten, für diese Zeit typischen Straßenlaternen schimmerten schwer und leicht und tauchten die Straßen in ein dunkles, grausames, trauriges Licht. In meinem Kopf dröhnten die Worte des alten Mannes wider. Er hatte so recht gehabt!

Nun kam ich in eine Straße, die die prunkvollste von allen war. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr an den Namen erinnern. Ich konnte zwar lesen, es waren einer der Dinge die man von einer Gouvernanten erwartete, von einem Dienstmädchen, doch es war zu dunkel.

Eine einzige Laterne, unter der ich mich befand, erlosch.

Es war Absicht.

Niemand wollte mich. Es regnete schon den ganzen Tag leicht und der eiskalte Wind wehte mir um die Nase.

Wie sehr ich beten würde, wenn ich noch einmal heil nach Hause kommen würde. Lebend. Warm und heil ankommen bei meiner Herrin.

Ich hatte eine kleine Arbeit bei einem Freund eines ehemaligen Freundes bekommen. Damals, als alles noch schöner war…

Ich war Gouvernante. Zwar nicht wirklich so, wie man sich das vorstellte und ich kümmerte mich selten um die Kinder. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich damit, die Kerzen und anderen Lichter zu löschen, die man vergessen hatte und wollte dabei immer allein sein.

Es machte mir Spaß, denn niemand wollte mich bei sich haben. Die … Mauer.

Nur wenige Schritte trennten mich von dem prunkvollen Barockhaus nach der nächsten Ecke. Es hatte fantastische Statuen an seinem Firmament und Pflanzen hangelten sich aufwärts. Ja, wahrhaftig, das Haus meiner Herrin war wirklich etwas Besonderes.

Ein kleiner Anflug eines Gefühls überkam mich. Es durchströmte mich. Die Freude überkam mich und ich freute mich wirklich. In die Wärme zu kommen und zu essen. Die Kinder um mich zu haben, auch wenn … sie mich nicht wollten.

Ich freute mich trotzdem …

Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf dem Mund öffnete ich die fantastische, mir nicht werte Tür und trat langsam ein …

Italien, Volterra (1870 n. Chr.):

Der dunkle Flur vor mir breitete sich aus bis ins Endlose. Doch ich kannte nichts anderes. Es war ja Mein gewesen …

Während ich einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und mein langer Umhang lautlos über den Boden schweifte, überkam mich der Gedanke. Er war vollkommen absurd und doch gab es ein paar Ausnahmen, die dies begünstigten. Nur selten tat ich dies und ich machte ihnen damit ihr sowieso schon verdorbenes, unwürdiges Leben nicht leichter. In keinster Weise und das war mir bewusst und dennoch musste ich es tun.

Wer wüsste schon, wann ich das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit dazu hatte? Vielleicht erst an dem Ort selbst und Caius wäre nicht zufrieden damit. Nicht wirklich…

Ich ging durch den Gang, der mit Fackeln nur so gesäumt war. Ihr schwaches Licht brannte zwar lichterloh und doch konnte es nicht den gesamten Gang erhellen. Wenn man nicht wüsste, dass hier jemand hauste, würde man es sicherlich gar für eine Gruft halten, wobei ich es lächerlich fand. Nur weil die Menschen es nicht mehr gewohnt waren.

Der unsichtbare Chor, der durch die Wände drang war entweder ein Spiegel unseres Wahnsinns oder aber es gab ihn wirklich. Jemand sang.

Ständig.

Vielleicht hatten wir ein paar Menschen hinter den Mauern vergessen und sie sangen für uns? Den ganzen Tag?

Ich lächelte leicht, als ich diesen Gedanken erfasste.

Natürlich war dies nicht so. Es war Einbildung und die Stimmen, die von jeder dicken, steinigen Mauer widerhallte. Wenn sich jemand unterhielt, hörte man das auch durch die Wände. Die verschiedenen Stimmen gaben dies Lieder … Manchmal sagte auch niemand etwas, doch eher selten.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg die Gruft entlang. Nirgendwo sah es so aus wie hier. Wie eine Gruft … In unserem Kerker und auch nur dort sah es so aus wie in einer. Dort, wo die armen Menschen waren, die wir am Leben gelassen hatten, falls wir sie einmal … benötigten.

Ich konnte nicht länger warten und überhaupt auf Felicia zu warten, dieses untreue Mädchen, ließ ich mir nicht bieten. Keiner konnte ihren Jagdgesellschaften Zufriedenheit entgegenstellen. Sie war nicht das, was ich mir vorstellte.

Doch das war nicht mein Problem.

Eine Reise war in Vorbereitung und mir schien wohl, dass sich mein Durst gelinde ausgedrückt in meiner Kehle ausbreitete. Ich verspürte den Drang nach warmem frischem Blut.

Die verängstigten Menschen in den Kerkern warteten nur so auf den Tod. Man hörte ihre Tränen und von den neuen ebenfalls die Hilfeschreie.

Ich öffnete die Tür zu dem Hauptkerker und trat ein. Ich musste zugeben, dass mir diese Macht, in der ich mich besaß, auf ein Neues überwältigte und wie still manche dieser Menschen in ihren Zellen saßen.

Abgemagert oder schlecht behandelt sahen sie niemals aus. Wer sagte, dass sie nichts zu essen bekamen? Schließlich musste ihr Blut frisch sein …

Viele wussten bereits, wer wir waren und was wir waren, doch niemand schien es zu glauben.

Ich hörte ihren Herzschlag und das Gift breitete sich noch mehr in meinem Munde aus. Ich verkrampfte mich und schritt an den Zellen entlang. Wäre ich kein Vampir gewesen, hätte ich die Gesicht in dem fahlen Kerzenschein nicht gesehen.

Ich blieb vor einer Zelle stehen, in der sich ein kleines Mädchen befand. Vielleicht gerade einmal zehn Jahre alt. Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass sie mir leid tat. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich hatte ihr Gnade erwiesen, denn ich hatte gehofft, sie hätte ein Talent, dass unserer würdig war, doch ich hatte mich leider getäuscht. So konnte sie wenigstens sterben ohne Schmerz.

Ich hatte vorgehabt, sie später töten zu lassen, doch der Durst auf frisches, junges Blut legte sich über meinen toten Körper.

Das Mädchen sah mich mit stumpfen Augen an.

„Kommt ihr, um mich endlich zu befreien, mein Herr?" Diese leisen, gehauchten Worte hätte ebenfalls kein Mensch dieser Erde verstanden.

Ich schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und schob währenddessen den Riegel der Tür nach hinten und trat ein in die Dunkelheit des Gefängnisses. „Du könntest es empfinden, wie du es verstehest.", meinte ich. „Ich werde dich befreien und doch auf andere Weise. Du wirst keinen Schmerz spüren. Das verspreche ich dir. Sei froh, denn … lieber sterbest du durch meine Hand, als durch die eines anderen von uns."

Ich lächelte sie an und meine schneeweißen Zähne blitzten, sodass sie zurück in die Ecke rutschte, die Augen vor Angst geweitet. Ihre Kleidung sah sehr schäbig aus, doch das kümmerte mich nicht.

„Ich glaube euch nicht, mein Herr!", wollte sie wohl etwas lauter sagen, doch ihre Stimme versagte.

Ich musste schnell handelnd. Ich hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Ich schüttelte abermals den Kopf und brach ihr schnell das Genick …

Ich legte meine spitzen Zähne an ihren warmen Hals und genoss das Gefühl, als sich die Zähne in ihren Hals bohrten. Mit einer Hand hielt ich sie um den schmalen Rumpf herum.

Die rote Flüssigkeit floss mir erregend den Hals hinab. Ich sog viel und schnell in mich auf, sodass sie in wenigen 10 Sekunden vollkommen leergetrunken war. Es war fast schon eine Schande. So ein junges Mädchen, dachte ich und lächelte wieder leicht, drehte mich um und verließ die Zelle.

Die anderen Menschen konnten es nicht gehört haben, dazu waren sie dem Wahnsinn bereits zu nahe. Oder gar einfach, weil sie nichts mehr hören konnten und wollten, was sich neben ihnen abspielte. Manche von ihnen flüsterten fragend, ob hier nicht jemand wäre, doch ich antwortete nicht, sondern verließ den Kerker. Der Chor in meinen Ohren …

Ich lief einer Stimme entgegen, die ich so sehr liebte.

„Aro, mein Lieber, endlich habe ich dich gefunden.", rief meine Gattin aus und ich beobachtete jeden ihrer anmutigen, überirisch schönen Tänze, die sie vollbrachte in dieser Gruft. Ihr langes, dunkelblondes Haar hing ihr dieses Mal offen die Schulter hinab. Sie trug keines ihrer maßgeschneiderten Kleider, was jedoch sehr ungewöhnlich war, sondern einen tiefschwarzen Umhang, der meinem nicht unähnlich war.

Ich lächelte ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen, wischte das restliche Blut von meinem Mund und öffnete die Arme einladend. Sie umarmte mich sofort und gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Caius? Erwartet er uns schon? Zu dieser frühen Stunde?", fragte ich und ging weiter. Meine Geliebte folgte mir. Immer wenn ich diese Frau sah, musste ich daran denken, wie viel Glück ich hatte. Zwar war dies absurd. Ich würde viele Frauen finden. Mein Name war nicht machtlos.

Doch ich hatte nur sie gewollt.

„Ja.", ertönte ihre Stimme geheimnisvoll schräg hinter mir. In flüssigem Latein sprach sie. Gemeinsam gingen wir die Gänge und die Treppen aus uraltem Stein wieder hinauf. Direkt in den großen Versammlungsraum schritten wir, wo bereits mein Bruder auf mich wartete.

Ungeduldig lief er auf und ab und seine Miene war wütend und grausam. Er war in Mordesstimmung. Sulpicia neben mir seufzte leise und ich nahm ihre Hand.

Ich muss keine Furcht vor ihm haben? Ihre Gedanken waren ein heller Glockenklang und ich lachte leise auf.

„Nein, mein Liebling. Ich denke ... nicht."

Plötzlich fuhr Caius herum und kam im Stechschritt auf mich zu.

„Aro! Ich kann es nicht glauben! Mein Klient schickte mir eine Nachricht, er hätte sich im Tage geirrt und wir sollen noch früher kommen, als es ursprünglich der Plan gewesen ist! Ich kann es nicht glauben. Wir haben so wenig Zeit, mein Bruder! Wir dürfen keine verlieren. Der gesamte Gerichtshof von Madrid wartet auf uns!", fauchte er in die Stille und Corin, der auf einem Sessel saß, zuckte zusammen. Genauso wie jeder, der Caius noch nicht allzu oft wütend gesehen hatte.

„Auf dich wartet er, Caius, auf dich, nicht auf uns.", korrigierte ich ihn und er starrte mich mit seinen burgunderroten Augen noch wütender an.

„Spare dir deinen Sarkasmus, Aro! Es ist wichtig!", knurrte er uns sah zu Sulpicia, die sich im Raum umgesehen hatte. Als sie seinen Blick erhaschte, sah sie ihn fragend an, raffte ihr Kleid und ging auf ihn zu. Ihr Blick war außergewöhnliche Beruhigung.

Mit einer Hand erhoben ging sie auf ihren „Schwager" zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Caius, du musst lernen, dich zu beruhigen.", meinte sie ruhig.

Ein tiefes Lachen entfuhr mir.

„Was meinst du damit, Sulpicia?", wisperte dieser zu ihr und erwiderte den tief Blick in die Augen.

„Es hängt nun einmal nicht dein komplettes Leben davon ab, versteh doch. Wenn dieser Klient dich zu spät informierte, ist dies nicht deine Schuld. Außerdem, wen hättest du im Sinne gehabt? Wer sollte dir alles folgen? Ich persönlich …" Sie wandte sich mir zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ … Ich komme nicht mit, denn ich denke ich würde nur stören. Meine Cousine dagegen, Caius, ich bin mir sicher, sie würde dir gerne zusehen."

Der Blick meines Bruders war die pure Verwirrung. Ebenso meine. Ich verstand nicht, was meine Gattin von ihm wollte, doch ich wusste, dass es irgendeinen Sinn hatte, was sie redete.

„Ich …", begann Caius und sah zuerst kurz zu mir, dann wieder in ihre fabelhaft schönen Augen. „Hatte an Aro gedacht. Ebenso Jane und Alec, wenn du nichts einzuwenden hast, Bruder?", fragte er leise und seine Stimme schien sich beruhigt zu haben.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und hob beide Hände.

„Aber nein, Caius. Nimm sie dir ruhig, ich brauche sie nicht. Doch dachtest du nicht an deine Gattin?"

Mir schien es, als würde er nicht wollen, dass sie zusah. Es war weitaus nichts Neues für alle von uns. Selbst die halbe Wache hatte Caius, Caius Volturi, bereits in einer Verhandlung gesehen. Mehr wert als jedes Theaterstück dieser Welt. Unfassbar und autoritär. Er betrat den Raum und jeder, absolut jeder schwieg Es war seine Gabe. Unbestreitbar.

„Natürlich, doch mir scheint, es sei nichts mehr Besonderes. Doch gut.", meinte er und nahm sich ein paar Unterlagen, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Dicke Bücher und Schriftrollen aus vergangenen Zeiten, die er geflissentlich pflegte und bis in sein unendliches Grab hinein tragen würde.

Ich lächelte Sulpicia mit einem kurzen erleichterten Blick zu und neigte mein Haupt, als Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit. Selbst für mich war es schwer, meinen Bruder zu beruhigen, wenn es um das Recht ging. Schier unmöglich.

Corin räusperte sich und durchbrach nun auch die tödliche Stille. Vielleicht, sein letzte Tat?

Caius fuhr herum und starrte ihn wütend an. „Was?", knurrte er bissig.

Mich interessierte es ebenfalls, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Und, Meister Caius? Was ist mit mir?", wollte er leise wissen und schluckte. Ich sah in warnend an und fing seinen Blick auf. Er blickte mich fragend an und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte merken, dass es falsch war, was er gefragt hatte. Doch Caius würde seine Ruhe nicht so einfach aufgeben und ihn schlagen oder gar strafen lassen. Dazu war er ihm zu wichtig.

Caius drehte sich um, legte den Kopf leicht schief und fragte mit gesenkter Stimme. Ich sah zwischen den beiden hin und her: „Bitte? Du denkst an dich in dieser Situation? Nun, wenn es dir wichtig ist! Du darfst mitkommen, Corin." Seine Stimme triefte vor Ironie und Abschaum.

Ich sah, wie sein Gesicht einen erleichterten Hauch annahm und er zu mir grinste. Ich nickte nochmals. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Sehr viel Glück. Es stand selbst mir nicht zu über seine Leibwache zu diskutieren. Corin war allein sein Wunsch gewesen, nicht meiner. Dieses Mal war es nicht mein Wunsch gewesen, diesmal nicht.

Corin hatte das ausgezeichnete Talent, Personen umzustimmen, sie von ihrem Rechtsweg abkommen zu lassen, das machte ihn unglaublich interessant in Caius´ Augen. So interessant, dass er ihn sogar begleiten durfte. Doch niemals in den Gerichtssaal. Caius´ Stolz ließ dies nicht zu. Er hatte es auch niemals nötig. Wie gesagt. Es war ein … Theaterstück, das er zu unseren und seinen Gunsten aufführte. Er brauchte dazu keine Requisiten. Nur einen Stuhl, einen Klienten, Menschenkenntnis und Kälte …

Das hatte ihn dazu gemacht, was er heute ist. Dem angesehensten Rechtssprecher der Welt. Mit Sicherheit.

„Nun Aro.", setzte er an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Ich schloss mich ihm an und sah zu Sulpicia, die nochmals auf mich zukam.

Sie legte mir eine Hand an die Wange.

„Ich komme nicht mit, Aro. Ich liebe dich.", hauchte sie und gab mir einen Kuss auf die vollen Lippen. Ich erwiderte ihn kurz und strich ihr anschließend über ihr fast braunes Haar und verließ neben meinem Bruder und Corin den Raum.

Das Lächeln meiner Gattin und das seltsame Gefühl in ihrem Magen wegen Madrid, bekam ich leider nicht mehr mit …

Während ich mit Caius durch die Gänge schritt, hatten wir bereits Alec und Jane genau die Befehle erteilt, die sie benötigten, um alles reisefertig zu machen. Auch anderen Gardisten wurden auf dem Gang Befehle zugeschrien. Grausam und kalt geflüsterte Befehle. Caius scheute nichts und niemanden, wenn es um das eine ging.

Ich konnte nur neben ihm laufen und allen hoffnungsvoll zulächeln. Sie sollten nicht denken, dass er es ernst meinte, obwohl er es tat. So war er nun mal.

Das Mädchen, das soeben zu Hause, irgendwo in Spanien angekommen war, würden wir alle noch früh genug zu schätzen lernen …


	17. Chapter 17

In el Guapo de la Ruina!

„_Selbst das größte Leid wird durch das Lächeln eines lieben Menschen gelindert, denn es gibt immer jemanden, der dir die Hand reicht, du musst nur einmal hochsehen …"_

(Charles Dickens)

Madrid, Villa Hernandez - Renata:

Ich öffnete die Tür und sie knarzte bedrohlich. Schnell biss ich mir auf die Lippe, denn ich hätte etwas zerstören können! Schon einmal war es mir passiert und ich wollte mich nicht daran entsinnen. Meine Herrin hatte mich geschimpft und gesagt, dass ich es nicht wert sie, hier zu abreiten. Ich wusste, dass sie es niemals ernst meinte, denn schon am nächsten Tag war sie bereits wieder freundlich gewesen und hatte gelächelt. Sie mochte mich doch!

Ich strich mein schwarzes, schmutziges Kleid glatt, indem ich einmal darüberstrich und ordnete meine zerzausten furchtbaren Haare. Wie konnte ich mich nur so meiner Herrin zeigen? Nein, niemals. Sie hielt mich schon jetzt bereits für eine Hure. Wieso auch kam ich immer zu spät, wenn nicht dadurch?

Doch ich konnte nicht sagen, dass ich mich fürchtete. Ich fürchtete mich vor der Straße und vor den Menschen. Ich fürchtete mich davor, dass sie sich nicht trauten, mich anzusehen! Ich fürchtete mich davor, dass sie mich hassen und wegstoßen würden. Ich fürchtete, dass ich nicht willkommen war. Oft saß ich da und weinte.

Ich sah in den goldverzierten Spiegel vor meinen Augen und sah ein trauriges, verlorenes Mädchen. Sie lächelte nicht und schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen in ihrer Haut. Ihre Mundwinkel zeigten nach unten und kleine Tränen rannen die Wange hinab. Dabei gab sie sich solche Mühe. Bei allem, was sie tat. Nun versuchte sie, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zwingen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Schon bald kam ein neuer Tränenschwall, doch sie versuchte ihn zu unterdrücken.

Schnell band sie ihre Haare zusammen, als sie sah, dass jemand hinter ihr stand …

Ich drehte mich um und verbeugte mich. Es war sie. Meine Herrin.

Meine Augen mussten furchtbar rot sein! Ich musste grausam aussehen! So konnte ich nicht arbeiten.

„Renata? Liebes? Du bist zu spät.", hauchte sie grausam.

„Ich weiß, Señora. Es tut mir leid. Es wird nie mehr vorkommen.", beteuerte ich und neigte mein Haupt noch mehr hinab. Meine schwarzen Haare fielen mir leicht ins Gesicht, doch ich traute mich nicht, sie wegzuwischen. Manchmal wollte sie nicht, dass man sich auf etwas anderes konzentrierte als auf sie selbst!

„Renata, ich möchte, dass du dich heute um die Fenster kümmerst. Mein Mann ist heute in sehr schlechter Verfassung wegen der anstehenden Verhandlung und es ist ihm somit nicht möglich, die Fenster zu schließen. Wärst du so nett und würdest diese Aufgabe übernehmen?", fragte sie und lächelte. Ich ließ mich nicht täuschen von diesem Lächeln, Señora!

Ich hatte Angst davor und wusste nie wie ich es deuten sollte. Ich mochte so etwas nicht und verhasste es ebenfalls bei den wenigen Freunden … Bekannten, die ich hatte. Fast niemanden hatte ich, doch sie alle lächelten mich so an! Auch meine Herrin machte sich nichts daraus, freundlich zu mir zu sein! Doch ich bekam Geld und das genügte mir vollkommen. Ich wollte nur keine Zeit mit den Kindern verbringen. Manchmal, wenn es besonders kalt draußen war, musste ich länger bleiben und mich um sie kümmern. Dann weinten sie oft und taten so, als wäre ich nicht da. Alles nur wegen mir! Meine Fehler, mein Leben! Meine Mauer um mich herum, die jeden zum Weinen brachte! Ich hasste es, ich hasste es!

„Natürlich, Señora.", antwortete ich gelassen und ignorierte ihr Lächeln, welches immer breiter wurde und mich verschlang. Ihre weißen, gepflegten, mit Gold bestückten Zähne glänzten im hereinfallenden Mondlicht unheilvoll und bedrohlich. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem braunen Dutt geformt, der in dem schlechten Licht glänzte. Elektronik wurde es genannt. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wie ich mich vor dieser Erfindung fürchtete … Es war seltsam.

Ihr schwarzes, enganliegendes Kleid schlang sich ihren Körper hinab und die knochigen, fahlen Hände hatte sie gefaltet und lange Fingernägel zeigten sich, das einzige ungepflegte an ihrem Körper. Vielleicht auch ihre Nase mit der großen Warze, die mich auszulachen schien.

Doch, ich musste dies Frau ehren.

Hatte sie so ein warmes Lachen? Nein, Renata! Es war nur eine Lüge! Eine Lüge und der Verrat! Sie mag dich nicht, sie lügt und schwindelt dir etwas vor! Du bist die einzige, die sie haben, die für sie arbeitet, jeder andere traut sich nicht in die Nähe diese Hauses! Traue ihr nicht, Renata …

„Ach, ich freue mich so, meine Liebe. Wenn wir dich nicht hätten …", ließ sie die warmen freundlichen Worte in der Luft hängen und kam auf mich zu. Ich unterdrückte den Drang nach hinten zu weichen und die Hände abwehrend vor meinen Körper zu halten.

Sie umarmte mich und ihr süßlicher, ekelhafter Geruch stieg mir in die Nase! Ihr warmes Kleid aus bestem spanischem Stoff streifte an meiner Gouvernantenkleidung.

Ich lieb ganz still stehen und rührte mich nicht. Ich unterdrückte wieder die Wut, die mich übermannte und wollte sie wegdrücken. Es ekelte mich an, dass sie immer so warm zu mir war! Genau wie alle anderen Menschen musste sie sich abgeneigt von mir fühlen! Es war nie normal, dass Menschen zu mir nett war. Ich vertraute niemandem! Und dieser Frau ebenfalls nicht!

„Danke, Señora.", flüsterte ich. „Ich werde mich umgehend an die Arbeit machen."

Ich neigte mein Haupt erneut, raffte mein Kleid und wollte mich an die Arbeit machen, doch eine schwache Hand zog mich sanft nach hinten. Ihre Hand.

„Doch sage mir, Renata. Wieso bist du zu spät gekommen?", wollte sie wissen.

Da kam sie! Nein, nein! Ich hasste diese Frage! Sie dachte nur Schlechtes von mir! Ich konnte es nicht sagen! Sie würde über mich lachen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich zu spät gekommen war, weil ich mich verlaufen hatte. Madrid war meine Geburtsstadt und dort kannte ich mich auch aus, doch am Abend habe ich Angst!

„Ich …", stotterte ich. „Ich … habe mich verlaufen …", gab ich zu und zitterte. Ich fing an, am gesamten Leibe zu zittern. Die Kälte des offenen Fensters zog durch die Eingangshalle.

„Renata. Wie oft hast du dich nun schon verlaufen? Ich glaube es nicht." Sie schüttelte enttäuscht von mir den Kopf. „Nun … mache dich an die Arbeit."

Ich neigte mein Haupt erneut. Ich war so unbeschreiblich froh darüber, dass sie sich eine sonst so angemessene, herablassende Meinung gespart hatte. Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen. Ich hätte mir wehtun müssen, wenn sie es nicht getan hätte.

„Renata?", fragte eine seichte Kinderstimme hinter mir. Ich zuckte zusammen.

Ich war gerade dabei, in den ersten Stock zu laufen und wäre fast auf der golden – braunen Wendeltreppe gestolpert, als ich mich gerade noch fassen konnte.

José war der Sohn meiner Herrin und ein furchtbares Kind! Ich hasste ihn sosehr, dass ich mich manchmal an einem der vielen Abende an einen anderen Ort wünschte. Einfach weit, weit weg von hier. Seine Augen waren immer so braun und fast schwarz, dass es so schien als würden sie mich verschlingen wollen. Seine blassen Lippen waren immer zu einem schmalen Schlitz zusammengebissen und seine ganze Haltung machte mir Angst.

Er war erst 6, doch dadurch ließ ich mich nicht täuschen. Ich war eine Art Zimmermädchen und doch keine richtige Gouvernante! Es war nicht meine Aufgabe, auf Kinder aufzupassen, sondern die Kerzen zu löschen, die Fenster zu schließen oder manchmal sogar das Haus zu reinigen.

„José.", sagte ich zur Begrüßung und meine Miene nahm eine resignierende Erscheinung an. Ebenso verwundert wie wütend, aber auch … ängstlich. Genau wie sein Vater würde dieser Junge einmal Menschen den Beruf kosten.

„Was macht ihr? Wollt ihr mit mir spielen?", wollte er leise wissen. Er tat nur immer so nett! Genau wie die ganze andere Familie in diesem Haus. Nein, nein würde ich nicht, José!

„Nein, tut mir leid, José. Deine Mutter trug mir auf, dass ich die Fenster schließen soll. Danach muss ich noch alle Kerzen löschen. Es tut mir leid, José, aber ich habe zu viel zu tun! Ein andern mal. Frage am besten deine Schwester, ob sie nicht mit dir spielt! Wann anders, José, wann anders.", endete ich unseren Dialog und schickte mich an, so schnell wie möglich die Treppe hinaufzukommen. Ich drehte mich kein einziges Mal mehr herum. Ich wollte nicht sein enttäuschtes, jungenhaftes, perfektes Gesicht sehen! Ich wollte nicht sehen wie wütend er auf mich wurde.

Oben angekommen, ging ich eilig auf das erste Fenster zu, sodass meine Schuhe auf den Boden klackten, bis ich den Teppich erreichte. Es war goldverziert und der Giebel ganz oben war mit Engeln verziert, die tödlich auf mich herab starrten. Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen sahen mich tadelnd an und ihre Flügel waren ausgebreitet, stets bereit dazu, mich zu verschlingen.

Schnell schloss ich das Fenster, allerdings etwas zu laut.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte und ein kleiner Splitter zeigte sich an der Scheibe, der langsam immer größer wurde. Wie gebannt starrte ich darauf. Mein Herz schlug so schnell und mein Atem ging flach. Ich konnte nicht beschreiben wie viel Angst ich hatte. Ich hatte das ganze Haus aufgeweckt! Mit Sicherheit.

Am liebsten wäre ich einfach weggerannt, doch meine Füße waren wie Blei.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür neben mir aufgestoßen und ein großer Mann mittleren Alters kam herein. Seine ganze Stur wirkte verschlafen und ernst. Sein kleiner grauer Bart war schlecht rasiert und seine Nachtkleidung aus schönstem Samt.

„Renata!", fauchte er, doch seine Stimme brach. Er räusperte sich kurz und kam auf mich zu. „Was erlaubst du dir! Hast du noch niemals etwas von Ruhe am Morgen gehört? Es ist immer wieder das gleiche Lied, Renata! Immer wieder machst du Krach am Morgen, egal was du tust! Es ist schon gut, was meine Frau mit dir geplant hat, so kommst du wenigstens ein einziges Mal unter die Fittiche einer Familie. Du kannst dann so viele Kinder bekommen wie es sich gehört für ein Mädchen deines Standes. Dein Vater wäre enttäuscht, wenn er wüsste, was aus die geworden ist, doch du warst schon immer so, … so frech und lästig!"

Seine Worte trafen mich wie heftige Peitschenhiebe ins Gesicht. Sein Blick war wutverzerrt, doch mit jedem Wort, das er sprach, hatte recht! Ich war eine Schande für diese Familie hier. Zu gefährlich! Ich musste weg, weit weg von anderen Menschen. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Doch was hatte er gesagt? Unter die Fittiche einer eigenen Familie? Ich verstand nicht.

„Mein Herr, es tut mir furchtbar leid. Ich habe nur kurz nicht aufgepasst, es wird nie mehr vorkommen. Ich verspreche es.", stotterte ich leise und senkte erneut mein Haupt. Es war schon fast in einem dieser schlechten Theaterstücke, in denen eine schlechte Sache nach der anderen geschah.

„Das behauptest du immer, Renata! Nun, schließe die restlichen Fenster und gehe mir aus den Augen!", brüllte er nochmals und ging ohne ein einziges Wort an mir vorbei.

Ich folgte seinem Rat und schloss die anderen Fenster, in der Hoffnung, nicht noch die anderen drei Mitglieder der Familie aufzuwecken. Ganz vorsichtig zog ich sie zu und ignorierte sie alle. Dämonen, Geister, schwarze Feen, die mich beobachteten. Ich räusperte mich und sah auf den Boden. Er war von einem rotschwarzen Samtteppich bedeckt.

Da läutete eine kleine Glocke. Die Essensglocke. Auch für die Putzfrauen und Gouvernante war es Essenszeit. Sie sollten stets mit uns frühstücken. Ich fand es einfach nur erbärmlich! Sie sollten sagen, wenn sie uns nicht haben wollten, wenn ich sie störte …

Mit einem grummelnden Magen und einem verdammt schlechten Gefühl schritt ich die Treppe hinab. Die Kerzen waren gelöscht, die Fenster geschlossen. Nun war es Zeit für eine Belohnung, die mir würdig war. Eine einzige, warme Mahlzeit.

Die Blicke, die mich erwarteten waren nicht erfreut und manche verkrochen sich auf die Tischplatte. Manche jedoch sahen so freundlich aus.

So freundlich, als spielten sie mit mir …

**Volterra, Italien, Eingangsbereich des Schlosses - Jane:**

Mit Sicherheit war sich der Meister bewusst, was er tat. Immerhin kam er niemals mit uns, ohne nicht einen einzigen Grund zu haben, mitzukommen. Ich konnte ihn mir fast denken. Den Hauptgrund zumindest.

Er war wieder auf der Suche … Auf der Suche Talenten, die ihn innerlich am Leben hielten. Es waren nicht nur die Juwelen, die normalen, die er begehrte. Nein … es waren auch die menschlichen, die er schätzte und suchte, meist auch vergebens. Immer mal wieder kam er mit uns. Auch dieses eine Mal wieder. Manche glaubten, er wolle Meister Caius aus Interesse begleiten, doch ich und noch wenige anderen wussten, dass es nicht so war. Der einzige Grund waren die Talente, die ihn magisch anzogen.

Hier warteten wir auf ein Kommando. Der Wind hatte nachgelassen und folgte der untergehenden Sonne Volterras, deren feuriger, roter Ball, stärker als am ganzen Tage, am Himmel leuchtete.

Der Stein unter meinen Füßen war uralt und ich spürte das leichte Beben eines jeden Schrittes, schwer bepackt, das näher aus dem Schloss heraus.

Corin hatte ebenfalls einen Koffer bepackt. Nicht länger als eine Woche würden wir bleiben. In Spanien, in Madrid. Der Koffer, den er mühelos trug, reichte für uns alle. Nur Meisterin Athenodora hatte ein oder zwei zusätzliche Kleider benötigt. Das war das Gute, wenn man verflucht war und weder aß, noch atmete, noch lebte.

„Ich denke, das wäre alles. Doch sicher bin ich mir nicht. Die Meister sind schon auf dem Weg.", stellte Corin fest und lächelte leicht, sodass seine Zähne blitzten.

Ich wusste, dass er sich jedes Mal freute, seinen Meister zu begleiten. Es war wahrhaftig unfassbar, was er den Zuschauern bot. Corins aschgrauer Umhang wehte im seichter werdenden Wind.

„Ja.", stimmte ich zu. Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen. „Ich höre sie ebenfalls bereits. Und mein Bruder?"

„Alec wird ebenfalls gleich hier sein.", flüsterte er und lächelte mir leicht zu. Ich verstand auch nicht, wieso er das tat, doch anscheinend war seine Vorfreude doch größer als der Respekt vor meinesgleichen. Er fing an zu pfeifen und ich warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Ich hasste es, wenn man so tat, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Er sollte froh sein, dass Meister Caius ihn duldete und ihn mitnahm, denn seine Gabe war zwar etwas Besonderes in den Augen eines Juristen, doch durfte er sie nicht einsetzten. Verstehe einer den Grund.

Mir war es egal.

„Nun gut. Da sieh!", bedeutete ich ihm, sich umzudrehen und sich zu verbeugen. „Sie kommen."

Wie er, machte auch ich einen kleinen Knicks, besser ein Kopfsenken. Es war etwas, das am meisten angebracht war. Die Meister lächelten, doch einer nicht.

Meister Caius sah konzentriert aus und ein wenig verbissen. Sein weißes Haar hatte er bis jetzt noch leicht zusammengebunden. Die vordersten Strähnen hinten zusammen. Doch in der Verhandlung trug er sie stets offen. Es zeugte von nötigem Respekt.

„Guten Abend Meister Aro … Caius.", nickte ich ihnen hinterher zu und Corin murmelte eine leise Zustimmung. Meisterin Athenodora stand etwas abseits und flüsterte einer wechselnden Wache etwas ins Ohr, was diese anscheinend unglaublich ehrenvoll fand, denn sie war gebannt von dieser perfekten und wunderschön aussehenden Frau von Meister Caius.

„Meisterin Athenodora.", hauchte ich nochmals, sie lief an mir vorbei und schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Guten Abend, Jane.", grüßte sie zurück und stellte sich neben Caius, ehe sie anfing, etwas in einer Sprache mit ihm zu bereden, das ich nicht verstand. Niemand von uns beiden. Von Corin und mir.

Ich verstand nicht recht, wieso er so nervös war. Es war eine Verhandlung wie jede andere. Allein in Volterra agierte er als, wie es heute genannt wurde, „Staatsanwalt" unter einem anderen Namen. Fast jeden Tag verkleidet unter seinem Juristennamen. Denn es würde nichts Gutes verheißen, wenn man wüsste, dass er sogar im Schloss ganz in der Nähe lebte. Er wurde immer ein Stück wegtransportiert, ehe er ausstieg und den Fahrer töten musste. Natürlich nur aus Pflicht …

„Caius.", seufzte ich und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich wusste wie nervös er war und trotzdem musste ich fast schmunzeln, als er meinen sehnsüchtigen Blick erwiderte. Seine blitzenden Zähne zeigten sich diesmal jedoch nicht.

„Was ist, Athenodora?", fragte er in derselben Sprache, die selbst Felix und andere ältere Gardisten nicht kannten. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich nur lustig darüber wie schlecht meine Aussprache sei. Und ich musste wiederum zugestehen, dass ich mich heute sehr benahm wie ein Mensch. Eher … wie ein kleines Mädchen. Ich lächelte wieder kokett.

„Nein, es ist nur. Ich freue mich sehr für dich und dass du diesen Klienten erwischt hast …", gab ich zu und es war so eine unnütze Aussage, dass Aro mich verwundert ansah. Ein Wunder, denn er war so sehr beschäftigt, sich mit Jane zu unterhalten, dass er mich gar nicht hätte hören können. Doch bei seinem Gehör täuschte man sich sehr schnell.

„Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?", gab er kalt zurück, doch ich schenkte dem wenig Beachtung. Es war nun einmal seine Art und selbst zu mir war er so gestimmt.

Es ging nach Madrid. Ein großer Gerichtshof suchte nach uns und ein verzweifelter, als Mörder bezichtigter Mann, der nun auf unsere, auf seine Hilfe wartete, erwartete uns bereits.

Ich freute mich sehr, denn allzu oft sah ich ihm nicht zu. In Volterra agierte er sehr oft, doch ich widerhole mich. Er hatte wohl gemerkt wie kalt er gewesen war und sah mich entschuldigend an.

„Es tut mir leid und … du hast Recht, Athenodora. Es war zwar nicht wirklich ein Wunder, dass ich es geschafft habe, doch trotz allem … vielen Dank, dass du mich und Aro begleitest. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Sein Blick sagte etwas vollkommen anderes aus, als es seine Aussage beabsichtige und er schien durch mich hindurchzusehen, ehe er mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Wir hatten nicht bemerkt wie Corin diesen kurzen Austausch mehr als interessiert mit verfolgt hatte und somit riskierte er einen eiskalten Blick von meinem Gatten, ehe eben dieser auf ihn zuschritt und ihn in unsere morgige Aufgabe einwies. Er nickte nur alles ab und ich wunderte mich, wie er diese sehnliche Berührung zwischen uns so einfach umgehen konnte. Er war auch ein Meister der Täuschung.

„Atheno.", fragte eine Stimme hinter mir. Aro

Er sah sehr unzufrieden und leicht genervt aus. Er bemühte sich ebenso wie mein Gatte um eine freundliche Miene. Ich wusste, dass es nicht so gemeint war, trotzdem ein Gedanke.

„Ja, Aro?"

„Es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass du mir hilfst. Ich denke, du weißt ich meine. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir in Spanien auf jemanden hoffen können. Du verstehst mich nicht?", wollte er verwirrt wissen und zog eine pechschwarze, perfekte Braue hinauf. Seine blassen Hände hatte er leicht gefaltet und somit konnte ich nur lächeln und leicht nicken. Ich verstand seine Gier.

„Ja, natürlich Aro. Ich helfe dir.", versprach ich und er erwiderte mein Lachen.

Da drehte er sich um und hob eine Hand. Caius fuhr herum und auch Corin zuckte zusammen. Ich sah die Verwirrung in Caius´ Gesicht, die er versuchte zu verstecken. Er war zwar nicht nervös, doch wenn er jemanden verteidigen musste, den er vorher noch nicht einmal sprechen konnte und von dem er wusste, dass er der Mörder war, war es verständlich. Manchmal hatte er es durchaus bereits geschafft, einen Mörder nach einem Jahr in Haft wieder hinaus zu bekommen. Ein wahres Wunder, doch er nannte es einfach nur Können …

„Meine Lieben? Lasst uns aufbrechen.", seufzte Aro leise und rannte los. Das gesamte Schloss war gut bewacht, somit konnten wir ruhigen Gewissens abreisen. Wir hatten zwar nicht wirklich einen weiten Weg auf uns. Madrid. Doch trotzdem hatte Aro sich erst beschwert. Seine Gattin – Sulpicia - und Marcus waren somit alleine im Schloss und er meinte es so wie er es sagte: Man konnte niemals wissen, was geschah, wenn man drei Tage nicht anwesend war.

Doch ich hatte sicher Recht, es würde schon nichts passieren.

Ich rannte neben Caius, dessen Miene sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte ebenso wie mein eigener gegen den Wind und wir sahen aus wie schwarze Schatten, die sich rasend schnell bewegten.

Aro rannte vor uns, flankiert von Jane und Alec. Es war sehr selten, dass Aro uns begleitete, doch ich ging sehr oft mit. Die meisten dachten, dass wir das Schloss niemals verließen, doch das war nur wieder ein Vorurteil, das uns als böse darstellte. Aro wollte sehen. Er wollte etwas von der Welt sehen und seine Talente suchen und finden. Genau das war seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Und eine Reise in ein anderes Land war genau richtig für dieses Vorhaben.

Ich freute mich auf die Verhandlung sehr. Dies wurde mir nun mit Nachdruck bewusst. Gerade weil er den Angeklagten nicht kannte, war es umso mehr ein Schauspiel, das man einfach gesehen haben musste. Ich lächelte vor mich hin, während wir in einem furchtbar schnellen Tempo rannten, der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. Die ganze Nacht über würden wir rennen und dann schon morgen in Madrid, Spaniens Hauptstadt ankommen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich mein weißblondes Haar. Die Spange hatte sich bei dem Tempo gelöst und es flog mir ins Gesicht. Einmal kurz lachte ich auf, sodass sich alle zu mir umdrehten. Auch Corin, der nun schräg vor Caius lief. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie, etwas wäre nicht in Ordnung mit mir.

Ich ignorierte es lächelnd und rannte weiter. Immer weiter.

**Villa Hernandez, Gartenanlage, morgens - Renata:**

Die weißen und gelben Blumen starrten mich an. Mit ihren Blütenpollen, die herumschwebten und in der Sonne schimmerten. Sie lachten mich aus und spielten miteinander. Ganz friedlich und überlegt, so schien es mir. Sie hatten kein Ziel, doch sie konnten fliegen. Weit, weit weg von hier. Egal wohin sie sollten, sie konnten es. Ich nicht.

Sie konnten jemanden finden, den sie mochten und mit ihm glücklich sein. Sie konnten in ein anderes Land fliegen und vielleicht auch in einem anderen Garten landen, wo sie neu anfangen konnten. Sie konnten einfach nur die Freiheit genießen und nie mehr wiederkehren oder gar ewig auf Reisen sein. Ich nicht.

Sie konnten sich ihr Leben aussuchen. Niemand hielt sie fest. Sie konnten alles tun. Ich nicht.

Ich betrachtete die Blumen, die meine Herrin mehr als alles andere liebte. Der Garten, ein wahres Prachtstück, war umseht mit Tannen und Schlingpflanzen. Nur kleine Wege führten hindurch und man konnte nicht links und nicht rechts sehen. Nur Bäume, Rosen und anderes Gestrüpp. Ein wahrer Märchenwald. Ein verwunschener Wald. Die Kinder spielten hier gerne Verstecken. Doch ich, ich musste die Blumen pflegen. Nur manchmal, wenn die Herrin keine Zeit fand. Natürlich war ich dann die, die sie pflegen musste! Denn nur mir vertraute sie schließlich … Mit Sicherheit tat sie das nicht! Sie spielte es nur!

Dafür gab es Gärtner, doch mich damit zu quälen, war wohl besser. Anstatt, dass ich mit den Kindern spielen konnte, die mich so hassten, musste ich das pflegen, was ich eigentlich genießen sollte. Natürlich. Das Schicksal.

Und so zog ich einen kleinen Wasserbehälter hervor und schüttete ihn über die gesamte, kostbare Blumenpracht. Meine Miene verzerrte sich und ich ließ sogleich den Kanister fallen. Die Blumen, manche von ihnen ließen die Köpfe hängen, sahen unglücklich drein. Nun waren sie nicht mehr glücklich! Auch nicht mehr fähig, zu fliegen und die Freiheit zu genießen. Genau wie ich!

Ich hustete leise, als ich sah, dass es ihnen anscheinend fast nichts auszumachen schien. Die Wut überrannte mich und ich wollte sie zertreten! Am allerliebsten hätte ich sie zertreten, doch ich wurde aufgehalten. Eine leise Stimme erhob sich hinter mir und somit begann das Gespräch, welches mein Leben verändern sollte.

„Renata? Gut, dass ich dich hier antreffe. Ich möchte gerne etwas mit dir bereden.", begann meine Herrin zu sprechen und ich schluckte.

Schnell fuhr ich herum und versuchte die überschwemmten Blumen zu verdecken, doch es machte ihr nichts aus. Ihre grünen, giftgrünen Augen waren nur auf mich gerichtet. Ihre Monsteraugen!

„Ja, Señora Hernandez?", fragte ich gespielt fröhlich, doch meine Stimme brach. Ich räusperte mich und strich mir wie immer eine Strähne aus dem Haar.

„Du kennst meinen ältesten Sohn? André?", sprach sie den Namen aus, den ich am allermeisten hasste.

Kennen? Ob ich ihn kannte! Genau dieser Mann hatte mein Leben zerstört! Er war derjenige gewesen, der mich hierher geschleppt hatte, nachdem mein Vater darauf bestanden hatte! Genau wegen ihm ging es mir heute so schlecht. Wegen ihm war ich hier!

„Natürlich.", sagte ich leise und hätte diese grauenerregende Frau schlagen wollen. Mitten ins Gesicht, damit ihre hässliche Nase brach! Ich musste mich sosehr beherrschen, dass meine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten, als ich meine Hände faltete. Ich atmete flach und schnell und mein Herz raste wie eine Trommel. Ich war gut im Täuschen. Sehr gut.

„Nun. Und du weißt auch, dass er bald verheiratet werden soll, Renata? Ich denke, auch das ist dir bewusst. Du musst wissen. Mein Mann und ich, wir haben sehr lange überlegt und sind schließlich zu einem Schluss gekommen. Es würde dir helfen und uns allen. Dein Vater, Renata hatte genau das für dich vorgesehen und ich will nicht, dass du mich unterbrichst! Hörst du?", fragte sie, doch ich verstand nichts.

Was wollte sie von mir? Wollte sie mir nun erzählen, welches arme Mädchen mit diesem Scheusaal verheiratet werden solle? Sie tat mir so unendlich leid. So schrecklich leid tat sie mir! Fast hätte ich geschluckt und wäre hingefallen, doch ich musste mich halten. Ich durfte nicht fallen und aufgeben. Ich musste zuhören. Ich musste es.

Ich spürte, dass die Frau nicht näher kommen wollte. Es war wieder diese Wand, die jeden von mir abhielt. Sie alle hassten mich, ich wusste es!

„Nein. Das werde ich nicht.", versprach ich monoton und sie öffnete den Mund, um weiterzusprechen.

„Renata? Das Mädchen von dem wir reden, bist du."

**Später Nachmittag, selbiger Tag:**

Es war so weit. Nun würde ich es tun. Ich hatte genug Zeit gehabt, um es zu durchdenken. Gerade jetzt, wo ich dachte, mein Leben einigermaßen im Griff zu haben, wurde es durch ein einziges Wort zerstört: Hochzeit!

Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte ich nicht fassen, welche Gedanken durch mich hindurch gingen, doch ich konnte niemandem mehr in die Augen sehen! Ich hasste diese Frau! Ich hasste diese Familie! Ich hasste André! Ich hasste ihn wie die Pest. Es war wirklich und wahrhaftig nicht zu erklären. Wenn ich ihn sah und wie ich mich fühlte! Sein ekelhaftes Grinsen im Gesicht, denn ich wusste, was er wollte! Ich, genau ich sollte ihn heiraten? Mein Leben zerstören? Sein Leben zerstören? Das Leben, das ich dabei war aufzubauen? Ich gefährdete sie! Ich gefährdete ihn damit, auch wenn es mir egal wäre. Ich … ich würde ihn lieber tot sehen als in den Händen meiner! Seine schmutzigen Hände an meiner Haut! Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Ich hasste es, hasste es, hasste es!

Ich hatte mich in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und auf mein Bett gesetzt. Das Zimmer war dunkel, denn ich hatte die Fenster verschlossen. Die Sonne ging unter und tauchte ganz Madrid mit seinen goldenen Dächern in ein trügerisches Paradies. Ja, das war es, trügerisch!

Nun hasste ich es noch mehr! Wie konnte mir meine „Familie" so etwas antun! Wie konnte sie mich mit einem Mann verheiraten, den ich mehr als alle anderen Personen verabscheute! Ich hasste sein Lachen. Ich hasste sein Aussehen! Ich hasste seine Art und wie er zu mir war! Alles!

Und manchmal, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, hatte er mich bereits geschlagen! Nur wusste die „Familie" das nicht! Dieser Mann war verflucht! Er war durch und durch böse!

Er musste sterben.

Dieser plötzliche Gedanke durchzuckte mich wie ein Blitz und ich setzte mich in meinem Bett auf. Meine Augen hatte ich geweitet, doch trotzdem konnten sich meine Augen nicht an das Dunkel gewöhnen. Sie strebten nah einer kleinen Lichtquelle und doch fanden sie keine. So sehr sie auch suchten. Genau wie ich …

Ich begann zu weinen. Kleine Tränen rannen mir wieder und wieder die Wange hinab und die Bettdecke wurde nass. Ich bewegte mich nicht und dachte nach.

Ja, es wäre das Beste, ihn zu töten. Wenn er tot war, müsste ich ihn nie mehr sehen. Wenn er tot wäre, müsste ich ihn nicht heiraten. Wenn er tot wäre, wäre die „Familie" so verzweifelt und mitleidig mit mir, dass sie mich gehen lassen würden. In die Freiheit. In eine echte Familie. In eine Familie, wo man mich schätzte und mich nicht verabscheute!

Die Hochzeit würde mir den Rest dieser Familie geben! Ich hasste sie sowieso schon zu sehr, dann würde diese Hochzeit nur noch alles schlimmer machen. Ich hatte nur Recht damit. Es stand mir zu. Ich durfte ihn töten. Ich durfte es, denn wenn ich es nicht tun würde, würde er mich wieder schlagen und die Kinder! Ich sollte Kinder bekommen, hatte sie gesagt! Eines nach dem anderen! Ich würde hier in Madrid verfaulen bis ich alt und grau war! Ich würde niemals etwas von der großen schönen Welt sehen! Ich könnte niemals das tun, wozu mich mein Vater bestimmt hatte, bevor er ging. Glücklich zu sein. Hier … würde ich nicht glücklich sein! Ich wollte weg und dazu … musste er sterben. Es war der einzige Weg. Er musste es. Ich würde eine schlechte Mutter sein! Die Kinder! Sie würden sagen, ich wäre ein schlechte Mutter. Sie könnten niemals eine warme Mahlzeit bekommen, wenn sie nach der Schule heimkämen, weil ich es nicht konnte! Sie könnten niemals etwas von mir lernen. Nur, wie man die Kerzen löschte und die Fenster schloss. Doch selbst das konnte ich nicht einmal. Es war ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, in dem ich mich befand. Es war die einzige Chance.

Ein einziges Mal wäre ich oben! Einmal würde ich bestimmen, was mit einer anderen Person geschah. Ich könnte ihr Schmerzen bereiten und sie töten, wann ich wollte! Und wenn diese Person etwas falsch machen würde, könnte ich nun über sie richten!

Oh ja, sie hassten mich alle! Die Mauer um mich herum war präsenter als je zuvor. Selbst ich spürte die unsichtbare Wand, die mich umgab und ich wollte nicht mir zusammen sein. Doch es ging nicht. Mir wehzutun hatte nun auch keinen Sinn mehr. Ich tat es oft, um meinem schlimmen Körper zu bestrafen.

Mein Körper. Er war genau das Werkzeug, das ich benötigte, um ihn anzulocken. Das war genau das, was er wollte. Das war genau das, was ich einsetzten würde, um ihn zu töten.

Ich würde ihn töten! Ich würde ihn töten!

Immer wieder sprach ich die Worte aus und schon morgen würde ich es in die Realität umsetzten. Es war nun ein Ende. Ich würde niemanden mit mir spielen lassen! Ich würde nicht auf ewig in Madrid festsitzen wollen! Ich würde keine Kinder bekommen, die dann kein glückliches Leben hatten! Ich würde keinen Mann heiraten, den ich zutiefst verabscheute und der mich schlug und hasste!

„Ich töte dich.", murmelte ich vor mich und stand auf. Mit ganzem Mut, so schien es mir, schlüpfte ich aus den Federn und meine Knie wackelten. Sie wackelten sosehr, dass ich mich erst an meiner Kommode festhalten musste.

Wankend ging ich auf mein Regal zu und schob die unterste Schublade auf. Der Gegenstand, der zum Vorschein kam, blitzte ehrfürchtig vor meiner Mordgier. Dieses Messer würde mir einen Schritt zur Freiheit geben.

„Ich töte dich.", hauchte ich erneut, fuhr mit meiner Hand über die Schneide, und steckte es unter mein Mieder. Lächelnd verließ ich mein Zimmer …

**Madrid, Gerichtshof - Caius:**

Das Recht. Es war mein Leben, meine Leidenschaft, meine Sucht, so könnte man sagen. Es war nicht nur etwas, das man lernen konnte. Es war eine Seele. Viele Menschen hielten mich verrückt, doch das zeigte mir nur, wie dumm sie waren und wertlos. Eben menschliche Gefühle. So abwegig und nichts wissend. Doch der Klient, der mich erwartete, war noch um einiges schlimmer als ich es erwartet hatte. Er war mir bisher noch kein einziges Mal vorgestellt worden und verfügte über keinerlei Wissen über die Rechtslage seinerseits. Natürlich hatte er mehr als viel Geld. Das wusste ich. Doch darum ging es mir nicht. Es ging mir, besser uns, nicht um Reichtum. Es ging uns um Ehre, Vertrauen und Ruhm!

Wir standen vor dem großen Gerichtsgebäude Madrids, dessen wunderschöner, verschnörkelter Giebel in der Morgensonne glänzte. Die Fenster waren aus purer Romantik und die Blumen zeigten, dass sich hier mehr als nur eine Handvoll Frauen täglich ihr Leib Bot verdienten. Das gesamte Gebäude erweckte einen erschreckenden, autoritären Drang wegzulaufen. Für die meisten … Wenn nicht für mich. Ebenso wenig für meinen Bruder an meiner Seite.

Meine Geliebte sah sich das Gebäude aufmerksam an, als wolle sie irgendetwas finden, das hier nicht zugehörig zu schein schien. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie in Madrid wegen einer Verhandlung war. Aro ebenfalls, aber ich wusste, dass seine Gründe andere waren. Nach der ersten Verhandlung würde er dafür sorgen, dass ihm schon sehr bald Talente über den Weg liefen. Er war geradezu besessen! Ich hasste es, dass er meine Berufung für so etwas nutzte. Natürlich war es auch wahres Interesse. Doch diesen Klienten wollte ich kennenlernen!

„Caius?", setzte Aro an und brachte somit die Stille zuneige. „Wann beginnt die Verhandlung?"

Er drehte sich so langsam zu mir, als würde er mir nicht glauben, dass wir richtig wären. Ich hasste seine ständigen Fragen. Ohne Sinn und Verstand gefragt. Er kannte längst die Antwort.

Ich würdigte ihm keines Blickes, sondern ging einen Schritt auf die große Marmortreppe. Athenodora folgte mir, nachdem sie ihr wunderschönes Kleid raffte. Es schmeichelte ihr wahrhaftig göttlich. Aro seufzte leise und folgte mir.

„Jetzt gleich?", fragte er erneut und ich raffte die Schulter. Unter meinem weißen Haar konnte ich seine Gesichtszüge erspähen. Geduldig, gnädig und unsterblich neugierig. Sein schwarzer Umhang glänzte in der Sonne und sein schwarzes Haar ebenfalls. Wieso uns niemand anstarrte, wunderte mich. In jeder großen Stadt wurde man angesehen.

Ich knurrte leise, was dieser mit einem leichten Nicken erwiderte. Dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf die roten und doch blass wirkenden Lippen. Sein Kinn reckte er. Unfassbar.

„Ich frage mich.", trennte nun meine Gattin uns beide. Sie deutete leise in die Richtung des Gerichtsgebäudes, dann sah sie sich um und deutete auf Corin, Jane und Alec, die ruhig hinter uns standen und sich leise unterhielten. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie es hörten. Ich beugte mich vor. „Wann sie uns wohl bemerken. Meinst du nicht, dass es sich herumspricht, wenn du bereits angekommen bist, Caius? Wer wird wohl der erste sein, der uns begrüßt. Ich weiß nicht, doch aus irgendeinem Grund bin ich sehr gespannt.", hauchte sie, doch ich lächelte nicht.

Ich zuckte die Schultern, was diese mit einem kalten Blick erwiderte. Sie erhoffte sich, dass ich sie vorstellte. Sicherlich. Die Frau von Caius Volturi. Dem größten Juristen der Welt. Lächerlich! So unfassbar lächerlich. Woher wollte Aro das wissen?

„Señor Volturi!", rief ein alter Spanier laut und etwas verwirrt. Er stand auf der ersten Treppenstufe und ich erkannte ihn sofort. Es war Miguel Hernandez. Ein Staatsanwalt. Er hielt mich, sofern ich es wusste, für einen … Freund. Ich wusste es besser, denn ich hatte keine Menschen, die auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung von meinem Leben hatten. Natürlich war er kein besonders schlechter Staatsanwalt, doch ich mochte ihn nicht.

„Señor Hernandez! Es freut mich sehr, euch zu sehen. Wie geht es euch?", erwiderte ich kühl und gelassen. Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken. Nur merkte ich wie Aro mir folgte. Er lächelte nicht mehr, sondern wartete gespannt darauf wie ich mit einem Menschen redete. Viele Zirkel wussten nicht, dass ich es war, der am allermeisten Zeit mit dieses schrecklich gutriechenden Wesen verbrachte. Ihr Blut. Ohja … sein Blut war schon immer verlockend gewesen. Doch meine Augen blieben dunkelrot vor Beherrschung.

Athenodora und Aro schienen neugierig zu sein wie ich mich meisterte. Auch Jane und Alec verweilten weiter vorn als es ihnen zustand. Corin kannte die Prozedur schon sehr genau. Mehr als genau. Doch selbst er drehte sich um und lauschte. Eingewiesen hatte ich ihn bereits und er wusste, dass er sich auch dieses Mal keinen Fehler erlauben dürfe. Denn nur heute war es im zum allerersten Mal gestattet, mir zuzusehen. Aber nur aus der einen Bedingung, er würde seine Gabe nicht einsetzten. Wenn er das tun würde, würde ich mir eine saftige Strafe ausdenken, die …

„Mir geht es vorzüglich. Ihnen?", riss mich der wohlgenährte Spanier aus meinen Gedanken. Er kam näher und schüttelte meine Hand, jedoch nicht so heftig, wie ich es vermutet hatte. Dieser Mann war ein Schleimer. Schon als ich ihn zum allerersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte ich das gesehen. Ich konnte so etwas sehr schnell merken …

Er zuckte zusammen, als er meine Hand berührte. Sie war kälter als Schnee und sogar Eis war nur ein Hauch, ein Abklatsch gegen die Hand meiner. Langsam zog er sie zurück, als wäre ich eine Schlange, die zubiss, wenn er sich zu schnell bewegte. Doch der Kälteschmerz in seinem Gesicht war so gut zu sehen, dass ich mir ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Amüsierend …

„Ebenfalls.", hauchte ich leicht wütend. Er hatte meine Gedanken unterbrochen, auch das hasste ich sehr. Aro war ebenfalls eine der Personen, die einen, besonders in Gedankengängen, sehr gerne unterbrachen. Ja, Geduld hatte ich nicht.

„Wer ist denn die Dame zu ihrer Rechten? Ihre Gattin?", wollte er leise wissen – Sein Blick, pure Gier und Begierde nach ihr. Am liebsten hätte ich leise geknurrt, doch ich kannte es bereits, wenn Männer meine Gattin ansahen, als wäre sie ein Stück Fleisch oder ähnliches. Selbst Aro und mich sah er an, als könne er nicht fassen wie schön wir waren. Überirdisch und totenbleich. Die Haut eiskalt. Leichte, spärliche Schatten unter den Augen, die aussahen wie Blutergüsse ... Schlecht ausgeschlafen. Wenn er wüsste … Uralte, bluttrinkende Monster, die Ihresgleichen suchten.

„Guten Tag, Señor Hernandez.", sang sie mit ihrer atemberaubenden Stimme und er erbleichte, fast so sehr wie wir sah er aus. Erbärmlich …

„Ja, sehr richtig. Das ist meine Gattin, Athenodora … Volturi.", seufzte ich. Wieso ich keinen Decknamen benutzte, nun … ich nannte mich Caius Volturi, nur selten war ich jemand anderes, da der Reichtum einer Person, deren Kontakte, Vertrauen keine Rolle für mich spielte. Ich war auch im Zivilrecht tätig. Keine großen Verhandlungen. Der Preis änderte sich, wenn es so war und selbst die Ärmsten sollten sich einen Anwalt mich leisten können. Es war nun einmal so … Ich war gut und das ließe sich nicht bestreiten. Es war mein Leben. Und nur deshalb musste ich meine Identität verstecken. Wieso es niemandem kümmerte, dass es diesen altertümlichen, gar seltsamen Namen Caius noch gab? Ich wusste es nicht.

„Wirklich eine … Freude … euch kennenzulernen.", stotterte er verwirrt und nahm ihre Hand. Doch auch diesmal stockte er, als er ihr einen Handkuss geben wollte. Sie war nicht kälter als die meine, doch dann drückte er doch noch seine warmen Lippen auf ihren perfekten, fast schneeweißen Handrücken. Meine Gattin lächelte gespielt, doch ich wusste wie schrecklich sie menschliche Männer fand. „Mich wundert es nicht, dass Señor Volturi eine Frau eures Standes bekommen hat, meine Dame. Wirklich … atemberaubend …" Das letzte Wort war so leise, doch jeder von uns hörte es sehr genau. Nun lächelte Atheno nicht mehr, sondern sah mich an. Ich nickte nur und zeigte ihr somit, dass sie einfach mitspielen solle. Es war nicht einfach zu dieser Zeit. Sehr viele Männer, Schürzenjäger, liefen in Madrid herum. Es gab einmal eine Zeit, in der es noch schlimmer gewesen war.

„Wohl war.", unterbrach ich ihn und lenkte damit von meiner Gattin ab. „Ich nehme einmal an, dass wir uns beeilen sollten. Die Verhandlung beginnt in einer knappen Stunde und ich habe den Klienten immer noch nicht gesehen! Der Richter wird darüber nicht erfreut sein. Verstehen sie? Ich weiß nichts über diese Verhandlung. Nur den Fall selbst. Finden sie nicht, dass es eine Schande ist, wenn derjenige nicht einmal meinen Namen kennt?"

„Oh doch, mein Herr, Señor Volturi! Er kennt euren Namen!", sagte dieser eifrig und untergeben.

Ich wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Aro, der nur seinen Blick auf ihn gerichtet und die Stirn krausezogen hatte. Er kannte mich?

„Wie das?", fragte ich etwas erzürnt. Besser – Ich fauchte ihn an.

„Nun ja … Ich habe ihn bereits davon unterrichtet.", gab dieser zu.

„Doch nicht etwa gesagt, was mein Anliegen ist?", wollte ich fachmännisch wissen, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte gerade etwas antworten, denn er hob die Hand, aber ich ging einfach an ihm vorbei. Ich hatte schon zu viel Zeit verschwendet.

Athenodora und Aro folgten mir auf dem Fuß. Jane und Alec ließen den Mann voraus und lächelten leicht. Das war das Letzte, was ich sah, bevor ich mich der großen, breiten Treppe zuwandte.

Jede einzelne war so kunstvoll zugrichtet, als wäre sie selbst schon das Heiligtum an sich. Doch wenn man den Kopf hob, konnte man die Madrider Kuppel sehen. Aus purem Gold. Sie nahm fast die ganze Spanne des Gebäudes ein, doch ich hatte bereits spektakulärer Gebäude gesehen, die dem Recht dienten. Rom oder Mailand waren dagegen Gottheiten.

Steinerne Löwen zierten die beiden obersten Treppenstufen, links und rechts. Drei Eingänge an der Spitze standen bereits offen. Ich wusste nicht, ob die Wächter immer dort standen, doch ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen, war dies wohl so. Sie nickten mir kurz zu, ehe sie den Blick an meiner Gattin hängen ließen. Alle sahen sie an, als wir eintraten und die Schönheit des Gebäudes uns traf.

Unzählige Juristen in ihren schwarzen Roben rannten umher und eilten zu ihren Verhandlungen oder wartenden Klienten und Angeklagten. Ebenso wie ich, nur dass sich meine Robe bereits hier befand, so hoffte ich. Die Frau am Empfangstresen wurde rot unter ihrem schwarzen Haar und begrüßte uns in perfektem Italienisch.

„Guten Tag, mein Herren und Damen. Es ist mir und uns allen eine Ehre, Herr Volturi, dass sie unserem bescheidenen Gerichtsgebäude einen Besuch abstatten.", hauchte sie und Aro lachte leise auf.

„Von bescheiden kann keine Rede sein, junge Frau.", stellte ich fest, erwiderte das Lächeln jedoch nicht. Ihre perfekte Uniform unterstützte ihre Rundungen und ich sah wie Corin darauf starrte. Er war so ein törichter Junge, der sich sogar an menschlichen Frauen ergötzte, ich dagegen wollte nur eine und die hatte ich bereits.

Wir gingen weiter, nachdem ich der Frau noch einmal zugenickt hatte. Señor Hernandez war auf einen jungen Mann, höchstens 20, zugegangen. Ich schätzte ihn sofort ab, weil ich wusste, wer er war. Er mein Klient. Antonio Sevilla und er sah alles andere als gelassen aus …

Er machte einen höflichen Eindruck, dennoch war er ein Mörder und genau das wusste ich auch. Er war einer, doch ich war dazu da, das Gegenteil zu bezeugen und ihm eine möglichst geringe Strafe zu ermöglichen. Ja, er hatte mir einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er sogar zugegeben hatte, der Mörder gewesen zu sein, aber genau das war mein Job.

Selbst Mördern das zu geben, was sie verdienten. Gerechtigkeit.

**Villa Hernandez - Renata:**

Es war ganz sicher richtig. Es war sogar eine gute Sache und befriedigend. Es war genau das, was mein Vater meinte, als er starb. Meine eigene Freiheit mir bilden. Erst jetzt verstand ich, was er damit meinte. Vielleicht meinte er die unbändige Kraft, die mich nun dazu brachte, alles zu tun? Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur die Mordlust, die mich überkam! Mit einer Heftigkeit, dass ich Angst vor mir selbst hatte. Es war einerseits eine schlimme Angst, doch andererseits dachte ich an das, was danach sein würde. Etwas wunderbares und schönes: Freiheit. Ich würde niemanden heiraten, den ich aus ganzem Herzen hasste! Niemals würde ich das!

Ich stampfte jede einzelne Stufe, die ich bestieg, hinauf. Jeder einzelne Schritt war ein Protest, der zeigte, dass ich heute einmal den Henker spielte. Heute war es ich, die den Ton angeben würde. Oh ja …

Mein Messer hatte ich gut versteckt unter meinem schwarzen Mieder. Immer weder strich ich über die messerscharfe Schneide. Ich hatte mir es aus der Küche gestohlen und war nun auf dem Weg zu ihm. Der … Angeklagte musste sterben. Der Tod war die Lösung. Ich war auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer, doch trotzdem schien mir jeder Schritt wie eine Höllenqual, die ich dennoch überwinden musste. Ich war keine Mörderin! War es schon ein richtiger Mord, wenn man im Recht war? War es denn ein Mord, wenn ein Henker den Verurteilten strafte? Dann war es sicherlich kein Mord. Und genauso hatte ich gedacht. Die ganze Zeit über.

Ich hatte mir eine günstige Stunde herausgesucht, in der keiner im Haus war. Keiner bis auf André. Ich wusste, dass mein Körper das einzige, war, was ihn wirklich an mich heranziehen würde. Ich musste ihn verführen! Ich müsste alles daran setzten, dass er mir vertraute! Egal, welche Entschuldigung über seine Lippen käme, ich würde ihm nicht zuhören. Ich würde ihm das Messer in die Brust rammen und ihn aufschreien hören. Ich würde ihm zusehen, wie er litt und damit alle meinen Schmerz auf ihn ablenken! Ich würde alles dafür tun.

Die Tür gab einen dumpfen Ton von sich, als ich anklopfte. Ich atmete gelassen und ruhig, nur mein Herz schien nach mehr Atem zu ringen. Es schien mir zuzurufen, dass ich allen Grund hatte, aufgeregt zu sein und zu atmen! Es klopfte so schnell, dass ich es am liebsten gepackt und herausgerissen hätte, denn brauchen tat ich es nun nicht mehr. Ich brauchte kein Herz, gefüllt mit Liebe, das dazu gezwungen wurde, sich mit so einem Menschen zu vereinen und arme Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen! Nein!

Ich war mir der Fehler nicht bewusst, die ich tat.

„Ja?", ertönte die raue Stimme hinter der Tür. Ich trat ein und sah ihm in die tiefschwarzen Augen. Als er mich erblickte, stand er von seinem Schreibtisch auf, weg von seinen Unterlagen.

Ich lächelte wieder.

**Gerichtssaal - Athenodora:**

Der Richter hatte bereits seine Ansprache gehalten und keinen kümmerte es, was er sagte. Mich nicht. Meine Augen waren nur auf ihn gerichtet. Auf den wunderbaren Mann, der nun allen zeigen würde, dass er der beste war. Ich konnte nicht sagen wie ich mich freute.

Caius stand hinter dem Angeklagten. Der junge Mann biss sich angestrengt auf die blassen Lippen und knetet seine Hände. Sein blondes Haar fiel ihm halblang über die Schulter. Fast so lang wie das von Caius. Er war ein hübscher Junge. Ja, das interessierte mich irgendwie in diesem Moment.

„Nun …", begann der Staatsanwalt Hernandez die Anklage vorzulesen und alle erhoben sich. Eingeschlossen meiner Wenigkeit. Ich stand neben Aro, der sich immer wieder im Raum umsah. Es war unfassbar wie er auf Talente hoffte. Wie er danach strebte, sie zu haben.

Ich hörte der Anklage nicht zu. Nur wenige Details hörte ich heraus. Der junge Mann war des Mordes an einer jungen Frau bezichtigt worden und nun lag es an meinem wunderbaren Gatten, ihn herauszuholen aus den Fängen der Freiheitsstrafe. Caius war ein Genie.

Die ganze Rede über waren seine Gesichtszüge entspannt und er hatte die Arme verschränkt. Corin weiter hinten sah ihm mit Engelsgeduld zu. Jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete er fast schon zu krampfhaft, sodass die junge Frau, die Protokoll führte, ihn seltsam ansah.

Jane und Alec schwiegen beharrlich, standen ebenfalls neben mir und sahen zu.

„Herr Anwalt?", richtete der Richter das Wort an Caius. Dieser hob den Blick und erwiderte ihn eiskalt. Fast wäre der Richter zurückgezuckt, doch er konnte sich beherrschen. Ich musste mir ein lautes Lachen sichtlich verkneifen. Für Aro war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er mitkam, für mich jedoch war es eine Seltenheit, obwohl ich sagen musste, dass ich nicht allzu viel zu tun hatte in diesen Jahren. Trotzdem. „Nun ist es ihr Wort in Gottes Mund. Was habt ihr dem Opfer gegenüber zu sagen?", endete er den Monolog.

Caius ließ seinen Blick zu der Dame wandern, die noch ängstlicher aussah als alle anderen hier. Der Angeklagte war tatsächlich ein Mörder, das wussten wir. Trotzdem sah dieser Mann aus, als wäre es nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Niemals. Doch ich wusste, dass das Recht nicht auf sich warten ließ und niemanden verschonte. Das zeigte schon Justitia, die Göttin des Rechts und Gerechtigkeit vor dem Gerichtsgebäude. Ein Schwert und eine Waage in der Hand. Eine Augenbinde. Richter, Gerechtigkeit und Unvoreingenommenheit.

Vor langer Zeit hatte ich noch an sie geglaubt, doch jetzt war sie nur noch ein Teil meiner menschlichen Seele. Vergänglich.

Caius erwiderte den Blick des Richters erneut mit Selbstzufriedenheit und sprach laut heraus, während er hinter dem Stuhl des Angeklagten auf und abschritt: „Es gibt keinerlei Zeugen dieses Vorkommens. Niemand hat gesehen, wie es sich ereignet hatte. Woher wollt ihr wissen, lieber Señor Hernandez." Er warf seinen Kopf verächtlich zu dem alten Spanier, der nun nicht mehr lächelte. „Dass er es war. Nur dies alles, da dieses Frau so verstört wirkt? Keine Einwirkungen an ihrem Körper wie ich vernahm? Nichts? Nun … ich verstehe das nicht, euer Gnaden?" Natürlich verstand er es, doch er wollte nur den Richter ärgern. Erzürnen, war das richtige Wort. Er liebte so etwas.

Der Staatsanwalt erwiderte etwas, das ich nicht verstand, denn mein Blick war immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. Sein weißes Haar hatte er offen auf der Schulter liegen. Seine schwarze Robe unterschied sich nicht zu sehr von unseren Umhängen. Unter den Augen der steinernen Engel sah er aus wie ein Richter und Vollstrecker zugleich. Doch er beschützte einen Menschen vor dem … sagen wir Tode. Kann das ein Monster sein?

Caius fing nun heftig an, mit dem Spanier zu streiten. Aro war unfassbar genau dabei und zeichnete jedes von Caius´ Worten mit Bedacht auf. Mir war es egal, was sie sagten, ich wollte ihn nur siegen sehen. Ich wollte sehen, wie er selbst aus dieser Situation eine sichere zauberte.

So verging die Zeit und die Beweise wurden immer dünner. Caius schien mit jedem Wort, das er sprach, zwar im Recht zu liegen doch jedem war klar, dass die Frau einen schweren Unfall gehabt haben musste. Sevilla wollte sie immer noch umbringen. Langsam war ich mir sicher.

Ich sah etwas in seinen Augen, das ich nicht deuten konnte. Fast immer war sein Blick hasserfüllt auf die Frau gerichtet. Diese starrte ängstlich zurück und versteifte sich.

Doch … war es gut, einen Mörder zu unterstützen?

**Villa Hernandez - Renata:**

„Renata! Wahrhaftig! Es ist schön, dich zu sehen!", rief er und in seiner Stimme spielte die Wollust. Seine Worte waren nur ein leises Flüstern und seine Gesichtszüge entspannt. Seine hässlichen vielen Gesichter, die ich so hasste! Der Charmeur, der Sadist, der sexsüchtige Mann, für den viele Frauen alles geben würden.

Genau das war ein Plan.

„Sei gegrüßt, André. Wo sind denn deine Eltern? Sie sagten mir nicht, wo sie denn hingegangen sind?", stotterte ich. Wie leicht hatte ich mir das vorgestellt? Meine Stimme versagte und wollte nichts mehr preisgegeben. Meine Augen waren geweitet und ich musste einen furchtbaren Anblick darbieten, da er mich ansah, als wäre ich verrückt.

„Mein Vater ist im Gericht. Sie verhandeln über irgendeinen Mörder. Ein wichtiger Fall wie mir erscheint. Doch das sollte nicht unsere Sorge sein. Weshalb bist du hier?", fragte er und kam auf mich zu.

Ein Mörder! , schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich zuckte zusammen. Meine Hände waren schon ganz warm vom Kneten und ich spürte die Nässe vom Schweiß, die sich bildete. Ich spürte die Schneide unter meinem Mieder. Wie sie zu mir rief: Töte ihn! Ja, töte ihn! Genau das hatte ich vor und man konnte mir noch so viel ausreden. Dieser Mörder im Gericht hatte dann wohl versagt …

„Interessant.", gab ich zu, doch ebenfalls so leise wie gerade eben. Er musste merken, wie nervös ich war. Schrecklich! „Doch nein, deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Ich hatte von der Hochzeit gehört und ich wollte nur wissen, ob es stimmt. Deine Mutter hatte mir gesagt, sie hätte vor, uns beide zu verheiraten. Ich persönlich …" Ich kam ihm näher und legte meine Arme um ihn.

Er fing an zu lächeln und atmete schwerer.

„Was?"

„Ich finde dich wirklich … zum Sterben schön.", sagte ich noch leiser als zuvor und er wurde rot. Ich hatte ihn genau so weit, wie ich es wollte! Genau so wollte ich ihn haben! Mit seiner Gier, die mich antrieb, ihm das Messer in die Brust zu stoßen! Die mir sagte, dass ich im Recht lag und mir helfen würde diese Schreckenstat zu vollbringen!

„Renata …", erwiderte André und nun hatte er mich umarmt. Er drückte seinen warmen, widerlichen Körper an mich und stöhnte leise. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so denkst. Ich hatte Angst, du würdest mich verraten. Du würdest sagen, was ich dir oft … „

Ich unterbrach ihn, indem ich ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. Er blieb sofort still. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte den Kopf. Am liebsten hätte ich geschrien: Ja! Du hast Recht, du verdammter Idiot! Am liebsten würde ich dich gleich töten! Am liebsten würde ich dir alles ins Gesicht sagen, was du mir jemals angetan hast! Du und deine verdammte Familie!

Doch ich traute mich nicht.

„Nein, André.", beruhigte ich ihn gespielt. Dass er es nicht merkte! Dass er es nicht spürte, das harte, spitze Messer, das er gerade berührt hatte, auf dem Weg nach unten.

Ja, er wollte immer weiter hinunter, doch ich … wollte etwas anderes.

Ich drückte ihn langsam in Richtung Bett, welches aus purem Samt war und er ließ sich sofort darauf nieder. Der Raum war recht dunkel, nur zwei Kerzen brannten – links und rechts von Bett. Ihr Licht ließ sonderbar warme Strahlen auf unsere Haut fallen und in meinen Augen glänzte der Wahnsinn.

Ich fackelte nicht lange – wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich wollte es tun! Ich war oben und er konnte sich nicht wehren! Es musste schnell gehen, denn sobald er merken würde, was ich wollte, würde er sich wehren! Er war nicht schwach. Als ich sein Hemd aufknöpfte, sah ich seine Muskeln und wie sie spielten, doch keinerlei Lust überkam mich. Nur der Hass! Der überkam mich immer mehr. Ich sollte dieses Schwein heiraten? Dieses?

Meine Miene verdunkelte sich und ich spürte den Druck am Unterleib. Das war der Ausschlag, den ich benötigte.

„Du weißt doch.", setzte ich an. Ich versuchte so zu klingen, als wäre ich erregt. Ich wusste nicht, ob es mir gelang.

„Was denn, meine Süße?" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein reines Stöhnen und ich war so angewidert davon, dass ich schnell nach hinten griff. Ich saß rittlings auf ihm, doch genau so konnte ich das Messer jederzeit erreichen. Es war nur leicht unter mein Mieder geschoben und jeder törichter Idiot hätte es gesehen, doch dieser ließ sich so sehr von weiblichen Körpern verleiten, dass ihm alles andere egal war.

Schnell packte ich zu und hielt die silberne Klinge in meinen Händen.

„Ich kann dir nichts tun. Doch manchmal ist es gut, einer Folter zu unterliegen, findest du nicht? Manchmal ist es schön, sich für Dinge zu rächen, die einem angetan wurden. Einmal der Große zu sein und zu entscheiden, was passiert. Findest du nicht? Nun, findest du nicht?", rief ich in die Stille, doch er sagte nichts.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er starrte mich an. Wahrscheinich verstand er nichts von meinen Worten, denn in seinem Leben war immer alles gut! Er hatte solche Probleme wie ich nicht im Geringsten! Er verstand mich nicht! Ah, ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich! , schrie ich innerlich, doch ich kam mir so blöd, dumm und albern vor.

Wie konnte ich gegen ihn gewinnen? Konnte es so leicht sein? Konnte mich die Wut stählen? Immer und immer wieder, bis er tot war?

„Was redest du da?", sagte er schließlich, seine Stimme wankend.

„Nichts, nichts …", wisperte ich an sein Ohr. Ich hatte mich nach vorn gelegt, sodass ich in noch mehr zu „erregen" erschien. Oh, wie es mich anwiderte! Mein schwarzes Haar fiel auf seine gebräunte, für Spanier typische Haut und ich hielt mich mit einer Hand an seiner Schulter fest, die andere das Messer umschlossen.

„Natürlich. Du weißt ja. Eine glückliche Familie werden wir sein!", versuchte er wieder Leben in diese seltsame Stimmung zu bringen und wollte mein Mieder öffnen, doch er hatte den schwarzen Punkt getroffen.

Ich atmete schwer und schnell. Die Luft wollte nicht entweichen und mein Herz pumpte Blut durch den Körper. Schnell und erbarmungslos. Der Rausch war enorm! Mein Blut floss so schnell, dass ich es hörte. Alles andere um mich herum war ein dumpfes Pochen zwischen meinem Herzen! Das Adrenalin schoss in meine Hände. Die Hand verkrampfte sich um das Messer wie die Leiche um die Hand des Mörders, wenn sie am Boden lag. Genauso wollte ich ihn sehen!

„Ich töte dich.", hauchte ich leise und stach zu.

**Gerichtssaal - Aro:**

Es war unfassbar, wie es mich ziemte und verlockte, nach ihnen zu suchen. Ich musste auch zugeben, dass ich nichts mehr wollte in diesem Moment. Ich sah ihm dabei zu, wie er seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachging, doch freuen konnte ich mich nicht. Seit fast drei Tagen waren wir nun hier und keine besondere Persönlichkeit war mir begegnet. Es war fast schon zum Verrücktwerden. Ich mochte nicht sagen, dass ich, wohin ich auch ging, besonderen Menschen über den Weg lief, doch manchmal war es sogar die Einbildung, die darauf schließen ließ. Ich sah Menschen und hielt sie für etwas Besonderes. Nur Einbildung, behauptete meine Familie.

Ebenso zweifelte ich an der Existenz meiner, so konnte man sagen, „Gabe", Talente zu suchen und zu finden. Unsere Familie zu vergrößern und das Ansehen zu steigern. Es ging mir nicht um Macht. Ich liebte es, besondere Menschen zu finden. Ihre Schönheit, ihre Gaben zu sammeln war etwas, womit ich meine verlorene Zeit füllte. Wenn es sonst nichts gab, was man tun konnte, wieso nicht so etwas?

„Mein lieber Señor Volturi.", begann der Richter erneut zu sprechen. Niemand atmete, sagte auch nur ein Wort. Schon die ganze Zeit über herrschte dicke Luft, die tödlich war. Der Angeklagte hatte nur einen einzigen Satz gesagt: Ich bin unschuldig. Selbst Caius hatte leise gezischt, denn das war er nicht. Es ging nicht mehr um Schuld. Es ging darum, dem jungen Mann eine möglichst gerechte Strafe entgegenzubringen. Denn selbst Caius´ Talent – ich hielt es vehement für eines – war nicht fähig dazu, ihn vollkommen freizusprechen, wenn die Beweislast erdrückend war und alles gegen den jungen Mann sprach.

Doch da brachte Caius eine Möglichkeit, einen Keil zwischen der Freiheitsberaubung und der Gerechtigkeit rammte und ich wunderte mich wie ich nur eine Sekunde an ihm zweifeln konnte: „Sehen sie, euer Gnaden oder sollte ich euch nicht so nennen? All die Jahre war es seine Frau, die ihn seelisch terrorisierte. Die ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, verlassen hätte. Wie kann man nur annehmen, dass dies mit Absicht geschah? Womöglich war es eine Art Notwehr, wie mein Mandant mir bereits beteuerte. Sie hatte ihn angegriffen, euer Gnaden …"

Weiterhin tödliches Schweigen. Athenodora neben mir grinste verschmitzt. Ich konnte förmlich spüren wie stolz sie auf ihn war, denn sie hatte ihre Arme auf die Bank gestützt und war vollkommen bei der Sache. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und der Richter würde das Urteil verkünden. Notwehr oder nicht? Bei uns, in unserem … Gesetzbuch gab es keine Notwehr. Bei uns zählte die Schuld, doch selbst Caius sagte immer wieder, dass er in unseren Gesetzten sich nicht so sehr entfalten könne wie hier. Menschen sind falsch und fehlerhaft, doch wissen sie es? Sicherlich nicht. Ich liebte Menschen, die eine Geschichte hatten. Eine Geschichte, die man erzählen konnte. Die man sich auch nach hunderten von Jahren wieder ins Gedächtnis zurückholte. Eine Art Wunder.

„Nun. Es sind eindeutige Punkte, die für eine Notwehr sprechen.", gab der Richter zu und Señor Hernandez wurde unter seiner pechschwarzen Robe immer röter vor Wut. Er hatte Caius für gut ein geschätzt, wenn auch nicht für so gut. Er hat das Spiel nicht mit meinem … Bruder gespielt. Der Richter resignierte und jeder war gebannt davon, mit welchen Beweisen er jedesmal gegen Ende kam. Niemand wäre auf den Gedanken einer Notwehr gekommen. Selbst der Angeklagte nicht, denn seine Miene verriet Verwirrung und er sah zu Caius auf, aber ihm waren die Klienten egal. Ihm ging es um den Spaß. Der Klient war nur ein Vorwand. „Ich habe mich zu beraten. Das Urteil wird schon sehr bald fallen.", verkündete der hohe Richter den letzten Punkt und alle erhoben sich, als der Richter aufstand.

Die beiden anderen Richterin, eine junge Frau und ein Mann gingen ihm hinterher. Sowie drei Geschworene. Nun hieße es warten. Alec und Jane neben mir seufzten leise und ich lächelte ihnen zu. Nur Jane erwiderte es leicht, denn der Blick ihres Bruders war auf Caius gerichtet. So wie jeder Blick in diesem Raum …

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen sie bereits wieder herein. Mit stiller Miene und zurückhaltender Haltung nahmen sie Platz und der Richter zeigte uns, dass wir uns wieder setzten durften. Nur Caius stand immer noch. Während dieser kurzen „Pause" hatte er seinem Mandanten noch einmal mit Nachdruck bewusst gemacht, dass er die Klappe zu halten hatte, jetzt, wo es ernst wurde für beide. Caius würde nach diesem Tag wieder einen Punkt auf seiner Liste abhaken können und sagen: Bis zum nächsten Mal. Denn das Leben eines Juristen hatte kein Ende, das wusste ich, denn auch ich war bereits als Anwalt tätig gewesen, wenn auch nicht so lang und erfolgreich wie er. Doch mir lag es eher am … Sammeln.

„Im Namen des Volkes. Erhebet euch.", sagte der Richter und wir taten, was er verlangte. Sogar Caius war stehengeblieben. Übriges war das Laufen etwas, das alle unruhig machte. Eine weitere Taktik unter seinen vielen, die ihn zum Sieger machten.

„Antonio Sevilla. Sie sind des Mordes an ihrer Frau Lavina Sevilla unvoreingenommen schuldig. Das Gericht Madrids verurteilt sie hiermit …"

Genau darauf hatten sie alle gewartet! Hatten Caius´ Bemühungen denn einen Sinn gehabt? War es wirklich wahr, dass er ihn vor dem Gefängnis befreien konnte? Wie viele Jahre waren es? Die Todesstrafe? Was genau … hatte Caius erreicht?

„ … Zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von 2 Jahren und 3 Monaten. Ihre Frau, Lavina Sevilla wird wegen versuchten Mordes zu einer Bewährung von einem Jahr verurteilt. Hiermit ist die Verhandlung geschlossen.", endete der Monolog.

Ich sah vieles in Caius´ Gesicht, doch Zufriedenheit war etwas anderes. Was hatte er erwartet? Versuchter Mord! Ein Jahr auf Bewährung! Für einen Richter klang das unfassbar absurd, doch Caius hatte eine Autorität, welche vielleicht sogar im Gericht verboten wäre, wenn auch nur einer davon wüsste. Mord wird bestraft mit lebenslanger Haft, was in Spanien so viel wie den Tod bedeutete. Caius was nicht froh darüber, dass er mit zwei Jahren und drei Monaten unfassbar gut davonkam? Es war einfach unfassbar, was dieser Mann konnte.

Die Leute erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen. Es herrschte reges Treiben. Manche Frauen und gar Männer wollten zu Caius eilen, der jedoch von Corin so sehr beschützt wurde, dass sich niemand hinüber traute. Er sagte ihnen, er hätte keine Zeit, noch nicht einmal die Hälfte davon war falsch gewesen. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich mit unwürdigen Menschen zu unterhalten. Das Schauspiel war vorbei und nun herrschte wieder der Alltag.

Doch ich war mehr als unglücklich. Wenigstens eine Geschichte?

Corin sah mehr als glücklich aus. Er strahlte selbstzufrieden über das ganze Gesicht, als ein paar Männer auch ihm Fragen stellten. Er war nun einmal der Gerichtsdiener von Caius Volturi. Eine unfassbare Ehre. Doch einer Verhandlung hatte er bisher noch niemals beiwohnen dürfen, vielleicht hatte er seine Gabe eingesetzt? Ich würde es in seinen Gedanken sehen. Doch später.

Erst einmal musste ich dafür sorgen, dass sich Athenodora nicht sofort auf ihren Mann stürzte, denn dieser musste diese Sache erst einmal auf sich beruhen lassen. Nach dreitausend endlosen Jahren kannte man gewisse Personen. Jede Bewegung …

„Athenodora!", rief ich ihr durch das Menschengedränge hindurch zu, die Kapuze aufgesetzt, so wie die ganze Zeit über schon, sodass man nur mein schwarzes Haar sehen konnte. Ebenso ihr blondes, fast weißes Haar wie das von Caius, doch etwas dunkler. Sie wollte zu ihrem Mann, doch ich hielt sie am Arm fest. „Nicht jetzt! Lasse uns draußen warten. Jane? Alec?", wandte ich mich an die beiden und sofort waren sie neben mir.

„Ja Meister?", erwiderten beide in einem gleichmäßigen Singsang.

„Kommt ihr mit uns?"

Sie nickten und wir machten uns auf den Weg aus dem unfassbare außergewöhnlichen Gebäude. Es war riesig und wunderschön, doch gegen den Gerichtshof Roms war er nichts dagegen, das musste selbst ich zugeben und lächelte leicht.

Wir würden am Hinterausgang auf Caius warten und ich konnte es nicht erwarten, ihm meine Glückwünsche entgegenzubringen. Wir standen hinter dem Gebäude und Jane und Alec unterhielten sich leise. Corin war noch bei seinem Meister und half ihm, Robe und anderes fortzuräumen und sich mit ihm über das Geschehene zu unterhalten. Selbst unser Corin wusste einiges über das Recht. Nun hieße es warten …

**Seitenstraße Madrids - Renata:**

Blasses Gesicht.

Eiskalte Haut.

Starrer Blick mit einem ungenauen Ziel.

Genauso hatte ich mir immer den Tod vorgestellt, nur dass ich mir niemals in meinem ganzen, kleinen schmutzigen Leben vorstellen hatte können, dass ich einmal an einem schuld gewesen sie. Dass ich einmal jemandem umbringen würde. Dass ich ein Leben beenden wollte, nur weil ich so egoistisch war und nicht wollte, was mir mit dieser Person geschehen würde? Nur weil ich kein Leben haben wollte, dass mir Liebe gab? Dass mir eine … Familie schenkte und Kinder?

Es war sicherlich richtig gewesen.

Doch die ganze Zeit über wurden die Spuren der Erkenntnis immer größer. Ich sah mich mit meinen blutigen Händen. Hörte meinen schweren Atem, spürte mein zu schnelles Herz. Spürte, wie sich alles um mich herum gedreht hatte und nicht mehr nachließ. Hatte das Messer in meiner Hand, welches ich mehrmals in seine Brust gesenkt hatte. Hielt es immer noch unter meinem Mieder versteckt. Und hätte ich nicht immer wieder auf die blutige Schneide gesehen, hätte ich es vielleicht für einen bösen Traum gehalten oder für eine Sache, die ich mir noch einmal überlegen konnte. Ich hätte sagen können, nun gut, Renata, lass es, doch dafür war es zu spät. Ich wusste, was ich getan hatte, immer wenn ich die Schneide ansah. Ich strich darüber und wieder kamen kleine Tränen. Genau wie an jenem Abend, an dem ich bereits geweint hatte. Genau wie an jenem Abend kamen die Tränen unverhofft und langsam. Bis sich die erste Träne ihren Weg erkämpft hatte, hätte ich schon geglaubt, ich müsse sterben.

Hier saß ich wieder. Auf der Straße. Auf einem feuchten Randstein. Mein schwarzes Haar fiel mir erneut ins Gesicht und meine gesamte Kleidung war durchnässt. Ich fühlte mich elend. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte es die letzten Tage nicht geben. Ich hatte ihn ermordet und das nur für mich. Ich hatte eine Familie zerstört. Jeder wusste, dass ich es war. Jeder würde sofort auf mich kommen, ohne zu zögern. Ich war die, die sich tagelang im Zimmer einsperrte und geweint hatte. Ich war die Hure, die immer zu spät kam. Ich war das böse Mädchen, das niemand sehen wollte und um die jeder einen Bogen machte. Einen Bogen um meine Mauer herum. Sie hassten mich alle und hier wartete ich auf meine Strafe. Ich war durch ganz Madrid geflüchtet und hatte mir das Gericht ausgesucht.

Ich wusste, sie würden mich finden. Vor mir befand sich das ehrfürchtige spanische Gericht. Ein großes, umfassendes Gebäude. Ich hätte auch ebenso dort hinein gehen können und sagen können: Ich bin eine Mörderin, nehmt mich fest, verhört mich. Ich sage euch alles.

Ja, ich hatte bereits aufgeben. Schon lange.

Sosehr ich auch versuchte, die Bilder aus meinem Kopf herauszubringen, es gelang mir nicht. Ich sah immer noch meine Hände, wie sie zitterten. Sah das Messer in meiner Hand. Hörte seine gellende Schreie! Hörte das Geräusch, als sich das Messer blutig in seine Brust gebohrt hatte! Doch er hatte mich provoziert, es war sicher richtig!

Ganz sicher war es das.

„Caius? Das war fantastisch. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie es mich freut.", gab ich zu. Ich bewunderte meinen Gatten dafür. Es war einfach nur unfassbar gewesen! Zwei Jahre und drei Monate! Das war etwas, das kein Richter duldete, doch es war möglich gewesen! Dieser junge, mir so unschuldig erscheinende Mann, war nun endlich bestraft worden, doch nicht so lange, dass er sich hätte vergessen können.

„Fantastisch?", zischte Caius und fuhr herum. Er war so eben aus dem Hintereingang heraus gekommen und wir standen in einer kleinen Seitenstraße, falls man diese als klein bezeichnen konnte. Sie war ebenso groß wie die Hauptstraße, doch so gut wie leer. Fast keine Menschenseele.

„Ich bitte dich Caius, Bruder. Du musst wissen, dass kein Anwalt das jemals geschafft hätte. Mache dich nicht nieder!", erwiderte Aro und starrte seinen Bruder wütend an. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn er nicht annahm, was er konnte.

Ich ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Ich ignorierte Corin, der hinter ihm stand und schloss die Augen. Seine eiskalten Lippen hatten einen Geschmack von … Vanille und von anderen, die ich liebte. Er erwiderte ihn leicht. Wenigstens so wollte ich ihm zeigen, wie wir ihn bewunderten.

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah etwas, das mir die Sprache verschlug. Ich wusste nicht wieso, doch noch niemals hatte ich so etwas Ergreifendes gesehen. Selbst dann nicht, als ich Caius zum ersten Mal sah. Doch … vielleicht konnte man das durchaus vergleichen. In etwa spürte ich die Aura, die sie umgab.

Ich starrte hinter Caius´ Schulter die Straße entlang. Sie war kalt und leer. Feine Staubkörner, zu fein für menschliches Auge flimmerten umher und umhüllten uns und die gesamte Straße. Die Pfützen auf dem Boden sammelten sich besonders an einer Stelle auf der Straße. Und genau dort saß sie.

Ein Mädchen.

Sie war jung, sehr jung und hatte schwarzes Haar. Sie sah furchtbar aus und weinte. Sie weinte so kläglich, dass selbst die anderen sie nun hören konnten. Sie war tief über die Straße gebeugt und hatte die Knie mit den Händen umschlungen, wie eine Art Rüstung, die sie abwehren sollte. Wie als … wartete sie auf das Ende allen Seins.

„Aro …", hauchte ich, ohne meinen Blick abzuwenden.

„Ja.", sprach dieser in Ekstase. „Ich sehe sie auch, Atheno."

„Was hältst du davon?", wollte ich fragen, doch er beachtete mich nicht. Wie in Trance schritt er auf das Mädchen zu. Er legte den Kopf schräg und das obwohl sie noch 10 Meter entfernt war, vielleicht noch mehr, ging er langsam und überlegt, als würde er diese fantastische Stille zerstören, die eingekehrt war. Als würde er … ich wusste es nicht.

Caius drehte sich nun ebenfalls um und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er das Mädchen ebenfalls erblickt. Keiner von uns konnte sich einen Reim darauf machen, was Aro wollte.

Doch ahnen konnten wir es allesamt.

Es war aus … Ich machte mir keine Gedanken. Die einzige Chance, die mir blieb, war aufzustehen und davonzulaufen. Doch machte ich es damit besser! Immer davonzulaufen und zu weinen! Doch ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste es tun … irgendwie.

Doch es hatte Spaß gemacht. Ja, irgendwie war es auch schön gewesen. An der Macht zu sein und lachen zu können.

Wieso spürte ich etwas? Wies spürte ich so eine seltsame Aura? Wieso so glücklich? Wurde ich wahnsinnig! Glaubte ich nun auch noch an mein Recht? Ich konnte mir selbst keine Glauben mehr schenken … Ja, vielleicht war es gut, wenn ich wahnsinnig war, dann spürte ich nicht so sehr die Strafe und den Tod kommen. Eine Frau war weniger wert als alles andere. Wenn ein Mann bereits getötet wurde hier in Spanien, wieso sollte es für eine Frau auch anders sein, wenn nicht schlimmer?

Ich hatte verdammte Angst!

Ich wollte weg, weit, weit weg von hier! Ich betete und hoffte, dass nicht irgendein Engel käme und mich rettete. Spürte irgendwo die Hoffnung in mir keimen. Immer wieder. Diese schmutzige dumme Hoffnung, die immer dann kam, wenn man wusste, dass es sinnlos war und man eh schon verloren hatte! Wieso gab es Hoffnung überhaupt? Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr.

Ein leiser Windhauch an meiner Seite … so kaum merklich, dass ich in meinem Schluchzen stockte. Ich hielt still, sehr still und wagte nicht nach oben zu sehen. Erst als mich eine Bewegung erfasste, die ich nun deutlich neben mir zuordnen konnte, hob ich meinen Blick. Ich, nass und schmutzig auf dem Randstein …

Ein Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang, so schwarz wie die Augen der Dunkelheit selbst, hielt mir eine Hand hin, die weißer war als alles, was ich jemals gesehen hatte.

Er lächelte …


End file.
